Oceans Apart
by Lozzarooni
Summary: Originally written 2001-2003. Co-written with Jianna/ TribalFreakForever and posted on Tribeworld/Eyeboard Forums. Very loosely based on events in Sunset Beach. Amber Stevens discovers infidelity on the eve of her wedding and decides to move to Seal Beach, a seaside town where she meets Lex Kennedy. The Tribe - all characters involved. Lots of Ambexism.
1. Prologue

**This story was first written and published between 2001 and 2003 on the Tribeworld/Eyeboard forums. It was a co-written effort between me and Jianna aka TribalFreakForever. It took over 18 months to write and has lain on my hard drive(s) for the past 10 years, untouched and unseen until I decided that it was a shame for it to be hidden away. It's really rough around the edges compared to other stuff I've written, but it's still a good story and it brought back a lot of memories for me when I opened it up. Therefore I'm sure that if you read this way back when and you're re-discovering it after all that time I'm sure you'll enjoy it too.**

**The story is based loosely on some of the storylines that took place in the Aaron Spelling soap Sunset Beach and features all characters from the Cloud9 show The Tribe. This was written when The Tribe was in it's heyday and it was one of the first fanfictions that I wrote. It give me a twelve year writers block too. Anyhoo, all of the characters and situations in this story are completely fictitious and any similarities to persons either dead or alive are purely coincidental. All characters other than one or two originals who make brief appearances remain the property of Cloud9 Entertainment.**

* * *

Prologue

A warm southern wind slowly travelled down the dark and deserted country road, stirring up dust and other long-forgotten particles in its wake. The pale full moon shone softly through the dark clouds that had rolled over it, blocking out the millions of twinkling stars that were desperately trying to shine through.

Amber Stevens, eighteen-years-old and a recent high school graduate, let out a heavy sigh as she stared up at the night sky above. It was such a beautiful night and she could already feel the stirring in her soul, telling her to leave the house and dance in the tall lush fields under the moonlight barefoot.

"Amber, you'll catch your death of cold if you linger by the window all night." Trudy Taylor, Amber's best friend since before she could walk, let out a small laugh from her position on Amber's large canopy bed. "And we couldn't have Bray's bride sniffling and sneezing on her wedding day."

Amber blushed a little and stepped away from the window. It wasn't very cold, though summer was quickly losing its battle to autumn and there was a bit of a nip in the air. "Alright." She murmured, closing her curtains and turning to face Trudy who was in the process of braiding her waist-length curtain of long chocolate brown hair.

"What's wrong, Amber? You look so…" Trudy paused, searching for the right word as she studied her best friend's face carefully. "So sad. Are you getting cold feet?"

Amber frowned, looking down at her slipper-clad feet. "No." Amber shook her head, feeling her long golden blonde hairbrush against her neck as she did so. "It's just, well, marriage is so permanent. It's a bit scary."

"Gawd, Amber," Trudy rolled her eyes, tossing back her mane of long hair. "You are so dramatic. You and Bray have to get married. You two have been together since freshman year. Besides, it's not like you couldn't get a divorce or something if things don't work out."

"Yeah, I know, it's just well…" Amber trailed off, a longing look in her eyes. She had dreamed of her wedding day for as long as she could remember, always holding it up in an almost magical romantic moment. However, her wedding day - just two days away now - was not yet living up to those inner fantasies she had always held.

"C'mon, Amber. Tonight is supposed to be our girl's night." Trudy leaped off the bed, her freshly painted toenails poking out from under her long flannel pyjamas. "Let's log on and see if there's anyone interesting on."

Amber made a face, but agreed to Trudy's suggestion. She followed Trudy over to her desk and silently turned on her computer, waiting for her log on screen to pull up. Moments later she was typing in her password then connecting to the 'net. She momentarily wondered if he would be on, but quickly dismissed the thought. He was never on this time of night.

He couldn't sleep, but that wasn't uncommon anymore. His thoughts were filled with her. Her sweet voice, soft skin, mesmerizing eyes, and beautiful hair - how he missed her so. She visited him always in his dreams, but that wasn't the same. He needed her. He needed her in real life.

Letting out a heavy sigh he pushed back his thick comforter and rose from his bed. He strode over to his laptop and flipped it on. Seconds later he was connected to the 'net. He navigated over to his favourite chat room and waited, hoping that by some small miracle she, not her, but she would appear.

Amber's heart fluttered. He was on. She glanced sideways over at Trudy to see if her best friend had noticed, but Trudy was busy flipping through an old photo album that Amber had set on her desk of their high school days.

"This is such a cute picture of you two." Trudy gushed, holding the album open to an image that had been captured on the night of Amber's junior prom. Bray had graduated the year before, but she had been able to convince him to prom with her - after all, she had gone to his.

"Wow. That feels such a long time ago." Amber stared at the picture, a wave of nostalgia washing over her. She reached for the album and ran her finger over Bray's face. He looked so young there - and that was less than two years before.

Trudy smirked a little, a strange expression on her face as she too studied Bray's fine features. "You guys broke up that night didn't you?"

Amber nodded, clearly remembering the argument she had had with Bray. He had gotten so upset with her for dancing with one of her friends that he had forbidden her from ever talking to him again. Of course Amber had told him he was being a jealous freak and somehow that led them to breaking up for nearly three weeks.

Amber snapped the photo album shut, pushing the not so fond memories to the shadows of her mind. "Enough with the past, Tru," Amber muttered, turning her attention back to the computer screen. "Let's focus on the present."

"And the future," Trudy winked. "Mrs. Fielding."

"Not yet." Amber pursed her lips, correcting Trudy. "Not till day after tomorrow."  
Trudy nodded, her dark brow eyes glowing with a strange light. "Day after tomorrow." She echoed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She didn't talk to him before he logged off, but that was fine with him. He was left with his thoughts of her. He shuddered, shaking his head slowly, trying to clear the cobwebs from his thoughts. On nights like these he could see her so clearly, her beautiful blue eyes calling out to him, laughing as she told him that he would always be her hero.

"But I wasn't there for you, was I?" he whispered, pain gripping his heart with icy fingers. "I couldn't save you." He clenched his fingers tightly around the small silver cross he wore around his neck. It was her wedding present to him. She'd always wanted him to become more religious.

He slowly rose to his feet, feeling far older than his twenty-five years. He crossed his spacious room, feeling the thick luxurious carpet between his toes. His balcony doors slid open with ease and moments later he was standing on his wooden deck, staring out at the beautiful view.

The beautiful blue ocean was surging against the rocky shores, spray shooting up in the air, reminding him far too clearly of that night so long ago as he watched her head slowly sink beneath the waves, the ocean pulling her into a watery grave. Her body had never been found.

"Good night, my love." He murmured, putting his fingers to his lips and blowing his stolen beauty a kiss good night as he had done every evening or early morning when he retired since her death. "Good night."

**/**

Morning came quickly for both Amber and Trudy. They had spent half the night talking and laughing, reminiscing over days long gone. The entire time, however, Amber felt as if Trudy was hiding something from her.

Whenever they approached the subject of Amber and Bray's forthcoming wedding, Trudy would quickly change the subject, or give Amber clipped and sharp replies. Amber decided not to think too much about it and did not let her worry over her best friend's moodiness disturb her sleep.

"Wake up, Trudy." Amber swatted the brunette playfully with a fluffy pillow. "We have a very full day ahead of us."

Trudy groaned from underneath the blankets, but was up a few minutes later, stifling a yawn and stretching. "Oh geeze, Amber. Do you realize how early it is?"

"Yup." Amber winked at Trudy as she pulled on her slim fitting jeans. "It's nine a.m. and you and I both have nail appointments at ten."

"Ten!" Trudy suddenly sat up straight, her eyes growing wide. "I thought they weren't until eleven."

"I had to change it to ten." Amber shot her an apologetic smile. "Bray and I are having lunch together and I wouldn't have made it if they were any later."

"Oh, I see." Trudy sniffed, turning the other way and reaching for her sweatshirt that she had discarded the night before. "Well, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Well, we don't have to leave until quarter to. Take as long as you need. I need to look up some stuff on the 'net," Amber lied, trying to hide the blush that had crept to her cheeks.

Amber had wanted to talk to him all night the night before, but was afraid to start up a conversation with him with Trudy leaning over her shoulder, reading every other word. However, he was usually on this time of day and if Amber was lucky, she might catch him and be able to explain why she had ignored him the night before.

Amber said her good mornings to her family then quickly stationed herself at the family computer. Normally she preferred the privacy of her own bedroom when talking to him, but that would not do with Trudy there.

Moments later Amber was signed on. She scanned the chat room, crossing her fingers that his name would appear. Finally, she spotted it - Tycoon. She breathed a sigh of relief and clicked onto his name.

Miss Zulu Knots says: Hi, Ty.

Several seconds with no response ticked by and Amber was almost afraid he was going to ignore her. Finally, his response popped up on the screen.

Tycoon says: Hi.

Amber smiled to herself, glancing down at her wristwatch. She had just enough time to explain to him what happened the night before. She quickly typed in her response, checking over her shoulder to make sure neither her parents nor sister had wandered into the room.

Miss Zulu Knots says: How are you doing? I'm really sorry about last night. I had company.

Tycoon says: Male company?

Amber blushed, feeling like a silly schoolgirl again.

Miss Zulu Knots says: And cheat on you? Never. My maid of honour was over.

Tycoon says: I see.

Miss Zulu Knots says: I just wanted to explain so that you didn't think I was ignoring you. She and I are getting our nails done in a few minutes.

Tycoon says: Tomorrow is the big day?

Miss Zulu Knots says: Yup. I'm really nervous. He and I are having lunch. The last time I see him before I become his wife.

Tycoon says: You sure you're ready? Marriage is a big step.

Amber took a deep breath, reading his response again before typing one of her own. Was she ready? She didn't really know. In fact, she didn't know if she ever would be ready.

Miss Zulu Knots says: Yes. I'm ready.

At that moment Amber heard Trudy's heavy footsteps on the stairs and knew that she had to end her conversation.

Miss Zulu Knots says: I've got to go. I'll talk to you later.

Tycoon says: Bye Zulu. Congratulations and good luck.

Miss Zulu Knots says: Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber had waited all day to speak to 'Tycoon' again. After she'd ended their conversation abruptly that morning and she'd felt guilty, like she was blowing him off. She'd just logged in to her favourite chat room, and was waiting to see whether he was around. Sure enough after a few seconds of her logging in, a message popped up.

Tycoon says: Hello Miss Zulu Knots.

Amber smiled as she felt her newly manicured hands work the keyboard of their own free will; the sound of the keys, ringing out around her otherwise silent bedroom. It was only a little after midnight and her parents and her sister had already retired, due the following days nuptials.

Miss Zulu Knots says: Hi Ty. It's the big day tomorrow. I'm getting really nervous.

Tycoon says: Nervous? Like cold feet nervous?

Amber closed her sleep-fogged eyes and thought for a while, before typing her reply in the little highlighted box underneath the larger box which contained their conversation.

Miss Zulu Knots says: Something like that. Everything's happened so fast. I mean, one minute it's Homecoming, Junior Year and I'm being crowned queen, the next Bray gets down on one knee and now it's the eve of my wedding.

It seems like I've been on a really fast roller coaster and now that it's slowing down, I can think. I love Bray with all my heart, but I can't help thinking that we're rushing things a bit.

Tycoon says: You don't sound ready to me, even though you say that you are. Have you told him how you feel?

Amber knew that she loved Bray and was ready to be with him always, but, for some reason that she couldn't workout, she had a feeling, deep in the pit of her stomach, that told her she wasn't sure about marrying him.

Miss Zulu Knots says: I know that I'm ready. I just have a few doubts. Everyone does.

Tycoon says: Maybe you should discuss them with your fiancé.

Miss Zulu Knots says: I think I will. Thanks Ty. The next time you talk to me, I'll be a married woman.

Tycoon says: Good Luck.

Amber shut off her orange Apple Mac computer and pulled her car keys from out of the desk drawer. She'd have to talk to Bray, even though she wasn't allowed to see the groom before the wedding. She stood up from her chair and grabbed her long, black leather coat from the back of her bedroom door. She flung it on, over her pale blue pyjamas and headed off to see Bray. If he was feeling how she was feeling, maybe they could make a compromise.

**/**

Lex Kennedy walked out on to the balcony of his apartment. The moon's bright beams glistened on the dark crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean. Even after all this time he still missed her so much. It had been four years since he'd lost his wife in that black abyss. They'd been out sailing on their yacht, when a violent storm had set in and she'd fallen overboard and drowned. He could still hear her screams ringing in his ears. So loud, that sometimes he found himself screaming in pain, anger and frustration. Zandra had been an excellent swimmer and it had been a shock to everyone that she had died in the water.

It had taken just over a year for her death to sink in and sometimes he refused to believe she was dead. He wished that one day she'd knock on the door and tell him that she was sorry for dying and that she was coming back to him. But deep down in his soul, he knew that this could never be.

After his wife's death, Lex had shut the world out. Partly because of the gossip, but mainly because his world had crumbled around him. A lot of the residents of Seal Beach believed that he'd murdered her, especially Zandra's cousin and Lex's now ex-best friend Ryan Williams. Ryan was a local police detective and a damn good one at that, if he didn't let his emotions get involved; and even though Zandra's death had been a case of habeas corpus, he refused to give up trying to dig up dirt and making his life a living hell. Whenever Lex was in the same room as him (and that wasn't very often), unless absolutely necessary, Ryan stared at him with such hatred, that Lex had never thought him capable of.

Lex didn't have many friends; mostly they were work colleagues and business partners. In fact he only really had one. Ebony Hazzen had known him since kindergarten and had stood by him through everything. She'd helped him grieve, but he wouldn't let her get as close as they once were. He feared that he'd lose his only friend.

One night, around six months ago, when the two friends had had a few too many glasses of Southern Comfort, Ebony had introduced him to the wonders of Internet chat rooms and he'd met a girl called Miss Zulu Knots. They'd hit it off straight away. He'd told her about Seal Beach and she'd told him about her up and coming wedding.

"Good Luck Miss Zulu Knots." He called into the wind. "Good night Zandra, wherever you may be."

**/**

Amber pulled her red SUV into the driveway of Bray's parent's house and turned off the engine. It was a quiet neighbourhood where people were watched by the curtain twitching gossips. If anyone saw her pull up or sneak inside, they'd immediately assume that she and Bray were participating in unmarital sex. And in this neighbourhood, it was considered a scandal.

"What am I doing?" Amber sighed to herself, as she rested her head on the steering wheel and cast a glance up in the direction of the brightly lit window of Bray's room.

She closed her eyes briefly and remembered how it had all began. Bray Fielding was gorgeous and on their first day of Freshman Year, he asked her out. Amber accepted immediately, much to Trudy's disgust. She'd told Amber that Bray was a very fanciable male; and she had been green with envy when Bray had sat at their lunch table, his eyes focusing on Amber. It wasn't long before Trudy and Bray grew to dislike each other. Amber had always put it down to the fact that Trudy had broken Bray's brother's heart, but something in the back of her mind told her that that wasn't the real reason. Both were always civil and polite to each other, for her sake really; but if they were left alone for more than five minutes they would be at each other's throat, calling each other every name under the sun.

Amber opened her eyes and let out a long sigh as she stepped out of the car. She would have to sneak in through the basement, the way she'd done many times before, otherwise Bray's parents, who slept like sharks, would have a cow at her for breaking tradition.

The basement window was a tight squeeze, but she'd managed to get inside without causing a ruckus and tearing her bedclothes. Amber knew which creaky stairs to avoid and found herself stood outside Bray's bedroom door. Amber took a deep breath and reached out for the door handle; unaware of the surprise that would await her on the other side.

**/**

"You God damn cheating son of a bitch." Amber screamed at the top of her voice, her eyes glazing with tears. She couldn't believe the scene that lay before her. Her fiancé and her best friend, the two people she loved the most, yet hated each other, were sleeping in each other's arms, their clothes strewn on the floor. The smell of sex made her want to be sick.

Bray slowly opened his eyes and on seeing Amber, nudged Trudy awake. "Amber." He started. "It's not what it looks like." He got out of bed and pulled on his discarded pants, leaving a red faced Trudy sitting bolt upright, covering her naked body with a sheet.

"Then tell me what it looks like." Amber hissed viciously, as she fought to stop her tears from falling. She wasn't going to cry in front of them.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Fielding emerged from her bedroom across the hall, followed by Mr. Fielding. "Amber what are you doing..." She stopped when she saw Trudy sat on the bed, her eyes looking down towards the bedclothes and Bray struggling with his tee shirt.

"I'm waiting for an answer Bray." Amber screamed again, placing her hands on her hips. When there was no reply, she turned her attention to Trudy, whose skin had taken on a brilliant shade of red. She'd often blushed when she embarrassed and this was one of those moments. Trudy said nothing, just pulled the sheet further up to her neck.

"I-... We-..." Bray searched for the words, but there was no way he was getting out of this so easily. He'd been caught red handed and all the tea in China wouldn't save him now. He knew he should have listened to his friends. They all told him that Amber was worth more than that. But he wanted sex, and he'd known that Trudy would be the one to give him it.

"Just as I thought. You can't answer me. You're cheating scumbag. The wedding's off and I never want to see you or Trudy again. Come near me, either of you, and I'll fucking kill you." Amber turned on her heel, pushed past Mr. Fielding who was looking a little confused, ran down the stairs and out of the front door, slamming it behind her and diving into her SUV. Bray followed closely behind.

"Amber. Will you wait? I can explain." Bray shouted into the car window. "I love you. Trudy and I well..."

The blonde didn't want to hear his lame excuses. Nothing could excuse sleeping with the best friend of your bride-to-be. She turned the key in the ignition and like magic, the engine sprung to life. Amber drove home, with tears rolling down her cheeks the entire time and her heart breaking every step of the way.

When Amber pulled the vehicle to a hasty stop outside of her own house, she noticed that the porch lights were on, indicating that her parents or at least one of them had woken up. She furiously wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and stepped out onto the gravel driveway. She slowly walked towards the front porch, though she felt the need to linger on the front steps for a little while. It was past midnight; today was to be her wedding day.

She could hold her tears back no more and as tears streaked down her face once more, she heard the front door open behind her. "Amber honey. What's wrong?" Adam Stevens asked, concern lacing his voice. "Your mum heard you leave; we thought something might be wrong."

"Oh Daddy." Amber sobbed uncontrollably. "It's Bray and Trudy. They've been sleeping together. I… I found them."

"Aww honey. I'm so sorry." Mr. Stevens took a seat beside her on the porch step. "I'll make everything better. You'll see."

"I don't think you ever can." Maddie Stevens sighed as she joined her husband and daughter on the porch. "Ever." Call it women's intuition, or possibly history repeating itself, but this heartbreak could never be fixed so quickly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Mrs. Stevens asked her daughter for the hundredth time that week. "Seal Beach is so far away."

Amber let out a heavy sigh as she studied her mother's worried and lined face thoughtfully. After she had caught Bray and Trudy together she had been devastated. She had raced out of Bray's house that night, determined to never lay eyes on him again. But then the very next morning he showed up on her doorstep, apologizing and swearing to her that it would never happen again.

Against her better judgment, Amber had actually allowed Bray to come inside to try and explain what exactly he was doing in the sack with her supposed best friend. Bray's excuse had been feeble at best, giving Amber even more fuel to her fire to officially call off the wedding.

There were hundreds of disappointed guests, but somehow Mr. and Mrs. Stevens had managed to charm them, and most had left the church muttering sayings of how boys will be boys or how Amber was too young anyway.

After her conversation with Bray, Amber had spent the entire day, the day that was supposed to be her wedding day, alone in her room. She had sorted through old photographs, resisting the urges to black out all of Trudy and Bray's images with a black marker. Instead, she had set them aside in a shoebox, shoving them as far under her bed as possible.

She had then logged onto her computer and wandered into her favourite chat room, hoping against hope that he - Tycoon - would actually be on, though he had always told her he rarely logged on during the weekends.

As if by some miracle, he was on and Amber had sent him an invitation to a private chat. She had told him that the wedding had been called off, but couldn't bring herself to give him all the gruesome details. Instead she spared both Bray and herself by telling him that they both had a lot of growing up to do before they ever thought about marriage.

Ty, as she affectionately called him, had been completely sympathetic, and for the first time, shared with her that he too had once been married. He told her of all the heartaches and pains he and his wife had had during their first few years, and that how if he had been any less of a man their marriage would have ended in divorce.

Amber then had made the mistake of asking him how his marriage had ended. He had grown cold and distant at that point, saying that it was a long time ago and he didn't like to talk about it. Amber had attempted to continue the conversation with him for several more minutes, but eventually he had logged off without even saying good-bye.

Amber wasn't exactly sure how she had reached the decision to move to Seal Beach. It had just occurred to her in the middle of the night while she was restlessly trying to push the vivid images of Trudy wrapped in Bray's arms out of her mind. She thought she had muttered something about wishing she could escape from her small town home once and for all and then it had hit her. Seal Beach.

Not even bothering to look at the clock, which if she had she would have discovered it was the wee hours of the morning, Amber had leaped out of her bed, determined to find out as much about Seal Beach as she possibly could.

Seal Beach was obviously a beach city with a rich and beautiful history. A man, Armando Deschanel, had fled his mother country of France a broken-hearted man. He had believed he had found his one true love but on the eve of his wedding he discovered that she had been unfaithful to him. Amber had to laugh at the irony.

Deschanel had then come to New Zealand, empty and searching for something - anything. Seal Beach was not a town as of yet, but he built a small home not far from the beach where he intended to spend the rest of his days a lonely and broken man.

However, one evening, very close to sunset and less than a week after he had been living on the beach, Deschanel had gone for a walk. He didn't know what drove him to walk along the shores that night, but a stirring in his heart had prompted him to do so.

Then, just as the giant golden orb had begun to set, melting into the ocean, he saw her. She was a vision, dressed in the purest of white, her long ebony tresses whipping wildly in the wind. At first Deschanel had thought he had been imagining things, but no, as he approached her, rather than fading into his imagination, she drew closer. Her name was Marie. Deschanel and Marie had instantly fallen in love and got married less than two months later.

The Deschanel family then went on to become one of the most successful families in Seal Beach, amassing a very large fortune and gaining much respect in the community. Though the original Deschanel home, which had eventually converted into a beautiful mansion, no longer stands the legend of Armando and Marie Deschanel lives on. It was said everlasting love is promised to those who meet on the sandy shores of Seal Beach at sunset.

"Amber? You still with us?" Mr. Stevens called to his daughter, stepping up behind his wife and putting two strong hands on her petite shoulders.

"Hum? What was that?" Amber jerked her mind back to the present. She couldn't believe she was really doing it. She was moving to Seal Beach. It was all happening in such a whirlwind, but Amber instinctively knew she was making the right decision.

Mrs. Stevens smiled at her daughter, the worry still evident in her eyes, but it had slowly begun to give way to understanding. "We're going to miss you Amber, but we are so proud of you."

"Both of us are." Mr. Stevens echoed his wife's sentiments.

"Thanks Mum. Thanks Dad." Amber blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you guys so much." Amber gripped her black leather carryon tightly, so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white.

Before Amber knew what was happening, both her parents had wrapped their arms around her, embracing her in what she knew was going to be her last hug from them for a long time. She dropped her luggage and hugged them back with all her might, feeling something of the little girl dying inside her as she did so.

**/**

"A new roommate?" Salene Ward frowned, looking up at her fellow housemate Danni Young curiously. "Where is she going to sleep?"

"Ebony's room." The brunette replied, flipping her long brunette curls over her shoulder. "She's on her way to the airport right now to pick her up."

"What's her name?" Salene had now set down the fashion magazine she had been reading and was watching Danni's well formed faced intently. "She's not some surfer chick or anything is she?"

"No." Danni chuckled, shaking her head. "I really don't think so. Her name's Amber S something. I don't really remember. Ebony was in a hurry as she was leaving, but I guess she's from the country or something."

"A country bumpkin." Salene rolled her eyes, scrunching up her face as she did so. "That's all we need here. Besides, I think the place is full enough as it is. To tell you the truth, I haven't missed Meg one bit."

Danni frowned, biting down on her lower lip as she carefully phrased her words. Meg Cummings had been Ebony's former roommate, but had moved out less than a month before to go to school off in America. The house was much roomier with only five individuals living in it, but the rent was steep and they all knew that they would need to find someone to replace Meg sooner or later.

"Meg was sweet." Danni stated, turning her back on Salene as she sorted through the mail that had been stacked on the credenza. It was a couple of bills and some stuff for Jay Peterson, another one of their housemates. He was the only one who ever seemed to get much mail. "You just didn't like her because she liked Ryan."

Salene's cheeks immediately flamed red but she instantly denied Danni's implication. "Ryan is my friend, that's all, Danni. You know that. He's still too wrapped up in his cousin's death. Half the time he's stalking that old miser, watching his house, following him everywhere. I could never go for a guy like that."

Danni rolled her eyes and giggled. "Whatever, Salene. You just keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I need to get going. I have to work tonight. When Ebony gets here with Amber you be sure to be nice to her. I don't want any household wars. At least not while I'm living here.

**/**

Bray angrily paced back and forth along the Stevens' porch, running his fingers through his chin length sandy brown hair. He had been waiting for Amber and her parents to get home for hours. Not that he wanted to see her parents he needed to see Amber. She had been avoiding him all week.

'Not that she doesn't have an excuse.' His conscience painfully reminded him in the back of his mind. He quickly shook his head, frowning as he did so. "Come on, Amber. Where are you?" He muttered.

Bray was just about to give up and go back to his house, determining to call her later to see if she was home yet when he saw the Stevens' large red Suburban pull into the driveway. A small wave of excitement swept over him as an image of Amber and all her loveliness appeared in his mind.

"Bray!" Mrs. Stevens stared at him with a shocked expression on her face as she got out of the SUV. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Amber. Is she around?" Bray suddenly found himself losing his voice as he laid eyes on Amber's rather tall and muscular father who had murder glinting in his eyes.

"No, Amber is not around." Mr. Stevens stated through gritted teeth and Bray began to wish he had given up fifteen minutes ago and was already safe at his own home playing his Playstation and avoiding Trudy who kept calling him every twenty minutes.

"Uh, where is she?" Bray didn't know what had possessed him to ask that question, but somehow, deep inside he knew that Amber was no longer there. She was gone, but gone where was what he needed to know.

"She's gone, Bray." Mrs. Stevens replied, placing a calming hand on Mr. Steven's bulging forearm. "And she's not coming back. Not for a long time. Now, I suggest you leave also. I don't ever want to see your face on our property again."

Bray swallowed hard and nodded, knowing that he was getting off very lucky. "Uh, right." He quickly leaped over the porch banister and hurried off towards his navy Ford Focus, telling himself not to look back.

**/**

"Lex, you can't go on like this." Tai-San Lui stated in a soft purring voice as she arched a meticulously manicured eyebrow. "Zandra died four years ago. You've got to let her go. This is eating you up inside."

Lex wanted to glare at Tai-San, but he quickly remembered her friendship with Zandra and restrained himself. "Tai, I know that. It's just, well; you've never experienced a loss like this. You wouldn't understand."

"Never experienced a loss like yours!" Lex could tell Tai-San was getting upset by the increasing volume and shrillness of her voice. "What do you call my father being murdered? Do you think that was easy for me? But I've gotten over it and moved on. And you need to too."

"Tai-San, you hated your father." Lex reminded her pointedly, wishing that he had a trap-door button on his desk that he could push to open up a large hole under Tai-San's chair so he wouldn't have to look at her any longer.

"But he was still my daddy." Tai-San pouted, pulling out her handkerchief to wipe away her crocodile tears. "The only daddy I ever had."

Lex rolled his eyes, swivelling his large black leather chair away from her, his gaze focusing on the beautiful waterfront view he had from his spacious corner office on the top floor of the Liberty Corporation. "Tai-San, was there a purpose to this visit?"

Tai-San sniffed loudly and Lex could just imagine her daintily putting away her hankie in her alligator skin clutch. "Yes, Lex. There is." She stated in a slightly snooty voice. "I think you need to get out. Meet some people. Be young, have fun. You're only twenty-five, Lex, but you act like you're forty. Please, Lex, come out with me tonight. Please?"

"I've lived more than most forty-year-olds, Tai-San." Lex reluctantly turned back to Tai-San, his face stoic. "I can't act like some stupid irresponsible kid. Not anymore."

"Please Lex," Tai-San rose from her chair, her soft lavender suit skirt falling gracefully just above her knees. "For Zandra? She would have wanted it this way."

Lex's throat felt dry. Tai-San was now leaning over his desk, peering at him with her large almond shaped eyes. He knew she had always had an attraction to him, but she had always suppressed it for Zandra's sake. But now she was not holding it back at all and he could almost feel her lustful eyes boring deep into his soul.

"Tai-San," He backed away slowly, clearing his throat, trying to buy himself more time. "You were Zandra's best friend, but don't presume you can impose that friendship on me. I'm not going out with you. Not tonight. Not ever. Do I have to make that any clearer?"

Tai-San pursed her heavily made up lips and frowned. "Fine, Mr. Kennedy." She stated, her eyes narrowing. "But there will come a day when you are begging for me to take you, and when you do, I will only laugh in your face." With that Tai-San quickly spun on her heel and stalked out of Lex's office, leaving Lex alone and quite relieved.

"Geeze, that woman." He muttered, standing up and straightening his suit. He turned and looked back out his office window. It would be sunset in a few hours and that was his favourite time to walk along the beach. He looked down at his suit and shrugged. Walking on the beach would destroy it, but what did it matter. He could always buy another.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amber had had a long day. That morning her parents had driven her from her hometown of Eketahuna, just outside of Whangarei, to Auckland, via the ferry from The Bay of Islands. It had broken her heart to leave her parents and her baby sister, Kiara, who had been unable to see her off. She now stood at the Auckland-Wellington arrivals gate and was currently waiting for her new housemate, Ebony to pick her up. She only hoped that she would still be able to recognize her now that she had changed her look.

She'd woke up that morning and decided that she needed to get away from her old image, the 'Bray and I are getting married image', and decided to straighten all of her curls, into a sleek new style.

She had chosen a simple pair of black pants and a white shirt and opted not to wear her usual shades of make up, choosing a much more natural, grown up look. She looked very different from the picture she had e-mailed Ebony. It had been taken a few months earlier at a family gathering on the beach.

Amber looked around the waiting area before taking a seat on one of the hard green plastic chairs in the arrivals lounge and pulled out the latest issue of Cosmo to ease the anxious boredom. Sighing, she hoped that Ebony would hurry up; otherwise she would re-board the plane and fly home to her parents.

**/**

A power ballad filled the air as Ebony Hazzen pulled her silver Mazda soft top up to the curb and jumped out without even opening the door. She threw the keys in the direction of the valet parker, who shot her a quick smile, as she ran past him and into the airport at full speed, thankful for her time as one of the best cross country runners at Seal Beach High.

Her long curly braids bounced up and down as she ran, whipping her face when she eventually skidded to a halt in the lounge. Her brown eyes scanned the room, looking for Amber. There was no on in the lounge with curls just like the ones she had seen in the photo that had been attached to Amber Steven's e-mail. As she couldn't see her, she figured that she'd changed her mind about coming to Seal Beach, and so she turned to leave.

"Ebony? You are Ebony, right?" Someone placed her hand on Ebony's shoulder, causing her to spin on her heel. "I'm Amber. Amber Stevens."

Ebony nodded and thrust her hand forward. "Yeah. I'm Ebony." She noticed that she'd gone through a dramatic change since she'd received that picture of her. Gone was the innocent looking eighteen-year old and replacing her was a beautiful, wise woman.

"Sorry I'm late." Ebony apologized profusely. "I had to stop at the Liberty Corporation. My friend, Lex, is one of the owners of the business. He just experienced a visit from 'The Viper'."

Amber arched an eyebrow but decided not to ask too many questions, though she wondered who 'The Viper' was, but something told her that she'd probably find out nearer the time. "The Liberty Corporation. Isn't that owned by Ned Matthews and Alexander Kennedy, with various major share holders? Erm, lemme see. Tally Peterson, author of When Tomorrow Never Comes, Java Matthews, Ned's wife and Tai-Chi Lui, though since he's dead, his shares are now split equally between Siva Lewis and his daughter Tai-San Lui."

The dark girl laughed a little, shaking her braids from side to side. "You've obviously done your research Amber. Ever thought of joining the police?" She paused as she noticed a slight blush creep along the blonde young women's neck. "Don't worry. I like that. Not that many people would do that much research before coming out here. You'll need those skills out here, 'especially if you intend to mingle with the other natives. Everyone knows everyone's business in Seal Beach. Small town and all."

Amber nodded, taking in Ebony's words. She knew exactly what she meant about people knowing about everyone else's business. The entire town knew that Bray had slept with her best friend and that was why their wedding had been called off. Amber quickly decided that she was going to like this little town and the girl who stood in front of her even more.

"Come on Amber." Ebony smiled at the petite blonde. "Let's get you home. I hope meeting the others won't be too much of an ordeal for you."

"Home." Amber repeated. "Yeah. Let's go home." She picked up her holdall and her suitcase as she followed Ebony to her car.

**/**

Lex opened the front door to his modest beachfront apartment and threw his leather and gold embossed briefcase onto the plush cream, two-seater sofa, following that with his suit jacket and loosened the buttons of his shirt. He had left the office earlier than usual. After his visit with Tai-San, the women that Ebony had nicknamed 'The Viper', Ebony had stopped by, with the intention of asking him something, though she'd never got the chance to ask as the conversation turned to Tai-San's blatant come on. He'd followed Ebony out of the offices and watched her jump into her Mazda and speed off towards the airport, handling the corners of the parking lot with the precision of a racing car driver.

Glancing out of the large glass doors that led onto his balcony, he noticed that the sun had moved a little lower in the sky, but there was still a little while until it disappeared beyond the horizon. Making way for the violet blanket of twilight that held tiny pin pricks for far away stars to appear.

Lex had always loved watching the sunset, even as a little boy. Since moving to the beachfront apartment, shortly after his Graduation, he'd walked along the sandy shore, feeling at peace with nature. He believed that the legend of Seal Beach was true, hoping that one day, someone he knew, or maybe his own children would find eternal love at sunset.

Although he and Zandra had met in high school and not at the beach, he still felt that he'd found his soul mate. She was his soul mate. The love of his life. They'd been married for just over three years when fate had pulled its cruellest trick on him. It had taken Zandra away from him. For the past four years, Lex would walk along the shores at sunset, hoping that one day he would be reunited with Zandra.

Lex snapped himself out of his painful memories and removed his shirt. He had just enough time to shower and change, before heading down his balcony steps and into the last few rays of the sun.

**/**

Ebony opened the door to the beach house and motioned for Amber to come inside, she did so, very cautiously. On stepping in, Amber smiled as she discovered that the living room wasn't something out of Ikea, but more so a mixture of different tastes, obviously due to the various people that shared the house. Salene was sat in an over stuffed floral print chair, watching a Brad Pitt movie.

"Sal." Ebony waved her hand in front of the red heads face, trying to get her to pay attention to Amber and to stop her from drooling all over the floor. "Salene. This is Amber."

She averted her gaze to where Amber stood; she used her hazel eyes to look her up and down. "Hey." Salene smiled. "Ebony told us that you're from the country."

Amber nodded, a little naively, mistaking Salene's sarcasm for genuine interest. "Yeah. That's right, just outside of Whangarei, in The Bay of Islands." She neared the red-haired girl a little and stuck out her hand.

Salene raised her eyebrows in Ebony's direction, before averting her gaze back to the blonde and than grabbed her hand. "Salene Ward. Nice to meet you. So. You got a job yet?"

A job! That was something she hadn't thought about yet. She was supposed to go to University after she and Bray had had their honeymoon. But that was out of the question now.

"It's sorted Sal." Ebony covered for her. "She starts at the Cyber Cafe tomorrow. I called in a favour."

Amber shot her a grateful look. She'd told Ebony the highlights of why she had decided to come to Seal Beach and she had promised not to breathe a word to anyone. Ebony picked up Amber's holdall and nodded her head in the direction of the stairs. "Let's get you settled in."

**/**

The wet sand squelched underneath his feet as the cool rolling tide washed over them. Lex was now dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with rips at the knees, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the few buttons that were undone showed off his lean taut chest and stomach. Lex had pulled his shoulder length black hair into a ponytail and he wore a simple pair of silver framed spectacles. It was rare that he did so, usually preferring to wear his contact lenses, though the last time he had walked on the beach with them in, he had been accosted by a stray Frisbee that belonged to one of Ebony's housemates, Jay Peterson.

He stopped walking and turned to stare at the vast blue ocean. The sky was turning from an orangey-pink to a pinky-purple colour. The brightest stars were popping out through the newly formed blanket of colour. He could and probably would stay out for hours, if he wasn't busy with work related hassles, and the occasional hysterical phone call from one of his staff.

Lex turned his head to see a vision of beauty walking towards him. Dressed in a short white sundress, and nothing much else, he watched her blonde hair and the dress whip around her face and legs with precision timing. Never before had he seen such a girl more beautiful than Zandra had ever been. He watched as she neared him and stood but a few feet away from him. Her musky womanly scent drifted past his nose, making him become almost aroused.

"Hi. I'm Amber." She smiled at him. The raven-haired man next to her was absolutely gorgeous, his eyes sparkled as his lips curled into a smile.

"Lex. Nice to meet you." He blushed slightly, wondering if she knew that he'd been watching her. Or if she had guessed that he was picturing her naked, kissing her delicate skin all over.

"It's beautiful out here. It feels like a dream." Amber sighed. "The beaches back home were never like this. They never had that romantic aura to them."

Lex cursed to himself silently and when the next gust of salty air, blew her hair into her face, he hurried back to his home, and he never looked back once, not matter what his body and his mind was telling him, leaving the bewildered blonde staring after him.

**/**

Amber had seen him hurrying away as she pushed the rogue strand of hair back behind her ear. His eyes were the most beautiful she'd ever seen. They'd changed from hazel to a blue-green colour that had danced when he'd smiled.

He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but she wondered that if she ever saw him again, would she dare ask him out? No. It was too soon after Bray, she needed to be one her own for a wee while. She let out a long sigh and turned back the way she had come. She had a laundry list of jobs to do, before she started work tomorrow. Before she started her new life in Seal Beach.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest by the time he made it back to his townhouse. His dark denim jeans were covered with sand, but he didn't mind as he entered into his living room from his balcony entrance. Maria would be in tomorrow and she was quite used to finding sand tracks along his normally immaculate carpet.

"Oh, Zandra." He murmured, reaching down and picking up a small picture in an ornate silver frame that sat on one of his many fine pieces of cherry wood furniture. "I'm so sorry." He quickly pressed his fingers to his lips then brushed them across her face, setting the picture back on the table before the tears began to form.

Lex squeezed his eyes shut tightly and began to make his way upstairs to his bedroom. Tomorrow promised to be a very long day at the Liberty Corporation that was if he ever made it. In the mood he was in right now he doubted he would make it.

Just as Lex was lying on his bed, intent on falling sound asleep, uncaring that he was sleeping in his clothes, his cell phone began to ring. "Every time." He muttered, but reached inside his pants pocket to retrieve the electronic leash. Not many people knew his cell number and those who did knew only to use it in an emergency.

"Hello?" He purposely made his voice sound thick with sleep.

"Lex, is that you? Are you alright?" The voice of Ebony came over the line.

"Yeah, Ebony. It's me." He murmured heavily. "What do you want?" He ran his fingers through his long dark locks, loosening sand as he did so.

"Lex, I need to ask you a favour - a big one." Ebony explained rapidly. It was obvious that she was in a hurry, but Lex couldn't figure out why.

"Sure, Ebony. Anything. Just ask."

"Okay, so here's the deal, our new roommate needs a job. She just got here from-..." At that moment Lex's cell phone began to fuzz out and he was unable to hear what city Ebony's new friend had come from, but he figured that wasn't important and continued to listen.

"The thing is," Ebony continued, "I told everyone that she was going to be working at the Cyber Café. I even told her that."

Lex bit back a groan. He already had too many employees working there as it was. "Ebony, I can't, I…"

"Please, Lex. For me? Please." Ebony began to beg and Lex knew he would have to pull some strings, but somehow he would find a job for this friend of Ebony's. Suddenly a wave of inspiration struck him.

"Of course!" He almost smacked himself on the forehead for not thinking of it before hand. Vanessa Dorman, one of his best waitresses at The Monsoon, had just put in her notice. She had suddenly gotten pregnant and her fiancé wanted her to stay home and not be on her feet all day. Lex couldn't argue with that.

"What is it?" Ebony asked excitedly.

"I can hire her at The Monsoon. I can even swing it that she'd get some half-way decent hours." Lex explained, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Oh Lex! I could just kiss you!" Ebony squealed happily. "I'm sure Amber would much rather work at a night club than a café. Better tips."

"Amber?" Lex's throat immediately went dry as he thought of the golden-haired vision he had seen on the beach less than twenty minutes ago.

"Yeah. Amber Stevens." Ebony answered. "Anyway, there she is now. I gotta jam. Can I tell her to just come by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Lex mentally began to clear his calendar for tomorrow afternoon. "Have her come by the club about 2pm."

"Great." Lex could almost visualize Ebony grinning from ear to ear as she hung up the phone. Lex quickly shut off his telephone and tossed it onto the carpet, determined not to answer it again that night no matter how many times it rang.

He closed his eyes, slinging his forearm over his face, trying to keep his thoughts steady on his beautiful departed wife, but found them strangely pulled in the direction of the beautiful vision he had met on the beach - Amber…

**/**

Amber kicked off her beach shoes on the front porch of the house she now shared with five other people her age: Ebony and Salene whom she had already met as well as a Danni Young, Jack Parrish, and a Jay Peterson. Amber had never lived with anyone that she wasn't related to before and found the thought of the experience rather exciting - especially since two of them would be males.

Amber cast one last wistful glance over her shoulder, wishing that she could once again see the handsome young man she had met on the beach, and then turned her attention back to the front door. It had opened while she was looking away and she was suddenly confronted with one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen before in her life.

"I, uh…" She trailed off, not quite able to keep her eyes off his tanned and muscular bare chest.

"Hey." His face broke out in an easy smile, his dark brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "You must be Amber."

Amber nodded, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Jay." He winked at her. "I'd love to stay and chat for a bit, but I've got to get to work. I'll see you around." Jay casually brushed past her, his arm touching hers as he passed.

Amber grinned, feeling a little weak in the knees as she staggered into the house, knowing that she must look a complete site.

"I see you've met Jay." Ebony chuckled, looking up from her seat on the couch. She quickly stood and placed the cordless phone, which she had obviously been talking on moments before back in the receiver. "Well, I've got some bad news for you."

"Bad news?" Amber felt her stomach plummet, her thoughts immediately going towards home.

"You're not going to be able to work at the Cyber Café. They're a bit over-staffed right now." Ebony explained her expression grim.

"Oh, I see." Amber's face fell. She was rather looking forward to working at the café. She couldn't help but think she may have bumped into Tycoon while working there. He had said that he often chatted while in a café. "Well, that's alright. I'll go out tomorrow and start looking for a job then."

"Now, there's no need for that." Ebony shook her head, her lips turning up in a mischievous smile. "When Ebony says she gets you a job, she gets you a job. Have you ever heard of The Monsoon?"

Amber shook her head.

"Well," Ebony's eyes lit up. "The Monsoon is the place to hang out. It's the best nightclub in the area. One of the waitresses just left for maternity leave or something and her position needs to be filled. I called up an old friend and he said he'd love to meet with you tomorrow at 2pm."

Amber gasped, trying to imagine herself as a waitress at a nightclub. She and Bray had snuck into one shortly after he turned seventeen. The girls at the club had all been scantily clad and extremely flirtatious. Amber couldn't picture herself doing what those girls had done for tips. "Ebony, I don't know, I don't think I could-"

"Of course you could." Ebony cut her off. "Now, let's go upstairs and get the rest of your things unpacked and I'll help you pick out something to wear to your interview tomorrow."

**/**

"Come on, Trudy, you're her best friend. You have to have some clue as to where she would have gone." Bray glared over at the woman he had been sleeping with for the past two years. He didn't know why he had done it. Maybe because he knew he could. And maybe because Amber seemed to have her legs locked together at the knees. But he loved Amber - not Trudy.

"Like I told you, Bray," Trudy scowled at him. "I had no idea she was even gone until you came barging in here like this. My mum is going to kill me if she catches you up here, by the way. We have the whole town talking, you know."

"Who cares?" Bray dismissed Trudy's concern with a wave of his hand. "I've got to find a way to get a hold of Amber - explain some things."

"And just what were you planning on explaining, Bray?" Trudy arched her eyebrow at him expectantly. "That you and I have been getting it on since junior year? I don't think she's going to take that too well."

"I've got to try." Bray let out a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his greasy brown hair. "I've just got to, Tru. I love her."

Pain flickered in Trudy's eyes, but she quickly covered up for it with an ugly sneer. "Well, I'll tell you what, Bray, if I hear anything I'll let you know. But she and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." Bray shook his head, glancing down at his watch. It was getting pretty late and if he didn't take off soon Trudy would expect him to stay longer. He cringed at the thought. Somehow sleeping with Amber's best friend had been far more exciting when Amber hadn't known about it.

"Are you going to stay awhile?" Trudy suddenly asked him coyly, approaching him and allowing her bathrobe to slip off one shoulder, exposing her creamy white skin. "My parents aren't going to be home for at least three more hours."

Bray grew a little excited at the thought, but he quickly refocused his mind on the golden-haired woman he had hurt so terribly. The woman who was supposed to be honeymooning with him at that very moment.

"Not tonight, Trudy." Bray shook his head, and then brushed past her, unaware of the angry expression that now lined her face.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bray didn't know how or even why he'd managed to do it, but he had. He'd broken into Amber's bedroom. Maybe it was the alcohol induced sob story that he'd told the pub, that had made him determined to find her, or maybe it was his father's harsh words, telling him that he'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to him and he'd amount to nothing. But he stood in the dark room with a purpose, and one purpose alone. To track Amber down. He fumbled in the dark, looking for the light switch. Careful, in his drunken haze, not to knock anything off the shelves or cabinets or make any noise at all that would wake the Stevens' up. He slid his hand over the smooth wall coverings until he found his prize.

Bright light filled the room, illuminating all of Amber's remaining belongings. He wasn't sure where he should start looking for clues about her whereabouts. Where would a detective look? Under the bed, perhaps, the closet, the computer? The computer. Bray decided that he'd start there.

Once the orange Apple Mac computer had booted up and its system was ready to go, Bray navigated the mouse's cursor to move over to the little e-mail icon and clicked it. He opened the inbox and found several e-mails from the last week or so, including a few from some girl who lived in Seal Beach.

Bray read in silence for a few minutes, before unintentionally shouting 'Seal Beach! Where the hell is Seal Beach?' at the top of his voice. It was then that he realized that he'd probably woken someone up. Knowing that someone could burst in and bust him at anytime, made him realise that he should never have come her. Turning off the computer and the light, Bray returned to his point of entry. The window.

Looking down at the twenty feet drop it dawned on him that he'd climbed up the drainage pipe and onto the roof. As there was no way he was going down that way, his only option was to jump. Climbing carefully out onto the small ledge, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The wind whooshed past his ears as he felt himself fall, faster and faster, getting closer to the ground by the second. Bray opened his eyes; the ground was only a few feet away. "Tuck and roll." Bray told himself as he prepared for landing.

The ground was hard against Bray's body. There would be some bruising in the morning, but he didn't care. He wouldn't have cared if he had broken both of his legs in the fall, not now that he knew where Amber had relocated. She was all that mattered and he was going to Seal Beach to win her back.

**/**

Lex sat in his office at The Monsoon nightclub, waiting for Amber's arrival. After his conversation with Ebony the night before, he'd contemplated calling his friend back and telling her that he'd already hired someone, but he couldn't do that. Zandra would've killed him for being so cruel. And Ebony would probably never forgive him. His uneasiness stemmed from the fact that he had been more than a little shaken by his encounter with Amber on the beach. It was the first time since his wife's death, that he had been attracted to another female. It made him feel guilty, like he was betraying her; but still, his mind had wandered back to her for most of the night and morning.

Her smile and her eyes held some kind of magic that couldn't be explained by any scientific reasoning and her womanly body had a waist that would be perfect for him to slip his arms around during a slow, romantic dance. Lex sighed and took a long sip of his Frappachino, thinking about her wasn't going to help the situation any, but then again, neither was having her work at the club. "Remind me to kill Ebony." He muttered loudly.

"Gladly." Came a voice from the doorway. An all too familiar voice that belonged to an all too familiar person. Tai-San Lui, the now ex-best friend to Zandra. Lex had never particularly like the young woman, who was used to getting what she wanted, but as she had gone to school with himself and Zandra, he had always tolerated her.

"Tai-San. Glad to see you." Lex lied to the Oriental girl. Just recently, whenever Lex turned around, she was always there, plotting up some new scheme or begging him to bail her out of her newest scrape.

"No you're not." Tai-San curled her bright red lips into a pout. "But, what the hey, right?" She seductively took a seat in the black leather chair opposite him. "Are you going to this charity dinner tonight at the Matthews' place?"

Lex shook his head. He'd had enough dinners with his business partner, Ned Matthews' family to last a lifetime let alone this year. "I have a prior engagement tonight."

Tai-San smiled and lent forward so that her cleavage, which was already spilling out of her low cut top was more visible that usual. "Really? What time should I come over?"

"Never. I'll be here training my new employee." Lex held back his smile when Tai-San's own smile turned to a half snarl. "I've told you. I'm not interested. Now if you don't mind I have things to do before my two o'clock."

Tai-San pushed herself to her feet from the chair and with a huff she stormed out of the office, swinging her hips; leaving Lex feeling amused and slightly sorry for his wife's friend. But only slightly.

**/**

Amber smoothed the long red skirt and tugged at the short white halter neck top that Ebony had picked out the night before. She hoped this outfit helped get her the job. A short brunette had told her to wait at the bar while she went to fetch Lex. The Monsoon was enormous. There was a definite Rainforest theme going on. The walls were covered in various tribal designs and huge leafy trees were placed around the room. Looking above her, Amber noticed that there were long lines of what looked like sprinklers, but on further inspection, she saw that they were above the dance floor. Most likely so that the bar staff could pull a Coyote Ugly on the customers.

"Amber." Lex offered the blonde his hand. Amber turned to face him and came face to face with the handsome man she'd met on the beach the night before. "I'm Lex Kennedy. We met last night on the beach. Welcome to The Monsoon."

She took his hand. "Amber Stevens. Ebony's friend." She laughed a little at herself as butterflies formed in her stomach. "I-… I'm here about the job. But you knew that." Duh! Amber told herself, she was going to blow this job opportunity if she'd didn't calm down. He probably thought she was just some bimbo.

"Can you start tonight?" Lex asked, suddenly wanting to spend a bit of time with this girl. "Or is that too soon?"

She'd gotten the job! Could she start tonight? Yeah! "Yeah, but I've not done anything like this before. I was supposed to get married and go to college to study business and accounting. But as you can see that went pear shaped."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be here to help train you. Let's have a drink to celebrate new beginnings." Lex nodded to the brunette behind the large marble bar, who placed a bottle of champagne on the bar with two glass flutes. He popped the cork, allowing a little of the white foam to spill onto the hardwood floor which surrounded the bar area, and poured the fizzy liquid into the flutes and gave one to Amber. She raised her glass and he raised his. "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings." Amber echoed. She was definitely ready for a new beginning, a fresh new page in the story of her life and with her new job, new friends and her spunky new boss; Seal Beach seemed to be just the place to start them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bray sighed heavily to himself as he scrolled down the screen of his computer looking at different prices for flights to Seal Beach. They weren't that bad, but any flight is expensive when you don't have any money. "This really sucks." He muttered to himself, writing down the dollar amount of the cheapest flight. "How the hell am I supposed to get to Seal Beach?"

At that moment his telephone rang, rudely jarring him from his thoughts. "Hello?" He knew he was more abrupt than he needed to be, but he was in no mood to talk to anyone at that particular moment.

"Hi, Bray? It's me. Trudy."

Bray let out an inward groan, wondering what Trudy wanted. "Hi, Trudy." He greeted her, forcing pleasantness into his tone.

"Bray, I've been thinking," Trudy began slowly, and to Bray it sounded as if she were really nervous about something. "I feel really bad about messing around behind Amber's back and I really think we should call it quits."

"Quits?" Bray exclaimed, completely taken off guard by Trudy's sudden statement. He had been trying to ease out of the relationship for some time. Actually, it had never been about a relationship to Bray before - just sex. Trudy, quite frankly, got on his nerves.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Bray. I know this is probably coming as a double blow to you with Amber leaving and all, but yeah. It's something that I really feel we need to do." Trudy sounded close to tears as she spoke to him.

Bray nodded, and then realized that Trudy couldn't see him nodding over the phone. "Hey, don't cry, Trudy. I feel really horrible about Amber too. In fact," An idea suddenly hit him as he thought of the Taylor fortune and just how tightly Trudy had her daddy wrapped around her pinkie. "I found out where Amber ran off to."

"You did? How'd you do that?"

"It doesn't matter." Bray grinned, glancing back down at the figure he had written. "What matters is that she went to Seal Beach."

"Seal Beach? Isn't that way south of here? Why would she go there?" Trudy inquired, her voice conveying her interest in how Bray had discovered where she had gone and why he was telling her.

"I don't know. I guess she found an apartment there. Anyway, it costs a little more than I can afford right now to buy tickets to Seal Beach and I was wondering, well, could you give me a bit of a loan?"

"Me?" Trudy sounded flabbergasted. "But I don't have any money."

"Oh that's rich." Bray chuckled. "A Taylor saying they don't have any money."

Trudy hesitated, and Bray could tell she was making careful calculations in her head on the other side of the line. "Well, I suppose I can come up with the cash, but only if you agree to take me with you."

"Take you with me?" Bray started, shaking his head. He could just imagine what Amber's reaction would be if he showed up with Trudy on his arm.

"Yeah. She's my best friend, Bray. And I really blew it." Trudy explained. "Agree to take me with you, or I'll just go by myself."

Bray frowned. She had him, and he knew it. "Alright. I suppose."

"Great. When does our flight leave?"

Bray silently growled to himself, moving his mouse to disengage his Playmate screen saver. "The earliest flight I can get us on would be tomorrow evening."

"Sounds perfect." Trudy gushed. "I'll be right over, credit card in hand."

Bray listened as Trudy replaced her phone on the receiver, and then hung up himself. He glanced over at the photograph he had in a frame beside the phone - a picture of he and Amber their senior year. He had already been sleeping with Trudy for over six months yet Amber had been completely clueless. She seemed so much happier at the time.

"I miss you, babe." He murmured, touching her image softly with his fingertips. He then stood up and strode over to his dresser, opening up his sock drawer to check his supply of condoms.

**/**

"So, did you see her?" Jack Parrish, twenty and a former computer programmer for an international company, inquired, leaning back against the rough wood of the lifeguard tower.

"Yup." Jay nodded, a grin on his handsome face, his careful eyes scanning the shoreline for signs of any struggling swimmers or surfers. "She's pretty cute. Blonde. Not really your type."

"Since when have you know my type?" Jack chuckled watching his best friend and roommate with amusement.

"Let's see," Jay shifted his gaze from the water to Jack for a brief moment, "Sherri, Amy, Ellie, Tess… They all had brown hair."

"Ellie was a blonde."

"Not a natural blonde." Jay corrected him. "Don't you remember those nasty dark brown roots she always had?"

"Oh yeah." Jack scrunched up his face in disgust as he remembered his most recent ex-girlfriend. He and Ellie Bishop had dated for about six months but then he discovered she had been cheating on him for four of them, with Luke Slater, the typical Seal Beach bad boy. Jack had quickly ended that relationship, but the painful memories of being betrayed were still there.

"Anyway, Ebony says Amber was engaged before she moved here." Jay informed him casually. "She was really sketchy on the details, but it evidently went sour. Really sour."

"Really?" Jack let out a heavy sigh, his eyes scanning the horizon. "That's all we need. Another bitter Betty living with us."

Jay shook his head. "I really don't think she's bitter, Jack. Just sad. Very sad."

"Hum." Jack frowned, thoughtful. He had talked to all the girls about their mysterious new roommate. Though she had been living with them for almost a day now, he hadn't yet laid eyes on her. Something inside him, however, stirred whenever someone mentioned her name. He couldn't explain it, but he somehow knew that Amber Stevens was going to be special to him…very special.

**/**

Amber drained the last of the flavourful champagne from her glass, feeling just a bit tipsy but not too horribly bad. She smiled a little as she stared over at the mysterious man sitting opposite of her - her employer - Lex Kennedy. He couldn't be that old, perhaps twenty-five or twenty-six, but he acted as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Amber and Lex had spent the last hour or so talking, toasting, and generally getting to know one another a bit. Well, Lex was getting to know Amber, not the other way around. Whenever Amber would ask him a question about himself Lex would clam up or immediately change the subject.

Amber hadn't exactly been honest with Lex about herself either, though. When he had asked her why she moved to Seal Beach she had told him that she was interested in attending the university there and had wanted to get set up in the city before she made any serious decisions.

"So," Lex began, his gaze locked with hers and for the first time Amber noticed he today he had soft bluish-green eyes, not the dark brown she would have imagined a man of his colouring to have. She'd noticed them change colour last night on the beach, but she'd thought that it was a trick of the light. "Do you think you can start?"

Amber swallowed hard, glancing about the nearly deserted nightclub. She could just imagine it swarming with people, everyone demanding their drinks and being rude and incorrigible. "Sure." She smiled, mentally telling her beating heart to calm down. "What time would you want me to be here?"

"About six or so." Lex replied, looking down at his watch. It was nearly four o'clock and that would leave Amber barely enough time to get back to her apartment, change, and be back in time to start. "Cloe Matthews will be here then and she can train you."

"Alright." Amber quickly agreed. "But I need to get going now if I'm going to be back in time." Amber rose to her feet and retrieved her purse from under the table. "Thank you Mr. Kennedy for your time this afternoon."

Lex also stood and grinned at her, "Not a problem. It was my pleasure. I'm looking forward to seeing more of you in the future."

**/**

Tai-San frowned, a brooding expression on her face, as she lounged on her plush and rather expensive white leather sofa. Her luxurious apartment was slightly chilly, but she didn't mind. She liked it that way. Her apartment was tastefully decorated in soft lavenders and creams, but it gave the impression of being very cold and formal, much like the apartment's sole occupant.

"So," Tai-San murmured softly to herself, reaching over to the glass coffee table where the only photograph in sight could be seen. It was in a modern looking picture frame, silver, like most of the other accessories. "You've found yourself a new kitten, have you, Lex?"

She fingered the photo in the frame, closing her eyes and recalling with vivid detail the day it was taken. It was just a few short weeks before Lex's and Zandra's wedding. The three of them had gone boating, like they had done many times in the past. The only reason this day stood out from all the other was the fact that it was the day Tai-San finally realized she was deeply in love with Lex Kennedy.

Of course Tai-San couldn't do anything about it, being Zandra's best friend and all. In fact, she had had a hand in pairing the two up. Tai-San had dated Lex first, for about half a day, but had found him a trifle dull, so after she had broken up with him, she pointed him in the direction of Zandra. She had never expected the two to really hit it off, least alone decide to get married.

Suddenly, the telephone rang, jarring Tai-San from her thoughts. "Hello?" She answered it, and even though she knew the person on the other end couldn't see her, she absently touched her hair to make sure none of it had fallen out of place.

"Tai-San?" The masculine voice on the other end sounded familiar to her.

"Yes?"

"It's Ram, Josh Ram. We need to talk."

"Ram." Tai-San's lips curled up in a smile thinking of the handsome young man she had gone to high school with. They had a torrid love affair a few years back. Shortly after, Tai-San had learned Josh, or Ram as he preferred to be called, had become a private detective after he had been fired from the police force. She found he was far more useful as a PI than he had ever been as a boyfriend.

"This is such a surprise." Tai-San cooed, imagining Ram's handsome face as she spoke. Though he had not been good at much else, he had been a fantastic lover, and that was perhaps the thing she missed most about him.

"We need to talk, Tai-San." Ram stated in a clipped voice, not at all sounding like he used to when he phoned her.

Tai-San frowned, realizing that whatever it was that Ram wanted to talk to her about was not about getting back together. "Of course. When?"

"About eight, at The Monsoon." Ram informed her.

"But that's only a few hours away." Tai-San fussed, mentally going over her schedule to see if she had any other plans.

"I'll see you at eight." Ram stated, hanging up the phone and leaving Tai-San more than a little puzzled.

**/**

The sun was beginning to slowly sink into the western horizon as Amber slowly made her way along the boardwalk, glancing down at her watch and biting her lower lip nervously. "This is just my luck." She muttered. It was almost five and she had less than an hour to find her way back to her apartment and get ready if she wanted to be on time for her first day of work.

Amber couldn't believe how terrible her sense of direction was in Seal Beach. She hadn't a clue where she was - other than the fact that she was walking along the beach. She figured if she followed the shoreline long enough she would eventually find her way back to her apartment.

"Something the matter?" A pleasant looking young man inquired as he approached her, his brilliant red spikes reflecting even redder in the setting sun. "Are you lost?"

Amber nodded, offering him a weak smile. "Yeah. I feel so stupid. Do you know where 1003 Cove Lane is?"

"1003 Cove Lane?" The young man repeated, his eyes growing wide. "Of course I know where that's at." He chuckled now. "And you must be Amber, am I right?"

"Y-… yeah." Amber stumbled over her words a little. "How'd you know?"

"I'm Jack." He stuck out his hand in greeting. "Looks like we'll be living together."

A huge relieved smile broke out across Amber's face. "Oh my gosh, you do not know how happy I am to see you! I've gotten hopelessly lost and I need to hurry back to The Monsoon before I start my shift."

"The Monsoon?" Jack's eyes filled with sudden worry. "You mean you're going to be working for Lex Kennedy?"

Amber nodded, smiling a little at the thought of her handsome young employer. "Yeah. Tonight's my first day."

"Just a word of advice, Amber." Jack cautioned her. "Be careful. Don't ever let yourself be alone with that Lex. He's dangerous. Very dangerous."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amber had been an official member of staff at The Monsoon for exactly two hours and in that time, much to the amusement of her new work mate Cloe Matthews, she'd managed to drop two bottles of Dom, a tray of glasses and somehow she'd spilt a tray of flaming Sambucca over Lex's Armani jacket. Lex had assured her that it was perfectly fine, that he was planning on buying a new suit, but she still felt bad.

Cloe, who had been showing the new girl the ropes, had been working at the hottest nightclub in town for a little over a year. It wasn't like she needed the money because her stepfather Ned Matthews owned half of The Liberty Corporation and he was the second richest man in Seal Beach.

Her mother, Java, had forced her into taking the job to repay Lex as she'd accidentally backed her black Corvette into the back of his imported silver Aston Martin. She didn't know that the car had been used in a couple of James Bond movies and was worth over a million British pounds. In actual fact, though she never let on to her mother, she loved nights like this and she loved working here.

Amber arrived back behind the bar and pushed a stray blonde strand of hair back behind her ear. Her feet ached and she felt grimy all over. All she wanted to do was go back to the beach house, grab a glass of red wine and curl up in front of the TV. What she didn't need was the strange looks Cloe kept giving her and the snide remarks that seemed to escape her lips every now and then.

"Don't worry Amber." Cloe laughed as she flicked her long, straight black hair over her shoulders. "I'm sure that Lex will pay you for the few minutes that you didn't manage to drop or break anything."

Amber rolled her eyes, but knew that Cloe was probably right. "Are these for table eight?" She nodded in the direction of a tray that held a bottle of Bud and a Tequila Sunrise.

"Yeah. Try not to drop them." The Maori girl stifled a giggle as she made her way over to a cute brown haired guy who had appeared at the end of the bar.

Picking up the tray, she made headed over to the table, avoiding making eye contact with her boss. She didn't want to believe some of the things that Jack had told her earlier that evening, but sometimes she wondered if he was hiding something behind those weird mood eyes of his. Lex's eyes had been a blue-green colour when Amber had spoken to him earlier that afternoon, but now they had turned to a deep chocolate colour. Maybe, just maybe Jack was right…

**/**

Josh Ram watched as the blonde waitress deposited the bottle of beer and the Grenadine loaded drink on the table, before wandering off and collecting empty bottles and glasses from a neighbouring table. His dark coloured eyes, focusing on her perfectly shaped rear. "I bet you could crack nuts on that." Ram smirked to himself as he snuck a glance at his watch; Tai-San was almost thirty minutes late. But that wasn't unusual for her. Being late was more of a chore than a prerogative.

As he took a long sip of the icy cold beer, the bubbles caught in his throat, causing him to choke slightly. And it wasn't until he felt a sharp slap on his back that the feeling of impending death dispersed.

"Don't choke. You might end up dead." Tai-San sat down opposite the sandy haired P.I., seductively smoothing her tight red dress down her thighs as she did so. "What's so important Ram?"

Ram leaned forward and smiled. He liked a woman who got right to the point. "I have something that I thought you'd like to see." He slipped his hand underneath the table and pulled out a large manila envelope.

Tai-San breathed a sigh of relief. Ram was known for being a sleaze and for a second there, she could have sworn that he was about to cop a feel or worse. "For me?" She feigned surprise when he offered her the envelope. Using her perfectly manicured hands, she opened it and pulled out several black and white photographs, each featuring someone she knew very well.

Tai-San raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and glared at the man who sat before her. "What has this got to do with me?"

"Everything Tai-San. It has everything to do with you." Ram smirked at the Oriental girl before averting his eyes back to where the blonde waitress was now leant over a table wiping the black marble top.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lex let out a heavy worn out sigh as he looked up from his laptop computer screen and out across the nightclub where all the happy couples, or well, mostly happy couples, were enjoying their evening out. He spotted his partner, Ned Matthews, sitting in a secluded corner, enjoying an intimate moment with a female companion - not his wife. Lex thought he recognized her but couldn't be sure, but he stopped trying to follow all of Ned's countless affairs long ago.

"Heya, Lex." Cloe, Ned's daughter, though one could not tell by looking at her, approached his table, his favourite drink, an Old Fashioned, perched on her tray.

"Hi Cloe." Lex glanced up at her with amused interest. Cloe was dressed in a very sexy electric blue tube top and a pair of slinky black leather hot pants. She looked amazing, and she knew it. Lex just hoped Ned didn't see her in her outfit; otherwise her over-protective father may force her to quit her job. "How's it going?"

Cloe shrugged, setting his drink down then taking the seat opposite his at the table. She crossed her legs and flipped her long smooth hair over her shoulders so that it cascaded down her back and down to her waist before she replied. "It's alright. Very busy. It's like a Friday night out there. But the tips are better. Much better."

"Couldn't have anything to do with that outfit, now could it?" Lex chuckled, enjoying the delicate pink tinge that had crept up Cloe's cheeks at his playful teasing. Though Cloe was nearly six years younger than Lex, they had always been close friends. Lex could still remember her as a young teenager coming into her daddy's office, tears streaming down her face because of her latest heartbreak.

"Of course not." Cloe chuckled, shaking her head. But Lex noticed she repositioned her long flowing hair over her shoulders so that it looked as if she were wearing a shirt with far more material.

"So, how's Amber doing?"

A look of amused annoyance crossed Cloe's face as she shook her head in dismay. "The new girl? Well, she's definitely new. She knows absolutely nothing about alcoholic beverages, let alone waitressing. She wore the worst shoes possible for her first day and she keeps tripping up and spilling drinks, as you are very well aware of."

Lex cringed, thinking of his ruined suit, but quickly pushed it out of his mind. "Are you saying she's hopeless?"

"Hopeless? No." Cloe shook her head. "Inexperienced, yes, but no worse than I was on my first day. Remember?"

Lex shuddered at the memory. "Oh yeah. We're still recovering from those losses."

"Ha, ha." Cloe rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Actually, Amber might be a bit better than I was. Even though she keeps tripping up she's remained pleasant and got quite a few tips."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"Not for me." Cloe fake pouted. "I think she'll catch on, though. The customers really seem to like her. She's really sweet. Where did you find her?"

"She's Ebony's new roommate." Lex informed her, wondering just where Ebony had found her. In their conversation earlier in the day Amber had mentioned that she was from the country, but never really specified where. When he thought back on it, she had been very vague in all of her answers, almost as if she were hiding something.

"Oh, poor girl." Cloe made a face. "She has to live with Salene and Danni. Anyway, I best be going. The customers may like Amber, but they still want their drinks and I'm afraid she'll be a bit lost out there without me."

"Alright. Catch you later, Clo." Lex waved his head waitress off as she hurriedly got to her feet and made her way back into the main room of the nightclub, leaving Lex alone once again to stare at his computer screen in hopes the long-familiar screen name 'Miss Zulu Knots' may appear.

**/**

By the time Amber had staggered home that evening, well after eleven o'clock, the beach house was dark and quiet. Her feet were killing her, reminding her that she should not have worn her black clogs on her first day. They weren't even broken in yet and now her feet had several festering blisters to show for it.

"Ugh." She moaned softly, kicking her shoes off and feeling the plush carpet between her bare toes. "I never want to go back there again."

"Bad first day?" The lights suddenly flickered on as a deep masculine voice sounded from the living room.

"Jay!" Amber gasped, her hand reaching for her throat. "You startled me. I didn't know anyone was in here."

"You make a habit of talking to yourself?" He jested, winking at her. Amber noticed that even fully clothed, Jay was still an incredibly good looking man, his tight navy blue tee shirt stretching over his well developed chest and arm muscles.

"Not usually." Amber shook her head in amusement, removing the claw she had used to hold her hair up that evening. She ran her fingers through her hair, loosening it from the tight feeling she had had all evening long. "Just tonight."

"Why don't you come sit on the couch and I'll bring you something to drink." Jay suggested, gesturing over to the sofa he had been lounging on only moments before. "We can sort of get to know one another."

"That'd be nice." Amber smiled, feeling her cheeks flush with heat. "But you have to promise to wake me up if I fall asleep on you."

"I promise." Jay chuckled. "What will you have?"

"Anything without any caffeine. I want to sleep tonight."

Jay nodded then headed out of the living room while Amber settled herself on the couch, tucking her legs under her body and nestling them deep inside the comfortable fabric of the sofa. Jay returned moments later with two IBC Root Beers, a playful expression on his face.

"Well, just about everything we have will keep you up for the rest of the night except for these." Jay explained, tossing her one of the dark beer-looking bottles.

"Ooo, root beer, my favourite." Amber giggled, opening up the bottle and taking a deep swig of the frothy beverage.

"Well, from the smell of you, I would say blue After Shocks are your favourite." Jay chuckled, a huge grin on his face, as he took a seat on the couch beside Amber.

Amber wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yeah, I know. I had a little accident at The Monsoon."

"Just a little one?"

Amber blushed and took another sip of her soda. "So," She quickly changed the subject, hoping that Jay couldn't see her crimson cheeks in the dim lighting. "Are you a lifeguard or something?"

Jay nodded. "Yup. Been one for about three years now. Nothing better."

"Wow. I'm impressed." Amber smiled flirtatiously at him. "I was a guard at our community pool for a summer, but I couldn't hack it. The kids drove me nuts with all their fake drownings."

Jay let out a loud laugh, shaking his head in amusement. "Yeah, I get one of those at least every day. I've learned to tell the difference, though. So, where exactly did you say you were from?"

"Eketahuna, near Whangarei." Amber stated, running her fingers through her golden locks. "Have you heard of it?"

"Up north, right?"

"Yup." Amber nodded. "It's so boring there. Nothing ever happens."

"Is that why you came to Seal Beach, for adventure?" Jay queried.

"Not exactly." Amber pursed her lips, her thoughts travelling to Bray. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing at that exact moment. Normally this time of night they were together. Tiny tears began to prick the back of her eyes as she thought of how she and Bray were supposed to be on their honeymoon.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Jay said softly, reaching over and squeezing her hand gently. "But if you need a listening ear, I'm here for you."

Amber smiled a weak smile at him, blinking away the tears. "I don't know if Ebony mentioned it or not, but I was engaged before I came here. The night before our wedding, though, I found out he had been cheating on me with my best friend. Obviously, I broke it off. But that wasn't enough. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing them together day in and day out so I left. I had to."

"What an idiot." Jay growled, pulling Amber close to him in a comforting hug. "What a complete idiot."

"No," Amber shook her head; the tears slipping down her cheeks. "Bray's a smart guy, it's just, well, I don't know what it was."

"Any guy who cheats on you is an idiot, Amber." Jay insisted, brushing away her tears. "You're gorgeous. And even though I really don't know you, I can tell you have a beautiful personality. This Bray was stupid. Terribly stupid."

**/**

Trudy stared vacantly at her reflection in the mirror, her heart heavy in her chest. "You've really blown it this time, Tru." She murmured softly, running her fingers through her long brunette hair. She had been thinking of getting it cut for the past several months, but Amber had always convinced her to keep it long.

"Well, Amber's not here to talk you out of this time." She stated, looking down at the long pair of sheers she had taken from her mother's sewing kit. She knew it was pretty foolish to cut her own hair, but she knew that if she waited until morning she would chicken out.

Picking up the scissors, she grasped her hair in one hand and cut off the entire length up to her shoulders. "No going back now." She squeezed her eyes shut and began to cut.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A white taxicab pulled up outside of a white washed Spanish style building with a huge hanging sign that swayed slightly in the breeze; emblazoned on the sign, in gold italics were the words 'The Lovers Motel'. From the cliff top the view was amazing. The blue-green ocean and the sandy beach stretched as far as the eye could see. The motel had been built on the in the exact location of the grand Deschanel Castle. The ruins of which were around the back in a memorial garden of sorts, dedicated to Armando Deschanel and his bride Marie.

"How much?" Trudy pushed back her now short brown hair and opened her expensive looking Italian leather purse and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill.

"Thirty five." The middle-aged, dark-haired driver flashed a smile that could have dazzled any Hollywood movie director.

She handed him the money and waved her hand to indicate to him to keep the change, before stepping back onto the curb. "It's no wonder Amber chose to come here." Trudy glanced over to where was standing, trying to gage a reaction. "It's a very beautiful place. Weird name though."

"Yeah." Bray muttered underneath his breath before he found his voice. "Yeah. So the sooner I find Amber and the sooner I explain everything to her, the sooner we can go back to Eketahuna and get married."

"Sounds like a plan." Trudy agreed, but inside she was screaming with rage. How could their relationship of sorts mean nothing to him? She'd given herself to him in more ways than one. Somewhere deep inside of her she'd fallen madly in love with him, breaking all the rules of their sex only trysts. She picked up her luggage and half-heartedly followed Bray towards the ornate glass doors of the motel. Wondering if she was truly here to repair her friendship with Amber or win Bray for good.

**/**

Amber sat cross-legged on the floor, eating a soggy bowl of corn flakes as she watched old episodes of The Care Bears on the Disney Channel. She hadn't quite decided if she was going to spend all day in her silk PJ's watching television and laxing out or whether she was going to go gather a few essentials from the town's shopping mall. Either way she would need to pop out and get herself some more suitable shoes for work, her poor blistered and sore feet couldn't take another night in her black clogs.

"Hey Amber." Danni lowered herself down on to the sofa and handed her one of the mugs of tea that she had brought into the room. "How was your first night at The Monsoon?"

"Terrible. By the time it got to closing, I'd lost count of the glasses I dropped and I even managed to set fire to Lex's Armani jacket." She absent mindedly played with one of her pigtails before taking a sip of the hot drink.

Danni burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Amber. It's just I'd have loved to have seen his face. Lex Kennedy brought down to his knees by a girl, no less. Did he go all psycho on you?"

"Who Lex?" Amber had no idea what Danni was talking about. She just played along for the ride. "Nah. He was dead sweet about it all. He even gave me a ride home."

Her housemate raised an eyebrow, before turning her voice into a serious tone. "Be careful. I've lived here all my life and all the locals know that Lex Kennedy is dangerous with a capital 'D'."

What was it with everyone in this town? First Jack was warning her about him and now Danni. Why wouldn't these people cut him a break? She'd known him for twenty-four hours and all she could see was a sweet and kind handsome young man who kept himself to himself.

Amber felt that it was time to change the subject. "Hey Danni. I need to grab a few things from the mall, would you like to join me?" The curly raven-haired chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment, before nodding her head, her hair flying in every direction.

**/**

Dal Matthews and his friend Moz Harrison were sat in the luxuriously decorated waiting room in the offices of The Liberty Corporation, waiting for his stepfather to return from his lunch meeting with Lex Kennedy. He needed his fathers help to get himself and Moz out of trouble at school. They had accidentally hacked into the FBI's top-secret files and caused a virus to crash every computer in their high school. From what the principal had told his mother, it was going to cost thousands.

"Do you think your dad will help us out?" Moz asked as she gazed out of the window, hoping to see Lex, a dopey smile plastered over her pretty features.

"I don't see why not. Dad's pretty cool about this kind of stuff and he'll more than likely pay for new computers or even hire some whiz kid to deactivate the virus." Dal was keeping everything crossed. Ned Matthews had a harsh temper and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger. Not today.

"Ooo look." Moz jumped up from her seat, a dreamy expression crossing her pretty features. "Here comes your dad and Lex."

**/**

Tai-San hurried to her bright yellow Lexus and flung the manila envelope that Ram had given her the night before, on to the black leather passenger seat, jumped into the driver's side, and turned the key in the ignition. The engine sparked to life and as Tai-San fumbled in her purse for her packet of Marlboro Lights and her cigarette lighter, she snuck a quick glance over to the envelope.

The pictures that were inside of the envelope could damage her reputation and even put her behind bars. Tai-San Lui wasn't going to prison this year or any other year come to that. There was only one person who could help her out. Lex. So, she wasn't exactly his favourite person, but she had been friends with Zandra and that deserved some loyalty, right? Determined to get her dead best friends widower to help her, she pushed the car into second and sped off towards the grand offices of The Liberty Corporation.

**/**

"Dad." Dal stood from his sitting position on the black leather sofa and squared himself up to his well-built father. "Can I have quick word? In private?"

"Sure son. Lex can you try and get in touch with them again and tell them that if they don't comply, then they're history." Ned was a burly man with reddish brown hair that was just starting to get waves of grey running through it. He was a good business man, who didn't take any prisoners when it came to the other companies The Liberty Corporation dealt with. "Come in to my office."

Dal gave his friend an expectant look before following his father into his large office and closing the door behind him, leaving Moz to her own deadly devices.

/

"Hey Lex." Moz smiled, pouting her lips and flashing some of her teeth. "How have you been?" She was leant seductively against the door jamb, one hand placed on the wooden frame and the other on her hip.

Lex turned his head to find the slim brunette stood in his office doorway. "I'm fine Moz and it's Mr. Kennedy to you. What are you doing here?" In the few months that he'd seen her around the offices with Dal, she'd become slightly obsessed with him, so much that she wore low cut tops that were too old for her sixteen years.

"I'm with Dal. But I'd sooner be with you. If you catch my drift." The young woman sauntered over to him, swaying her hips as she did so.

It somewhat amused him that she went to so much trouble to be noticed, but it flattered him also that she cared to flirt. "Moz." He said gently, trying to find the words not to hurt her feelings. "I'm too old for you. You should try to find a guy of your own age. What about Dal?"

"Dal's too much of a boy for me. He relies on daddy too much. I want a man. I want you." She slowly began to unzip her short black skirt and removed her white low cut school shirt and let them fall to the floor. She stood there in just her bikini top and panties.

Lex turned his back for many reasons, one of them being the fact that Moz was underage and he didn't want to be branded a pervert, and began to gaze out of the large window that was directly behind his desk. "Get dressed and leave. I'm too old for you and I don't fancy you. I never will."

"Don't you like what you see? I can show you a real good..." Moz whispered huskily, only to be interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway.

"You heard him. Get dressed and get out of here. You stupid little girl." Tai-San glared as Moz spun around to face her and watched as she picked up her skirt and shirt and hurried out into the hallway. Lex had never been so glad to hear Tai-San's voice in his entire life. But then again, whenever she was around, that meant that she was in some kind of trouble or she was scamming.

"Lex." Tai-San pleaded. "I need your help, I really need your help and I don't have anywhere else to turn." There it was. The catch. She needed his help. He just felt sorry for the poor soul who was about to get tangled in her twisted little web of lies.

**/**

Amber and Danni had seriously over spent. The trip that started out as window-shopping and getting essentials turned into a three hour shopping spree. With their credit cards almost maxed out and no money left in their purses, they had decided to walk home along the beach.

"Do you really think that that dress suits me?" Amber asked as she avoided a small girl building a sand castle.

"Definitely. Wear it to work tonight and I guarantee that you'll have hundreds of numbers from guys you've never met." Danni laughed a little self-consciously, knowing that this girl didn't need flashy clothes to impress a man.

Maybe she should wear it to work. Just to see how it felt to be sexy. In all the time that she'd been with Bray, she'd never worn anything remotely sexy. He didn't like her to. He had been dead against her wearing the long black silk prom dress that her mum had worn to her prom.

"Y'know. I think I will." Amber smiled. She some how felt different. She couldn't put her finger on why she felt different, but she did. Perhaps it was the new life that she was making for herself, away from the looks and stares back home.

"So where are you from?" Danni sat down on the warm sand; hugging her knees to her chest and watched Amber flop down on the sand beside her, crossing her legs. "I know you're from the country, up North were Ebony's exact words."

"Eketahuna. It's a small town on the outskirts of Whangarei. It was pretty cool. Except everyone knew everyone else's private business." Amber explained to the girl, not going into details of what types of business the town would currently be talking about.

"Cool. So why here? I mean, surly there's more interesting places in New Zealand than Seal Beach." Danni pushed a stray curl out of her face and placed her chin on her knees.

Amber thought for a second. Why exactly did she come here? Was it because of Bray or was it because of Tycoon? Maybe it was a bit of both. "Because of him." Amber was rooted to the spot, shocked to see Bray walking towards her. "He's the reason. I've got to go. You coming?" Scrambling to her feet, Amber hurried away from Danni, leaving the young woman momentarily flabbergasted.

**/**

Bray hadn't been quite sure that it was her, until she had stood up and hurried away, with a strange girl in tow. He picked up his speed and followed her towards a row of pretty beach houses. "Amber." He shouted after her as she hurried away. "Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about." She fumbled with her key, her hands were shaking with rage too much, that she couldn't get the key into the lock. "Leave me alone Bray."

"He's cute. Why'd you let him get away?" Danni asked as she shook her head in amused bewilderment, her green eyes sparkling at the sight of the handsome, sandy haired young man.

Finally Amber managed to get the key in the lock and the door finally opened. She pushed her housemate inside and then followed, after giving her former fiancé a look of disgust. She was about to shut the door, when he ran onto the credenza and barged inside. Bray stood defiantly in the in front of the open doorway, so no one could get in or out.

"I only want to talk." Bray's eyes pleaded with hers. "I love you Amber."

"Love. Huh. You don't know the meaning of the word." She was furious. She'd come her to escape him and their past and now here he was ruining everything for her. "What's wrong Bray? Has Trudy Taylor finally seen you for what you truly are?"

"Trudy and I are history. It's you that I want." Bray moved a step closer to her as she took a step back towards the wall near the stairs.

"Yeah well, you should have thought of that before you began sleeping with that cow. Were you going to do it after we were married?" She didn't even notice that hot tears were rolling down her cheeks of their own free will.

"Well if you hadn't have been so frigid I wouldn't have gone looking for someone to shag." Bray spat back. He regretted saying the words as soon as he'd said them. At the time when she and Amber had talked about having sex, Amber had told him that she didn't feel ready, but she knew that she would be more than mentally ready after they had each said those marriage vows.

Jay appeared at the bottom of the stairs followed by Jack. They'd obviously heard the argument and had come down to stop it. Knights in shining, whatever. "I think you ought to leave mate." Jay took a step towards Amber and placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"You certainly didn't waste any time, did you?" Bray clenched his jaw in anger and frustration. "You're as much as a hypocrite as I am. You've been here what? Two days tops and you're already shagging Mr. Scooby Doo boxers here."

"What I do now is none of your business. If I want to shag the entire team of New Zealand soccer players I will do, but I'm not and I won't. I made a promise to myself that I would wait and I am doing." Amber had stopped crying and was now blazing mad. She had taken more than enough of Bray's crap and now and she could tell something was about to happen. "Jay and I are friends, not that it has anything to do with you. Now get the hell out of here."

"Why don't you make me?" Bray challenged, knowing that she wouldn't dare try to kick him out. He was way to powerful for her and she knew it.

"Amber won't. But I will." Jay stepped forward and grabbed a fist full of Bray's T-shirt, pushing him back outside.

"Get your hands off me." Bray clenched his left fist and let it connect with Jay's jaw. The loud crack could be heard through out the house. Jay stumbled back, momentarily stunned, before clenching his own fist, much to everyone's surprise, and let it fly. Jay rarely ever got into fights. He was a kindred spirit, who believed that violence wasn't the answer, but sometimes people needed to be taught a lesson and this would definitely be a lesson that Bray Fielding would never forget.

Bray landed with a thud on the wooded decking. Holding the right side of his face with his hands. "I was just about through with you anyway. You stuck up cow. Boy I am so glad that we didn't get mar-..."

Jay slammed the door shut, cutting of what the young man was about to say and turned around to face Amber. "You okay?"

"I will be. I will be in time." Amber flashed her friends a half smile, to hide her pain. "I'd better get ready to go to work. Thanks Jay." Amber hurried upstairs and into the room that she shared with Ebony and flung herself onto her bed. She reached for her favourite teddy bear and hugged her knees to her chest, before erupting into floods of tears.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jay lingered at the base of the stairs, not quite sure if he should follow Amber to her room or not. She said she was fine, but he could tell that whoever that creep had been, he had badly shaken her. He glanced over at Jack and Danni for support, but neither of them seemed any surer than he was.

"Who was that guy?" Jack asked finally, looking out through the living room window where Bray was finally stumbling to his feet, rubbing his tender jaw.

"I think that was Amber's fiancé." Danni replied, pulling her long wild brunette locks away from her face and into a small ponytail holder. "He's really kind of cute."

"You would say that, Danni." Jay scowled at her, making up his mind that he would go and try and talk to Amber. The worst she could do was turn him away, but Jay had a hunch that she really needed someone right then. "I'm going to go talk to her," He told his friends. "You guys make sure that loser doesn't come inside the house."

Danni shrugged her shoulders, turning away from Jay and heading for the kitchen but Jack nodded his head, his dark eyes reflecting sympathy for the heartbroken girl upstairs who had recently come into their lives. "Will do, mate." Jack quickly agreed. "Will do."

Jay, satisfied that Bray would remain outdoors, quickly turned and headed up the stairs, determining to cheer Amber up at least a little bit and perhaps find out a little information of why she ran away to Seal Beach and why that stupid jerk had followed her.

"Amber?" He called gently, lightly knocking on the hardwood door that led to Amber's bedroom that she shared with Ebony. "You in there?"

"Go away." Came Amber's muffled response and Jay could instantly tell she had been crying.

"I'm not going to go away, Amber." Jay stated with grim determination. "You shouldn't be alone right now. Now, are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to break the door down?"

Jay heard nothing on the other side of the door for several seconds, but finally the sound of someone getting off a bed and making their way over to the doorway came through. Relief washed over Jay. Moments later the golden doorknob turned revealing Amber still wearing the clothes she had worn to go shopping with Danni, mused hair and severely smeared makeup.

"Hey." Jay took a step inside before she could change her mind. "You okay?" He looked down at the younger girl's tear-stained cheeks and knew that she was not, even if she tried to lie and say she was.

Amber nodded meekly, turning around and going back to her bed where her teddy bear lay smooshed against the deep navy blue comforter. "I'm fine." She said finally, her voice broken and shaken. "I suppose I expected him to show up eventually. I had just hoped he wouldn't find me so soon."

"Who? Your ex-fiancé?"

"Yeah." Came her soft response. She sat on the bed and turned to face Jay who was still lingering in the doorway, unsure if he should shut the door or not. "Close the door, Jay." Amber told him as if she were reading his mind. "I'll tell you all about it."

**/**

Lex stared across the dark mahogany table over at his dead wife's former best friend. She had put on quite a show, emotionally distraught, begging. She had even shed a few tears, but Lex still wasn't buying it. Tai-San was poison, he knew that from experience.

"So how does this concern me?" Lex asked a little bluntly, not caring that he sounded like the least sympathetic individual in the world.

"Please Lex," Tai-San's voice quivered as she dotted the corner of her eye with a silken handkerchief. "I need your help. If this gets out, I'll be ruined."

Lex frowned, shaking his head slowly. Tai-San had really gotten herself into a mess this time. He could already think of several crime lords who would pay millions for the information Tai-San had shared with him.

"Who has the negatives?" Lex asked, glancing down at the manila envelope that rested on the table, the photographs neatly tucked inside so that no prying eyes could see the images that it contained.

"Ram." Tai-San pursed her lips into a perfected pout. "He showed them to me last night at the club."

"Josh Ram, eh?" Lex shook his head, a mental image of the rather slimy 'private detective' who seemed to have a knack for getting the dirt on all the Seal Beach elite. "Didn't you date him for awhile?"

Tai-San scowled at the memory, but nodded. "A long time ago, and it didn't last. Maybe a few months at the most. But I don't see how that has anything to do with this."

"It doesn't. Not really, anyway." Lex let out a long heavy sigh. The only way he could really see to solve Tai-San's latest little escapade was to pay Ram off, and pay him off heavily. "Call Ram and see if you can get him down here. Tell him to bring the negatives."

Tai-San's eyes lit up and her face almost broke out in a huge relieved smile. "Oh Lex!" She exclaimed, leaping from her seat and hurrying over to his side. "You're the best!" She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Lex grimaced and pushed her away. He had never been comfortable with her rather exuberant displays of affection for him. "Calm down, Tai-San. I may not be able to bail you out of this one. You may have dug yourself too deep. I'll try though. Now, call him."

Tai-San nodded quickly, pulling out her mobile phone and quickly began dialling the number she had once known by heart.

**/**

"Will you get a load of the bloke at table four?" Ellie Bishop, a long time friend of the Matthews family, hurried up to the counter where Cloe was busy putting away the glasses that had been washed after the initial opening rush.

"Ellie," Cloe rolled her eyes, turning to face her so-called friend. She never cared for Ellie too much. She found the girl was just as fake as her platinum blonde hair. "We're supposed to be working, not scoping out guys."

"Yeah, I know, I know, but look at him! He's gorgeous!" Ellie pulled Cloe away from the back of the bar and pointed her in the direction from which she'd come. Cloe found her gaze travelling to table four, knowing that Ellie would not leave her alone until she had seen the guy she was going on about.

Cloe felt her mouth go dry and her heart stop the instant she laid eyes on him. His bleached blonde hair was spiked up and slightly messy, as was the popular style of young men her own age. He wore a crisp white oxford and a neatly pressed pair of khakis. She couldn't tell who made his shoes from the distance she was at, but she could immediately tell that whoever the guy at table four was, he had impressive taste.

"Who's waiting on him?" Cloe finally found her voice.

"Patsy." Ellie wrinkled her nose. "She gets all the luck."

At that moment, the object of their conversation appeared at the bar, her freshly brushed brown hair tucked neatly behind her ears. "Hi guys." She greeted them with a friendly smile. "I need a Pacific Sunrise for table four."

"Patsy, you're on break." Cloe found herself saying, her hands reaching for the Blue Curacao and the Tequila. "I'll take care of table four for you."

Patsy seemed as if she were about to protest, but one look from her supervisor quickly quieted her. "Thank you." She mumbled, setting down her drink tray and heading towards the back break area.

"Cloe!" Ellie giggled, tossing her long waves of hair over her shoulders. "I never thought you had it in you."

"Well," Cloe glanced up at the clock showing that it was still early afternoon. "She was due for a break." She quickly finished making the cocktail and picked up Patsy's abandoned drink tray. "I'll be right back."

"You go girl!" Ellie literally shouted as Cloe felt her cheeks tinge pink as she rolled her eyes.

**/**

Salene let out a heavy sigh as she pulled her dark green Honda Civic into the carport she shared with the rest of her roommates. There was only room for two cars and there were frequently little tiffs about who got to park in the carport. Normally Salene would back down and let someone else have the space, but today she was too tired and weary to deal with it.

Salene had spent the entire day down at the station. She was supposedly just volunteering, but Salene was secretly keeping an eye on her half-sister Dee McKay and her growing relationship with Detective Ryan Williams.

"Hey Salene." Martin Preston, a recent roommate of Salene's greeted her with an affectionate smile as she got out of her car and made her way towards the beach house. Martin had lived at the house since the very beginning when he, Jay, and Jack were all still attending university, but after graduating he decided it was time for him to move out and be on his own.

"Martin!" Salene grinned, setting the alarm on her car and smiling over at the handsome young man. For years he had been a lifeguard but had quit after graduating. He was now working at the Liberty Corporation as one of the associates. "What are you doing here?"

Martin draped his arm around Salene's shoulders and shrugged. "I can't come by and say hello to my old roomies?"

"Of course you can." Salene chuckled, wriggling out of his hold. "You just surprised me, that's all. How have you been?"

"I've been alright." Martin smiled. "Busy at work, but I suppose that's to be expected. It's a busy time of year."

"Well, it's nice of you to come down here to visit us." Salene told him. "We miss you."

"I miss you guys too." Martin grinned as they walked with arms linked along the wide sidewalk leading to the beach house. "Living by yourself just isn't the same at all. There's always milk in the fridge, I don't run out of toilet paper every other day, I don't have to figure out if the socks in the living room are mine or Jay's…" He trailed off with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, our rent is cheaper." Salene winked, opening up her purse to find her house key. "And now that you're out of the house it seems to stay a lot neater."

"Are you saying I was the messy one?" Martin looked at her with mock shock. "Never."

"Whatever." Salene shook her head, laughing. They slowly made their way up the porch steps, Salene teasing Martin about all his little bad habits that only a roommate or housemate would know about him. Martin, of course, couldn't resist a little ribbing of his own and soon Salene's cheeks were as flaming red as her hair.

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hum?" Salene turned around and found her eyes focusing on a rather intriguing and very good looking young man about her own age. "Can I help you?"

"Do you live here?" He asked, jerking his head in the direction of the beach house.

Salene hesitated, feeling Martin's grip on her arm tightening a little. Volunteering at the police station had taught her to be very wary of strangers, even handsome good-looking ones that were dressed nicely.

"I think that it would be best if you went on your way." Martin cleared his throat and challenged the stranger, his pale blue eyes narrowing.

"You misunderstand me." The stranger shook his head, running his fingers through his long sandy brown hair. "A friend of mine, she lives here and I was wondering if you could take her something for me."

Salene shot a questioning look at Martin who only shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I suppose that would be okay." Salene reached out to accept the envelope the stranger had suddenly produced. She glanced down at it and saw the name Amber scrawled across the front in very neat handwriting. "Can I say who this is from?"

"Just tell her that someone who loves her very much is very sorry." The stranger whispered, then turned away, leaving Salene standing on the porch with Martin, Martin looking over her shoulder at the envelope with a wondering look in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sun was slowly setting over the turquoise coloured ocean, casting shimmering rays on to its glistening surface. Plenty of people walking on the beach were guaranteed to fall in love… Or at least that's what the legend said. Unfortunately for Trudy, she and Bray weren't one of the people on the beach and she could only watch the happenings on the beach from her hotel room window. She'd been stuck inside all day, and it seemed that Bray had disappeared without a trace. She'd paid for him to come here and the least she expected was for him to show up for dinner.

She wasn't sure why, but she hoped that he and Amber hadn't got back together, during the course of the day. Trudy didn't know why she'd even come to Seal Beach. Maybe it was to win Bray for herself or beg forgiveness from her best friend.

"Love sucks." She muttered under her breath as she stabbed a fork in to the large chocolate fudge cake that she'd had room service deliver. "Where are you Bray?"

**/**

Bray walked solemnly along the beach, watching the large golden orb setting beyond the horizon. His jaw had ballooned to twice its size and his eye was almost completely shut. Whoever had smacked him was going to get his later on. His meeting with Amber hadn't gone too well, he certainly didn't expect her to argue with him in front of a house full of strangers. But then again, he hadn't expected her to run hand in hand with him along the beach like a lovesick teenager.

Trudy had definitely been a mistake, but she'd gotten the rep for been easy amongst the basketball team, and he had been in need of someone. Amber had never gone any further than a quick grope in the back of the car; so the best friend seemed the perfect choice. Only what had meant to be a one-night stand turned in to several nights and a fair amount of quickies in the broom closet at school. The excitement of getting caught made having sex with Trudy like a drug. Deadly and addictive. Every time Bray closed his eyes, he could see Amber's hurt eyes, glaring at him. Hating him. For a four-letter word, hate could be stronger than the biggest amount of love.

"If only I hadn't got caught." Bray thought to himself as he kicked at the sand with his bare foot. "No one would have got hurt and I'd still be having the best of both worlds."

The sun was almost gone, and as twilight began to fall, he realized that if he didn't find the hotel soon, he'd be in trouble. For a small town, Seal Beach was huge. Bray quickened his pace and headed back in the direction that he'd come that afternoon.

**/**

"You did what?" Ebony couldn't believe her ears as Lex told her about Tai-San's dilemma. "Are you nuts?"

They were sitting at the end of the bar in The Monsoon, drinking beer. She and Lex had a tradition, once a week they'd meet up regardless of what was happening in the outside world and try to drink each other under the table.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Eb." Lex smiled at his friend. "She was in a bind and if she hadn't been a friend of Zan's I wouldn't have helped her."

It was if Tai-San had put some sort of whammy on him, whenever she was in trouble, she went running to Lex and Lex helped her out. Ebony reached over and pushed his raven hair out of his eyes, her eyes searching for some sort of invisible mark on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Lex demanded as he pushed her hand away.

"Looking to see if you have the words, 'Rob Me Blind' written on your forehead. What is it with her anyway? Every guy she meets, she manipulates. You fall for it all the time." Ebony shook her head, a small smile quirking at the corners of her lips, still unable to believe the power that Tai-San held over him. "So what were the photos of anyway?"

"You know I can't tell you." Lex picked up his bottle of Bud and took a long swig of the cold amber coloured liquid.

"Awww come on Lex. I won't tell a soul. Girl Scouts honour." She held up her left hand. "I promise. Besides…" She paused and pouted in her friend's direction. "You tell me everything."

"You were never a Girl Scout Eb." Lex gave a small, playful laugh at his best friend. "But I'll tell you anyway. It goes no further than you and I." He lent over and whispered something in her ear, watching her nod slightly in understanding.

A huge grin spread over the young woman's face. "No way." She shouted. "Ram caught Tai-San boffing Ned Matthews and she was embezzling money from him."

"Ebony." Lex hissed through gritted teeth. "Cloe might hear you."

"It's not like she doesn't know what he gets up to. He comes in here with all of his new conquests." Ebony reasoned. "Besides, I don't think she'd notice us anyway. She keeps checking out that blonde guy over there, like she's in heat or something."

Lex followed Ebony's gaze to where Cloe was stood, and true enough, she was making longing glances at the table she was waiting on. "L'amour." He sighed, as Ebony burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I guess it's my round next." She spat out between laughs. "Patsy, a round of drinks for myself and Lex. Have one for yourself while you're there."

**/**

He looked like he could be an underwear model for Calvin Klein, smelt like a movie star and had a voice like butter. He had rolled up the sleeves of his oxford to reveal his well toned and deeply tanned arms, while his immaculate khakis showed off his lean long legs and firm derriere.

"Geez Clo." Dee McKay laughed as she walked past the Maori girl. "If you drool over that guy much longer, I'll have to arrest you for causing an obstruction."

"Very funny." Cloe spat back at the female police detective.

"God Cloe. Where's your sense of humour to night? Couldn't you fit it in your Prada back pack?" Dee teased. "Look I'm sorry, okay. If you like him ask him out."

Cloe blanched at the thought. "I've never asked a guy out in my entire life. I wouldn't know what to say or do."

"Look, I'll ask him for you if you want." Dee smiled as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "I've seen him around. Seems friendly enough."

"Really? Thanks Dee." Cloe smiled, as she straightened her clothes.

Cloe watched as Dee confidently walked over to him and slid into a smooth conversation. He looked over a couple of times and then motioned for her to join him at his table.

**/**

"I'm not sure about this Dee." Ved sighed as the waitress closed ground to his table, staring straight ahead and not caring about the crowds of people she pushed into.

"Trust me big brother. She's a sweetie." She patted him on the back. "You want me to introduce you?"

Ved shook his head. He'd asked plenty of girls out all over the world, one more couldn't hurt. As Cloe arrived at the table, he stood up. "Cloe, right?" He offered his hand out in front of him. "I'm Ved. Ved St. John."

"Hummph! Is that what you go by now?" Dee snorted, earning a dirty look from her half brother and from her friend. The blonde shot them a polite smile, before averting her eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Don't you have any elsewhere to be?" Cloe asked, as she sat down.

"Yeah. I'm off to find Ryan. He's been working hard on the jewel theft and he you know what the atmosphere's like with him and Lex." Dee waved. "Toodles. Have fun kids. You make such a cute couple." She walked a few steps towards the door, but couldn't resist getting in a parting shot. "Oh kids, drive safely. Be sure to fasten your condoms." And with that she had gone.

Ved watched as his sister stride out of the exit and into the night. She was a strange woman, but he'd only just recently discovered that he had a sister and a mother who lived in the town. So, all in all, he was still finding out about her little quirks. Though obviously the need to embarrass him in public wasn't one of them; but he was sure that he could probably get her back three fold.

"So, how about you and me go out on a date?" Ved turned his attention to the girl beside him, hoping that Dee's comment hadn't scared her too much.

"I'd love to." She pulled out a pen and wrote her cell phone number down on her note pad. "Call me. I'd love to talk for a while, but my boss is at the bar and the new girl called in sick."

"Will do babe." Ved took her hand in his and lowered his mouth, kissing her soft skin gently. "I'll be calling you very soon."

**/**

Amber glanced at the bedside clock. It was a little after one am. After her encounter with Bray that afternoon, she'd been a little upset and Jay had called Lex, making out that she'd got a stomach bug from eating something dodgy at the food market.

Pulling herself upright, she flicked on the lamp and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from under her pillow. Martin had come up to say hello and handed her the note. She hadn't read it, but curiosity was getting the better of her.

Smoothing out the wrinkled paper, she recognized Bray's familiar handwriting.

_My darling Amber __  
_  
She read, fighting back the lump that had formed in her throat.

_I understand that you're hurting and I probably have no right to cause more chaos for you. But, I'm sorry that what happened, happened. ___

_I never meant to hurt you; you've got to believe me. I love you with all my heart; need you with every breath I take, with every ounce of my soul. ___

_I know you still love me, as much as I love you. Please, give me another chance and I promise that I'll make it up to you. We belong together and I just want you to know that Trudy and I are no longer together. We broke it off that night. ___

_Forgive me. I beg you to forgive me. It's your call. But remember this; I'll stay in Seal Beach for as long as it takes. I will never give up trying to win you back. ___

_All my love, Bray. __  
__xxx_

Amber screwed the letter up and threw it in the waste paper basket. There was no way in hell that slime ball was getting her back. She'd come here to escape her past, why couldn't he move on with his life, like she was trying to do? "Damn you to hell Bray Fielding." She said aloud as she kicked back her duvet and got out of bed.

**/**

Lex sat glued to the computer monitor, hoping that Miss Zulu Knots would appear. He hadn't received a message from her in a while and he really wanted to know how she was doing. He didn't have to wait long before her screen name to magically appear in the chat room. A force, beyond his control, began to move his fingers swiftly along the keyboard.

Tycoon Says: Hi Miss Zulu Knots. Long time no speak.

Miss Zulu Knots Says: Hi Ty. How are you? Sorry that I've not been around for a while.

Tycoon Says: No probs. Anything exciting happen to you?

He waited a while for another message to appear.

Miss Zulu Knots Says: Nah. Not really. Seal Beach is beautiful. Thanks for telling me about it.

Tycoon Says: You're welcome.

Lex paused and thought for a few moments. Maybe it was time to meet this girl. They'd been chatting for a while now, and Ebony was always telling him to get out more.

Tycoon Says: Do you think we should meet?

**/**

Amber stared at the screen. There it was as bold as brass. He wanted to meet her. But did she want to meet him? Her head was telling her not to go there, but her heart was telling her otherwise. Could it be that she'd fallen in love with the man she'd come to know as Tycoon?

Miss Zulu Knots Says: I'd love to. How about tomorrow, at the pier. Sunset.

Tycoon Says: I'll be holding a single white rose.

Miss Zulu Knots Says: I love white roses. I'll be wearing a white sundress, with my hair in Zulu knots.

Tycoon Says: See you there. Bye Miss Zulu Knots.

Miss Zulu Knots Says: Bye Ty. See you at sunset.

Amber logged out of the chat room and switched off her laptop. She felt like she was floating on air. She never thought that love could feel so...so...warm and fuzzy. This wasn't the kind of love she and Bray had ever shared. She didn't even think she really had been in love with him. Not real love anyway. Feeling elated, she crept back into bed, careful not to disturb her roommate. Snuggling under the covers, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep, blissful sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mornings were always beautiful in Seal Beach, or at least that was Lex's opinion of them. Where the night brought the cold loneliness that Zandra's death had left in his bed, the coming of dawn brought him a small glimmer of hope that the ache that filled his heart every night would not always be there - that and a Grande caramel macchiato, no foam with whip, and a cranberry orange muffin from Starbucks.

"Good morning, Mr. Kennedy." The attractive young girl behind the counter smiled at Lex, a flirtatious light in her dark green eyes. Lex knew he knew her from somewhere but couldn't place her face.

Lex frowned a little, accepting his freshly baked muffin and the receipt from his charge card. "Do I know you?" Lex asked, glancing down at the receipt to make sure the amount was correct. He hadn't worked hard all his life to make his money just to give it away by being charged too much for overpriced coffee anyway.

The girl laughed a little and nodded. "I'm Ebony's housemate, Danni. You've come by a few times."

"Ah, that's right." Lex nodded, now placing the pretty face before him. The last time Lex had gone to visit Ebony at her house nearly six months ago; Danni had been curled up on the sofa making out with some guy Lex had seen a few times at the club. No wonder he hadn't been able to recognize her. She and her boyfriend (or at least that's who he assumed the bloke was) had barely come up for air.

"I just started here." Danni informed him; obviously trying to strike up idle chatter while Lex's drink was being prepared. "Do you come here often?"

Lex nodded, grimacing a little. "Every morning. Coffee is a drug, don't let anyone tell you different."

"I don't drink coffee." Danni wrinkled her nose and giggled. "I just love the smell of it."

"I see." Lex nodded, reaching for his newspaper he had tucked under his arm, effectively signalling to Danni that their conversation was concluded. "Well, Danni, it was nice seeing you. I'm sure we'll bump into each other again sometime."

"Bye Mr. Kennedy." Danni gave him a half wave as Lex wandered over to the pick up counter to wait for his drink.

"Cheating on me, Mr. Kennedy?"

Lex silently groaned to himself as he heard the all too familiar voice of Moz Harrison from behind him. This was why he hated going to Starbucks in the morning - he always seemed to bump into at least half a dozen people he knew either at the coffee bar or on the way to or fro.

"Moz." Lex turned his attention to the young teenager, forming his lips into a thin line. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I ditched today." Moz tittered, her dark skin taking a pink tinge as she spoke. "Dal's got a doctor's appointment today so I figured why go."

"Hum." Lex sighed, trying not to grow annoyed with the rather irritable teen. "Perhaps to get an education."

"Ah," Moz waved him off, falling into step with him as he made his way to the freshly cleaned glass doors of the Starbucks. "Education is overrated. I've got all I need right here." Moz gave a meaningful look down at her rather well developed figure.

"Education is the tool to get ahead in life." Lex stated firmly, refusing to allow his eyes to travel down Moz's figure. He knew what she looked like, he only wished he didn't. "Looks alone will not get you far."

"Yes they will." Moz batted her heavily made up eyelashes at Lex, her lips curving up in a flirtatious smile. "See, I'm planning on getting married as soon as I graduate from high school."

Lex rolled his eyes. He had heard this whole song and dance before.

"My mum always told me, 'marry first for money, then for love'." Moz cooed, inching her body closer to Lex. "But in your case I won't have to remarry."

"Look Moz," A deep frown settled on Lex's handsome features, "There is absolutely nothing between us. Nothing. There never has been and there never will be. You are almost half my age. Not only is it illegal for us to be together, I wouldn't want to be with you. You're not my type."

Lex's words had little affect on Moz as she let out a loud sharp laugh reminding Lex rather painfully of the way Zandra used to laugh when they were arguing. "If I'm not your type," Moz stepped forward, pressing her voluptuous body up against him, "Who is?"

Lex's thoughts immediately went to the beautiful new waitress at The Monsoon - Ebony's friend. Try as he might, he had not been able to successfully get the golden haired goddess out of his head for more than five minutes. "Blonde." Lex said softly, closing his eyes allowing a vivid image of the clumsy waitress to appear in his mind's eyes, "Sweet, intelligent, a little shy, innocent-…"

Moz snorted, interrupting Lex's description of Amber, or at least what he thought he knew of Amber. "Sounds like a wilting flower to me, Lex." Moz placed her hand possessively on Lex's forearm. "Tell you what, when you wake up and decide you want a real woman, give me a call."

Suddenly Moz had produced a black pen - permanent Lex noticed much to his dismay - and began to scrawl her seven-digit phone number on his hand. "Call me at this number day or night. If I'm not there, leave a message. I will return your call." Moz smirked then stepped away from Lex. "Now I've got to go. I don't want to be late for school." She walked away, turning back just once to blow him a kiss and give him a saucy wink.

"Oh brother." Lex sighed, looking down at the numbers that now decorated his hand. "How on earth am I going to get these off?"

**/**

"All night?" Trudy echoed, staring at Bray dubiously, finding it really rather difficult to believe that Bray, the man who hates the great outdoors, had spent all night on the beach watching the stars up above. "You actually expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Bray shrugged his shoulders, running his fingers through his grimy locks of hair now full of sand and dried salt water. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Well, you smell like you spent all night out by a dumpster." Trudy wrinkled her nose in disgust. Bray could not fake that stench - not in a million years. "Go get yourself cleaned up, and then we can breakfast down at a little café I saw on the way to the hotel yesterday."

"Alright." Bray offered her his most charming smile, the charm being completely ineffective due to the fact that he smelled so horrible and was a complete mess. Bray was good looking, but not that good looking.

"Shower, Bray, and then we need to talk." Trudy instructed him. She watched as Bray began to gather his toiletries from his suitcase that still remained unpacked, then headed into the hotel room's only bathroom.

Though Trudy could afford two separate rooms, she had opted for one. She wasn't exactly sure why. Part of it was because she was a little nervous about being in a new town all by herself, part of it was because she wanted to feel close to Bray, but she knew the deciding reason was that if Amber and Bray did indeed get back together, she would find out about it almost immediately, sharing a room with Bray.

Trudy continued to stare at the closed door of the bathroom for several minutes before turning to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. Her mum had been able to fix her rather impulsive and dramatic haircut, but even though her mum owned a large chain of beauty salons and day spas, she was not a miracle worker. The cut was still slightly uneven and reminded Trudy of an old television show she used to watch when she was a kid.

Trudy quickly ran her fingers through her hair and ruffled it up, hoping it would give her a more carefree and independent look, but to Trudy, she still looked old, dowdy, tired, and matronly…

Trudy squeezed her eyes shut tightly, silently wondering how on earth she had managed to land herself into this mess. She had always had a crush on Bray - since before he and Amber ever got together. When they had fooled around that first time so long ago now, she had never thought it would come to this.

Instinctively, Trudy spread a hand across her still flat abdomen. She wasn't very far along. Perhaps two or three weeks at the most. She and Bray had begun to get careless, as wedding had drawn closer and closer.

"Oh why did this have to happen?" Trudy moaned, a single tear trickling down her cheek as she waited for Bray to get out of the bathroom.

**/**

"Fingernail polish remover." Ebony stated into her mobile phone, shooting an apologetic glance over at Amber who was seated across from her at the small café table. After Amber's rather emotional day the day before, Ebony had insisted on treating Amber to breakfast. She had taken the day off from work so she could get to know her new roommate, but now it seemed that her roommate's boss was having a little bit of a dilemma.

"No, soap won't work." Ebony frowned; rolling her eyes at how clueless Lex was with women - especially women armed with black Sharpies stolen from Starbucks. "All it will do is turn your hand red from scrubbing so hard. Your best bet is fingernail polish remover."

"Look, they have scented stuff now, it won't smell that bad. Just send your assistant out to pick up a bottle. It's not a big deal." Ebony paused, listening to Lex continue to go on about how Moz had suddenly written her phone number on his hand and now it seemed he could not figure out how to get rid of it.

"Look, Lex, I've got to go. I'm having breakfast with Amber." … "Yes, that Amber. Now, I've got to go. I'll call you later."… "Bye." Ebony quickly snapped her phone shut and pressed the off button.

"Sorry about that, small crisis." Ebony quickly apologized with a warm smile, making note of Amber's rather obvious bags under her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Amber inquired, peeking over her menu.

"It will be." Ebony grinned. "So, have you decided on what you want?"

"I was debating on the strawberry Belgium waffles or the apple pancakes. Which is better?" Amber set down her menu, sweeping her lightly tanned hand under her hair and letting it fall against her back.

"The waffles." Ebony licked her lips at the thought of the delicious waffle smothered in strawberries. "It's my favourite here."

"Then waffles it is." Amber chuckled, tracing her finger around the rim of her coffee mug. "You eat here often?"

"I try to." Ebony said with a sigh, glancing out the window. She had gone to high school with the waitress and had managed to convince her to seat the two of them at the table with the best view of the ocean. The wind was blowing just enough today to promise some excellent waves for those early morning surfers. "It's harder to do now that I've been working full time."

Amber nodded with understanding. "Seal Beach is such a nice town. I really like it here."

"Do you?"

Amber stifled a yawn. "Yeah, I do. It's so much better than back home. We didn't have any places like this, much less a place like The Monsoon. There were three petrol pumps, two restaurants, and a fast food joint, but that's about it. We didn't even have a movie theatre."

"Poor you." Ebony sympathized. "How on earth did you survive?"

Amber shrugged her shoulders, a small whimsical smile playing on her lips. "I'm not sure. It wasn't so bad. Whangarei wasn't that far away. We went there for kicks."

Ebony nodded, glancing down at her own menu before quickly decided what she wanted to order. Though she had not been present when Amber's ex-fiancé had made his presence in Seal Beach known, she had heard all about it from Jay - as she iced his fist for him. From what Jay had told her, though, someone would have to restrain her if she ever saw the creep with her own two eyes.

"Can I take your order?" Ebony's high school friend approached the table, an air of mock importance about her.

"Two strawberry waffles, please." Ebony told her, making her selection at the last minute, like she usually did. The waitress nodded and wrote the order down then returned to the kitchen to put it through.

"So…" Ebony began, studying Amber face thoughtfully. "What was it like seeing him again? Any regrets?"

Amber grimaced a little, her dark eyes flickering with pain. "Regrets, yes. I do have those. I regret ever agreeing to go out with him. He had been screwing around with my best friend for years! And I only found out on the eve of our wedding. I can't believe what an idiot I was."

"You should count yourself lucky. Some people never find out until it's too late. At least you didn't marry him." Ebony was quick to point out.

"That's true." The blonde nodded. "I can be grateful for that. It's just, well…" She trailed off, putting together her thoughts. "I guess it's just hindsight. I wish I could go back in time and do it all over again."

"All of it?" Ebony pressed gently. "You don't have any good memories from your relationship?"

Amber pursed her lips and closed her eyes; sifting through the painful memories of the tumultuous years she had dated Bray Fielding. "Well, not all of it, I suppose. Most, but not all. Plus, if it wasn't for Bray I would never have met Ty."

"Ty? Who's that?" Ebony arched an eyebrow with interest.

"You have to promise not to laugh." Amber chuckled, her cheeks flushing with colour.

"Alright, I promise."

"He's some guy I met in a chat room. Actually, he's the reason I came to Seal Beach in the first place. He supposedly lives here."

"Oh really?" Ebony's curiosity was piqued now. "You mean you didn't just look up 'Roommates wanted' on the 'net and find our humble little shack on the beach?"

"Not quite." Amber shook her head, a rueful smile lining her face. "It was a little bit more of a tailored search."

"So are you ever going to meet him?"

Amber nodded. "I'm supposed to. Tonight, actually, at sunset by the pier."

"You're kidding me." Ebony's jaw dropped, something triggering in the back of her mind…something Lex had told her when she was hurrying him to get off the phone.

'What was it again?' She asked herself. 'Why was he so stressed out about that phone number again? He said he was meeting someone…'

"Why?" Amber's brow furrowed, her question interrupting Ebony's train of thoughts. "Is that not a good place to meet?"

A mysterious smile turned up Ebony's lips as she shook her head, her thoughts suddenly being entertained with images of her new roommate and her long time best mate meeting as the sun slowly sank into the ocean's waves. "No, it's perfect, Amber. Perfect."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bray pushed the glass door of McKay's open, allowing Trudy to enter before he did. The rich aroma of freshly ground coffee whooshed past his nose as he stepped inside. The cafe was a friendly looking place, filled with a variety of different people, most of them tourists, each tucking into a variety of foods. The décor was slightly would have fitted nicely alongside some of the bigger café chain, like the ones he'd seen in Auckland, but not one of them could have compared to the homely feel that May McKay's place had.

"So what do you want Bray?" Trudy turned her head as they neared the counter. "I'm up for the chocolate chip pancakes with hot fudge sauce."

"That's not exactly a breakfast foo..." Bray broke off suddenly when he spotted Amber, sat in a booth near the window, laughing at something that her breakfast companion was saying. "Amber."

Trudy followed Bray's gaze and sure enough, her former friend was acting like nothing had happened. But then, she knew Amber well enough to know that her happiness was a front. "Bray." Trudy stated sharply. "Get some coffee. I need to talk to her." She thrust a twenty-dollar bill in his hand and began to make her way through the endless sea of tables.

**/**

"Can we help you?" Ebony looked up, her fork poised over her plate, piled with spongy waffles and a strawberry, as a shadow fell over the small booth.

"Erm-... Amber." Trudy began to search for more words as the blonde looked up, her eyes no longer filled with laughter; they were now filled with a dark hatred that she had never seen before. "Can we talk? Please."

Amber shook her head. How dare Trudy come here? It was obvious that what Bray had told her before she left Eketahuna was a lie. They were no more through than she was friends with a snake. Two faces from the past in less than two days was more than a coincidence. "We have nothing to talk about. Nothing. Like I told Bray yesterday, you've got no right to come here."

Trudy nervously ran her hand through her now short hair. She was right, but she didn't want to lose the years of friendship that they'd shared. "Look Am, I'm sorry about what happened back home, I really am." She held back the tears. "Sleeping with Bray was the worst mistake of my life. Believe me; I'm going to pay for it, in more ways than one." She laid her hand on her abdomen.

"Oh so I see. You're pregnant again!" Amber stood up from her seat and picked up her bag. "Well, you know what Tru; I'm not going to hold your hand while you take the easy way out. Not anymore." Fury kept rising from her gut, and although she was aware that half the town was watching her, including Bray, she kept on going.

"You slept with my fiancé, my fiancé. Ruined our friendship and expect me to turn around and say 'I'm here for you.' Well I don't think so. Just stay away from me." She shot Bray a dirty look. "Both of you."

Ebony sat in stunned silence, until the cafe's owner May McKay gently put her hand on her shoulder, indicating that it was time to leave. She nodded understandably. "Let's get you home Amber." She got up from her own seat and wrapped her arm around her friend's quivering form, leading her to the exit. "Sorry about the disruption May."

"No probs sweetie." May smiled. "I know how she feels. It takes guts to get that fury out of the system." She turned to Trudy. "I think you ought to leave too, don't you. And if you've got any sense, I'd leave her in peace."

May watched the girl nod dumbly, before wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. A young man, who she assumed was the blonde girl's ex-fiancé, escorted her towards the door. "Trouble in paradise." May muttered to herself, remembering her brief love affair with Sasha Deschanel, the father of her son Ved. "Been there, done that. Bought the novelty condom."

**/**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ebony momentarily turned her head from the road to check on her friend. "We can go back if you want."  
They had planned to go shopping, and Ebony was going to take her home, but Amber had insisted on going to the mall. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of getting to her. She was going to meet Ty and she was going to move on with her life. There was nothing that was going to stand in her way. Not Bray, not Trudy and definitely not her sad sac ways.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm sorry about what happened back there." Amber's voice was filled with deep remorse for the way she had acted. "I don't know what came over me."

"Ah don't worry about it. It's not exactly hot gossip. Lex is gossip." Ebony laughed, her eyes twinkling as she mentioned her best friends name. Boy would Amber be in for a shock when she realized that the man she'd met of the 'net was none other than her multimillionaire boss.

"You mean the stuff about his wife?" Amber raised an eyebrow. Ever since Jack had warned her about Lex, she'd been intrigued. Though she hadn't broached the subject with anyone else, because rumours were often just that rumours. "How he's supposed to have killed her."

"You've been talking to Jack, haven't you?" It was Ebony's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Jack means well, his hearts in the right place, but he doesn't know Lex like I do."

"So what happened then?" Amber pushed. "Did he do it? Did he kill his wife?"

"Who Lex? Nah. He hasn't got an evil bone in his body. Now Caleb, that's a different story." Ebony explained. "I've known them all my life and even as a kid, Caleb was the only one to ever squish a bug or a spider. Lex on the other hand would pick them up and let them go free."

"Who's Caleb? His brother?" Amber picked up her bag and began to rummage through it, listening intently. She pulled out a packet of gum and offered Ebony a piece. She accepted and placed it in her mouth.

"His twin. Yup, believe it or not, that man has a double and well, let's just says it wasn't always double your pleasure, double your fun." Ebony paused for a second, deciding to get back to Lex and abruptly end any conversation about Caleb Kennedy. "Anyway, Lex's wife, Zandra fell off their boat during a storm, but her body was never found. Habeas Corpus. No body, no crime."

Amber slowly nodded. Suddenly she felt better about Lex, knowing that he wasn't going to turn around and hack her into tiny pieces and serve her as chopped liver any time soon. She also that she'd found a true friend in Ebony. Things were looking up.

**/**

"Pregnant! How the hell can you be pregnant?" Bray shouted from the other side of the hotel room. Not caring that his lover was having his baby, caring only about that his chances of getting back with Amber were now nil. "You were on the pill."

Trudy's anger was slowly rising up inside of her. How dare he speak to her like that, after all she'd done for him? She'd paid for him to come to this one Starbucks town, put up with his crap about Amber for the past however many years and now he was blaming her for getting knocked up.

"Y'know Bray. Go to hell." She spat when he'd finally finished ranting and raving. "You were the one who refused to wear a condom. You were the one who said, 'I don't wear condoms because you can't feel anything'. The pill is only ninety-nine point nine percent effective. And it takes two people to make a baby. So don't you dare stand there and take the moral high ground with me."

Bray sat down on the bed next to her. "Look, Trudy. You've got to get rid of it. Otherwise, Amber and I will never get back together." He took her hand in his, but she snatched it back and slapped him hard across the face.

"Get out Bray." Trudy screamed like a harpy as she flew to her feet. "Pack your things and get out. Your precious Amber doesn't want you back. Deal with it."

"If that's how you feel." Bray couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, he knew she was right. "I'll go back to Eketahuna."

"Yeah Bray. That's the way I feel." Trudy remarked as she hurried towards the bathroom. "Oh and don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out." She slammed the door behind her and slid to the bathroom floor. Hot salty tears rolled down her cheeks. How was she going to explain this to her mum and dad?

**/**

Moz leaned back in the black leather easy chair in Lex's office, staring out the window. She'd decided that school was a no-no today and after Dal had returned for his check up at the dentist's, he had brought her to The Liberty Corporation while he and his father had a man-to-man talk about computers.

Lex had left earlier that afternoon, according to his secretary, Elise, and she'd taken it upon herself to snoop around, looking for common interests. She'd found very little, only that he kept a bottle of Ralph Lauren aftershave in his desk draw and that he liked to play on his Nintendo Game Cube when his workload was light.

She was gazing at a picture of him and his dead wife Zandra, when she spotted a wad of Post-It notes by his Red Apple Mac laptop. Moz picked them up and began to flick through them, from the bottom up, studying each one carefully. Most of them contained dates and times of important meetings, but the first one was intriguing.

Lex's handwriting was no longer scrawled over the yellow paper. It was printed. She read it carefully.

Miss Zulu Knot's. The Pier. Tonight. Sunset. White sundress. Hair in Zulu knots. I'll be holding a white rose.

"Miss Zulu Knots." Moz said aloud to the empty room. "I'll give him his Miss Zulu Knots. In the form of me. Look out Sexy Lexy." She smirked as a plan formed in her head.

Carefully removing a blank Post-It from the stack, Moz wrote the details down, and replaced the wad where she had found them; and left the office. She hadn't bothered to leave a message at the desk to the executive suites, sure that Dal would understand. This was a case of life or death. She'd get Lex Kennedy yet.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jay Peterson let out a heavy, contented sigh as he sat atop his lifeguard stand, gazing out across the calm ocean as its waves surged gently onto the sandy shores. He loved working on days like today. The sun was out, shinning brightly for the few occupants on the beach to enjoy, while a slight breeze was in the air, making the weather perfectly beautiful and balmy.

Jay licked his lips, scanning the waterfront for any signs of struggling swimmers. So far today he had only had to go into the water once, and that was to rescue a child's inner tube that had gone out too far and the mother was worried about it.

"Hey handsome." Jay looked down from his stand and was pleasantly surprised to see the beautiful young face of Ebony peering up at him, shading her eyes from the sun's glinting rays.

"Ebony." He grinned, quickly climbing down the ladder so he could speak to her more or less at eye level. It was always a running joke at the house that he and Ebony should hook up, with him being just over six feet tall and Ebony barely reaching five foot, they would make an odd pairing - though he had played with the idea several times. "How are you doing?"

Ebony pursed her lips, a mischievous light twinkling in her eyes. "I have a favour to ask you, Jay."

"What's that?"

"Well, first," She took a step forward, a smile playing up on her lips, "How late are you working today?"

A strange feeling washed over Jay as he stared down at Ebony. Could she possibly be asking him to dinner? Their flirtation had been stepping up quite a bit the past several weeks, but he never thought she might actually ask him out.

With a sense of keen disappointment, Jay let out a long sigh and shook his head. "I told Billy I'd take his shift tonight. I could really use the overtime and his grandparents are in town."

Ebony's face broke out in a huge grin as she began to dance around, kicking up sand while twirling around like a two-year-old. "This is sooo perfect!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his waist and giving him a tremendous hug.

"Perfect?" Jay tried to keep the disappointment from sounding in his voice.

"Yes, perfect." She continued to dance around, this time a little more calmly. "See, tonight Amber is meeting Tycoon by the pier at sunset and I was kind of wondering if you could keep everyone away from that part of the beach."

"Tycoon?" Jay scratched his head.

Ebony smiled mischievously, nodding a little. "I can't tell you who Tycoon is, but trust me, its good."

"Alright." Jay shook his head, still a little confused by the whole matter. "If you say so, but I don't know if I can really keep people away from the pier, especially not at sunset. You know that's when all the tourists are about."

"Please, Jay." Ebony looked at him pleadingly, batting her eyelashes and sticking out her lower lip in a bit of a pout. "Please?"

Jay felt his heart begin to melt at Ebony's expression. It was not fair. She knew that if she used that look on him he was putty in her hands. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." He grinned. "But no promises."

"That's good enough for me." Ebony once again gave him a huge hug. "You're the best Jay. Truly the best."

"Heh, heh. I know." Jay ducked his head, trying to cover for the sudden flush that had crept to his cheeks. What was this woman doing to him? He had never reacted this way to her before.

"Tell you what," Ebony said, pulling herself away from Jay. "If this works out between Tycoon and Amber, I'll treat you to dinner, alright?"

"D-… dinner?" A goofy smile spread across Jay's face. "Dinner sounds wonderful."

"Then you better do your job, lifeguard boy, and keep any trespassers off my beach." Ebony winked at him, then turned to go. "I've got to get going. Amber's been having a bit of a hard day and I promised I'd help her get ready for tonight. But I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure." Jay nodded, swallowing hard. "Later." He watched as Ebony turned and sashayed away, tossing her long bronze braids over her shoulders creating a lovely picture of beauty.

**/**

"I don't care what you have to do," Moz glowered angrily at her best friend in the mirror. "You have to get them in Zulu knots."

"But why Zulu knots?" Ellie Bishop scowled as she twisted Moz's rather long and nappy hair into a rather feeble attempt at Zulu knots. "They look so tacky on you."

Moz winced as Ellie pulled another wad of her hair and began twisting it into a tight knot all the way down to her scalp. "It just has to be Zulu knots. Otherwise I may never get Lex Kennedy."

"What do you see in that old fossil anyway?" Ellie scrunched up her face, sticking a bobby pin into place. "What is he now, thirty?"

"Twenty-five." Moz stated through gritted teeth. "And if you can't see what I see him in, then you must be blind. That boy is the hottest thing to hit Seal Beach since the summer of '74."

Ellie rolled her eyes as she tied the final Zulu knot into place. "You look terrible, Moz. Your facial structure was not made at all for Zulu knots."

"Shut up." Moz snatched a handheld mirror off from the dresser and began to examine her new 'do. "And I don't look terrible. Just a little strange."

"Here, let me take out a few strands at least so you have something that will frame your face." Ellie pulled out her rat-tail comb and began to tug painfully at Moz's hair. Moz let out a little yelp, but Ellie continued as if she hadn't heard her. "So, why does Lex have a thing for Zulu knots?"

"I'm not sure." Moz pursed her lips; remembering the sticky note she had found on Mr. Kennedy's desk. "He's meeting someone tonight at the pier. She's supposed to be wearing Zulu knots and he's supposed to be carrying a white rose."

"Ooo," Ellie cooed, clapping her hands together in excitement, her fair eyes dancing, "Sounds romantic."

Moz made a face. "The only way its going to be getting romantic is if I show up." Moz stated with an evil looking grin. "Poor Lexy baby isn't going to know what hit him."

**/**

Amber nervously glanced at her reflection in the mirror one final time before picking up her off white cashmere sweater. It had been a gorgeous day, but she knew the beach always got pretty cool at night and she didn't want to be left with goose flesh when she finally met Tycoon.

She expelled a nervous breath then looked over at Ebony who was perched on the edge of her bed, grinning at Amber like she had a secret. "What?" Amber demanded, hurrying back to the mirror. "Is my hair all cockeyed again?"

"No. Your hair looks perfect." Ebony assured her, the same cheesy grin on her face. "It's just, well…" She trailed off, a mischievous light dancing in her dark eyes. "I'm just so happy for you, that's all."

"How can you be happy for me?" Amber let out a nervous giggle. "You've never even talked to this Tycoon guy. He could turn out to be some total creep."

"Or he could turn out to be your knight in shining armour." Ebony was quick to point out. "Now, you need to hurry. I know the girls are going to give you the tenth degree before you can even think about walking out the door and I saw Jack flitting about and he has always been pretty protective of the girls of the house."

"Right." Amber blushed a little. "Hey, thanks for all your help, Ebony. I don't know how I would have made it through today if it hadn't been for you. First with Trudy, then Bray…"

"Hey." Ebony stood up from her seat on the bed and crossed the room; giving Amber a comforting side hug, careful not to wrinkle her neatly pressed white sundress. "That's what friends are for. Now, you go and keep your chin up. You're going to have the best night of your life. Just you wait and see."

**/**

It was approaching sunset and still Bray had not figured out what to do. After Trudy had kicked him out that morning he had spent all day wandering about the beach. He barely had any money and knew he didn't heave enough to last more than two nights in a cheap-o motel in the dumpy part of town.

Bray frowned, kicking at a seashell that was half-embedded in the warm sand. He had actually believed he would win Amber back by now. He thought that just by showing up in Seal Beach she would realize how crazy about her he was and run back to him. But apparently that was not going to happen. And now things were even more complicated.

"Trudy." He muttered to himself, picking up the seashell he had unearthed and breaking it in his hand. "What a fine mess you've put me in." He closed his eyes, trying to keep the murderous thoughts from entering his mind. How dare she get pregnant? How dare she give him this added pressure? Now Amber would never take him back.

"Unless I can convince Amber it's not my child." The realization came to him suddenly. It was common knowledge that Trudy was easy and would sleep with just about anyone who would look at her sideways, so he was sure it wouldn't be all that difficult to get Amber to believe him if he told her that the baby wasn't his.

A sly smile crept up on Bray's face as he ran his fingers through his snarled hair. It was a perfect plan. Perfect and flawless. Now he just had to put it into action.

**/**

"Pier. Sunset. White rose." Lex repeated to himself as he nervously began to pace back and forth along the shoreline of the beach near the pier. He held a beautiful long-stemmed white rose in his hand and had been twirling it between his thumb and forefinger for about ten minutes before he realized that would weaken it and cause it to break.

He was a bit early for the meeting, but sunset wasn't exactly a specific time and he had always been the sort who arrived to important events early. It usually meant he would make himself twice as nervous as he normally would be if he had actually shown up on time, but Lex was a creature of habit and it was hard to teach old dogs new tricks.

"Hey there." Lex heard a soft voice from behind him.

He slowly turned, his eyes closed for fear of who would be standing before him. Finally, he opened them and bit back a gasp. "You!"

**/**

Amber's heart fluttered nervously in her chest as she hurried along the sandy boardwalk in the direction of the pier. She was running a little late and she knew it, but it wasn't her fault. Ebony had been right. Both Danni and Salene had exclaimed over her outfit, her hair, her shoes, everything about her for nearly ten minutes. Then just as she was begging them off and hurrying towards the door Jack had come out and she knew she was doomed to be late.

It had taken Amber another five minutes to get rid of Jack, and she probably wouldn't have if it had not been for Ebony coming down the stairs at that moment. She saw Jack start in on his questioning and quickly shooed him off, telling him that he could harass Amber about her dating choices at another time.

Amber shot a nervous glance at the sinking sun. She hated how quickly the sun seemed to disappear into the ocean when it neared sunset. Any other day it seemed as if the sun hovered in the sky for simply hours, but now when she was in a hurry it was melting away like ice on pavement on a hot day.

Amber urged her feet to go faster, spotting the pier in the distance. Just five more minutes. She hoped Tycoon wouldn't be too terribly put out of she was just a few minuets later. "I can make it." She gritted her teeth in grim determination then put on an added burst of speed. "I can make it."

**/**

"Hey Mr. Kennedy." Moz sauntered up to Lex wearing her sexiest expression on her face. "I bet you're surprised to see me here tonight, huh?"

"Y-...you're Miss Zulu Knots?" Lex knew his mouth was hanging open and making him look like a complete idiot, but he was completely dumbfounded. He would never have guessed Moz was Miss Zulu Knots - not in a million years.

"Uh huh." Moz nodded, pressing her body up against hers. "And I've been waiting for you Lex."

Lex stared down at her, his heart breaking in his chest. Moz was Miss Zulu Knots. She had to be. She was wearing the white sundress and her hair was in the Zulu knots, although they looked pretty horrible on her.

"B-... but," He stammered, trying to collect his thoughts together into a logical order. His heart kept screaming to him that this was wrong, that Moz was not his Miss Zulu Knots, but how else could she have known? "This doesn't make sense?"

"Oh yes it does, Lex. Yes it does."

And suddenly Moz was standing on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against Lex's, kissing him demandingly, and locking her fingers behind his head keeping his face against her own.

"No!" Lex finally managed to pull himself free. He roughly pushed Moz away from him with such force that she fell into the sand, her white sundress flying up around her. "You are not Miss Zulu Knots. There's no way. For starters you're not old enough. Secondly, you've lived in Seal Beach your entire life. You're not her, Moz. And you're going to tell me how you found out about this meeting. Now!"

Moz's eyes ignited with anger as she leaped to her feet, shaking the loose sand off her as she stood. "You bastard!" She screamed. "You total and complete bastard! Do you have any idea how much work I put into this? You're right. I'm not your Miss Zulu Knots, but she's not coming either. I bumped into her today. That's how I found out about your meeting. I bumped into her at the airport. She was leaving this place, leaving this place forever!"

Lex's heart turned numb as he listened to Moz's words. He didn't want to believe them, but they seemed so logical. How else would she have known? He felt his fingers turn to wood and he dropped the long stem rose into the soft sand, turned and walked away, never looking back.

**/**

"Amber! Amber! Wait up!" Bray leaped to his feet and took off racing after his beautiful ex-fiancé who was tearing down the boardwalk as if her life depended on it. He thought he had been seeing things when he first noticed her running towards him, her hair tied up in a fashion she had worn frequently through high school. But now he was sure it was her. "Amber!"

She shot a worried glance over her shoulder and when she saw who it was ran all the faster. "Go away, Bray!" She yelled loud enough for the entire beach to hear. "I thought I told you I never want to see you again."

"Amber, you can't mean that." Bray put on an extra burst of speed and soon had fallen even with her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stop in her tracks, panting her eyes and hair wild reminding him of a cornered animal.

"Get out of my way, Bray." Amber tried to push past him, but he held her firm. "I'm late."

"Yes, yes you are." Bray nodded solemnly. "A little over a week late, Amber. Late for our wedding, but the way I see it we can get married right here, right now."

"I can't believe you actually believe that." Amber's eyes turned venomous. "After you knocked up Trudy you actually think I'd want to have anything to do with you?"

"It's not mine." Bray shook his head, sticking to original plan. "I always wore a condom. And besides, you know what a slut Trudy is."

Amber's hand was cracking against Bray's tender skin before he knew it. Instinctively, Bray dropped his hands from Amber's shoulder and cupped the side of his face. "What the hell did you do that for, Amber?"

"Trudy is my best friend." Amber stated, panting heavily from her long run, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "You take that back right now."

"I can take it back, but it wouldn't make it any less true." Bray scowled at Amber, tenderly touching his sore cheek. "You know it, I know it. Everyone knows it, Amber. Everyone always has. I mean, she got knocked up when she was what, fourteen?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Amber narrowed her eyes at him. "Now, get out of my way, Bray. I'm late."

Bray looked at her defiant for several moments, then finally shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside. "You can run, Amber, but you can't avoid me forever. I like this town, Seal Beach, and I'm going to stay here as long as it takes to win you back. Just you wait and see."

Amber glared at him and squared her shoulders. "Then you're going to be dying here, Bray Fielding, because I'm never going back to you. Never." She spat, then turned and walked away, leaving Bray standing alone in the semi-darkness.

**/**

Jay let out a heavy sigh as he glanced along the shoreline of the beach near the pier. Amber was nowhere in site. No one was - let alone Amber's Tycoon. He had seen Moz hanging about earlier but she had noticed him watching and quickly disappeared. And now the beach was deserted.

"Looks like we won't be having that dinner after all, Ebony." He murmured softly to himself, casting one final glance over the beach. Walker would be coming by soon to relieve him and Jay had to be back at the stand by then.

He turned to walk away, but just then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He quickly made his way over and found a still beautiful long-stemmed white rose lying in the sand as if someone had dropped it there.

Stooping over he picked it up and held it against his face, inhaling its beautiful fragrance. He closed his eyes and made the instant decision to give Amber the rose. She would need it after tonight.

**/**

Amber viciously wiped away at the tears that spilled down her once rosy cheeks as she slowly walked the final short distance to the pier. The sun had completed disappeared into the ocean now and she knew she couldn't even hope that Tycoon would still be waiting around for her. In their many conversations Amber had been able to pick up on the fact that Tycoon was always one who liked to be early, and he couldn't stand people who were late.

"Stupid Bray." She sobbed, biting her lower lip. "Stupid, stupid Bray." It was all his fault. She could have made it if he hadn't stopped her. Not that she would want to Tycoon to see her in this state anyway. Her hair was a mess, most of it coming out of its Zulu knots by now and her face was streaked with dust and tears. Her dress, once carefully pressed and ironed was now a wrinkled mess and the sandals that Ebony had been so insistent that Amber buy today, had a broken buckle.

"I hate you, Bray." She whispered, feeling her heart shatter in her chest. She was at the pier now and no one was around. Not a single soul. "I hate you."

"Hate's a pretty strong word." Amber heard a warm and familiar voice sound from behind her. Slowly Amber turned, hoping against hope that it was Tycoon.

Her eyes first found the beautiful long stemmed rose he wore, and then they found his face. "Jay!" She gasped. And then she swooned.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lex dodged the crowds that had already gathered inside the nightclub and solemnly headed up the small flight of steel stairs that led to his office. His felt heart heavy and his mind buzzed with his mixed emotions and questions. When Moz had appeared at the pier half an hour before, he'd tried to let her down gently, but the teenage girl had spat nothing but venom at him. The spiteful brunette had told him that Miss Zulu Knots had flown out of the country that afternoon and that she never wanted to see him.

Lex roughly pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Southern Comfort and a lead crystal glass. Normally, his prized bottles of Southern Comfort were kept for special occasions; but he needed a drink and he didn't want Cloe or Patsy to ask any questions.

"Damn you Miss Zulu Knots." Lex muttered sadly to the empty room. "Damn you Moz and damn you too Ebony."

He unscrewed the cap and filled his glass to the brim. The amber coloured liquid glowed gently in the dim lamplight as he picked up the crystal glass and raised it to his lips. Like paint stripper dissolving paint, the acidy-acrid fluid burnt his tonsils and gullet, but Lex didn't care. Once the glass had been drained, he filled it up again and repeated the process until the bottle stood empty.

It didn't make him feel any better; it clouded his thoughts and made him dwell on the past. Salty tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared over at the picture of Zandra and himself. The picture had been taken on their honeymoon in Jamaica, one of the happiest days of his life.

"Oh Zan." Lex sobbed. "Why'd you leave me? Why'd have to die?" He picked up the empty bottle and threw it across the room; it hit the wall and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, just like his life.

**/**

"Amber. Are you alright?" Jay's voice was barely above a whisper. He'd been a little shocked to say the least when Amber and thrown herself into his arms, telling him that she had fallen in love with him.

"I'm fine." Amber replied, looking into the blonde lifeguards eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, now that I've found my 'Tycoon'."

Jay's eyebrows shot up in confusion. Tycoon. He wasn't a tycoon; he was a lifeguard with hardly anything. Sure, his mother Tally Peterson, owned shares in the Liberty Corporation, but that was her fortune, not his. And from what Ebony had told him earlier that afternoon, unless he had a split personality, he knew that he wasn't the man that Amber thought he was. But after the past couple of days, he couldn't deceive her… could he?

"Look Amber." Jay pulled away from the beautiful blonde's embrace. "My shift's finished. I'll grab my gear and we'll head over to The Monsoon, find Ebony. Maybe she can sort this mess out." He added silently as she turned his back on the young women.

"Okay." Amber murmured. "I'm sure she'll be pleased. After all she was the one who told me I was doing the right thing meeting you."

Jay nodded and wandered back towards his tower. Amber was a strange girl that was for sure. But, as much as he was attracted to Ebony, he couldn't help feeling strangely drawn to the petite blonde. He had done since the first night he'd met her and when she'd hugged him, he'd felt more than a few sparks of chemistry between them.

After grabbing a few things and changing from his beach attire, into a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, he wandered back towards the pier where Amber, no doubt was still waiting for him. Sure enough, she was. She'd taken the knotty things out of her hair, letting her natural curls fly freely in the breeze.

"Ready?" Jay called from a few feet away. He wasn't sure that he wanted to get too close to her, in case she suddenly leapt into his arms or worse.

"Sure." Amber turned and smiled. "I think I'm due to work tonight, but I'll try to swap shifts with Tobei or Patsy, if I am. Then we can go our first date."

The bronzed blonde said nothing; he just nodded slightly and waited for Amber to link arms with his. The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon by the time they finally reached the boardwalk on the main street; neither of them said a word as the walked through the streets towards The Monsoon.

**/**

The International Trust bank was completely dark; there were no security guards in sight. A metal grappling hook landed on the asphalt roof and slowly slid towards the roof wall. The darkly dressed figure tugged on the attached rope, making sure that it was secure enough for him to scale the wall and allow him to get onto the roof.

He made it to the top and pulled the still dangling rope to the top; left as it was, it would no doubtedly arouse a few suspicions. Taking small quick steps, similar to those of a cat, he ran towards the brightly lit skylight. Placing his gloved hands onto the glass, he peered in at his goal, The Queen of Africa; the worlds largest diamond sat in a laser protected glass showcase in the centre of the bank.

It had been loaned to the bank by The Commonwealth's government, for an up and coming visit by Her Royal Highness, The Queen of England. But, he wasn't going to let her have all the fun. He'd take it and have it cut into a precious little ring for the new girl in his life, Cloe.

**/**

"Hey Clo." Ebony pulled herself over the marble topped bar and shoved her long red leather coat on the long shelf that was kept empty for the bar staff's belongings. "Have you seen Lex or Amber?"

Cloe shook her head. "Amber's not on rostered on tonight. Tobei and Pats are going it alone, cause I've got a date. And I've not seen Lex since last night."

"Oh!" Ebony exclaimed in delight. "Fancy a drink then Clo?" She turned her attention to the bar, where Tobei Walker was mixing up a vomit coloured cocktail. "Two beers please."  
"Since you're here Ebony, help yourself." Tobei smiled as she looked up briefly.

Ebony pulled herself over the bar once again and swung her legs over, so that she was effectively sat facing the optics, filled with a variety of drinks. She lowered herself to the floor and in one swift motion; she moved towards the fridge, removed two bottles of beer, removed the tops and handed on to Cloe and took a long swig of her own. "Just put it on my tab." Ebony laughed as she walked around to the other side of the bar.

Patsy O'Connor sauntered back behind the bar, carrying a tray of empty glasses, narrowly avoiding Ebony as she did so. "You don't have a tab Ebony." She smiled. "I'll add it to Lex's."

"Aw you're such a sweetie." Ebony took another swig of the cold beer. "Hey Pats. Have you seen Lex yet?"

Patsy chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Erm let me see...Dee was yelling at Salene, Danni and Martin were chucking pretzels at each other and oh yeah." She paused. "I saw Lex, been his normal melancholy self, storming up to his office about twenty minutes ago."

A wave of anxiety washed over Ebony. Lex hadn't been down in the dumps for the past couple of weeks and he'd been overjoyed earlier that morning when she'd spoke to him on the cell phone.

"Thanks Patsy." Ebony mumbled as she turned from the bar and sauntered through the crowd towards Lex's office.

**/**

A knock at the office door caused Lex to look up. His tearstained face had turned an angry shade of red. He didn't particularly want to speak to anyone, but he didn't have to show his face to speak to the person on the other side of the heavy steel door.

"Yeah." Lex called, trying to stop the small quiver in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Lex sweetie." Ebony called back through the steel door. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Just a minute." Lex swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and pushed himself away from his desk. The crunch of broken glass beneath his feet grated on every nerve in his body, but he'd have to grin and bear it for the time being. The steel door was violently pulled open and Ebony stood face to face with a very upset Lex. To her it was obvious that he was upset with someone or something.

"Hey you." She smiled as she walked into the small, luxurious office. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Lex threw himself onto the white cream sofa and buried his head in his hands. Ebony flicked her braids over her shoulder and took a seat next to him, only now noticing the broken glass bottle on the hard wood flooring.

"I've been so stupid Eb." Lex sobbed once again. "I went to meet her and Moz turned up."

Ebony decided that it was best to play along rather than saying something that would upset him any more than he already was. "Meeting who?"

"Miss Zulu Knots." Lex looked into her hazel eyes and it was then that she realized that for the first time since Zandra's death, he'd let himself feel again.

"What does Moz Harrison have to do with this?" Ebony raised an eyebrow, if her gut instinct was right; Moz had well and truly screwed things up.

Lex explained the situation to Ebony the best he could. It broke her heart to think that some crazy little slag could be so cruel. She knew full well who Miss Zulu Knots really was and that she hadn't left the town. But if she let the cat out of the bag, it would cause problems in their friendship and possibly Amber and Lex's work relationship.

"I'm so sorry." Ebony took Lex's hand in her own and gave it a loving squeeze. "I'm going to go get you a nice strong drink. Don't you dare leave!"

Lex nodded dumbly and sank back into the soft leather cushions as Ebony got to her feet and smoothed her black boot cut pants and baby blue halter-top. She paused as she reached the steel door and looked back to where her friend sat sobbing uncontrollably, before she headed back downstairs to the bar.

**/**

Although the entrance to the club was packed with revellers, Ebony could still make out Amber's petite form and a taller blonde guy. Just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, she realized that the guy she was with was Jay. Her Jay.

"Well the crap has totally hit the fan." She sighed to herself as she waited for Cloe to hand her another bottle of Southern Comfort. "Moz Harrison, you'll pay for this one day. I hope I'm the one to knock you down."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Salene Ward nervously tugged at her lime green boob tube and glanced over at her half-sister Dee McKay whom she had recently been reunited with. Dee was in a strange mood that evening and seemed determined to put a damper on everyone else's moods. Salene wished her sister felt comfortable talking to her about it, but obviously that was the furthest thing from Dee's mind.

"Isn't this place great?" Salene cooed in attempt to strike up a light-hearted banter as she lead both Dee and Dee's long term boyfriend, Ryan Williams past the long lines of people waiting to be admitted into The Monsoon. She smiled brightly at the bouncer at the door and he allowed them past.

"That's amazing." Ryan murmured, shaking his head in wonder. It was the first time that he'd been to the town's hottest nightspot. Lex had opened it not long after Zandra had died and even though his girlfriend came here often, he had always refused to come here. "I've heard this place is nearly impossible to get into on Friday nights."

"Any night." Salene grinned over at the attractive police detective, forcing down the butterflies that were fluttering about in her stomach as their eyes met. She had been attracted to Ryan long before she discovered he was her sister's boyfriend and found it very difficult to fight those feelings now that she knew. "But being housemates with Ebony Hazzen has its perks. Having VIP access to the hottest club in town is just one of them."

"Geeze, Salene, do you have to bring up the fact that you have connections every five minutes?" Dee glared at her half-sister in disgust. "We're all getting tired of you throwing it in our faces."

"I, uh…" Salene trailed off, struggling with something to say in response to Dee's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry." She finished lamely, looking down at the floor.

"Relax, Dee. Salene wasn't flaunting." Ryan slipped a comforting arm around the shorter blonde's waist and pulled her close to him, a pang of jealousy gripping Salene's heart. "Just have fun tonight, okay? Let tomorrow worry about itself."

Salene frowned feeling very much like the third wheel. She quickly turned away from Dee and Ryan and began to scan the crowds of people that had begun to fill The Monsoon searching for a familiar face. She knew most of the house was supposed to be coming to The Monsoon tonight as well as some of her friends from town. She hoped she would bump into them soon. She didn't know how much longer she could take Dee and Ryan's kissy faces.

"Looking for someone?" A husky voice sounded from behind Salene.

She quickly whirled around and was greeted by the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. "I-..." Salene struggled to find her voice as she allowed her eyes to do a quick study of the incredibly good-looking man now in front of her. He was quite possibly the best looking man she had every laid eyes on, clean shaven, neatly trimmed, shoulder length dark brown hair, tall, extremely well built.

"My name's Pride Williams, Ry's brother." He grinned, chuckling a little. "I've seen you here a few times but this is the first time I've worked up the nerve to actually come up to you."

"Really?" Salene felt herself colouring and was immediately grateful for the dim lighting of the dance club.

Pride nodded. "You want to dance?"

"I'd love to." Salene accepted Pride's extended hand gratefully. Pride led her out onto the dance floor helping her banish all thoughts of the attractive Detective Ryan Williams from her mind.

**/**

Ebony shook her head in dismay as she stepped back into Lex's office carrying a bottle of what she liked to call 'the good stuff'. After seeing Amber and Jay together moments earlier, she had got more and more ticked off, but the thought of Lex alone with his misery in the office snapped her back to reality and she remembered promising him a good stiff drink. But now she realized that was the least of what her long-term friend needed.

"Hey." She smiled a little at the despondent Lex sitting at his desk, tears streaming down his face as he held a picture frame in his hands. She knew that he kept Zandra's picture in that frame and that he always seemed to take it out whenever he came close to giving his heart away to someone. "I'm back."

"Where's my drink?" Lex's hoarse voice sounded like the voice of a man nearly twice his age.

Ebony glanced down at the bottle in her hands then set it down on the carpet. "Come on, Lex. I'm going to take you home. You shouldn't be here tonight. Not in this condition." She crossed the room and gently pried the antique looking picture frame from Lex's hands.

"No, Ebony. I belong here." Lex shook his head vehemently. "It's Friday night. They need me here."

"You're no good to anyone in this condition." Ebony tried to reason with the drunken man. "Please, sweetie. Let's get you home. For me?"

Ebony held Lex's gaze for several long seconds, feeling as if she could see straight into his soul. He had never been able to hide his emotions well and she could tell that when Moz lied to him and told him that Miss Zulu Knots had left Seal Beach forever that his heart had been broken - possibly worse than it had been after Zandra drowned.

'Does he really love Amber that much?' Ebony wondered to herself, trying to keep her mind from travelling back to the club where she had seen Jay and Amber sitting rather closely together at a table. She had also noticed Lex's beautiful white rose that he had spent nearly four hours picking out and couldn't help but wonder at it.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Lex stated finally, jerking Ebony out of her thoughts.

"Good." Ebony quickly pressed a kiss against Lex's forehead in a manner she had been doing since they were just young children playing together in the sand box. "Let me get your things. Cloe will have them, right?"

"Cloe's not working tonight, she's just helping out until Simon shows. Ask Patsy."

Ebony nodded. "Don't you move a muscle. I'll be right back."

Lex gave a small grunt that Ebony took for a yes. She pursed her lips grimly and hurried out of his private office intent on only finding Patsy then getting back to Lex to take him home. He needed her desperately right now.

"I'm so sorry, Lex." Ebony murmured softly to herself as she closed and locked Lex's office door behind her. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess." She hurried out of the long dark corridor, completely unaware of the single set of devious eyes that watched her every move and heard her every word.

**/**

"I can't believe all this time it's been you." Amber gave Jay a stunning smile from her seat across the table from him. "I have to admit, when I first laid eyes on you I was drawn to you, and now I know why. You're my Tycoon." She slipped her hands across the table and took Jay's. "And I'm so glad I've found you."

"I'm glad I've found you too." Jay smiled back at Amber, pushing away the guilty twinge he felt prick his conscious every time Amber called him Tycoon. He didn't know who this Tycoon guy was, but he was a complete idiot in Jay's book. He couldn't believe any man with half a brain would stand up Amber, but then again, Tycoon's loss, Jay's gain. "You look so beautiful tonight."

Amber shook her head, blushing a little. "Thank you, but I know I don't. Danni, Jack, and Salene wouldn't let me out of the house without playing twenty questions first and then I bumped into Bray on the beach."

"Bray." Jay gritted his teeth together thinking of Amber's rather intrusive former fiancé. If Jay ever laid eyes on that scumbag again Bray would not be walking away with just a black eye. "What did he want?"

"What does he always want?" Amber gave a long sad sigh, her brow knitting together. "He wants to get back together. For some reason he just can't get it through his head that we're finished. But maybe now he will." Her eyes locked with Jay's. "Maybe now when he sees us together he will realize that I got over him a long, long time ago."

"Amber, I have something I need to tell you." Jay frowned a little, pulling his hands free from Amber's. Amber had been deceived once by the man she believed herself to be in love with - Jay couldn't willingly do that to her again. "I'm no-..."

"Jay my man!" The loud voice of Martin sounded from behind Jay startling him out of his impulsive confession to Amber. "How have you been?"

"Martin." Jay swivelled in his chair to face the former lifeguard. "How are you doing? You remember Amber, right?"

"Amber, yeah." Martin nodded grinning broadly at Amber. "The new housemate, right?"

"That would be me." Amber said with a small laugh. "I'm sorry I wasn't really in the best condition to meet you the other night when you came by the house."

"No sweat." Martin brushed off Amber's apology. "Any blind man could see that you were upset about something. Are things better now?"

Amber looked across the table at Jay and smiled. "Yeah. They are. Thanks for asking."

"Well," Martin took a step back, suddenly realizing he had interrupted a moment between the two housemates. "I came here looking for Ebony. Have either of you two seen her?"

Amber shook her head. "No, I haven't. Not since earlier tonight. I didn't know she was coming by here."

"She usually does on Friday nights." Jay informed her. "It's Lex's busiest night and she volunteers sometimes at the bar."

"So that's why I'm not scheduled to work." Amber chuckled a little. "I was wondering. I had always thought those at the bottom of the totem pole always got scheduled to work weekends."

"Ah, don't worry. You'll soon be working plenty of Friday nights and soon you'll yearn for the days when you had Friday nights free." Martin grinned. "Anyway, I think I just saw Ebony coming from the back. I'll catch you two later, alright?"

"Later, mate." Jay waved and watched Martin go. He quickly turned his attention back to Amber, but she was no longer in the moment, rather her eyes were scanning the dance floor as if looking for someone.

"Would you like to dance?" Jay asked, surprising himself. He normally hated dancing.

"I would love to." Amber winked at him. "I thought you would never ask."

**/**

"Look, Ryan. I don't want to be here tonight." Dee exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "I only agreed to come for Sal's sake, but now she's off with your brother so it doesn't really matter."

"Pride?" Ryan seemed startled. "Pride's here?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice him?" Dee frowned, flicking her long honey blonde hair over her shoulder that she had curled special for the evening. "He zeroed in on Salene the second she stepped foot in the door. I think he has a bit of a crush if you ask me." Dee stated taking a sip of her Fuzzy Navel sitting in front of her.

"Naw, you've got to be mistaken. Pride would never come to a place like this. He's a priest, remember?"

"Is he?" Dee cocked an eyebrow, glancing over to the dance floor. "Well, those are some moves I've never seen a priest do."

Ryan followed Dee's train of vision and quickly saw what Dee was referring to. The music was fast and upbeat but Salene and Pride were dancing in a slow embrace, their bodies impossibly close together. A strange mixture of jealousy and annoyance washed over Ryan, but he quickly shoved it down, determined to focus on the problem at hand - Dee.

"Well, I haven't talked to Pride in several months." Ryan admitted, the memories of his last conversation with his younger brother still fresh in his mind. It had started out as a conversation, but ended up in an argument about Zandra like it always did. Pride felt that Ryan was carrying a vendetta against Lex, that he was being unreasonable in trying to keep the case open years after Zandra's death, but Ryan didn't see it that way.

"A lot can happen in several months." Dee pointed out, draining the last of her drink then motioning over to the bartender to bring her another. "Maybe he quit."

"Not likely." Ryan found himself strangely disturbed by the possibility that his brother could have stopped being a priest. He shook his head, determining himself not to think about his brother again that evening. "Anyway, let's stop talking about Pride. Let's talk about me and you."

Dee let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about." Ryan looked down. "You still haven't answered me."

"I know. I know." Dee adjusted her thin-strapped red sequined tank top. "It's just, well; my life's a bit confusing right now. With this job offer in Auckland and suddenly discovering that not only do I have a half-sister but a half-brother as well, well, it's just hard, you know. And then you put this added pressure on me-"

"It's not supposed to be an added pressure, Dee." Ryan snapped angrily. "And I would think that if you really loved me you could give me an answer by now. Do you want to marry me or not, Dee?"

Dee closed her eyes for a brief moment before she answered. "Ryan, I do love you. I love you like I've loved no other, but I'm just not ready for marriage. I don't know if I ever will be. I can't answer your question, but if you're demanding an answer right now, the answer would have to be no."

**/**

"Ebony! Ebony, hold up!" Martin called after the quickly disappeared form of Ebony. He had been chasing after her for the past several minutes, but Ebony had moved throughout the crowded floor of The Monsoon like a woman with a mission. That did not make things much easier for Martin.

Ebony suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to face Martin, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Martin!" She squealed, hurrying over to where he stood amidst the throngs of people moving and swaying to the slow and steady beat of the music. "I thought I heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't be sure."

"Heh, yeah." Martin chuckled; running his fingers through his now closely cropped sandy blonde hair. While a lifeguard he had worn it in dreads, but working the corporate world he had to cut them off. He still missed them - especially at times like this. "I've been following you for the past five minutes. Is something wrong?"

"Ah, it's just Lex." Ebony shrugged her shoulders, but Martin could see that something far more than Lex was bothering her. "He's having a hard time of it right now. You know, it's coming up on that time of year."

"Yeah, I remember." Martin nodded. "I bumped into Pride on the street the other day and we were talking about it. Did you know he quit the whole priest gig?"

"You're kidding me." Ebony stared at Martin in shock, almost dropping the black overcoat she was carrying. "But he always wanted to be a priest I thought."

"Well, I guess something happened while he was in Mexico. He didn't really want to talk about it, but whatever happened made him realize that he did not want to spend the rest of his years being a priest. So when he got back to New Zealand he turned in his notice." Martin shook his head. "I didn't know being a priest was a job you could quit, but I guess I could be wrong."

"Wow." Ebony frowned, shaking her head. "Everything has changed so much since we were kids, huh? I really miss those days, you know? All of us together at SB High. Those were the best days, huh?"

"Yeah, they were." Martin smiled a little, clearly recalling the days when he had once held the high honour of being Ebony's boyfriend. "That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"What? High school?"

"Sort of." Martin shrugged his shoulders, feeling a bit silly. It was obvious that Ebony was in a hurry and seemed distracted by something, but he had finally worked up the courage to ask her so he was determined to do it. "It's so strange, you know? Seeing everyone pairing up. I mean, Ryan has finally proposed to Dee, it looks like Pride is getting the hook ups from Salene, and now Amber and Jay-..."

"Amber and Jay?" Ebony seemed a bit alarmed as he strung their names together. "They're just friends."

"Well, maybe they were, but they look a bit more intense then friends should be." Martin gestured to the dance floor where Amber and Jay were dancing close. Jay hand his arms wrapped tightly around Amber's slim waist while Amber had her head resting on Jay's shoulder. "But I could be wrong." He quickly added, seeing Ebony's distraught expression.

"No, you're probably right." Ebony whispered softly, closing her eyes, her face reflecting a large amount of pain. "I had just hoped…"

"Do you want to dance, Ebony?" Martin found himself offering.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Martin." Ebony swallowed hard as she opened her eyes. Martin could see the glistening of unshed tears in her dark amber eyes and he felt as if he had just opened a can of worms there was no way of shutting.

"Come on." Martin took the coat from Ebony and handed it to a waitress passing by. "Let's dance."

**/**

"Well, it looks like everyone is dancing and having a merry time." Tai-San pursed her lips, purring softly to herself. She quickly shifted her gaze from the dance floor of The Monsoon and back to the darkened hallways she had just emerged from. "And that means that poor little Lex will have no one to escort him home. No one that is, except for me."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The dance floor of The Monsoon was overflowing with couples in love and singles that were dancing with other singles; to the slow slushy boy band, The Tribe Guys, song, This Is The Place. Pride and Salene had been joint at the hip for most of the night, only separating to use the bathroom or get a drink; much to Ryan Williams's disapproval. He didn't think that the young priest was acting in a responsible way.

Ryan scowled as he thought back to the day when Pride had returned from Santa Margarita, a small island off the mainland of Mexico. He'd seemed different, more carefree than he had when he left New Zealand. His style had changed too. His once short hair had now mutated into a longer style that fell just above his shoulders. Rather than wearing his usual dog collar and black shirt and pants, Pride had suddenly developed a taste for ripped jeans and oversized sweaters, tight tees and leather pants.

Ryan had put it down to the way he'd been living in Mexico, but after the long spit swapping session that he'd participated in with the red head, it had finally sunk in that something was really wrong.

"Can I get you another drink?" Ryan looked up to find Patsy staring down at him, looking concerned.

"No thanks Pats." Ryan gave her fake smile. "How's Paul today?"

Paul was Patsy's younger brother. The two had once been inseparable, them and their dog Bob. Ryan never knew how Patsy had managed to work at the nightclub four nights a week, go to university during the day and look after her brother. A few weeks ago however, Paul had to be taken into a special home where his needs could be met; giving Patsy a break for a while.

"Paul's doing really well. He's made lots of new friends and his social worker says that he can come and stay with me on a weekend." Patsy puffed out her chest with pride.

"Tell him I said Hi." Pride beamed as he slid into the seat across from his brother. "I'll have two Slippery Nipples and a beer for Ry. Have one for yourself too."

"Thanks Pride." Patsy flashed the former priest a smile and quickly jotted down the drinks order before hurrying back to the bar, where Tobei was putting on her female Tom Cruise act, much to the amusement of the resident barman and her boyfriend, Simon.

"Slippery Nipples!" Ryan exclaimed, raising an incredulous eyebrow in Pride's direction. "Since when do you say the word nipple?"

"Since I started playing with Salene's." Pride laughed, watching his brother almost choke on the remainder of his beer with shock.

"What's got into you Pride? You've not been yourself since you came home from Mexico." Ryan accused, hoping to find out why his brother was acting so oddly. "I've never seen you act like you are tonight since we were at school."

"Nothing's wrong." Pride lied. "I just felt like cutting loose."

Salene chose that moment to return to the table, along with Patsy; who had brought their drinks order.

"We'll talk later." Pride promised his brother. "We need to any way."

**/**

Tai-San pushed the door to Lex's office open, to find Lex slumped across the sofa, staring blankly at the ceiling. From the state of the room, she could plainly see that something had happened to him. "Lex. Sweetie." Tai-San cooed seductively. "Are you alright?"

"Go away." Lex grunted. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you Tai-San. Ebony's downstairs, bound to be back in any minute."

Tai-San smirked at the raven-haired mans stupidity. "I don't think so. Ebony is currently slow dancing with Martin Preston."

"Oh." Was all Lex could say. "I'm going home."

Tai-San moved closer towards the sofa, positioning herself so that she was in Lex's range of sight. "You're in no fit state to drive. Besides, Ebony's got your car keys."

Lex squinted, how did she know that Ebony has taken his keys. He decided not to question her at this moment in time. "I'll walk home." Lex pushed himself up into a sitting position. "It's not far."

"You can't." Tai-San reasoned. "Ryan's downstairs, if he sees you, he'll lock you up until you're sober. How about I take you home?"

"I don't think so Tai-San. I'd sooner bathe with an electric cable than get in that damn Lexus of yours. Knowing you, you'll probably end up driving me up to Deadman's Ridge and using one of your 'friends' to throw me off." Lex snapped, not knowing why he was getting so irate.

"That was harsh Lexy." Tai-San smiled slyly. "What would Zandra say if she knew you'd spoken to me like that?" The Oriental young women knew that mentioning his dead wife would make him putty in her hands. After all, it was almost the fourth anniversary of her death.

After a few moments, Lex finally turned to face her. "You're right. If Ry's in the bar, we'll have to go out the back." Lex thought on his feet. "Then walk around to your car."

"Lets do it." Tai-San smirked again, although this time, a devious plan was beginning to form in her own mind. "But I insist that I bring the car out back."

Lex nodded and watched as the Oriental girl hurried out of the room the way she came and down the steel steps that led into the main part of the club.

Once downstairs, Tai-San pulled her mobile phone out of her purse and flipped it open. She dialled quickly and waited for a reply. "Josh." Tai-San spoke quietly. "Ram. It's me. Get to the loading bay of The Monsoon pronto." She paused allowing Josh Ram to speak. "Bring your camera and tail us. See you soon."

**/**

Java Matthews scanned the dance floor, looking for her husband Ned. She knew that he'd arranged to meet his latest floozy here, not that she cared. As long as he carried on making her rich, he could have all the tarts he wanted. It seemed that several items of her jewellery had vanished from their safety deposit box, and she suspected that he'd been too cheap to buy the poor girl a nice new necklace; therefore he'd taken some of hers.

"Any sign of him?" Java turned to find that her friend Siva Lewis had finally caught up with her. Siva was panting slightly, she hated exercise, and even though she went to the gym a few times a week, it was obvious that she was still very unfit for her thirty-odd years. Siva was Seal Beach's resident gossip columnist for Eden, a local tabloid newspaper. She was also Java's best friend, secret keeper and the only person to ever see Java's vulnerable side. Being the wife of Ned Matthews meant that she had to be hard faced, but when ever Siva and Java were alone, Java would show her softer side. Even Java's own children hadn't seen that side of her.

Java flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. "No. He's probably shacked up somewhere. Where'd you get to? You were right behind me when we came in."

"Moi?" Siva feigned innocence. "I was talking to that hot blonde by the bar and then I bumped into Tai-San." Siva smoothed down her white silk blouse over her hips. "I'm sure that girl's got something particularly evil in mind. Even Slade thinks she's a piece of work. And he used to date her."

Tai-San Lui, Siva's niece, was mostly kept in shape by her. From the look on her face, Siva knew she was up to something. And that wasn't new. Tai-San was always up to something and some poor schmuck was going to get burned.

"Hot blonde? What hot blonde?" Java turned to where Siva had pointed. She blanched when she saw who she had been talking to. He was a spitting image of his father at that age. Right down to his build and his face, though he was sure that the blonde hair wasn't natural and that he'd had a nose job somewhere down the line to make him less recognisable. "Siva. That's Sasha Deschanel's son."

"What." Siva raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in her friend's direction. "It can't be. I've seen him with Cloe a couple of times; he's called Ved St. John. He's May's son, Dee's sister."

Java paled again. "St. John was Sasha's mother's maiden name She had him taken away from May when she was eighteen. Where's Cloe?"

Siva shrugged as she pushed her long chocolate coloured hair out of her eyes, allowing her eyes to scan the crowds that had gathered inside the crowded nightclub. When her eyes found her target she sharply elbowed Java in the ribs. "She's over there."

**/**

Cloe was stood, deep in conversation with Ebony and Martin, by the bar, clutching a bottle of cold champagne. Martin was regaling the two girls with tale of one of his travelling expeditions to South Island, when the young Maori caught sight of her mother and Siva, heading towards them. She rolled her eyes and sighed. This wasn't the first time her mother was about to do this. She'd recalled her doing it at Kayla Harris' tenth birthday party, when she found out that Cloe had broken one of her Ming vases and had buried it under the rose bushes.

"Cloe Matthews." Java's voiced boomed from a few yards away. Even though the music was very loud, anyone in the immediate area would have heard her.

"Oh geeze." Cloe sighed as her mother closed in on her. "What have I done now?"

Ebony locked eyes with Martin, who rolled his eyes in a manner that told her that Java was going to blow her stack, and let out a small laugh, which earned her a dirty look from the Maori girl, who was trying not to blush with embarrassment.

"Cloe, darling. You shouldn't be in a place like this." Java arrived, in front of her daughter and stood absent-mindedly fingered the diamond necklace that she was wearing with her black pantsuit. "It's bad enough that you have to work here, but to socialize with these miscreants."

"Mum. I'm with friends." Cloe blushed with embarrassment that she had suppressed moments before. "I'm not hanging with a bunch of pirates or thieves. Besides, you told me to work here, to repay Lex."

Java snorted. "That's Mr Kennedy to you Cloe. You should know better. A young lady of your station hanging around in a dive like this when you're not working."

"But mum...I'm having fun." Cloe argued with the older woman. Cloe knew that she was loosing the fight with her mother and when Siva arrived at her side, she made didn't hesitate to place her champagne glass on to the bar.

"Come on Clo." Siva placed a hand in the small of her back. "Let's go, before your mother causes a real scene."

As Siva led her away, Cloe glanced back over her shoulder and shot Martin and Ebony an apologetic look, and then hung her head. Java gave Ebony a smirk and followed her daughter and friend towards the exit. As she drew closer to the end of the dance area, the lights went out. Everyone let out a shriek of panic; fumbling around in the now, pitch black darkness.

"Everyone, stay calm." Ryan shouted over the hubbub. "I'm sure it's just temporary power surge."

No sooner had Ryan spoke; the lights suddenly re-lit the building. There were sighs of relief from most of the revellers. Java placed her hand on her chest, to calm herself. Something didn't feel right. Something was missing. Casting a glance down, she noticed that the diamond had disappeared.

"My necklace. My diamond necklace." Java screamed like a banshee possessed woman. "Somebody has stolen my diamond necklace."

A few gasps of horror circled the room. It was then when Java noticed that someone else was missing. Ved Deschanel had vanished in the confusion; and there was no doubt in her mind that he had taken her precious jewellery.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The night wind was chilly and harsh, beating against Josh Ram's back as he cautiously made his way along the sandy beach towards the direction of Lex Kennedy's condominium. He silently reprimanded himself for only bringing a thin windbreaker with him, but he had been in a hurry. One did not take Tai-San's demands lightly, not even when one had blackmail over her.

Ram reached inside his pocket and quickly checked for the top of the line digital camera. He always carried it with him, but he could never be too careful. After making sure it was safe and secure, shielded from the partials of sand the wind was whipping around, Ram continued on, allowing his thoughts to wander.

He smiled ruefully to himself as he thought of Tai-San waiting for him at the condo. She was always a wild one and his attraction for her ran long and deep. It was not uncommon for them to share a night of passion after they had been on 'duty' together even though they had officially broken up months ago. He couldn't help but hope that tonight would be such an occasion.

"Tai-San?" He hissed softly as he ducked under the railing of Lex's deck. "You here?" There was no response, but Ram wasn't too terribly surprised. Tai-San usually arrived after him. He glanced about the patio, his eyes falling on a deck chair. He pulled it up and settled himself in the comfortable seat, resigning himself to wait for Tai-San's arrival.

Ram was not left waiting for too long, but even so by the time Tai-San opened the balcony glass sliding door Ram was freezing, his fingers turning numb and his nose blue. "It's about time." He gritted his teeth, his mood soured by his uncomfortable wait. "Where the hell were you Tai-San?"

"Inside." Tai-San beckoned him inside the condo with a motion of her head. "Lex is passed out on the couch. I need your help to bring him upstairs."

"Lex!" Ram scowled. "Why is he here?"

"Silly Ram. I need him." Tai-San purred. She flipped her long luxurious locks of jet-black hair over her slender shoulders then turned to go inside the apartment, leaving Ram outside in the cold. Letting out a heavy sigh Ram quickly stood up and followed Tai-San inside determined not to let her boss him around.

It was not Ram's first time inside Lex's condo, but the lights were out and he did not remember the large credenza sitting only a few feet to the left of the door. He crashed into it and cursed loudly, earning him an irritated sounding shush from Tai-San.

"Quiet you dolt!" Tai-San scolded him. "I don't want Lex to wake up. Now, come over here and help me bring him up to his bedroom. Then get your camera ready because it is picture time."

"I'm not helping do you anything until you explain to me just what the hell is going on." Ram folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to look firm but ended up looking quite ridiculous.

Tai-San, a small smirk playing up on her perfectly made up lips, strolled up to Ram and placed a seductive hand on his shoulder. "Ram, darling, when have I ever kept you in the dark on one of my schemes?" She didn't wait for him to respond as she continued. "Lex here has a woman in his life." She jerked her thumb over to where Lex was still sprawled out on the couch.

"You're joking, right? This loser? He still hasn't gotten over that dead wife of his. What was her name again? Sandra?"

"Zandra." Tai-San corrected him coolly. "And she happened to be my best friend so you just watch yourself Josh Ram." She used his full name to emphasize her point. "Anyway, I was just as shocked as you, but it's the truth. I can tell. What I want you to do is to help me get that woman out of Lex's life and me into it."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Ram stared at her dubiously.

"Why, Ram. I'm surprised at you. Did you really have to ask?" She winked at him suggestively as she sashayed over to the couch were Lex was slumped over. "Lex darling," She cooed at the intoxicated man. "Ram and I are going to take you upstairs now. I hope you don't mind."

Like a trained pet Ram hurried after Tai-San, lifting the shorter man in his arms to be carried up the long flight of stairs to his bedroom. He staggered a bit as he walked, but the way Tai-San had looked at him and touched him - her tantalizing beauty had mesmerized him. He felt like Superman. He could do anything now.

A few minutes later they finally reached the top of the stairs and Lex's bedroom. Tai-San instructed Ram to lay Lex on the bed and leave them for a few minutes. When Ram returned, his camera fully charged he was astonished to discover a semi-nude Tai-San sprawled on Lex's bed with an equally nude Lex curled up in her arms.

"Do you understand now, Ram?" She winked at him, shrugging off her black lacy bra then quickly moved into a straddle position on Lex. "Be sure to get some really good pictures Ram. You don't know how valuable they may turn out to be."

**/**

Ebony felt dizzy and very drunk as she followed Martin's lead back to the small table Martin had secured earlier in the evening. Ebony didn't know why she had allowed Martin to convince her to dance with him. She had been worried about Lex, but he assured her that Lex had been seen home, he just didn't tell her who by, and had wanted Ebony to stay at the club and have fun.

Ebony shook her head trying to clear the fuzziness as she took her seat across from Martin. "I'm drunk, Martin." She announced to him, her speech slightly slurred. "Take me home."

"Already, Ebony?" Martin stared at her, his normally gentle blue eyes taking on a hard edge. "But the party's barely started."

"Take me home, Martin." Ebony tried to make her face look stern as she spoke. At that moment Jay and Amber passed behind Martin and the quickly painful reminder of why she agreed to dance with Martin in the first place hit her. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut forcing the image of Jay and Amber slow dancing out of her mind.

"Take me home." She repeated, reaching for her jacket.

"Fine. I'll take you home." Martin consented with a heavy sigh. "But first have one more drink with me."

Ebony pursed her lips and nodded. "Just one more. And that's it, Martin. I'm serious."

"It's a promise." Martin quickly summoned over the waitress and asked for two more drinks, the strange glint remaining in his eyes, still unnoticed by Ebony.

**/ ****  
**

"That's it, Dal! I'm so sick of them!" Cloe barged into her younger brother's room without so much as a knock, a dark expression lining her young face. "I hate them! I hate them both!"

Dal looked up from the X-Men comic book he was ready and cracked a smile at his obviously very upset sister. "What did mum and dad do now?"

"Not dad." Cloe scowled. "Mum. She showed up at The Monsoon and totally freaked when she saw me there. She made Siva bring me back here. It was so embarrassing."

"Why would she do that?" Dal frowned, sitting and leaning against his bed's headboard. "Were you working?"

"No." Cloe let out a long sigh. "But that's beside the point. It's so stupid that mum won't let me go there when I'm not on duty. Everyone hangs out there, even people your age go there."

"I know, and so does mum. But mum also knows that a lot of slime balls hang out at The Monsoon. It's dangerous." Dal shrugged his shoulders, coming to his mother's defence as was per normal in the Matthew's house.

It was a well-known fact that Java Matthews favoured Dal while Ned favoured Cloe. While they were growing up both Cloe and Dal struggled with the knowledge that they knew one of their parents did not love them as much as their sibling, but as they got older they had both learned to deal with it and it had almost stopped hurting.

"It's not dangerous." Cloe stated rather pointedly, glaring at her brother. "Trust me, I should know. I've been working there for eight months now. And it's especially not dangerous for me. I know everyone who goes in there and they know who I am. They know that if they mess with me they're messing with dad and Lex."

Dal nodded, falling silent for several seconds allowing his sister to continue to inwardly stew. "You're normally not this upset when mum does something like this." Dal said suddenly. "Were you on a date or something?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Dal." Cloe shot him an annoyed look. "You know daddy would flip if he thought I was dating."

"You were! You were on a date!" Dal shouted triumphantly. "Anyone I know?"

"No." Cloe shook her head, giving in and acknowledging that she had indeed been on a date at The Monsoon. "And speaking of him, I need to call him. Maybe I can get a hold of him on his cell phone. Though I don't know how I'm going to explain this. I'm going to look like a complete loser."

"No you won't." Dal assured her with an affectionate smile. "Just tell him the truth."

"What? That my mother is an over-protective psycho? No thank you." Cloe stood up from Dal's bed and made her way over to the door. "I'm sure I can make something up. Night Dal." Cloe waved at her younger brother, shutting the door behind her and leaving him to his comic book reading.

**/**

"Oh mum! It's horrible." Trudy sobbed into the telephone receiver, clutching her abdomen as she sat on her bed talking to her mother. "Why did I ever think I could convince Bray to love me by coming on this stupid endeavour of his?"

"Well, honey," Her mother's voice came through on the other end. "You followed your heart. There's nothing to be embarrassed about by doing that."

"I know." Trudy sniffled loudly. "And now I'm going to follow my heart again and come straight home. I don't belong in Seal Beach. I hate it."

"Have you talked to Amber?"

The painful memories of her brief encounter with Amber washed over Trudy and she had to bite down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying again. "Yeah, but, well, she won't forgive me Mum." The tears began to flow again. "I-... I said I was sorry and everything."

"Try again, Trudy. Amber has been your best friend since you two were little tiny babies. Amber's terribly hurt so of course she'll have a hard time forgiving you, but in the long run she'll realize you were doing her a favour. At least she found out before they got married that Bray was a complete cad."

Trudy nodded, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. Her mother's words did little comfort for Trudy, but she couldn't tell her that. "Thanks mum." She said finally as she stared down at her still flat stomach. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret from her mum for too much longer, but she had to try. She had to.

Trudy and her mum continued to talk for several more minutes, making plans for Trudy's return home, all the while the young brunette was troubled with thoughts of Bray and the baby that was steadily growing inside her. Bray's baby. Six months ago she would have been overjoyed at the prospect of being the mother of Bray's child but not any longer.

"I've got to get going, honey." Trudy's mum said finally. "You'll be okay. You'll see. You're a survivor."

"I know, mum. I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Trudy whispered, clicking the phone off and replacing it in the receiver before she curled up on her bed allowing the sobs to control her body once again.

**/**

Amber let out a nervous giggle as she and Jay stood on the beach house porch, staring at one another, the large pale moon in the background reflecting on the relatively calm ocean waves. Jay looked gorgeous in the moonlight - even more gorgeous than he usually did. A warm feeling washed over Amber as she realized that she had found him. She finally found him - her Tycoon.

"Jay." She began slowly, taking a step closer to him and placing her hands on his waist. "You made me so happy tonight. I-...I thought it was going to be ruined with running into Bray and everything, but then there you were and everything was all right.

"I love you Jay. I always have. From the first time we started talking to each other the Internet I knew that you were special and that my life was never going to be the same because of you. And now I know why."

"Amber, I…" Jay trailed off, seeming a bit nervous about something.

"Just kiss me, Jay." Amber pressed her body up against him. "Kiss me."

Jay slowly lowered his head, his face less than an inch away from Amber's. "Amber," He whispered, his breath tickling the fine hairs on Amber's face. "Promise me something."

"Anything, Jay. Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll never hate me."

"I could never hate you, Jay." Amber assured him, a smile spreading across her face. "I love you, my Tycoon."

"I… uh- ..." But Jay never got a chance to finish his sentence as Amber's lips met with his in a warm and passionate kiss that did not end for a very, very long time.

**/**

Danni absent-mindedly stirred her tea as she stared hard at the incredibly good-looking young man sitting opposite her in the old 50's style diner's booth. He looked tired and worn, obviously exhausted from his travels and emotional stress the past few days.

Danni almost wished she hadn't gone for her routine evening jog. If she hadn't she wouldn't have found him sitting by himself on the sea wall by the beach. He was staring out at the ocean waves looking so completely alone. Danni took pity on him and invited him to share a cup of tea, but since they arrived at the diner he could do nothing but talk about Amber and though Danni liked the blonde she wasn't exactly overly eager to talk about her with Bray.

"I guess it's just weird seeing her like this. I mean, I guess she's happy living here in Seal Beach, but she's so completely different from the Amber I knew growing up. It's like she's a completely different person."

"You really love her, don't you?" Danni interrupted him, lifting her spoon out of the tea and setting it on the napkin beside the mug of steaming liquid.

"Of course I love her." Bray frowned seemingly confused by Danni's question. "I was going to marry her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"But what about that other girl? Trudy was it?"

Bray blanched at the mention of Amber's former best friend and Danni momentarily regretted bringing her up. "Amber told you about her, huh?"

"It sort of came out." Danni shrugged, gnawing on her lower lip.

"Well, Amber was never supposed to find out about Trudy." Bray stated in an irritated tone. "And Trudy was supposed to be just a one time fling. It's really complicated."

"Things always are when sex is involved." Danni shook her head. She couldn't help but think that Bray sounded like a typical arrogant male, but for some reason she was drawn to him in a way she hadn't been drawn to anyone in a very long time. "Was that what it was all about? Sex?"

Bray shrugged and Danni instantly knew her answer. "Sex, huh? Or rather I should say lack of sex. Amber wouldn't sleep with you but her best friend was willing to put out?" Danni felt herself growing irritated with him as she spelled it out in plain English.

"You make it sound worse than it is." Bray glared at her. "You weren't there. You didn't understand the situation. Amber and I had been dating for three years! Three years, Danni! I was going insane. I had to do something."

"So you're saying you never cheated on Amber before Trudy?"

"I, uh…" Bray trailed off and once again Danni was able to see straight through him. "I don't have to answer to you. I don't even know you."

"No, you don't." Danni shook her head, flipping her long dark brunette locks of her slim shoulders. "But if you stand any chance of getting back with Amber you need my help."

Bray blinked, staring at her curiously. "You're willing to help me?"

"Anything for true love." Danni smirked, and then leaned forward in the booth to explain her plan to a very eager Bray.

**/**

"I'm really sorry to have to call you in, Detective Williams," The young deputy at the front desk stood up from her seat as Ryan stepped inside the cool air-conditioned police department. "I really didn't know what to do. She said she was a good friend of Salene's and she wanted to talk to her, but Salene wasn't answering her cell. So then she said she knew you…"

"It's alright, Gabi." Ryan assured the younger officer trying to keep his expression neutral at the mention of Salene's name. Salene had left the club with Pride an hour ago and Ryan could only imagine what they were doing. "Is she in the back?"

"Yes." Gabi nodded, nervously touching her long black hair. "Kensington is with her but its pretty useless. She's in shock."

Ryan nodded and pushed past Gabi, his thoughts occupied by the frightened young woman just beyond the doors. He hated cases like these, almost as much as he hated kidnappings. His hand touched the cool metal of the door handle and he pushed open unsure of what to expect when he stepped into the back.

"Detective Williams." Kensington, a senior on the force nodded at Ryan as he slowly closed the door behind you. "Miss. Hazzen is in the interrogation room. She, uh, needed some privacy."

"Understood." Ryan bit his tongue to keep from reprimanding Kensington about leaving the victim by herself. But then knowing Ebony, she probably kicked him out. Focusing his mind and ordering himself to act professionally he walked even further into the police station and to the interrogation room.

"Ebony?" He knocked on the door softly, stepping inside as he did so. He scanned the room; his eyes finally falling on Ebony who sat with her shoulders slumped in one of the hard back wooden chairs. Her hair was a mess and it looked like one or more of her braids had been yanked out of her head. She was wrapped in one of the police jackets but even that could not cover up for the fact that her shirt was badly torn and bruises lined her neck and chest.

"Ryan." Ebony looked up, tears filling her eyes. "Wh-... where's Salene?"

"She'll be here later." Ryan assured her, walking over to where she sat. He wanted to put his arm around her to offer support but he knew that was the last thing a victim in a case like this would need. "You okay?"

Ebony shook her head. "H-...he raped me, Ryan. He raped me." Her lower lip trembled, her eyes still wide with shock.

"Who did, Ebony?" Ryan pressed gently, lowering himself into a crouching position to be at her level. "Who did?"

"Zoot."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

By the time dawn had arrived, word of Ebony's attack and Martin Preston's arrest had spread through the seaside town's close-knit community. Many of the residents were shocked that something so terrible had happened to 'such a nice girl'; while others thought she had got what was due to her.

There were a select few, who thought that Martin was innocent and that it had really been Lex Kennedy who had raped the young reporter. Lex however, had received a teary phone call from Salene in the early hours of the morning; and in his semi-sober state had ordered her to call Jay and have him pick him up.

Less than thirty minutes later, after a quick shower, Lex stood at his front door waiting for the blonde life guard to pull up in his navy blue Buick Le Sabre, which was already bursting at the seams with Amber, Jack and Danni. Lex had been forced to squeeze into the back with a cinnamon and rose scented Amber and an agitated Jack. Danni had obviously gotten first dibs on the front seat, much to Jack's annoyance.

After making sure that Ebony was okay, Lex had called her parents in Christchurch, letting them know what was happening. Ebony's parents had been shocked to say the least, but Lex had insisted that he would keep her safe. There was no way in hell that she would be going back to the beach house.

**/**

"So it turns out that Martin has a split personality." Amber placed her hand over Lex's, hoping to calm him down. It was almost noon and Amber had turned up at Lex's apartment complex, carrying a bagful of Ebony's clothes. It had been decided that she would spend a few days at Lex's once she was released from the hospital. "He has no recollection of the events after he and Ebony left The Monsoon." Amber shook her head. "He seemed so normal y'know."

Lex nodded silently. His mind reeling still. He'd known Martin Preston all his life, had hung with him as a teenager, although that was only because he was Caleb's best friend, while he had Ebony and Ryan. In actual fact, Lex had only ever tolerated Martin.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." Lex stared blankly at the blonde, who was almost on the verge of tears herself.

Amber stared at him strangely. She hardly knew Lex and yet it felt like she'd known the gentle man all her life. "Lex." Amber stated firmly. "You can't blame yourself. Bad things happen all the time. I realized that myself not so long ago."

"I should have protected her. I wasn't there when she needed me. If I were her, I'd never speak to me again." A single tear rolled down Lex's cheek, landing with a splash on his hand.

"Ebony loves you Lex. She knows that it's not your fault." Amber gave the hand that she was still holding a reassuring squeeze. "She trusted Martin, we all did. Neither you or her knew that he had a split personality called Zoot, who was a raving loony."

Lex knew she was right. But he couldn't admit it to himself. For her years, she was mature and wise, but somewhere in her eyes, she could see a small glimmer of naivety. "If I hadn't have gone to meet Miss Zulu Knots on the beach last night and realized that the girl I'd fallen in love with over the Internet wasn't who she said she was; I wouldn't have gone to the club, I wouldn't have got drunk and this whole mess wouldn't have happened." Lex's words tumbled out with ease, unaware that he was making himself out to be a pathetic loser with no life.

Amber couldn't believe Lex's words. Surely there couldn't be two Miss Zulu Knots looking for Tycoon. It wasn't he that she'd met on the beach the night before. Jay had been the one with the rose. "Erm Lex." Amber fought to keep an even tone in her voice. "Where did this Miss Zulu Knots come from?"

Lex looked up, making eye contact with the beautiful girl in front of him. "Eketahuna. Why?"

"No reason." Amber tugged her hand away from Lex's and picked up her bag. "I've got to go. I'll be back later."

Lex nodded and watched as the blonde girl hurried out of the front door. From the corner of his eye, Lex noticed a small digital camera that he had never seen before, sitting on the coffee table. Intrigued to what was on it, he reached out for the electrical device. Hitting the play back button and watching the images on the small-attached screen, he made out the figures of two very familiar people and a very familiar bedroom.

**/**

"What do you mean you've lost it?" Tai-San Lui screamed across the room. "How could you have lost it?" She had removed herself from the bed a few moments earlier and had crossed the room to were a large wooden dresser stood. She picked up her cigarettes and removed one.

Josh Ram shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I had it at Kennedy's place last night and when I woke up in your bed, it was gone."

"Is it at Lex's?" Tai-San frowned, her heart beating faster with fear. Her hand shook as she lit her cigarette and took a long drag, before placing the lighter back onto the dresser.

"It could be. We weren't exactly careful now were we?" Ram's lips curled into a smirk. "Lex could be watching it at this very moment. Couldn't you just die?"

Couldn't she just? At this rate, she wouldn't be sharing her bed with Lex any time soon. If Lex had found it, she was sure that it would put the final nail in the coffin.

"Y'know you never did tell me why you wanted that footage." Josh raised an eyebrow, quizzing the Oriental girl with the look.

"I'm sure I did." Tai-San retorted. "But if you must know again. Lex is involved with that blonde bimbo who has just moved to town. Met her over the Internet or something. I wanted the pictures to use against him. I owe it to Zandra."

"Zandra! Huh!" Josh exclaimed at Tai-San's cliff notes. "You mean that you want Lex for yourself. Always have. Always will."

Tai-San threw herself down onto a huge pile of scatter cushions. She was sick of pacing around the room, especially since Josh was mentally undressing her from his position on the bed. She reached for the glass ashtray which was propped precariously on the small glass coffee table next to her. She took another drag of her Marlboro Light and then flicked the ash into the ashtray.

"That's not going to happen now." She sighed as she examined her nails. "If you want this sordid little thing to continue, you'd better get that camera back. I don't care how you do it. Now get out of my apartment."

Josh pushed back the bed covers and dressed quickly. Though she wouldn't let on to him, she watched him as he covered his lean naked form. He blew a kiss in Tai-San's direction before hurrying down stairs and slamming the door behind him, leaving Tai-San cursing to herself.

**/**

Amber pushed open the door to the beach house. At first glance it looked like no one was home, until she saw Jack and Danni curled up on the floor and sofa respectively, hard fast asleep. She didn't want to wake them, so she crept up the stairs as quietly as she possibly could. She needed some time to think about Tycoon, Lex and Jay.

Amber stopped momentarily outside of Jay's room, raising her had to knock; she thought better of it and carried on walking towards her room. The house seemed deathly silent, although there were people sleeping throughout. It made the tense atmosphere eerier than it was.

"Amber." Amber turned around, her heart beating wildly in her chest, to find Jay emerging from his room. "I thought I heard the door."

"I've just come from Lex's." Amber mumbled. "To take some of Ebony's things. She'll be home Monday by the way."

Jay nodded reluctantly. "I don't trust him. Not after Zandra. I really don't want Ebony going there. She should come back here, where she knows she can trust us."

"Trust." Amber half laughed. "Pretty strong for a five lettered word, don't you think. It's just a shame that someone I thought I trusted has abused it and me."

"Are we still talking about Lex?" Jay asked, confused to where the conversation was going. If he had known that he and Amber were going to speak in tongues, he'd have prepared something.

"Yes. Lex is a good man, he tells me the truth." Amber's tone turned bitter. "Unlike someone I know."

"Bray, right?" Jay took a step towards the blonde, a concerned look crossing his handsome features, but she took one step back.

"Not Bray, you." Amber snapped. "You made me believe that you were Tycoon. When you weren't. Didn't you?"

Jay looked down, staring at the hardwood flooring; a slight blush had begun to creep along his neck and up his cheeks. He hadn't meant to make Amber believe that he was her Tycoon, he'd tried to explain to her the night before, but she didn't want to listen.

"I thought so." Tears had begun to fall from Amber's eyes, leaving hot, wet streaks on her cheeks. "You betrayed me, just like Bray. I don't think I can ever forgive you."

Amber turned back and hurried along the rest of the corridor, to her and Ebony's room. Slamming the door behind her, she made her way over to her lap top and logged on to her favourite chat room. She was going to meet the real Tycoon tonight, come hell or high water.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jay watched in agony as the wounded blonde stormed away from him in the direction of the bedroom she shared with Ebony. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain, but even if she had, he couldn't have. There was no explanation. There was no explanation and there was no excuse for what he had done.

Dejected, Jay heavily leaned against the hallway wall and slunk into a crouched position, putting his face in his hands. "You're really blown it this time, Jay." He murmured softly to himself, his heart so heavy in his chest that he felt it was about to break.

He was such a coward. It was all his fault that at that very moment the woman he was desperately in love with was confined to the hospital. It was all his fault that the first person he had found that he could talk to he had blown it in the biggest way possible with and now she was in another room thinking he was the most horrible person in the world. It was his entire fault, and yet there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

**/**

Salene blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over her smooth pale cheeks as she snuggled deeper into the arms of Pride Williams, the handsome young former priest she had been enjoying the evening with the night before when Gabi's phone call had come in. Salene had turned off her mobile with the thought that no one important would be calling her at that time of night and had gotten quite involved with Pride.

It was the very early hours of the morning when Pride was driving her home that Salene had actually checked her phone messages and discovered Gabi's urgent message. Pride had been kind enough to first take her to the station and then to Seal Beach General Hospital once Gabi had informed them that Ebony had already left the station.

"It's so unfair." Salene mumbled against Pride's chest. "I can't believe it's true."

Pride gnawed on his lower lip nervously as he rubbed a comforting hand across Salene's back. "I promise, Salene. Ebony will make it through this. She's a strong woman. Time heals all wounds, even rape. Time and friends. She's going to need all the friends she can get right now."

Salene swallowed hard and nodded. "Y-... you really think so? You think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I do."

Salene leaned forward and quickly brushed her lips against Pride's, feeling the same warm sensation that had enveloped her the night before when she had been with Pride wash over her anew. "Oh Pride. What would I do without you?"

"Ahem." The young couple's attention was rudely jerked away from one another and to the individual who had just come in the room. "Salene," Ryan Williams, dressed in his police uniform frowned down at the couple. "Ebony is asking for you."

"Thank you." Salene slipped out of Pride's arms and hurriedly stood to her feet, smoothing out her rumpled clothes from the night before. She felt Ryan's suspicious eyes on her and she knew that he knew. She felt her cheeks flush crimson at the thought and brushed past him without meeting his gaze.

The door to Ebony's hospital room was open, though no one save the battered young woman was inside. "Hey." Salene smiled at her housemate trying to keep the shock from Ebony's appearance from showing on her face.

The bruises Ebony had received from Zoot had only worsened as time went on, her face turning purple and one eye nearly swollen shut. Her arm was in a sling and her once beautiful long braids had been undone and most of them cut away to tend to the cut that was on her head.

"Salene." Ebony offered Salene a weary looking smile through cracked lips. "You came."

"Of course I came, darls." Salene rushed over to Ebony's side, dropping her handbag on the floor as she went. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I look." Ebony seemed a little amused at her own joke. "Martin, is he…"

"He's in custody." Salene gritted her teeth at the thought of their former housemate. She could not believe he had lived with them for nearly a year with never a sign of his rather violent and dangerous split personality. "Split personality or not," She found herself saying, "I can't believe he was completely unaware of what he was doing."

A small tear trickled down Ebony's cheek as Salene spoke, her eyes reflecting only the tiniest amount of the pain that had been inflicted upon her. "Don't, Sal, don't. He really wasn't in control of himself. He kept calling himself Zoot, whoever Zoot is. He wasn't himself. He didn't even look like himself. If I hadn't been so drunk I would have realized. It's my fau-..."

"No!" Salene exclaimed, interrupting Ebony. "Don't you ever say that again. It is not your fault. It was never your fault and it will never be your fault! Martin is a sick twisted bastard. You could not have prevented him from doing what he did to you. It's his fault, not yours Ebony. Never your fault."

Salene was not aware of it, but the tears were streaming down her cheeks as she spoke, her hands trembling. Ebony's words, accepting blame for Martin's horrible deeds rang a far too familiar cord with Salene. How often had she said the same thing to herself after her father had molested her? How long did it take for her to actually come to terms with the abuse she had suffered up until she was twelve years old and finally wrenched free from her father's hold?

A small shiver raced down her spine as she quickly tried to regain control. "Ebony, look, you can't blame yourself." She stated in a small whisper. "Martin is the evil one. Not you. I love you Ebony, and I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks Salene." Ebony murmured, her eyes drooping heavily. "I'm really tired now."

"I'll let you sleep." Salene stated a bit brokenly. "Come home soon, sweetie."

**/**

Lex let out a nervous breath as he glanced around the spare room he had set up for Ebony's stay in his condo. As far as he was concerned she could stay there with him forever, though he knew that would not look so good in the eyes of the town. Amber had brought in several bags of Ebony's clothes earlier in the day and had got halfway through unpacking them before she left mysteriously.

"There's something strange about that girl." Lex murmured softly to himself, hanging up the last of Ebony's shirts in the large walk-in closet. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her intrigued him so much that he could barely get her out of his mind.

Closing the closet doors, Lex glanced over the room one final time before making his way down to his den where he had left the digital camera with his laptop. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before either Tai-San or Josh Ram showed up on his doorstep with some lame excuse for wanting to talk to him. The thought amused him. He had dealt with blackmailers before; though this time he couldn't quite figure out why Tai-San was trying to blackmail him.

No sooner had Lex reached the bottom step of the staircase his doorbell rang. He smiled warily to himself and went to answer it. "Hello, Tai-San." He smirked, not at all surprised to see the Oriental girl standing on his porch. "Forget something last night?"

"Huh?" Tai-San seemed a bit taken aback by his abrupt approach. "Oh, oh yes!" She recovered quickly. "I think I left my coat."

"Your coat?" Lex cocked his eyebrow. "That's it?"

Tai-San's head bobbed up and down. She was obviously very nervous about something and Lex had to force himself not to chuckle at her discomfort. "Well, where do you think you left it?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Tai-San mumbled, her eyes darting around his apartment. "Maybe in the living room?"

"Let's go check, shall we?" Lex grinned, enjoying the game he was playing with the manipulative seductress. They walked into the living room where Lex had discovered the camera sitting on the credenza several hours before.

"I, uh, I guess it's not in here." Tai-San bit on her lower lip, a panicked expression spreading across her features. "Uh, maybe I left it in the bedroom."

"Why were you in my bedroom, Tai-San?" Lex challenged her with a smirk.

"W-... well," She stammered, wringing her hands as she spoke, "When I carried you up the stairs I may have set it down up there or something."

"Maybe." Lex shook his head. "Let's go look."

Tai-San nodded and began leading the way up the stairs and Lex followed, grinning to himself the whole while.

**/**

"Where the hell are you, Tycoon?" Amber rubbed her temples with a weary hand. She had been sitting in front of her laptop for the past several hours dodging requests to go into private rooms and avoiding talking to anyone. Watching the script roll past on the screen had been entertaining for a few minutes, but she was too preoccupied to dwell on it for long.

She couldn't believe Jay. She couldn't understand why he had done such a thing to her. He had betrayed her, just like Bray. Worse than Bray. She bit down hard on her lower lip and soon felt the salty metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She hated to admit how disappointed she was when she found out Jay was not her Tycoon. She had thought they had honestly connected.

"But it's Lex." Amber told herself softly, her heart trembling. Seal Beach's man of mystery. Only Ebony knew much about him, and she thought the world of him. She trusted Ebony, but could she really trust him? Could she trust herself to give her heart away again?

"Oh, Tycoon." She moaned, closing her eyes. "Where are you?"

**/**

"We've looked in the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the garage… Tai-San, I'm beginning to think you made up the thing about your coat just as an excuse to see me." Lex chuckled, leaning against the doorframe leading into his den. He had purposely guided her away from his den until now.

"W-... well, perhaps I left it in your study." Tai-San ran her fingers through her raven locks nervously, still flustered. She had begun to show signs of irritation with Lex midway through their search, but was obviously trying to play down on that annoyance in order to get her hands on the camera.

"Let's go have a looksie." Lex tuned his body allowed Tai-San to push past him. He watched in silent amusement as her eyes flicked about his study, pausing on his desk where the digital camera had been, but now, strangely it was gone. Lex frowned a little, wondering if he had put it in a drawer.

"It's not here." Tai-San breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. "Uh, maybe I left it in the taxi."

Lex nodded, walking towards his desk. He opened the first several drawers, the drawers he kept unlocked, but the camera was not there. He turned around to face Tai-San and felt a gentle draft of the cool ocean's breeze hit him and suddenly it all made sense. Ram. He must have slipped into Lex's study while Tai-San was leading him on a wild goose chase.

Lex's face transitioned into a frown. "Well, Tai-San," He stated a bit gruffly, "Why don't you call the cab company then, since your coat is obviously not in my home." He emphasized the word coat.

Tai-San blushed, then nodded, hurrying out of the room, the sound of her stiletto heels slapping against the marble of Lex's entryway.

"Ram." Lex stated through gritted teeth. "You will pay for this."

**/**

Ram let out a delighted cackle as he watched Lex and Tai-San's exchange through the open window of Lex Kennedy's study. He had slipped inside Lex's condo while he was ushering Tai-San upstairs. He figured Lex had already discovered the digital camera and moved it from the place Ram had left it, so he quickly began to search the downstairs.

It took Ram only a few minutes to find the camera in Lex's abandoned study. Lex had obviously glanced through the pictures, but Ram was not too terribly concerned with that. That was Tai-San's issue, not his. He just had to get the camera back.

He would have made a clean get away, even being able to shut the den's windows behind him, but he had become distracted by an open file drawer. Ram swiftly went through the files, finding several that caught his eye. Rather than make photocopies of the papers he needed, he took the entire file, slipping out the den window just as Lex and Tai-San were about to enter.

"So," Ram grinned evilly to himself as he tip toed along the path that led down to the beach where he was supposed to meet up with Tai-San. "Lex Kennedy, you have a few skeletons in your closet after all." He chuckled, and then stuffed the folders into his jacket, the malicious glint never leaving his eyes.

**/**

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he softly knocked on the hardwood door of Amber and Ebony's room. He didn't like having to play the middleman, but after Jay had explained to him what had happened between he and Amber, Jack knew he had to help. He liked Amber. He liked her a lot and he didn't want to see her hurt, but Jay deserved the opportunity to explain his reasons to her.

"Amber?" He called softly while knocking, trying to keep from glancing over at Jay who was leaning against the wall next to Amber's door, his eyes closed and a pained expression lining his face. "You in there kiddo?"

There was several seconds of silence before Amber's faint response sounded through the wood. "Jack? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Ambs. It's me." Jack swallowed hard. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Now really isn't the best time, Jack." Amber's voice was stronger this time, closer almost. "I'm, uh, busy."

"Look, Amber. It's pretty important." Jack felt his face begin to flush. "Please can I come in?"

Another moment of silence passed before Amber finally replied. "Just a minute." Seconds later her bedroom door slowly opened, revealing a very distraught looking Amber wearing a fuzzy lavender bathrobe. Her long hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and she was wearing no make up from what Jack could tell. Her eyes were red and puffy and he could tell she had been crying only moments before.

"Hey." Jack murmured, softly. "I, uh-..."

"Amber," Jay pushed past Jack, putting his foot in front of the door so Amber could not slam it in his face. "We've got to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, Jay." Amber stated, her voice quivering only slightly. "Please leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone." Jay took a step forward, pushing Jack even further into the background. "We have to talk."

"I… No, Jay." Amber shook her head sadly, though her hold on the door slowly gave. "I-... I can't take it, Jay. I can't do it. No."

Jay glanced over at Jack and Jack took it as his cue to leave. Biting back the strange jealous twinge that was in his stomach, he quickly walked down the hall and to the stairs in hopes of finding Danni, though he figured she would probably be out with her new mysterious boyfriend.

**/**

"Do things like that always happen here in Seal Beach?" Bray asked, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced over at Danni who was driving him to the next apartment on the long list of potential places to rent that she had found.

"No." Danni shook her head, her lips pressed in a grim line. "I guess that's what makes it so shocking. I have a really hard time believing all this split personality mumbo jumbo crap, though. I mean, I knew Martin. There's no way in hell he can also be this Zoot guy. No way."

"So you think this Hazzen girl is making it all up?" Bray frowned.

"Well, maybe she's not making it up," Danni smiled a bit, pushing down the butterflies that filled her stomach every time she looked at Bray. "But Ebony's a reporter and has been known to improve the truth a little. I think that maybe she got drunk and led Martin on a little bit. He's always had this pathetic puppy dog crush on her.

"So when he started making the moves on her she just went with it and then after it was all done, Ebony realized what she had done and cried rape." Danni finished with a smug expression on her face. "I tell you, Ebony may seem really sweet and nice on the outside, but she's pretty rotten once you get past all the makeup."

"Wow. I didn't realize." Bray stared at Danni a little taken aback. He had only seen Ebony briefly the day before but she seemed pretty okay. She was a knockout, that was for sure, but Bray had a hard time seeing a scheming temptress in Ebony as Danni had made her out to be.

"Well, it's the truth." Danni's face had darkened into an almost angry expression. They rode in silence for several minutes until Bray started to fiddle with the radio buttons searching for a station playing some decent music. Bray was starting to become uncomfortable with Danni. She seemed a little too intense for his liking, though she did have a fantastic figure.

**/**

Jay felt his heart tumble inside him once he had finally gotten a good look at Amber. She looked horrible. First with Bray's betrayal, then Ebony's rape, and then his deception… Jay felt like a complete jerk. He was a complete jerk. He only hoped he could get Amber to realize that tricking her into believing he was Tycoon had not been what he had originally intended.

"Alright, so talk." Amber sniffled, plopping back on her bed; her gaze transferring back to her laptop that she saw was connected to the phone line.

"Amber, I never meant to deceive you." Jay began, trying to recall his practiced speech. "I'm not Tycoon-..."

"No shit, Sherlock." Amber glared at him.

Jay flustered for a minute, and then shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Practiced speeches were not going to work. He had to tell her from his heart. "I'm in love with Ebony." He stated boldly, feeling his heart quake within him as he spoke. "I have been in love with her for years, I've just never been able to tell her.

"Yesterday she showed up on the beach and asked me if I would make sure no one would go on the beach by the pier at sunset save for two special individuals that were supposed to meet there. She was really mysterious about it all, and I was hesitant because it is a public beach, but I agreed to it because I'd do just about anything for her.

"I chased off all of the people a little bit before sunset, and then I saw Moz hanging around. You wouldn't know Moz, and believe me, you don't want to. She's trouble with a capital 'T'. Anyway," Jay looked up at Amber, seeing that she was listening to his every word, her expression still hard, though it appeared to be softening juts a little. "After sunset I went back and that's when I found the rose. I picked it up and then suddenly there you were."

"And I thought you were Ty." Amber whispered, her voice choked.

"Yeah." Jay swallowed hard. "I felt horrible because it was obvious that you're meeting with whoever had gone awry. I wanted to cheer you up. I had no idea you'd think I was your Tycoon. But once I figured out that was what you thought, part of me wanted to be him. You're a gorgeous girl, Amber, inside and out. You're really hard to resist, and I didn't want to.

"I'm really sorry, Amber. I was going to tell you the truth. In fact, I tried to a couple of times, but then you'd always grab my hand or suddenly kiss me and I found my resolve to tell the truth melting away. I was going to tell you this morning, but then e-... everything with Ebony happened…" He trailed off, choking back on a sob.

"Oh Jay." Tears began to pour down Amber's cheeks as she silently turned off her laptop and closed it up. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should never have assumed. I should have given you the chance to explain rather than just throw myself at you. I'm so sorry."

"No, Amber, don't apologize." Jay shook his head. "I'm the one to blame. I should have been upfront with you right away."

Amber smiled a little through her tears, slipping of the bed and walking over to him, clasping his hands in her own. "My mistake." She murmured softly. "My two favourite people in Seal Beach, you deserve one another, you and Ebony. I hope you two can find happiness."

"Me too." Jay nodded, his thoughts suddenly travelling back to the hospital that he had spent several hours at earlier that day. Ebony had not been conscious while he was in there, but he had stayed by her side, holding her hand as long as the doctors would allow.

"Let's go visit her." Amber suggested shyly. "Maybe she's awake now."

Jay nodded. "Yeah, let's."

**/**

Lex stared at the screen of his laptop trying to fight down the irresistible urge to let out a loud scream as the words 'Miss Zulu Knots has left the chat' blinked back at him almost mocking in their tone.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Monday morning arrived with a huge rainstorm, making the crowds of surfers head further down the beach for the rougher waters by the pier. The beach house was virtually empty now that Jay and Jack had been called into work and Danni had snuck out for a secret rendezvous with a friend.

Amber was alone in the house, save for Salene and Pride, who were snuggled up downstairs, underneath a fleecy blanket and drinking hot chocolate, while watching St. Elmo's Fire. She'd decided to give the couple a wide birth and as she didn't fancy watching them go all-gooey over each other, she had decided to stay in the sanctuary of her room.

As the rain pounded on the window outside, Amber watched the scene from the window seat, a comforter pulled up to her chin and Bryan Adams blasting out from her stereo. It had come to her that asking Tycoon to meet her again was a bad step. Lex had seemed pretty distraught and she didn't want to confuse him. Instead, she'd formed a plan. She'd get to know Lex as Lex and forget about Ty.

Ebony was due out of the hospital later that afternoon and Lex had promised to take her with him when he collected his friend. Amber was pleased; the hospital drive would give them plenty of time to get to know each other a little better. Maybe she could get him to open up more about the things he'd told her on the Internet.

Amber glanced at the wall clock over Ebony's empty bed. It was almost eleven and she had very little time to prepare herself. She pushed the comforter away, slid off the window ledge and bounced with glee over to her closet. She pulled the varnished wooden doors open and after a brief rummage around, she chose a pair of blue boot-cut jeans, a white chenille sweater and decided to finish the look with a long black leather coat and black boots. She laid the clothes on her bed and hurried into the only en-suite bathroom that the house had, thanking Ebony for choosing the room.

**/**

Lex pulled up his silver Aston Martin car outside of the beach house and honked the cars horn. The rain was still bouncing off the ground and there wasn't a cat in hells chance that he was going to get out of the car, only to get even more soaked than he already was. Through the steamed up passenger window, he could see Amber hug Salene at the door and then bound down the few steps that brought the credenza down to the sand.

Lex chuckled as the curly haired blonde almost slipped in a puddle on the sidewalk, before swearing like a trooper at some kid on a skateboard, who whooshed past her and caused her to fall back against the large white washed fence that surrounded the house's back yard.

Finally, Amber arrived at the side of the car and tugged at the handle. A gust of wind blew the delicate scent of CK Be and her womanly smell past Lex's nose as she climbed into the car.

Panting slightly, Amber turned to face Lex. "Hi" She breathed. "It's deadly out there."

Lex smiled, picturing the still familiar sight of Amber almost falling over. "It's not the worst I've experienced, but at least we can be thankful that we're not on a boat."

Lex's words hung in the car, making the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Amber realized that he was talking about the storm that took Zandra's life and felt her heart turn heavy. A mixture of both sorrow for the man beside her and guilt for the workings of her plan.

"So, did you get the room ready okay?" Amber broke the think silence, causing Lex to start the cars engine.

"Yeah. I've even managed to get some nice soft toys for her." Lex concentrated on watching the road ahead. "Eb has a thing for stuffed animals, especially Winnie the Pooh and Tigger."

Amber raised a cheeky eyebrow. "She'd better watch that Tigger. He's my favourite. Bray bought me one for my..." Amber broke off, realizing that she'd let her mind wander from the subject in hand.

"Bray." Lex asked gently. "Is he an ex boyfriend?" Lex watched Amber's eyes glaze over with tears. "I'm sorry Amber, I didn't mean to pry."

"Bray was my fiancé. I caught him in bed with my best friend. On the eve of our wedding." Amber wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "He followed me here, but I've moved on."

Somewhere in the back of Lex's mind, the young woman's words rang familiar. He dismissed them and reached his hand over to where his portable disc man was plugged into the cigarette lighter. Pressing play, the faint strains of Savage Garden's Truly, Madly, Deeply rang out around them.

_I want to lay with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to stay like this forever until the sky falls down on me….  
_  
"I love this song." Amber smiled at the raven-haired millionaire. "It reminds me of being obsessed with Dwayne Cameron. He was in this television show, very popular… I can't remember the name of it, but there were a lot of kids in a city with no adults. That rock star-actor Caleb Ross was in it too. I saw his latest movie, y'know the one with Jessica Alba. I think it was called The Legend of Lake Banshee; but anyway this song was in the charts the year it started."

"Yeah. I remember taking Ebony to see it. She's got a thing for spooky movies. This song, however, reminds me of the summer my wife and I spent surfing on the Australian Sunshine Coast. I ended up in hospital with a mild concussion and heat stroke from being in the sun too long."

"Sounds like you had fun!" Amber laughed, cocking her head to one side.

"That's exactly what my Ebony said when Zandra blabbed and told her what had really happened."

"You really care for Ebony don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I consider her my family and she considers me hers. There's a lot you don't know about us Amber."

"I'd like to get to know you." Amber stated matter of factly. "I'd like to get to know you very well Lex."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So," Jack glanced over at his best friend and roommate who was dutifully scanning the rough waters for any surfers who might be in distress. "You and Amber make up?"

"Yeah." Jay nodded, dipping his exposed hands into the pockets of his white windbreaker that was clearly marked with a red cross signifying him as a lifeguard. "Thanks for the helping hand mate."

"No worries mate." Jack, dressed similarly to Jay, frowned thoughtfully. "I guess I just haven't seen you two together a whole lot, you know, like a couple and stuff."

"Oh, we're not a couple." Jay grinned, his dark eyes twinkling with merriment. "We actually never were. We were just, well, a bit confused. Everything's been straightened out now."

Jack seemed to brighten with Jay's words. "So are you saying that Amber's on the market?"

"Geeze, Jack." Jay frowned at Jack. "You make her sound like she's a piece of meat or something. Amber's a person. And honestly, I don't think she's ready for a real relationship. I mean, it's only been a couple weeks since she found that jerk in bed with her best friend, right? You can't expect her to get over something like that with a snap of your fingers."

"So why'd you put the moves on her?"

Jay scowled at Jack, more so for trying to bide his time than being truly annoyed with him. Jay didn't know why he had made a move on Amber. She was a gorgeous girl and she had thrown herself at him, but only because he reminded her of that Internet guy. But even before that Jay realized he had been flirting with Amber. Maybe part of it was to make Ebony jealous, maybe part of it was a genuine attraction he felt for her. Whatever it was, Jay was glad that he and Amber had talked it out. Amber was in love with Tycoon, that much was obvious. And Jay, well, he was in love with Ebony and he was going to spend the rest of his life proving it to her.

"Amber's in love with someone, Jack." Jay stated finally, knowing exactly why Jack was asking him about Amber. "But it's a really delicate kind of thing. It's hard to explain, but she needs her space."

"She's in love with someone?" Jack stared at Jay dubiously. "But I thought you just said it would take her awhile to get over that creep."

"I did, and well, yeah, it will. This guy she's in love with, well, I don't think anything's going to happen. At least not for awhile." Jay shifted uncomfortably under Jack's intense stare. "It's complicated, Jack, and if I were you I wouldn't go asking her about it."

"But you did." Jack challenged him.

"No." Jay shook his head, a horrible sensation hitting him in the pit of his stomach. The only way he was going to get out of this was by telling Jack all about Amber's Internet love life, and somehow he knew that if he told Jack that it would put yet another crack in his already fragile friendship with Amber. "Listen, Jack, I can't talk about this. It's Amber's thing. All I'm saying is don't do what you're thinking of doing."

"And just what am I thinking of doing?" Jack folded his arms against his chest and scowled darkly at Jay.

"I know what you're thinking, Jack. I'm not stupid." Jay returned Jack's angry look.

"Well, maybe you are." Jack muttered. "Look, I'm going to check and see how Cole is hanging at 15. I'll talk to you later."

"Right. Later." Jay, heavy in heart, watched as Jack quickly descended the ladder leading to the sand and half-ran half-jogged to the next station to the north. He felt so helpless. He knew that Jack was interested in Amber and under normal circumstances he would actually encourage a relationship, but he had seen the intensity that Amber had loved her Tycoon, even when she didn't know who he was. He knew that love. It was true love and there was no standing in true love's path.

Jay glanced down at his watch. He knew that Amber and Lex were probably already on their way to pick up Ebony from the hospital. Smiling to himself, he made the quick decision that as soon as he got off work he would run by Lex's to drop in and see Ebony.

**/**

"No! That can't be!" Tai-San screeched into her cell phone as she slammed her open palm down upon her hardwood desk, instantly regretting her action as one of her recently applied acrylic nails popped off.

Taking a deep breath, Tai-San calmed her self and listened as once again Ram was making pathetic excuses for not being able to dig up the dirt on Lex's Miss Zulu Knots. He had managed to hack into Lex's computers using one of the PCs at the Cyber Cafe but still he had turned up with nothing.

"I'm loosing my patience, Ram." Tai-San muttered through gritted teeth, inspecting her damaged nail. "If you don't find something soon I'm going to have to go with another investigator."

"Aw, c'mon, Tai. You know I'm the best in town." Ram whined into her ear, much to her annoyance.

"You're the only in town." Tai-San's eyes narrowed. "But that does not mean I can't find someone to do my dirty work out of town."

"Tai-San…"

"Find something by tomorrow night or you're fired." Tai-San stated simply, racking her nails through her hair, loosening her raven locks from the bobby pins that had been holding it back and away from her face all day. Without waiting for Ram to respond, Tai-San quickly pressed the call button and hung up on him.

Slowly she swivelled her high-back leather chair around to face the mirror that was hung behind her desk. She inspected her image, mussing her hair and twisting it back with several of the bobby pins she had removed from it moments ago before she was finally satisfied.

"There." She murmured softly to herself. "Now you look perfect Tai-San, darling." She made a kissing face at her reflection, and was about to spin her chair around when she noticed another reflection in the mirror besides her own.

"Why Ned?" She arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Tai-San crossed her legs seductively and slowly spun her chair to face the tall redhead who was leaning casually against the doorframe of her office. "Why hello Tai-San." He greeted her in what he probably felt was his most sexy voice. "You are looking quite lovely today."

"Drunk again, I see." Tai-San smirked, rising to her feet. She sauntered over to where Ned stood, an idea forming in the back of her mind. "But that's alright," She quickly added. "I like you this way."

Tai-San took a hold of his necktie and began to lead him back over towards her desk, or more exactly the leather sofa she kept in her office specifically for reasons such as these. "So, how is that old biddy, Java?" Tai-San whispered in his ear as she planted kisses wherever her breath touched.

"Who?"

"Now that's what I like to hear." Tai-San winked saucily at him, pulling him down on the sofa atop her.

**/**

Ryan stared down at the letter he held in his hands, not quite believing the words he had just read. She had left him. Dee had left him, and hadn't even bothered to tell him good-bye. "Oh Dee." Ryan murmured softly to himself, a tear trickling down his cheek. "Why?"

He closed his eyes, not wanting anyone in the station to see his tears. He knew exactly why. Dee was more in love with her career than she was with him. He would have always been second, and she knew that he couldn't take that. And besides, there was Salene…

Salene. How he wished he had never laid eyes on the stunning red head. Somehow from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew that he would no longer be the same. Everything about her gave him tingles, from the way her lips curved up in her delicate smile to her beautiful grey eyes.

But now she was with Pride. Or at least that was the last he had heard. After seeing them together at the hospital Ryan had gone out of his way to avoid both of them. Pride had called him several times since that morning, but Ryan refused to return them. And Salene, well, she was a bit more difficult to avoid, seeing as how they both worked at the station, but somehow he had managed it.

"Ryan?"

Ryan's eyes flew open and suddenly the woman he didn't want to see most in the world was standing directly in front of him. "S-... Salene!" he stammered, feeling his face flush. She couldn't have known that he was thinking of her right then, could she of?

"You okay?" Salene inquired, concern lacing her voice. "You've been hiding from me all week, and well, I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Yeah." Ryan's voice squeaked as he spoke. "It's just, well, Dee's gone."

"I know." Salene nodded, leaning against Ryan's desk. "She called me the other day. She asked me to, uh; make sure you were okay and everything."

Ryan frowned a bit, pushing aside the pain he felt in his heart at that very moment. "I'm fine. Really. Just a bit tired. This whole Ebony-Martin case has got me a bit stressed."

"I can understand that." Salene let out a small uncomfortable laugh as the tension between she and Ryan only thickened.

"Look, I, uh," Salene stated finally, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear self-consciously. "Pride and I were wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us tonight. We were thinking we'd go to that restaurant that opened up down the street from The Monsoon…"

"I don't think so Salene." Ryan quickly declined her invitation. "I'm probably going to end up working late tonight. Thanks for asking though."

Salene nodded then gave him a small smile before heading back to the front desk of the station, leaving Ryan alone, following her every step with his eyes and a longing in his heart.

**/**

"I can't believe they had to cut it this short." Amber commented softly as she gently pulled a wooden comb through Ebony's hair. Ebony looked like a completely different woman without her braids, especially with her hair barely falling past her chin. Ebony had wanted to get her extensions and braids put back in the minute her stitches were taken out, but the doctor heavily advised against it, saying that she should go without the braids for at least three months.

"Three months of looking like this." Ebony grumbled, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "I look so stupid."

"No you don't." Amber argued, knowing that Ebony making such a big deal out of her hair was really covering up for the pain and fear she still felt deep inside. "You look adorable." She countered.

"Adorable." Ebony frowned a little. "That's what you say little babies look like. I'm nearly twenty-six, Amber. I don't want to look 'adorable'."

"Okay, fine. You don't look adorable." Amber grinned. "You look maturely cute."

"Maturely cute?" Ebony made a face.

"Would you prefer adorable?"

Ebony nodded then smiled a little as Amber burst into a fit of giggles. Finally, Ebony joined Amber in her laughter, though not nearly as whole-heartedly as the blonde was able to let out.

"Thank you." Ebony managed to get out between a few giggles.

"For what?" Amber looked at her, gulping air as she tried to calm herself.

"For picking me up." Ebony's voice was soft and low now. "Both you and Lex. If it weren't for you guys, well, I don't know where I'd be."

Amber nodded, an uncomfortable silence descending between the two. In all the days and nights that Amber had spent at Ebony's beside she had not once brought up the subject of Martin and the rape. Jay had come up once, but that had only been to clear up the matter of Tycoon and his true identity.

"You know," Ebony whispered softly, her hazel eyes taking on a light that chilled Amber to the core. "Whenever I was alone at night or even during the day I could feel his eyes on me. Those milky blue eyes that terrorized my soul. He wasn't Martin, Amber. He was, and yet he wasn't. I-..."

"Shush." Amber wrapped her arms tightly around Ebony's shoulders, careful to avoid any of the girl's injuries. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Ebony snuggled deeper into Amber's arms and it was only a few brief seconds before Amber felt the warm saltiness of Ebony's tears on her neck. She gently rubbed Ebony's back praying that the right words to say to her newfound best friend would come to her, but her mind kept pulling up blanks.

"I'm here for you Eb." She murmured her voice so quiet she doubted Ebony could even hear her. "I'm here for you no matter what."

**/**

"Jay!" Lex opened the door of his condo in astonishment, staring wide-eyed at the dripping wet lifeguard. "What are you doing out on a night like this?"

"Not exactly night." Jay grinned a dopey smile. "Just feels like it. It's only two o'clock."

"Wow." Lex shook his head, glancing over Jay's shoulder and into the inky darkness of the day behind him. "It just feels so late." Then as if remembering his manner, opened the door further and said, "Come in. Don't want to leave you out there in the cold."

"Thanks." Jay stepped inside, careful to stay on the smooth marble of Lex's entryway so as not to drip on the carpet. "I know this sounds like a really awful thing to ask, but, um, do you have anything I can change into? I'm sort of soaked."

"Of course." Lex grinned, looking Jay up and down. "I have some sweats in the bathroom, though I can't guarantee the pants will be long enough for you."

Jay chuckled and nodded. "Anything dry sounds good to me."

Lex disappeared for a moment, returning with a pair of faded black sweat pants and a sweatshirt with UCLA on the front. "You can change in the bathroom."

"Thanks." Jay slipped off his flip-flops and hurried over to the bathroom from which Lex had just come leaving Lex alone once again to restlessly pace in his living room.

Amber had taken Ebony upstairs nearly an hour before, saying that they would be right down. Ebony had wanted to change into some different clothes and do something with her hair and makeup. Lex knew he didn't know a whole lot about girlie things but he didn't think it took over an hour to do hair and makeup. (Little does he know?)

Bored, Lex strolled over to his television set and flipped it on. The SBTV-3 news was on and the anchorwoman was going on about the storm they were having.

"…Worst storm since 1999. Authorities are advising people to remain in their houses, shutting all doors and windows. Those with basements are being advised to stay there until the storm passes…"

Lex quickly turned off the set, a strange panic beginning to fill his heart. It was happening all over again, only this time he wasn't on a boat. He shifted his gaze to his patio where he had an excellent view of the ocean. The beach was completely deserted; the ocean waves were wildly surging onto the shore, getting higher and higher with every one that hit the beach.

"Amber!" He cried out without thinking, his voice containing an edge of panic. "Ebony! Get down here quick!"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Amber, Ebony! Get down here quick." Jay heard Lex cry out through the door of the downstairs bathroom, panic filling the raven-haired mans voice. "Make sure you wrap up warm, we may get wet."

Jay shook his head as he pulled the borrowed black sweat pants over his long lean legs; the warm fleecy material moulded themselves to his firm buttocks as he tied the drawstring cord in the waistband. There was no way he was going to let Lex take the girls out of the house and into the storm. Picking up the hooded UCLA sweatshirt and the fluffy white towel beside it, he opened the heavy door and stepped out into the hall.

"Lex, mate." Jay's voice was muffled by the sweatshirt being pulled over his head. "You're not seriously thinking of going out are you?"

Lex spun around to face the tall blonde lifeguard, a slight sheen of tears glistened in his eyes. "I have to Jay. I can't stay here." Lex choked back a sob. "Not when I know that that storm is the same one that took Zan..."

"Surely it would be safer in here than outside. But if you're going, I'm going too. And I'm driving." Jay demanded, rubbing the towel over his short blonde hair.

Jay cursed himself softly. He hadn't wanted to say that. He wanted to tell his friend that the roads outside were slick with rain. That the driving rain soaked you the second you stepped outside and that you could barely see three feet in front of you. He'd come to see Ebony and now he was going on Mr. Toads Wild Ride.

"Fine." Lex sighed, wiping his blue-green eyes with the back of his hand. "We'll go to The Monsoon. I've given everyone the night off. Once the girls come down, we'll go."

**/**

"Amber, Ebony! Get down here quick." Lex's voice penetrated itself through the guest room door and floated around the room. "Make sure you wrap up warm, we may get wet."

Ebony tucked a loose strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. She'd heard the panic in her best friend's voice and she was putting it down to the fact that it was this very night, four years ago, when the exact same storm had taken the life of Zandra.

"Come on Amber." Ebony pushed herself off the bed, but winced before her feet hit the carpeted floor. The ribs that had been broken during her attack hadn't begun to heal yet and her chest felt tender.

"What!" Amber exclaimed. "Are you okay?" The blonde young woman could hear her own voice filled with the same concern she'd heard in Lex's voice earlier that day.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tender is all." Ebony smiled, if she told Amber or Lex the truth that she was in more pain that she would ideally like to be, they'd have her straight back in the hospital before she could utter the words 'Keep The Dream Alive'. "Lex isn't. He's going to go postal if we don't go with him, its four years tonight."

Amber nodded, slowly at first, but then quicker when she understood her friend's words. "Poor guy."

"Yeah." Ebony agreed as she reached for her black wool coat. "But he'll have you soon and he'll be able to live his life properly again."

Amber liked the sound of that. She and Lex as a couple, not friends or employer/employee. She'd be able to call her mum and say. "Guess what, I've found a man who loves me and who doesn't sleep with my best friend."

"Well come on Miss Hazzen, let's not keep the man waiting." Amber helped Ebony with her coat and offered her arm. Ebony linked her arm with the petite blonde happily and together, they headed out of the room together.

**/**

She watched from between the bushes, a raincoat protecting her from the heavy rain. Lex had left the house followed by Jay, Ebony and a petite blonde, who Tai-San assumed to be Amber.

"Little-Miss-Country-Bumpkin." Tai-San muttered as she heard the blonde laugh. A laugh, which was, in her opinion, sluttish and flirty. "If you think you can take my man, well you've got another thing coming."

Once she'd seen Jay Peterson's Buick Le Sabre vanish from her sight, she stepped out from her hiding place, a shiny key dangling from her index finger. Tai-San was determined to dig something up on Lex, that was the only way she could get him to be with her and if Ram couldn't find anything in the files he had 'acquired' a few nights before; she would find something herself.

Letting herself into Lex's apartment with the skeleton key that she held in her hand, she headed straight upstairs to the marital bedroom that Lex had once shared with Zandra. Tai-San knew that Lex had kept it locked since he moved all his belongings into the one of the other bedrooms after Zandra's funeral. She slipped the key into the lock and turned it with ease.

The smell of Zandra's favourite perfume and years of dust floated past Tai-San's nose. The room was how she remembered it. The white four-poster bed remained in the middle of the room. The walk in closet was open and still held all of the fashion conscious Zandra's Gucci dresses and Chanel suits.

"What secrets do you hide?" Tai-San asked the room as she walked over to the closet. "Maybe you kept something in here."

Tai-San raised her arm above her until could feel a shoe box, hidden on a large ledge above the door. Closing her hand around it, she pulled it down and carried it over to the bed. It was covered in thick dust, which covered her petite hands she walked towards the bed.

"Score." Tai-San whispered as she pulled the lid off the cardboard box to reveal bundles of letters and journals. "Zandra, you've been very good to my cause."

**/**

The Monsoon was filled with complete darkness, except for a spotlight over near the stage. Lex fumbled in the dark for the light switch, while Jay cursed loudly as he hit one or two tables on his way to the bar.

"Hurry up Lex." Ebony chided. "I've got enough injuries as it is without adding a few more to my list."

"Yes Ma'am." Lex laughed through the darkness as he found his prize. He flicked the light switch and the entire nightclub was illuminated with a bright light.

Amber navigated Ebony over to a booth and took a seat next to her friend. It was weird being in the empty nightclub; after all she was more accustomed to the late night crowds. It was too quiet.

"Lex." Amber called over to her boss. "D'ya think you can put some music on? I hate the sounds in here."

"Amber it's silent." Jay called from behind the bar, where he was currently wrestling with a bottle of tequila.

"That's what I mean Jay." Amber smiled, glad that she and he were now back on speaking terms. "I'm used to pounding Techno music, Pokey-Pop and Karaoke."

"Hey." Ebony piped up from beside the blonde. "There's an idea. Lex, you still have that Karaoke machine, don't you?"

Lex nodded, unsure of why she was asking. His bright idea a few months ago of having regular karaoke nights was shot down in flames when only a couple of the regulars got up and had a go. Those regulars being Ebony and Dee. It had been hidden away to rot in the dust for the rest of eternity. "Behind the bar, second cupboard on the right. Why?"

"A little sing-along will keep us from getting bored while we weather the storm." Amber answered for her friend. "It'll be cool."

Jay shrugged as he finally arrived at the booth, carrying a couple of limes, a saltcellar, the bottle of tequila and four shot glasses. "It could be, if we can find some Karaoke songs." A strange glint filled his eyes as he mentally picked the partner to perform a duet with.

**/**

"Ram." Tai-San gushed happily down the telephone. "You're never going to guess what I found out."

Tai-San had spent the last hour sorting through the shoebox of letters, photos and journals. She was currently perched on the end of the marital bed reading through Zandra's last journal; for a woman who told everyone that she was the wife of one of Seal Beach's richest men; she sure had some deep concerns about her marriage.

"I'm listening babe." Josh Ram drawled back down the earpiece. "Is it sordid?"

"You know it." Tai-San smiled to herself. "Listen."

Tai-San began to read form the open journal that was laid in her lap.

_Dear Diary,_

Lex and I have had another wicked fight, two days after returning from a perfect week on the Gold Coast no less, and I've decided that it's my love for Caleb that I want to pursue. Things haven't been right for Lex and I for a while and I know that Caleb will be ready to leave the town as soon as I say so. My only concern is with the child that grows within my belly. Caleb and I never used protection, yet Lex and I always have. So, unless the condom spilt with Lex, then I truly know that this child is Caleb's. How I long for it to be Caleb's.

I made such a huge mistake marrying Lex. I know that now. Looking back, I think I only married him because there was so much pressure on me to be with him. Mum and dad always said that Caleb was a bad egg, but he treated me well. We had fun and still do. There is nowhere that I'd rather be other than in his strong arms.

Therefore, I have decided that I will leave Lex. I plan on telling Caleb the good news tomorrow. I've always dreamed of living on the Costa del Sol or going to Mexico, just to be with Caleb. I don't want to hurt Lex, so I think the only way that I can leave him, without hurting him is to fake my own death.

Lex plans on taking me out on the yacht for the day next week, and that will be the only opportunity to make my escape. I've been checking the whether reports and there's a storm brewing over Seal Beach. If I can be on the deck when the worst of the storm hits, I can jump over board and swim back to shore. I'll ask Caleb to wait for me and together we will leave to be together forever.

Tai-San finished and waited for Ram's response, a plan forming in her head.

"The dirty cow." Ram exclaimed, loud enough for Tai-San to hold the telephone inches from her ear. "Shagging Caleb Kennedy, the prodigal twin brother. I wonder if Lex knew!"

"I don't think he did." Tai-San sympathized slightly. "If he did, he never mentioned anything, even I never knew about this and I was her best friend."

"Tai, baby." Josh drawled once again. "Don't feel bad, you've got a plan. I can sense it."  
"Damn right I've got a plan." She squared up proudly. "No prissy country girl is going to take my man away from me. Besides, if I don't get Lex, you don't get paid in kind any more."

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Ram raised an eyebrow at the other end of the line, intrigued at what the Oriental woman had up her sleeve now.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The stormed raged outside The Monsoon, growing stronger and stronger as each hour ticked by on the clock. The rain pelted against the windows with rapid staccato, the wind howling louder than any of the residences of Seal Beach had heard for a very long time. Lex knew that if he had not installed storm windows in The Monsoon, the glass would have broken long ago and he was quite certain there would be quite a mess on the streets to be cleaned up after the storm finally broke.

"No." Lex heard Amber hiccup, shaking her head overdramatically, "It was your turn last time to get more. Let me go." She insisted, rising to her feet and looking down at Jay with, in Lex's opinion, ill concealed attraction.

"It's not safe." Jay, who had always been able to hold his liquor and remain reasonably sober, frowned. "Who knows who could have snuck into The Monsoon? There are a lot of doors here." He reasoned.

"Naw." Lex piped up. "They're all locked. This place is as tight as a drum, but you are right. Amber shouldn't go alone. I'll go with her." He volunteered himself, a plan beginning to form in the back of his groggy mind.

"That's really sweet of you, Lex." Amber shot him an appreciative smile.

Lex shrugged his shoulders, feeling his heart begin to turn to mush under the influence of Amber's smile. She was intoxicating. Her eyes, her smile. The way her voice sounded… She was so beautiful and didn't even know it. It took everything inside Lex not to reach out and grab her, kissing her with all high might right there in front of everyone - well, Ebony and Jay that was.

"C'mon, let's go." He grinned a loopy grin back at her, knowing that he wouldn't really remember any of this in the morning and he had better make the most out of his uninhibited mood while he could. He grabbed onto Amber's hand, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his own, and pulled her in the direction of the wine cellar, his heart feeling as if it had just been set free.

**/**

"What makes you so sure they're going to come down here?" Ram scowled from his crouched position behind a rack of very expensive wine bottles. "They've been up there for hours."

"Because," Tai-San hissed, her expression darkening. "It's logical. What do four friends do when they're trapped all night long in a nightclub full of some of the finest alcohol in Seal Beach?"

"Sing Karaoke?"

"Don't be an idiot, you fool." Tai-San spat. "The power went out hours ago, thank goodness. That little Ebony girl thinks she's going to be the next diva or something. All these bottles would have shattered in a couple of seconds if she had been able to get her hands on a microphone." Her eyes narrowed remembering how when the young girl had only been twelve years old she had bested Tai-San in a citywide talent competition. She had never forgiven her for that.

"I know what I would do." A voice sounded from behind Tai-San. She turned slightly, her lips curling up in a smile as she studied the young man sitting with his legs crossed, a look of almost complete serenity on his face in the midst of the storm. "I would take advantage of the silence and spend time meditating."

"Where did you find this creep?" Ram let out a long disgusted sigh.

"He's an old friend." She explained shooting Ram a rather pointed glare. "And he has skills you couldn't even possibly imagine."

Ram glowered under Tai-San's look, but said nothing, eyeing the blonde behind her with suspicion. He was wise enough not to trust Tai-San but the benefits of working with her far outweighed the possible disadvantages so he continued their arrangement, both of them getting exactly what they wanted. But Ram was always uncomfortable when Tai-San would bring in a third party - this occasion being no exception.

"It's so dark in here." The giggling voice of the young woman Ram knew as Amber drifted down the stairs. Ram had only seen the pretty blonde from a distance, but he could instantly tell what Lex saw in her. She was very attractive and had a wholesomeness to her that could not be denied.

"That's alright." Lex's voice was heavily slurred, two sets of footsteps sounding on the wooden stairs leading into the wine cellar. "I know this place like the back of my hand." His boastful statement was followed by a loud crash, an even louder curse from Lex's lips and Amber giggling.

"Are you ready?" Tai-San hissed softly, though Ram didn't really see the need. Lex and Amber were obviously intoxicated and oblivious to everything around them. Ram only hoped Tai-San's little scheme would still work with Lex drunk.

Ram nodded and stealthily moved into position. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the chloroform, soaking the cloth with the sweet sticky smelling liquid. He waited until he heard Lex pass by, talking loudly, then moved in for the kill.

"Is she out?" Tai-San inquired softly moments later as Ram dragged Amber's slim body behind the wine racks.

"Yes. She inhaled enough of that stuff to be out for several hours." Ram nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for drugging the young woman. He didn't know her. He had nothing against her. He was only doing this because Tai-San wanted him to. And why? So she could land her dead best friend's husband. Well, supposedly dead. Ram still didn't quite know what to think of that.

"Perfect." Tai-San smiled pertly at him. She stepped out from behind the wine racks, allowing her blonde friend to go ahead of her. "Let the games begin." He heard her whisper as she passed, leaving Ram with the unconscious girl and a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**/**

"They sure have been gone a long time." Ebony murmured, tucking her short bobbed hair behind her ear, wishing for the hundredth time that evening that they hadn't had to cut off so much length to make it even. She mentally cursed the doctor who, while stitching the large gash on her head, had given her possibly the worst haircut she had ever received since she and her older sister decided to play beauty parlour with a pair of their mum's shears when she was three.

"Should I go check on them?" Jay, who was sitting directly across the table from Ebony, several empty shot glasses set up in front of him, asked, his dark brown eyes shimmering in the dim candlelight.

Ebony hesitated. She wanted to say yes, worry nagging her in the back of her mind, but she would feel simply awful if she or Jay were to interrupt a moment between Amber and Lex. She had been able to sense the tension growing between the two the entire evening and it was only a matter of time before something happened.

"No." She shook her head. "Let's give them a bit more time. Maybe they need to talk or something."

"Lex is Tycoon, isn't he?" Jay's question sounded more like a statement.

"What!" Ebony's eyes widened with shock. "What do you mean?"

"Lex. He's Amber's Tycoon, right? The guy she met and fell in love with over the Internet." Jay expanded, studying Ebony carefully.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Well, other than you basically straight out telling me the other day on the beach," Jay's lips quirked up with a smile, "Amber told me. See, she mistook me for Tycoon. I guess Amber was late for their meeting and he gave up on her. He dropped the rose in the sand and I picked it up on accident, not realizing that Amber would actually think it was me."

"I wondered how that happened exactly." Ebony muttered, sighing.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Jay stated softly. "If I could take back the events of that evening I would. I'm really sorry about everything. I really blew it. First I lied to Amber and then, well, and then there was everything else that happened…" He trailed off, looking down at the shot glasses in front of him uncomfortably.

"Everything else that happened." Ebony quoted with a bitter laugh. "You mean Martin raping me? Or should I say Zoot?"

"I'm so sorry, Ebony." Jay whispered, but she went on as if she had not heard him.

"It's so strange, you know? You always read about it happening to other girls never thinking it could happen to you. And even if it does, you think you'll be prepared. You actually think all those defence manoeuvres will work, that your brain will be functioning logically enough to use them. But it isn't. And it always comes from the person you least expect."

"Martin." Jay nodded.

"Yeah, Martin. Zoot. Whatever." Ebony waved it off, a look of disgust and annoyance on her face. The alcohol in her system was loosening her tongue, making her say things she would never dream of saying if she were sober, but she didn't care.

"I'm not angry at him, you know? I don't think I could be. I'm just, well; I don't know what I am." Ebony began to choke up, her words sticking in her throat. She heard Jay stand up and move over next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her slender shoulders. At first she resisted, horrifying flashbacks of Martin coming to her mind. But this wasn't Martin. This was Jay.

She slowly lifted her head, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Jay, I'm sorry for loosing it like this, its just-..."

"Hush." Jay hugged her tighter, pressing his lips against her forehead tenderly. "You don't have to apologize for a thing. I'm here for you Eb. No matter what. I'm here for you. And I…" He trailed off for a minute, swallowing hard as if he were working up the courage to say something. "And I love you Ebony."

Ebony gasped, pulling away from Jay, shock registering on her face. Only a few days ago she would have given just about anything to hear those words come from Jay's lips. But now, now everything was complicated. A muddled mess created by a moment of weakness. "Jay, I'm not ready for this." She finally managed to get out, not wanting to discourage him, but knowing there was no way she could give herself to him like he would want.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Jay looked away, discouragement showing on his face. "It's just I had to tell you how I felt. I couldn't keep it inside any longer. Ebony, I love you and I will always be here for you no matter what. I will wait as long as it takes until you are ready."

Ebony nodded, her emotions rising very close to the surface as she shook her head, trying to keep them down. She felt fragmented, strange, a million places at one time. She was torn, wanting to throw her arms around Jay's neck and swearing that she loved him too - always had. And yet she was held back by fear. Not only fear of being hurt but fear of intimacy. She closed her eyes; the tears continuing to slide down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She finally whispered. "I'm sorry I can't give you more. But thank you."

**/**

Tai-San smiled secretively to herself as she and Jaffa silently made their way up behind the unsuspecting Lex. Their timing had been perfect. He hadn't even realized that Amber was now out of the picture. Tai-San nodded in Jaffa's direction, motioning for him to step behind her, then loudly cleared her throat, gaining Lex's attention.

"Tai-San!" He gasped, spinning around, wide-eyed and obviously surprised to see her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tai-San smiled her sweetest smile at him and took a step forward, now only a few feet away from her prey. "Isn't this normal operating hours, Lex?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No." Lex growled. "We're closed because of the storm. I posted a notice on the door."

"Oh." She tittered. "I must have missed that. Well, I was hoping that you would be kind enough to let my friend and I weather the storm here. It's awfully windy outside."

"Your friend?" Lex stared at her suspiciously and rightfully so.

"Yes. You may have heard of him." Tai-San gave a half turn, revealing Jaffa standing directly behind her. "Lex, meet my friend Jaffa, also known as The Guardian."

Jaffa took several steps forward, causing Lex to back himself up against the wall, his eyes widened. It was obvious that Lex had heard of Jaffa before and his remarkable abilities as a practicing Voodoo Priest. Though she wasn't planning on calling him for those purposes, Jaffa was also skilled in other more practical means.

Jaffa suddenly produced a beautiful gold plated watch on a long chain. He held it up, moving it slowly and methodically back and forth in front of Lex's eyes. The handsome young millionaire couldn't help but follow its steady movement with his eyes. Tai-San watched with great pleasure, Lex's eyes began to glaze over as Jaffa opening his mouth and beginning the slow process of slipping Lex into a hypnotic state ready and waiting for a suggestion to be planted in his subconscious.

**/**

She was swimming in a pool of inky darkness, struggling to find her way back to the surface, back to the light. She was scared, felt like she was suffocating. Was she underwater? She couldn't tell. Her mind was all a muddle of confusing images.

Suddenly she snapped awake, the darkness that had surrounded her melting away into the reality darkness of the wine cellar. "What the-..." She pushed aside the hand that held the pungent smelling odour under her nostrils.

"Quiet." An unfamiliar voice instructed her. "You were drugged, but I brought you out of it. Don't say a single word and maybe the two of us may get out of this alive. Nod once if you understand."

Amber nodded, blinking rapidly as she tried to allow her eyes to adjust to the semidarkness around her. The longer she was conscious the more familiar the voice sounded. But from where?

"Your boyfriend is in danger if we don't do something to stop her. We have to move quickly, so do exactly as I say. There are two of them. The witch who orchestrated this whole thing and her blonde friend. I don't even know his name. I can take care of him no problem, but you've got to take care of her, got it?"

Again Amber nodded.

"Now, I'm going to help you to your feet then I'll give you a second or two for your body to wake up, but then we've got to make our move." He offered her his hand and quickly helped her to her feet.

She stood there waiting for the ants to crawl out of her skin, still trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Nothing made sense and all she knew was that she was going to have a splitting headache in the morning. Finally, after she felt she was ready to go, she nodded to him to let him know, then following him from out behind the wine racks, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

She moved quickly, just as he told her to do, her eyes immediately finding her target. A short Oriental woman who seemed to be watching on as a taller blonde haired young man was waving a watch in front of Lex's face and muttering words that Amber was positive did not mean a good thing.

Amber, not exactly sure what she was doing, grabbed a hold of the woman and spun her around. Shock registered on the woman's face, but Amber did not give her a chance to say anything. She slammed her fist into the woman's face, hoping she would render her unconscious in just one hit. Fortunately f  
or Amber, she did and the woman crumpled to the ground blood trickling from her nose.

"Awake!"

Amber turned around just in time to see her saviour struggling with the blonde man who had just shouted the word awake. Lex shook his head; seeming to come out of whatever stupor he had been in. He looked up and locked eyes with Amber, a strange look coming into his eyes.

"It's you." He gasped, stepping past the struggling young men and to Amber, wrapping his arms around her. "I can't believe it's really you."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You've come back to me. I always knew you'd come back to me." Lex's voice filled the semi darkness and echoed slightly around the small room. "I love you. I always have, ever since the night on that beach."

Amber's heart gave a small flutter. She didn't think that the young millionaire would have remembered that first night they locked eyes on that magical strip of beach at sunset. That had been her first night in the small town of Seal Beach.

"I love you too Lex." Amber whispered through her tears of happiness. "I'm sorry I left you, something happened to me. But I'm back now. I'm not going anywhere again."

Even though there wasn't very much light, Amber could see a small smile form on Lex's lips. Keeping her own eyes locked with the man in front of her, she held out her hand. Lex took it gladly and led her towards a small-concealed room behind a wine rack.

"Lex, where are you taking me?" Amber swallowed hard, a small wave of anxiety washing over her.

"To my hideout." Lex announced, half pulling her down a small flight of cold stone steps. "I found it the night I met you."

Amber shrugged off her doubts and gladly followed the man she loved down the stairs, not caring that the petite Oriental girl that she'd punched was still out cold upstairs.

**/**

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Ebony murmured as she snuggled deeper into Jay's embrace. "I hope they're not getting up to something they shouldn't be."

Jay choked back a laugh. "What, you mean like getting fleshy with each other. They're going to be a regular Buffy and Angel aren't they?"

Ebony tilted her head back so that she could stare at Jay. "I hope they are getting fleshy. They both deserve to. What I meant was I hope they're not drinking anything that they should be bringing back to us."

"I don't think I could drink another drop." Jay grumbled loudly to the empty club. "I'm not going to the bathroom on my own. Not in this darkness."

"So you take a candle don't you?" Ebony motioned to the many candles illuminating the nightclub, which she and Amber had found earlier that night. "You're not scared of the dark are you Jay?"

Jay let his head drop in shame. Ebony was the only one who he'd told, in so many words, that he was afraid of the dark. Not even Jack, his roommate knew that after the lights went out for the night, he plugged in a Scooby Doo nightlight to keep him safe.

"Awww poor baby." Ebony playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "I'll protect you. I promise."

"Like I protected you!" Jay shook his head. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. I've been such a fool Ebony."

"Shush." Ebony placed her hand over hers. "I told you, no less than twenty minutes ago that it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I can't help thinking that it was." Tears began to roll down his cheeks as Jay choked back a sob. "Will things ever be the same between you and me?"

Ebony pushed herself away from his embrace and placed a single finger over the blonde lifeguard's lips. Going with the feeling inside her, she lifted her head placed her lips in the place where her finger had been. Before the kiss hand chance to deepen, Jay pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ebony. I shouldn't have kissed you back." Jay apologized. "You said you didn't want to rush and here I am rushing you."

"Jay." Ebony sighed. "Forget what I said and just kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." Jay saluted the young woman, before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers once again.

**/**

"Are we nearly there yet?" Amber giggled nervously. Lex's hideout seemed to be more than a couple of feet underground and she was getting more than a little worried about Ebony and Jay back upstairs in the nightclub.

"A few more steps and we're there." Lex sighed contentedly. "I've wanted to show you this place for the longest time."

For the second time that night, Amber could feel her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. Never in her life, not even with Bray had she felt her heart act in such a way.

"We're here." Lex announced as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "Everything in here has been like this for centuries."

Amber peered over the raven-haired mans shoulder to see an amazing sight. They were stood in a large enclosed cave. A large deep blue pool of water spread as far as the eye could see; and in its centre, a large wooden ship had been anchored to the pools bed.

There was a small sandy beach, covered in untouched golden sand and smooth slabs of granite. From the corner of her eye, Amber spotted a large open oak chest, filled with glittering gems and gold.

"It's beautiful." Amber gasped after she had taken everything in. "Where did it all come from?"

"Smugglers." Lex took hold of her hand and led her onto the soft sand. "I took a few items to Wellington to be valued. I didn't tell them where I'd found them, just said that they were passed down to me."

"How old were they?" Amber quizzed. She wanted to know more about the smugglers cave.

"From Columbus' time. Some of it is probably much older, the ship is filled with artefacts."

"This should be in a museum." Amber mumbled as she reluctantly followed Lex farther along the beach. "Can we swim out to the ship?"

"Later." Lex smiled, a twinkle filling his eyes. "I've got something a little better in mind."

"Oh and what would that be Mr. Kennedy?" Amber smiled back seductively. "Will I like it?"

"I'm pretty sure you will. We both will." Lex came to a sudden halt and turned to face the blonde. He cupped her face in his hands. "God you're so beautiful."

"So are you actually." Amber clasped her own hands around his neck, the warmth of his body easing the chill of the cave.

"I want this to be our secret place. We'll only tell our children." Lex's fingers traced along Amber's lips. "Let's start right now."

Amber closed her eyes and waited for Lex to kiss her. She'd wanted this since she'd found out that he was her Tycoon. Every fibre in her body was screaming at him to take her there and then. But she'd settle for his kiss. Lex's kiss was soft and sweet. This was the kiss of true love. All the kisses that she had shared with Bray were nothing compared to this kiss. Lex was the one.

Lex was the first to break the kiss. He pulled away and slowly began to undress the girl in front of him; taking in every curve and beauty mark on her body. When he'd finished, he stood back to admire the naked young woman before him.

"Make love to me Lex." Amber begged gently, not a single blush crept over her body. "Please make love to me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Lex beamed as he began to undress himself, much to Amber's delight.

**/**

Amber kept her eyes open, making sure that she felt every tingle that jumped down her spine as Lex gently kissed each of her pert breasts one at a time. Every now and then, Lex would stop and move his lips back to hers; kissing her with such a passion that Amber had never felt in her entire life.

Slowly, Lex worked his way down to the planes of her stomach, planting hot kisses on her creamy white skin; using his hands he gently tickled her sides, and touch every inch of her naked skin, causing her to gasp with pleasure. When he moved lower still, he kissed the inside of her thighs and swirled his tongue over her intense heat; tasting her with every kiss. With each kiss, Amber wriggled further towards him, unable to get enough.

Lex could feel himself becoming more and more aroused as he pleasured the young woman that he was head over heels in love with. Each of her little gasps told him that she was enjoying the experience as much as he was. It was when he slipped a finger inside of her that he could sense that she was ready for him, but he wasn't quite ready to let the moment end.

When he could tell that Amber was almost at the edge, ready to fall into the dark depths of ecstasy, he knelt over her and gently lifted her derriere so he could slip inside her with ease. The blonde turned her head away from her lover, so that he could not see that she was biting her lip to stop herself from crying out with pain, but it was too late. Lex already knew.

"I'm sorry." Lex growled. "I promise that this will be the first and last time that our love making causes you pain."

Amber relaxed with Lex's words. A wave of relief washed over her, when she knew that he wasn't angry with her for not telling him that she was a virgin. After a few seconds, of letting Amber get used to the sensation, he lifted Amber so that she was effectively sat on his lap, their faces inches away.

As Lex rocked her back and forth, he couldn't help but kiss her, deeply and passionately, his tongue sensually massaging hers. Amber broke the kiss and let out a deep moan. It was almost time, but not just yet. Moving his head lower, Lex couldn't help but take one of Amber's nipples between his teeth and bite down on it gently, before kissing the valley between her breasts.

They orgasmed together, their breath coming in even pants. Lex held Amber tightly so that she was half straddling him and half hugging him, this was the only way he could stay inside of her for a little longer. Amber's head resting on his buff, lean chest, rising and falling in time with his breathing.

"I love you Lex." Amber panted as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"I love you too...Zandra." Lex closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to let his wife leave him ever again.

In his contentment, he never felt the slow trickle of Amber's hot salty tears rolling down his warm skin. The realization hit her that Lex wasn't over Zandra and whatever that cow had done to him in the cellar had made him believe that she was his dead wife. She felt like such a fool. In the last hour, Lex hadn't called her by her name and she now knew why.

**/**

The storm was still going strong when the car pulled up outside of the Sea View motel. The woman in the back seat paid the driver and gave him a large tip for helping her with her luggage.

As she reached the door, the white taxicab drove off into the darkness, leaving the brunette to take in the familiar surroundings of Seal Beach. Deciding that she could do that when the storm had passed, she picked up her cases and pushed open the door to the motel.

On entering her room, she headed straight for the bathroom, flicking on the light switch as she pushed open the door. The marble bathroom floor was cool on her bare feet and she was sure that she looked a mess.

The reflection in the mirror was not that of the same girl who had left the town four years earlier. She had been twenty-one then and in love with another. She had married young and as much as she had loved her husband, she couldn't live the lie any longer.

With the help of her lover, she faked her own death and they eloped to Mexico. Everything had gone well until she bumped into her cousin Pride on the small island of Santa Margarita. The gig was up and she'd made her choice to return, leaving her lover behind. She was a mother now, her son would join her soon, however she had broken another heart and broken her own in the process.

"I'm back for good." Zandra Williams-Kennedy smiled back to her reflection. "And I'm never going to leave you again Lex."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Cloe's eyes widened as the rain splattered at a furious pace against the windshield of the 1970 Chevy Nova. Ved, at the wheel, was driving far to recklessly for the weather conditions, and Cloe, white knuckled, had been clutching the edge of her seat, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"Ved," She spoke nervously, hoping that she could keep the wobble from her voice. "Slow down. You're going to get us killed."

Ved shot her a cocky grin and winked. "Relax, babe. I know these roads."

"I know, but its raining so hard and I…" Cloe trailed off as she gnawed on her lower lip. Thunder rolled in the distance and the brilliant flash of lightening streaking through the inky dark sky less than a second later only added to Cloe's fears.

"Trust me, Clo. Nothing can go wrong." Ved assured her, taking his eyes off the road for a brief second. "It's just you and me, babe. Ready to take on the world. This time tomorrow we'll be married and no one can stop us."

"I know." Cloe swallowed hard, trying to appear confident. "I'm just scared of the thunder, that's all."

Ved nodded, and then opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment a brilliant streak of lightening flashed violently, striking a large nearby oak. It hit the base of the tree and almost in slow motion Cloe watched with eyes filled with horror as it fell into the highway directly in their path.

Ved swerved the car, the Nova spilling into a vicious tailspin. She heard him say something to her, but everything had gone hazy. She closed her eyes, knowing this was it. She was going to die and she was never going to get a chance to tell her mum that she loved her.  
_  
"What do you mean?" Java stared at her young daughter in disbelief. "You're too young to get married."_

Cloe stared defiantly back at her mother, her arms folded against her chest. "No I'm not. I'm just as old as you were when you married daddy."

"Those were different times." Java told her crossly. "And I was far more mature than you. I had been living on my own for three years by the time I met your father."

"Ved and I are getting married and there's nothing you can do that can stop us." Cloe stamped her foot, knowing that she was living up to every stereotype of a spoiled brat there was, but she didn't care. When Ved had suggested they elope the night before she hadn't taken him seriously, but after much thought and conversation with the handsome young blonde, Cloe realized it was the only real way they could be together. And in that moment, that was all she wanted.

"We'll cut you off from everything." Java stated flatly, her dark brown eyes deadly calm. "You will never receive a penny from either your father or I. How about that?"

"We don't need your money." Cloe spat. "I'm sure Lex will give me more hours at The Monsoon and Ved has a great job!"

"Yeah, as a jewel thief." Java's eyes flashed with distaste.

"Ved is not a thief." Cloe defended him, feeling her hackles begin to rise. "And even if he were, I would still love him."

"You're too young to know what love is."

"I'm nineteen, mother." Cloe declared through clenched teeth. "And I've had enough boyfriends to know exactly what I want and what I don't want. And what I want is Ved."

"You'll be making a mistake, Cloe." Java told her flatly. "A mistake you'll live to regret."

"We'll see." Cloe's voice was void from any emotion, though on the inside her heart was spinning out of control. It was true she had never been close to her mother, but at the same time it killed her every time they argued - especially over something like this.

"If you marry that boy you will be dead to me, Cloe." Java threatened. "It will be like I never had a daughter."

A wave of hatred washed over Cloe as she listened to her mother's words. It had always been the same threat all of her life. Any time Cloe wanted to do something Java didn't want her to, the older woman would manipulate her daughter with those words, knowing that the thing Cloe wanted most in the world was her mother's love and approval - something that had always been denied her.

_"I hate you." Cloe hissed her eyes murderous. "I don't care if I never see you again."_

The tears stung the back of Cloe's eyes as the cold realization that she could never take those words back bit into her. "I'm so sorry, mummy." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, preparing herself for her death.

**/**

"Are you sure this will be okay?" Pride chuckled as he followed Salene behind the front desk of the Seal Beach Police Station. The station was nearly deserted, most of the officers out on calls as the storm raged on outside. "You won't get in trouble, will you?"

"Of course not." Salene giggled, winking at her beau. "The girls bring their boyfriends here all the time."

Pride nodded, relaxing only a little. He was sure it wouldn't be a problem for the average girl to bring her lover to the station to give him a tour, but Salene was not average - at least not in Ryan Williams' eyes. Pride had seen the way his brother stared after Salene, the longing in his eyes. It had always been that way - ever since they were little. Whenever Pride had got a different present to him, he wanted it. And Pride was not surprised to see nothing had changed.

Knowing his brother's unrequited love for Salene had only added to the attraction for Pride. Salene was the forbidden fruit, hanging so ripe and beautiful from the tree just begging to be picked. Pride was only human, after all, and finally being freed from that collar he had to follow his desires or else be driven mad by them.

"This is where we hold the people we arrest until either someone from county can come and pick them up or they're released." Salene was explaining to him, quickly punching in the code to open the steel bars leading to the inner entry to the small cell. "Usually we just get drunks who need to sleep it off, but every so often we get a real criminal." Salene commented quietly.

"Like Martin?" Pride inquired softly, stepping inside the cell with Salene, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

Salene nodded, choking up. "I-... I just can't believe he raped her, Pride. I mean, he's Martin. Martin would never hurt a fly, and yet…"

"But it wasn't Martin." Pride interrupted her gently. "He was Zoot. Martin was not in control and I'm sure a jury will realize that. Then he can get the help he needs."

"But what if they don't?" Salene looked up, the tears tracking down her cheeks. "I mean, what if they actually put him in prison? Martin wouldn't last a day in a horrible place like county."

"I know." Pride whispered in Salene's ear, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I know. But we can only hope it doesn't come to that."

Salene snuggled deeper into Pride's arms, her shoulders shaking softly from her tears as Pride continued to whisper soothing words of comfort to her. He had never seen her this upset before and for a brief moment he wondered about the relationship between Salene and Martin. There had been rumours about the two - mostly because they were so close, but Pride knew there was always at least some truth behind rumours.

"Well, isn't this cosy?" The mocking voice of Pride's brother interrupted the tender scene. "How did I know that it would be you two that I found back here."

"Ryan!" Salene exclaimed, slipping out of Pride's arms, her warmth being missed by him immediately. "I-... I didn't know you were here."

"Obviously." Ryan smirked, a strange light in his dark eyes. A light that made Pride very uncomfortable. He had seen this look on Ryan's face before.

"Ryan," Pride began slowly, his years dealing with irrational individuals coming back to him. He had to handle Ryan calmly, doing nothing to upset him. "It's not what you think. Salene was just giving me a tour. That's all."

"I'm disappointed in you, Salene." Ryan ignored his brother, turning his attention fully to the beautiful young woman standing in the cell. "I would think that you've given enough tours of this place to know not to stop for too long in any one place - especially not a holding cell."

"Ryan, don't." Salene's voice caught in her throat as Ryan stepped over to the control panel and began to punch in numbers seemingly at random. "I-..."

At that moment a streak of lightening flashed through the sky, the bright fluorescent overhead lights flickering off and on for a brief second, finally going out and plunging them into darkness.

A small scream emitted from Salene's throat as Pride heard the sickening sound of metal smoothly running against metal, the bars of the prison cell sliding shut and firmly clamping into place. There had been a loud scuffle from the outside and Pride was pretty sure his brother, no matter how unreasonable he had been acting, had attempted to stop the lockdown, but Pride knew with a cold certainty that he had been unable to stop it.

"Pride? Ryan?" A soft whimper sounded in the darkness. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, Sal, baby. I'm right here." Pride called out to her, trying to see in the darkness. "Where are you at?"

"I'm outside." Salene's voice wobbled. "I-...I was pushed out at the last minute.

"If you're outside, who's in here with me?" Pride blinked in surprise, feeling the warm breath of someone very nearby.

"Why, brother dearest," He heard Ryan's slightly maniacal voice, "It's me. And I think it's high time you and I got a few things sorted out."

**/**

"Bray, we shouldn't be doing this." Danni murmured quietly in Bray's ear as he stroked her back gently, their naked bodies pressed together as they lay together between the slightly coarse and uncomfortable sheets of the local Motel 6. "What about Amber?"

"Hum?" Bray looked at her, obviously not understanding the dilemma that Danni had been wrestling with from the moment their lips first touched. This was where Danni had been trying to get Bray since the moment she first laid eyes on him, and yet now that they were here she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I feel bad. I mean, I know you and Amber are broken up and everything, but I know that you love her and well…" Danni trailed off, her lower lip trembling as she wondered if she was more upset that she had slept with Amber's ex-fiancé or that she knew that man would never be as obsessed with her as he obviously was with the blonde.

Bray pressed his lips against Danni's forehead and quietly began to reassure her. "Danni, if you live life like that you won't really live. Like you said, Amber and I aren't together right now. It's just you and me and that's fine by me."

"But what happens to you and me when you and Amber get back together?" Danni whispered fearfully, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She knew exactly what happened to her. Bray would cast her aside, not even looking back. To him this was just a one-night stand to fulfil his needs, but to Danni it was so much more. She had never met someone like Bray and she doubted she ever would again. And she hated herself for that.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Danni." Bray began moving his lips down her neck and towards her ample breasts. "Live for today."

Danni swallowed hard, nodding slowly, forcing away the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. She had to live for today for that was all she had. There was no tomorrow with Bray.

**/**

Amber struggled to keep control of her emotions as she slowly followed Lex out of the wine cellar, two bottles of Tequila in hand. She desperately wanted to forget the happenings of only moments ago, but the soreness between her legs was a painful reminder that she doubted she would ever forget.

It had been beautiful. Everything she imaged her first time would be like. In some romantic place with the only man she knew she would ever love, but then her fantasy world had been shattered. The instant he had spoken the words, "I love you Zandra."

Amber clamped her eyes shut, mentally forcing the tears back. She had never felt so cheap or used before in her life. Not even when she discovered Bray had been sleeping with Trudy. But she did now. And to only worsen things, it seemed that Lex had completely forgotten everything.

The moment he murmured the words that were permanently burned into Amber's memory he slipped into unconsciousness. Amber had quickly gathered her clothes and slipped back into them, huddling her legs to herself as she wept bitterly for what felt like hours. Lex awakened later, confused and asking her why they were in the cave. Amber couldn't bear to bring herself to tell him why.

So she was the only one who knew. And she was going to keep it that way. She knew Ebony would ask her why they were gone so long, but Amber determined she would just make something up. There was no way anyone would find out about the humiliation she had just suffered. No way at all.

"There you two are!" Jay called to them as the entered the main floor of the club. "We were beginning to think we had to call search and rescue. What took you so long?"

"I, uh…" Lex trailed off, looking to Amber for an answer.

"Sorry guys." Amber forced a grin, making a mental note of the closeness that had grown between Ebony and Jay. Ebony was snuggled up against Jay, his arm wrapped protectively around her slim shoulders and Amber's sadness was momentarily forgotten. "Everything was a mess down there. Somehow some rain water had seeped in and was damaging some of the alcohol so we had to clean it up and figure out a way to stop it."

Ebony stared at Amber, obviously not believing her story, but choosing not to comment on it at that moment. "Good thing you guys went down there when you did, then. Now, hand over the goods." She demanded with a quirky smile.

"As you wish, malady." Lex joked back; setting the two bottles he carried on the table. "Looks like you two were busy while we were away. Anything I should know about?"

"Naw." Jay stated quickly. "Just got a bit chilly in here and I offered to keep Ebony warm." They exchanged knowing glances and Amber felt a warm satisfaction sweep over her.

"Finally." She breathed softly to herself. "So, who wants to get hammered? I know I do." She reached for a bottle and without taking a glass began to sip the burning liquid, fully intent on forgetting the events of the evening just as Lex had.

**/**

Zandra stared intently studied her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her brush through her now straight long dark brown hair. She had gone to great lengths to disguise herself when she came back to Seal Beach. Her death had been headline news for months and she doubted anyone had forgotten her face as easily as she would have liked.

"Well," She nodded in approval as she touched up her makeup though she was not planning on leaving the hotel room at all that night. "If anyone sees you they'll have to look twice before realizing that you are indeed Zandra Williams-Kennedy.

Even if she were to be recognized, she had already made up a flawless cover story. Amnesia. It worked all the time in the movies and books, so why not in real life? She could tell Lex that she had fallen overboard somehow and been washed ashore with complete amnesia. She was only starting to regain her memory, her clearest memories being of this beautiful seaside town.

She had even selected a name that she would go by, Sandra Mitchell, the name of a girl who had met an unfortunate end in Mexico City. Sandra sounded close enough to Zandra that someone gullible enough to believe her amnesia story would easily swallow it.

"Now," She muttered, her eyes darkening. "If only I can get to that annoying cousin of mine before he blows everything for me."

**/**

It was late. Later than usual for Ned Matthews. But he didn't mind. He loved staying at the office late, especially when he knew that Java would be waiting for him at home. She had called him earlier in the day telling him that once he got home he would have to deal with his daughter. She wouldn't go into specifics, but obviously Cloe had done something that had upset the woman. All Ned could think was 'Good job Cloe.'

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ned clicked out of the accounting program he had been using, admiring the dollar signs that seemed to keep growing daily. Business was good, better than it had been for quite some time. Ned knew that it was mostly credit to Lex Kennedy and his incredible genius, but he would never admit that openly.

Glancing down at his watch, Ned decided that he had a little while to surf the net before he needed to head home. The storm that had been raging all day had only worsened and Ned hated driving in the rain. Opening his list of favourites, Ned quickly selected the most frequently visited site on his computer and unzipped his pants getting his hand ready for a workout.

"Oh yeah." He mumbled to himself as the soft colour of flesh came up on his screen. "This is what I'm talking about."

"Working late as usual, I see."

Ned whipped his hand out of his pants, his eyes widening on the face that had appeared before him almost by force. "W-... what are you doing here?" He stammered, his face growing deathly pale.

"Surprise to see me, old chum?" The man laughed mockingly. "Well, don't worry. I'm just as surprised to be here myself."

"Th-... then why are you here?" Ned silently groped for the handle of his desk drawer that he knew had a gun stashed inside.

"I won't go into that." The man's face drew together in an angry scowl. "But I thought that I was here I might collect on an old debt you owed me."

"D-... debt?" Ned blanched.

"Yes, Ned Matthews." The man laughed. "And I'm afraid your time's up. You're bankrupt." And Ned Matthews remembered no more as his blood splattered against the screen of his laptop.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Salene Ward hurried away from the holding cell area, leaving the Williams brothers to sort out their differences. She couldn't understand what had gotten into Ryan just recently. She'd always known that he'd held a torch for her; but she'd never felt the same for the young police detective, although she loved him as a friend. Salene had often seen Ryan stare longingly at her as she'd walk past, she'd felt them back at Seal Beach High and even when he was dating her sister, Dee McKay. Dee must have noticed them too, but never said anything. After all any idiot could see them.

When Pride had arrived back in Seal Beach, Salene had noticed that the longing gazes had been replaced by a burning fire of jealousy; but no matter how often that green-eyed monster appeared in Ryan's light eyes, she didn't care. She was in love with Pride and nothing could change that.

"Oh Pride." Salene mumbled into the darkness. "Please don't get hurt."

**/**

His entire body throbbed with pain. He should have listened to Cloe. If he'd have just slowed down, he would never have had to swerve to avoid the falling tree, never would have veered of the road and the car wouldn't have come to a sickening halt into another stupid tree.

Realizing that the car's air bags, which he'd had installed the day he bought it, hadn't opened on impact, Ved slowly opened his eyes; to make sure he was alive. Sure enough he was. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he could clearly see Cloe slumped against the passenger window.

A large gash on her right temple oozed with dark red blood. Ved's right arm had been dislocated, so it was with his left arm that he gingerly touched his own head. There were no cuts, just bruises that would take days to turn a horrific deep purple.

"Cloe." Ved's voice sounded hoarse as it echoed around the smashed up car. He'd only had the car for a few months and as much as he knew that the car would now be a write-off, he didn't care. He only cared about the girl beside him. "Clo, wake up."

Cloe didn't stir. The young Maori girl had hit her head on the dashboard and was plainly unconscious. Ved reached over with his good arm, to check for a pulse. Thankfully, Cloe's pulse was steady. Steady but weak. The blonde jewel thief thanked his lucky stars and reached for his cell phone. Cloe would survive, if he got medical attention as soon as possible.

**/**

Through the darkness, Pride could hear his brother's heavy breathing. For the past half an hour, Ryan Williams had been pacing the floor. Pride, sensing the growing tension, lay on one of the old metal beds. "So Ry." Pride wriggled on the bed, causing the metal frame to creak as he tried to get comfortable on the mattress. That was getting harder by the second as the springs began to stick in his back. "What's this about?"

"This my dear brother is about you. You, me and Salene." Ryan spat, an edge of anger filling his voice. His pacing had stopped and Pride had no idea where he was standing.

"Here we go." Pride grumbled under his breath, barely loud enough for Ryan to hear, but he had.

"Yeah little brother. Here we go." Ryan repeated. "I want to know what the hell you're playing at. What the hell happened to you in Mexico and why are you acting like a horny seventeen year old?"

"Playing at? You mean me and Sal?" Pride raised a quizzical eyebrow even though Ryan couldn't see it. "I love Salene."

"Love!" Ryan paused for a moment. "I thought that God was the only one you loved. Besides, you barely know Salene."

It was true; Pride hadn't been in Seal Beach when Salene had arrived to track down Dee. She did so, and it was soon discovered that Dee's mother had had a lucky escape by leaving her husband… It had turned out that a few years after May had left, he'd married another women and Salene had come of the relationship. Her mother died shortly after and as soon as she was old enough, her father began abusing her.

"Things change mate." Pride sighed. Things had changed. He'd turned to God after Zandra's 'death', but after seeing her frolicking on the beach on the island of Santa Margarita in Mexico, with Caleb Kennedy, he'd lost his faith. "Life changes."

"Geez Pride." Ryan's pacing stopped. "So you really have given up your dog-collar then." He had refused to believe that his brother would give up the one thing he'd felt so strongly about since he was a teenager. Their late mother had often dragged them both to church on a Sunday and Ryan had seen the wonder glowing in Pride's eyes even at an early age.

"Yeah." The ex-priest's voice held no remorse for his decision. "Want me to tell you why?" Pride hoped that Ryan didn't want to know. Something inside told him that Ryan couldn't or wouldn't handle the truth.

"Tell me little brother." Ryan nodded into the darkness. This was something that he really wanted to here. He wanted to know what on earth could change a man, who at nineteen, didn't believe in a religious icon, into a believer and what could make a twenty-four year old return to his wicked ways of seventeen.

"You won't like it." Pride stated firmly. "It involves you, me, Lex Kennedy and Zandra. It'll mean you owe Lex Kennedy a huge apology."

**/**

Amber's head was dancing. That amount of alcohol that she had consumed since returning from downstairs with Lex had made her insides twist even more than they had after he'd called her Zandra. Amber could still hear Lex's words clearly. "I love you Zandra." Those words made her stomach churn once again. Amber swallowed hard; partly to keep the chunks from rising in her gullet, but mostly to keep her tears from spilling over.

"Amber." The sound of Lex's voice made her jump slightly. "Are you okay?" Lex reached over and placed his hand on her arm. The same hand that he had used to pleasure her earlier that night.

"You don't look to good." Ebony added from across the table.

"I feel sick." Amber baulked, unsure whether or not it was the vast amount of alcohol that she had consumed or whether it was the feel of Lex's skin on hers for the second time that night. "I feel really sick." Amber retched a little before pushing herself up from her seat and hurrying through the dimly lit nightclub towards the ladies bathroom.

Ebony and Jay exchanged a concerned look, before Ebony followed suit and hurried after the petite blonde; leaving Lex and Jay to exchange another look of both confusion and concern for both girls.

**/**

Ryan sat on the edge of the same bed that Pride was stretched out on. His brother's words slowly sinking in. Zandra wasn't dead, she was very much alive. She had faked her own death so that she could elope with Caleb Kennedy and have his child. "I can't believe it." Ryan gasped his head in his hands. "I've treated Lex so badly over the past four years. We were mates once and now look at us."

"Lex is the one I feel sorry for." Pride sympathized for the raven-haired man. "Sal says that Lex and Amber have gotten really close over the past couple of weeks. When Zan comes back, someone's going to get hurt and it sure as hell won't be her."

"You think Zandra will come back to Seal Beach?" Ryan queried.

"Yeah." Pride answered. "If I know Zandra and I do, she'll be back to see what kind of drama she's whipped up since she's been gone."

"Let me guess." Ryan spat through gritted teeth. "We'll have to do damage control. Y'know she always was a selfish cow, even when we were kids. Remember the time she kicked Slade Richards in the balls and we got grounded cause of it?"

"Yeah, I remember, but it gets worse...a lot worse" Pride started, but decided to hold his tongue.

"Worse!" The police detective exclaimed. "How could it get any worse?" He wanted to know what else he didn't know.

"Our father wasn't the wonderful man that mum made him out to be. He was shagging Auntie Lou, which means that Zan's not our cousin." Pride felt that his older brother had a right to know. "She's our baby sister. This makes Lex our brother-in-law."

Ryan sat dumbfounded. He'd known that his father had been no angel; he'd been in and out of prison for as long as he could remember. But the Derek Williams was always faithful to his wife, or at least he thought he was. Ryan had looked up to him in some ways. Mostly it was the way that he loved his mum and took care of the family. Ryan could still remember the look on his face when he'd announced that he'd been accepted into the police academy.

"Oh Boy!" Ryan whispered, noticing that Pride was nodding his head in agreement. "How did you find out?"

"I met an old friend of Lou's in New York. She told me." Pride added. "Apparently mum knew too. They were sharing him."

"Does Zandra know?"

"Not to my knowledge, but things could change. Even if she doesn't, we need to tell her. She has a right to know."

"Pride…" Ryan started, but stopped, trying to find the words. "If Zandra comes back to Seal Beach, you don't think…"

"Nah mate." Pride interrupted. "He wouldn't… would he?"

**/**

The sound of retching echoed through the empty bathroom, causing Ebony's heart to go out to Amber. She knew the evils of alcohol all too well. Free booze of any kind with a guaranteed ick factor included. "Amber, sweetie." Ebony called as she tucked a stray strand of her newly short hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

When no reply came, Ebony made her way along the row of stalls, bending over so she could find the one where Amber was suffering. Ebony got lucky when she reached the final stall; she pushed the door open to find her friend slumped against the cool pink wall.

"Awww sweetie." Ebony crouched down beside her friend. "This is what you get when you drink too much." She knew first hand that when your best friend owned a bar and there was plenty of booze, you could get carried away.

"I feel like such a fool." Amber managed between sobs.

"There's no need." Ebony stroked Amber's blonde curls. "Everyone gets drunk at least once in their lives."

"Not because of getting drunk." Amber choked back another sob. "We made love Eb. Lex and I made love."

Ebony's eyes lit up and she broke out into a huge grin. Finally Lex and Amber had gotten their groove thang on. Lex had found his Miss Zulu Knows and Amber had found her Tycoon. True love and chivalry prevailed in this wonderful town and the legend of the Deschanels helped somewhat too.

"Well that's wonderful." Ebony beamed at her friend. "I knew that you two had been up to something."

Amber retched again and craned her next over the toilet bowl. She stayed like that, with Ebony holding her hair, until her stomach was empty. "It was beautiful." Amber wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Everything I expected my first time to be. Until..." She broke off then, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Until what?" Ebony pushed, she had a feeling that it was going to be bad.

"Until he called me Zandra." Amber broke down in her friend's arms. "He called me Zandra and he doesn't remember making love to me."

Zandra. The word stung like a slap in the face. In life Zandra always ruined everything and she was still doing it from beyond the grave. "Shush." Ebony soothed. "I didn't realize. I'm so sorry. Want to talk about it?"

Amber blurted out everything that had happened downstairs. The strange girl who she'd punched out, the man who'd brought her round, the freaky blonde with a watch. As soon as Amber had mentioned that a young Oriental woman had been downstairs, Ebony figured it out. The woman had been Tai-San and she had done something to Lex. That didn't surprise her. In all the years that she'd known Tai-San Lui, she'd always found some way to ruin someone's life. Lex's, Amber's. The list was endless.

"Tai-San." Ebony mumbled to herself as she held a still sobbing Amber in her arms. "You'll pay for playing with peoples lives. Just you wait and see."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The fearsome storm finally relinquished its hold on the small town of Seal Beach shortly after two in the morning. It was still raining lightly outside, but the town had made it through the worst and its inhabitants were slowly beginning to get back to their normal activities - which at that time of night would be sleeping.

Lex had offered to drop Amber off at the beach house, but she had quickly begged off saying that she could ride back with Jay. Just the thought of being in the same car with him made her skin crawl. She loved him and yet his rejection, or rather, his calling her by his dead wife's name, had destroyed her.

She and Jay had staggered in the doorway of the beach house, both dead on their feet and still suffering from the affects of the large amounts of alcohol they had consumed. Amber had gone directly to her bedroom, ignoring the shattered bay windows that had been blown in by the wind during the night, determining that she would worry about it in the morning.

However morning came and went and Amber was still deeply nestled beneath her warm navy comforter, peacefully dreaming of simpler times back in her small hometown just outside Whangarei.

Finally, just after the old grandfather clock downstairs rang twelve times marking the noon hour, Amber's eyelids fluttered open. She smiled lazily, stretching out her sore arms and muscles, the events of the night before effectively forgotten for the time being.

She slowly rolled over onto her side and glanced at her black alarm clock, the bold red numbers staring back at her brazenly. A mischievous grin crossed her features as she tried to remember the last time she had slept so late. She had forgotten how good it felt.

"Well," She murmured softly to herself, pushing her blanket off her slim body and propping herself up. "No one ever got ahead by sitting on their behind."

She climbed out of her bed then headed over to the closet she had shared with Ebony until a few days before. Most of her roommate's clothes were gone but a few garments still hung from their hangers. Selecting a pair of her recently purchased black leather pants; Amber moved over to Ebony's side and found a perfectly matching red Lycra shirt with black trim.

She padded over to the bathroom to prepare for the day, emerging twenty minutes later feeling fully refreshed and like a new woman. While in the shower the events of the night before had tumbled back to her, however she was not nearly as emotional over them as she had been last night.

She bit down hard on her lower lip as she examined her reflection in the mirror, expecting to see some major change. She had been able to see it on Trudy's face after her best friend had lost her virginity, but to Amber she still looked exactly the same.

Her stomach grumbled loudly just then, painfully reminding her that she had not fed it since her time before the porcelain throne at The Monsoon. She quickly tucked her still damp hair behind her ears and hurried down the steps hoping that she would not bump into any of her housemates just yet.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Jack greeted her at the base of the stairs, a friendly smile plastered across his boyishly good-looking face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright." Amber shrugged, her gaze travelling to the living room that had been a disaster area the night before. Her housemates had obviously been busy; everything was cleaned up and perfectly in order, the bay windows boarded up until they could be replaced. "I'm sorry I didn't come down earlier. I would have helped."

"Ah, that's alright." Jack grinned. "Jay explained about your late night."

Amber flushed guiltily, wondering if Jay had also told them the little adventure that she and Lex had had in the wine cellar - the adventure that had led to Amber's introduction to Tai-San Lui as well as loosing herself to the only man she knew she would ever love.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Jack questioned and Amber's head shot up, realizing that the redhead had been talking to her while she had been day dreaming.

"Hum? What?"

"Lex." Jack's face settled into a peevish glare. "He didn't try anything, did he? I've heard that he gets all weirded out in storms."

"No." Amber quickly lied; looking away so Jack could not see her deception in her eyes. "Lex and I… No. Nothing happened."

"I see." Jack frowned while running his fingers through his spiky red hair, effectively mussing them out of shape. "Well, we have no food in the house so I was wondering if you might want to go grab a bite to eat a May's or something."

Amber's gaze quickly settled on the large box of Lucky Charms that sat on the breakfast table, but consented anyway. "Alright." Amber smiled. "I'm afraid I left a pretty bad impression on May last time I was in her café. I'd welcome a chance to make it up to her."

"Oh, well, you won't." Jack stated rather bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"May moved back to Auckland. She and her daughter, Dee, Salene's half sister. I swear, this entire town is related to one another somehow."

"Are you related to anyone?" Amber inquired curiously as she followed Jack out the door and into the slightly chilly outdoors.

"Naw." Jack grinned. "I'm an orphan in this town. I'm originally from England, you know."

"Really?" Amber stared at him in surprise. "I couldn't tell. Your accent is flawless."

"Well, I try." Jack chuckled. "Anyway, let's hurry. The café will soon be filling up with the afternoon crowd and we really don't want to deal with them, now do we?" He winked, latching onto Amber's arm as he hurried her along the sandy path towards the main road.

**/**

_She was flying. No, falling. She couldn't fly. She didn't know how. But it would be really useful if she did. The ground was coming up on her fast and Cloe found herself grasping at air for any sort of hold. She knew it was hopeless, though. She had been falling for what felt like hours. Day's maybe. She couldn't tell. She had lost all track of time in this strange and dark place._

Cloe closed her eyes, wishing she could meet her fate with eyes wide open but not trusting herself. She would scream. Cry. Beg for God to spare her. But she had to remain strong. And the best way Cloe knew how to be strong was to close her eyes and look the other way.

Suddenly Cloe felt herself slowing to a stop, still suspending in mid-air. Her eyelids fluttered open, her gaze focusing in on the large void that surrounded her. "What the…" She trailed off, realizing this was the first time she had stopped moving since she arrived in this place.

She hovered in midair for several seconds before she felt her body start to move by a force she had no control over. It moved her in an upright position, her feet finally finding solid ground.

"Hello." A childish voice greeted her.

Cloe's eyes searched until she found the young child who was now standing directly in front of her, though Cloe knew she had not always been there. It was a little girl. No more than six years old, her long sandy brown hair fastened back in two pig tails, her hazel eyes dancing mischievously.

"Hi there." Cloe smiled back at the child, feeling strangely at ease with the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl shrugged her shoulder, flipping one of her long ponytails with her hand. "I don't know. What's yours?"

"Cloe." Cloe replied. "Cloe Matthews."

The girl's face lit up. "I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" Cloe stared at her puzzled.

The girl's head bobbed up and down, her eyes suddenly loosing their childish innocence and turning very dark and solemn. "Don't go back." She stated simply, confusing Cloe.

"Don't go back?"

"You mustn't go back." The girl insisted. "They'll make you get rid of me."

"Who?" Cloe stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Them." The girl looked terribly sad now. "They'll make you get rid of me and then I'll never know you."

"But we're speaking right now." Cloe frowned still not understanding the girl's cryptic words.

"Yes, here. Here we can talk." The girl nodded. "But that's because I'm with you now."

Cloe's brow wrinkled in frustration. She almost preferred the endless free fall to this girl's strange riddles. "What do you mean? What's your name?"

"I don't have a name." The girl explained very slowly. "You never gave me one."

The girl began to walk closer to Cloe and suddenly it hit her who the girl reminded her of. "Who are you?" Cloe whispered fearfully, terrified of the answer.

"I think you know who I am." The girl gently pressed her hand against Cloe's flat abdomen. "Don't you?"

Cloe nodded wordlessly.

"You can't go back." The girl repeated her words from earlier. "They'll make you get rid of me. They won't understand."

"I won't." Cloe whispered fiercely. "I'll never go back. I won't let them take you from me."

The girl brightened at this. "You have to find him." The girl stated plainly. "The Cat. He will help you."

"The Cat?"

"You know him." The girl smiled secretively. "You just don't know it yet."

"But where can I find him?"

"Open your eyes."  
  
Cloe's eyelids fluttered open, blinking rapidly under the bright light that surrounded here. "Wh…? Where am I?"

"Cloe!" The familiar voice of Ved was instantly by her side, his warm affectionate face smiling down at her. "I was so scared I was going to loose you." He gripped her hand tightly.

"Ved." Cloe felt faint at the sight of him. He was so beautiful. Just like the first day she saw him in The Monsoon. Was it really only a few days ago? "What happened?"

Ved's cheeks flushed guiltily. "I should have listened to you Clo. I was so intent on getting out of town I had no thought for our safety. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, that's alright. No harm done." Cloe assured him, ignoring the throbbing pain in her temples. "We're together. That's all that matters. We're together and we're away from Seal Beach."

"Yeah. Just the two of us." He traced his fingers along her bruised face.

"Ved, we have to talk." Cloe bit down on her lip, her hand that was free from Ved's grasp finding its way to her flat stomach. "Who's The Cat?"

**/**

Danni tightened the green apron strings of her Starbucks uniform around her slim waist as she waited at the register for the next customer to step up with their order. It had been a long and tedious day at the coffee bar, customer after customer pouring in. All Danni wanted to do was escape from this place and loose herself in Bray's arms.

"Hello!" A rude voice jerked Danni away from her daydreams. "What do they pay you imbeciles here for? Staring off into outer space while you keep customers waiting?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Danni ducked her head in shame as she tried to keep her eyes away from the pretty Oriental's bruised face. "What can I get for you?"

"A triple Venti mocha. Oh, and give me one of those chocolate chip scones while you're at it." The woman scowled at her. "And make it fast. I'm in a hurry this morning."

"Right." Danni quickly rang her up, more than happy to rush the woman's order. The sooner she got out of her hair the better.

**/**

Tai-San pushed the door of the Starbucks open with her hip as she balanced her coffee in one hand, bit the brown bag that held her scone in her mouth, and rummaged through her leather handbag for the keys to her Lexus. She would have been muttering a slew of swear words if it were not for fear of loosing her treat.

Suddenly Tai-San felt someone bump into her, jostling her and knocking her coffee out of her hand and all over her cream-collared power suit. "Why I never!" She exclaimed, dropping her handbag and scone to the ground.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" A rather attractive young man marked with a faded bruised jaw dropped to his knees to retrieve her scone and purse. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Apparently not." Tai-San eyed him evilly. "Just look what you've done to my suit!" The suit was ruined, coffee stains tracking all the way down. Even her ivory nylons had been splattered.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he dabbed away at the coffee with a quickly produced napkin. "Can I buy you another cup?"

"You can buy me another suit, that's what you can do." Tai-San glared at him coldly.

"I, uh…"

Tai-San wrinkled her nose in disdain. It was obvious the boy was poor, or at least poorer than Tai-San's usual standards. A brief flicker of sympathy flashed in her eyes and before she knew what she was doing, she had tucked her arm into his and began leading him away from the Starbucks.

"Never you mind." She purred, enjoying the feel of his bulging arm muscle as she stroked it. "Buy me that cup of coffee and we'll call it even."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The atmosphere inside the offices of The Liberty Corporation was thick with death; although to Dal Matthews, who walked through the sparsely populated, yet lushly decorated corridors, the atmosphere was filled with chaos and panic.

Dal had been sent on a mission; to find his stepfather. Ned hadn't returned home and in his mother's fragile state, both he and his mothers best friend, Siva Lewis had agreed to track the rich businessman down. Usually, Ned's whereabouts weren't given a second thought, but in light of Cloe's decision to leave home with Ved Deschanel, emotions and tempers were running high in the Matthews household.

As Dal rounded the corner and headed towards the executive suite, he wondered if his father had actually spent the night in his office or if he had hauled ass to a seedy motel on the other side of town with a teenybopper bimbo. For years, Java had tried to hide her husband's affairs from her family and the town. Other than Cloe and himself, the only two people knowing Ned's true nature, being Lex Kennedy and Siva.

The teenager came to a halt at the end of the corridor. The large ornate, frosted glass double doors were locked. The doors were never locked; mostly because Lex's Personal Assistant, Elise, couldn't remember the key code and partly because Ned had always been a little claustrophobic having them locked.

Fortunately for Dal, he knew the code. On the rare occasions that Elise had forgotten the codes, Lex would use the code to open them. Once the door lock had released, he pushed the doors and like magic, he stepped inside to the large waiting area that housed both Lex and his father's offices.

A strange smell wafted past Dal's nose, causing him to retch a little. It was a sweet, sickly smell that had a bitter, coppery aftertaste. Unaware of where the smell was emanating from, Dal carried on towards the closed door of his father's office. His young mind innocent to what lay behind door number one.

Dal slowly backed out of the office, closing his eyes tightly to block out what he had just seen. Ned was slumped over his desk, a pool of congealed blood covering the shiny marble desktop and the blue Apple Mac laptop. Behind the dead man, a distinct pattern had been formed by the splatter of tiny burgundy droplets of blood.

As the contents of his stomach rose in his throat, Dal hurried back through the double doors and immediately threw up. It was obvious that someone had murdered his father and yet everyone in the office was oblivious to it. Once his stomach had been completely emptied, Dal let an almighty scream of blue murder escape his lips.

**/**

Ved watched as Cloe's eyes slowly flickered open and breathed a sigh of relief. The doctors had told him that it was his quick thinking that had saved his fiancée's life; after all a head wound as large as the one that Cloe had received in the crash had been known to kill people in a matter of seconds.

"Who's The Cat Ved?" Cloe's voice rang in his ears, puzzling the handsome blonde jewel thief. He'd been told that she may awake with a little concussion, but speaking in riddles hadn't been mentioned at all. "I know him, but I don't know it yet. The Cat's going to help me."

"Cloe." Ved took hold of the Maori girl's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "There isn't a cat here. They don't allow pets in hospitals."

Cloe blinked hard, and then shook her head, wincing slightly as her head moved from side to side. Ved would never understand what the little girl had told her. Their daughter hadn't even been born and yet she was receiving messages from her. Somehow she had to make him understand what she knew to be true. But did she really understand what she had been told?

"Ved." Cloe's tongue snaked out of her mouth to wet her dry lips. "Is the baby okay?"

Baby! Cloe wasn't pregnant. The doctor hadn't mentioned anything to Ved about Cloe being with child. Surely as trained medical professionals, they would have been able to tell if she had been or was.

"Clo. You're not pregnant." Ved whispered softly, keeping his tone even, as though not to distress her even more than she already seemed. "The doctors would have told me if you were."

"I am Ved. I know I am." Cloe sniffed a little. "I have to find The Cat and then everything will be okay." She tugged her hand from out of Ved's grasp and turned onto her side, with her back turned to the blonde.

"Cloe. Please look at me." Ved begged; but Cloe didn't respond. "If you think you're having a baby, I'll arrange for someone to give you a pregnancy test. And I'll help you find 'The Cat.'"

Cloe rolled back over to face Ved. "I'll have a pregnancy test, but there's no need to help me find out who 'The Cat' is." Cloe paused and looked straight into Ved's blue eyes. "You're 'The Cat.'"

Ved blanched a little. What did Cloe mean he was 'The Cat'? It wasn't like he had fur and climbed trees. Though he had been known to scale walls and creep around like one. "What do you mean Clo?" The young blonde quizzed.

"I should have listened to mum when she called you a jewel thief." Cloe mused, a small smile curling at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm not thief Clo." Ved denied swiftly. "Your mum's just got it in for me. For us."

"No Ved." Cloe gingerly pushed herself up into a sitting position. "A jewel thief is known as a cat burglar and you are 'The Cat'."

Ved had no idea how Cloe had managed to figure that out within the past few minutes, but he knew he couldn't lie to her. Cloe and he had agreed on brutal truth and brutal truth is what she was going to get.

"You're right Cloe." Ved replied coolly. "I am a jewel thief. Wanted by the FBI in the States, MI5 and Interpol want blood and the CIA have agents looking for me." He paused, to glance up at Cloe's face. To his surprise, rather than her expression being one of shock, she was smiling and eagerly nodding her head. "I stole your mum's diamond necklace..."

"She deserved it." Cloe interrupted. "What was she thinking wearing it to The Monsoon?"

"...And the ring you're wearing." Ved finished. "So now that you know the truth, I guess you don't want to marry me anymore."

"That's where you're wrong, Veddy Boy." Cloe smirked dangerously. "I still want to marry you and if I am pregnant, then we'll raise our daughter together, maybe have a few more..."

"But?" Ved knew that there was going to be a but in there somewhere. "What do you want Cloe? For me to give it up?"

"Far from it." Cloe reached forward and linked her pinkie underneath Ved's. "I want to be your partner. You'll have to teach me, but I'm sure I'll pick it up quick."

Ved couldn't believe his ears. The girl in front of him, the girl he loved more than life itself, more than stealing precious gems, was asking him to make her a partner. As much as he loved his job, he'd have given it up in a snap for her; but this was far better. Not only would it show the world what he was made of, but it would also show everyone that no one could mess with the Deschanels.

"I'd love you to be my partner Cloe." Ved smiled widely, locking fingers with the Maori girl and making a long last bond. "That would be just perfect."

**/**

Amber and Jack walked along Seal Beach's lush white sandy shoreline in a comfortable silence, each dealing with their own thoughts. In the few weeks that Amber had been in Seal Beach, she and Jack had never spent this much time together and Amber had to admit that it was great spending time with someone who she knew wasn't going to hurt her. And the fact that he made her laugh was another plus.

Since going out to breakfast with him, earlier that morning, Amber had discovered that Jack was quite the computer whizz. A child genius to be exact. From what she could gather, Jack had been more advanced than his class mates and at the age of twelve; after he'd gotten a degree from Yale University, quite an achievement in Amber's mind, Jack and his grandmother moved from England to New Zealand, not long after, when Grandma Faith passed away, he moved down to Seal Beach to live with his Aunt.

He had taken a job at The Liberty Corporation as a computer programmer, but recently quit because the lure of the towns sandy beaches was too much for him. He wanted to be able to save peoples lives and what better way to do it than become a lifeguard. The job didn't pay well, but he loved it straight away and he also took another job working as the manager of Lex Kennedy's Cyber Café. Ironic really, considering that Jack couldn't exactly be considered his number one fan.

"Amber." Jack mumbled quietly, his face flushing a deep red colour. "I-... I-... Erm what's going on between you and Lex Kennedy?"

Jack had a good question. What was going on between her and Lex? At this point, Amber really didn't have an answer to that. She and Lex had made love the night before, but he had thought he was making love to his dead wife - Zandra.

"I really don't know Jack." Amber blushed, avoiding Jack's gaze. She knew what was coming next. "I really don't know."

"Well, erm. W-... w-... would you like to go for a drink or something?" Jack stuttered, his hopes high.

Amber didn't know what to say. She liked Jack, she really did, but she wasn't attracted to him. They were friends, but they could be nothing more than that, not when her feelings for Lex were eating away at her insides.

"Jack." Amber started, choosing her words carefully. "You're a really good mate and I know I've not known you all that long, but there can't be anything more than friendship between us. I hope you understand."

"Are you still in love with that Bray guy?" Jack sounded hurt. "Or is it Lex you're in love with?"

"I love Lex, with all my heart, more than I ever loved Bray." Amber whispered tenderly. "I just don't know what's going to happen between Lex and I yet..."

"And you'd never go for a guy like me?" Jack shook his head. "Geez, I'm never going to have a girl like you."

"I'm sure you will. You're a great guy Jack. You're cute, you're funny and you're really sweet." Amber reassured the spiky red-haired young man beside her. "And all those other girls you've dated, well they're just stupid for breaking up with you. If I were them I'd jump at the chance to date you."

"I don't see your feet leaving the ground." Jack half laughed, his brown eyes smarting with pain. "But they're not, cause you care more for a sociopathic murderer than me."

"Awww Jack, don't be like that." Amber pushed a loose blonde curl back behind her ear. "Lex isn't a murderer. He never killed his wife."

"You try telling that to Ryan Williams." Jack spat, running a hand through his short hair. It was obvious to Amber that Jack was angry with her for rejecting him. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to call my Aunt."

Amber sighed as Jack's sad figure stalked away a long the beach. That had gone better than she had expected. Although, she now wondered if their friendship would survive. She hoped so, because Jack still had her Echo and The Bunny Men CD.

**/**

The black Corvette pulled up outside of the Matthews residence. The two people inside shared a look before opening the car doors and stepping out onto the gravel driveway. It had been so long since the oldest of the men had stepped foot on the premises. It had been a long ten years since he had visited the owners. But this was definitely not a social visit.

Sasha Deschanel had received a tearful phone call from Java Matthews. The full extent of the problem that she had been rambling about, still unclear. All that he could make out was that his eldest son, Ved had run off with her daughter Cloe. To him, it wasn't a big deal, but as Java was a very old friend, he'd felt obliged to come and sort the problem out; if not for her sake, then for the sake of his son. Sasha took a deep breath, a tee-totals Dutch courage, before walking towards the ornate marble steps that led to the front door. The younger man followed, reluctantly.

Reaching his hand out to ring the doorbell, Sasha paused, unsure whether he was actually doing the right thing. After all it had been so long and his son was his son. He, like everyone else had the right to decide what one did with his or her own life.

"What's up dad?" KC Deschanel piped up, as he ran a hand over his short green spiked hair. "You having second thoughts?"

"What do you think we should do son?" Sasha asked, hoping that his son would have a wise answer. "Do you think we should leave Ved to make his own choices?"

KC shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't really bothered what they did. It wasn't like he knew this Java Matthews person and besides, he and Ved didn't really know each other all that well. Each brother had only discovered each other a few years ago, when Sasha's mother, Alice St John died.

Alice St John had forced Ved to contact his estranged father, much to the young blonde's annoyance. Christchurch was a far cry from Auckland and as neither father nor son had had much contact over the years, it was a shock when Sasha turned up with his younger son in tow.

Amongst the skeletons that had come out of the closet on Alice's deathbed, she mentioned that Sasha and a woman called May McKay had been married briefly. Ved had resulted from the marriage and when May decided to return to Wellington with her newborn son, Alice had used every dirty trick in the book; while her son stood by and watched.

"To be honest dad." KC stated bluntly. "I'm not really bothered what you do. All I know is we're here, I need to pee. My Mini Disc is dead and I'm really bored."

"Then we'll stay shall we?" Sasha smiled uneasily. "Maybe Java will let you watch TV."

The older man turned back to the front door and reached out for the doorbell once more. Pressing it three times, he stood back and waited for a reply. The door slowly swung open and both men came face to face the tear-stained face of Java Matthews.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Zandra Williams-Kennedy let out a long and heavy sigh as she gazed at her reflection in the hotel mirror, her expression one of grim satisfaction. The face that stared back at her was not her own, rather that of some stranger that looked only vaguely similar to her.

Zandra had been well known in Seal Beach since her childhood. She knew that she could not just waltz back into town with the intent of winning back her estranged husband without at least some sort of disguise. At least for right now, until she had gotten herself settled.

She had first done away with her most fetching feature, her sparkling brilliant blue eyes that had earned her the prize "Most Beautiful Eyes in Seal Beach" in her youth. She had purchased non-prescription dulling brown lenses in Auckland and now made good use of them. They muted her eyes and made them look ordinary, something Zandra had once gone to great pains to avoid.

Next she had rid herself of her luxurious long sandy brown curls. Since she had been a small girl she had worn her hair to her waist, but now she cut the length drastically. It now hung in wispy layers no longer than her chin. She had also straightened the curls and covered up her natural hair colour with a harsh auburn dye that made her look like just about any other woman walking down the street.

She had not stopped with the hair and eyes, though. She had completely redone her wardrobe, casting out all the designer labels she had purchased while with Lex, replacing them with off the rack brands that she would have loathed to be caught dead in less than five years before.

Lastly, Zandra had scrubbed away all traces of her rather loud and flamboyant makeup of blues, pinks, and purples, replace it with more muted earth tones. The furthest she strayed from brown was green eye shadow that she used to bring out a little colour on her face and offset her new hair colour.

"Zandra Williams," She shook her head sadly as she studied her reflection intently, "Look what you have done to yourself. And all for the love of one pathetic little man." She could not believe she had made herself come to this, but she could no longer deny the feelings in her heart. She had to win Lex back, even if it meant exposing every last one of her dirty little secrets.

With one final check in the mirror, Zandra quickly smoothed down the plain black skirt she wore that fell to mid-calf. A long split ran up one side, ending mid-thigh showing off her young and shapely legs. After all she did have a little vanity left. She had paired the black skirt with a matching black blazer and a simple silk dress tank of soft grey. She wore a single strand of pears and matching pearl earrings, not bothering for her usual wrist bangles or her rings.

She retrieved her small black handbag, fresh with a brand new ID and credit cards, and then turned to her hotel door. She had been cooped up inside the hotel room for days now and she knew she had to get out. Get out or drive herself positively insane.

"Well, here we go." She murmured, turning the deadbolt and slowly pulling the door open. "There's no going back now."

**/**

He was supposed to be on vacation. On some jet airplane taking him far away from the New Zealand Island he called home and far away from his frustrating and confusing emotions. However, he was still there, pacing back and forth in front of the large bay window of his condo's office, his mind occupied with only dark thoughts.

"Damn you Matthews." Lex muttered to himself as he ran an impatient hand through his jet-black hair. Normally he kept it back and away from his face, fastened in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, but he had not had the time. He hadn't even had the time to shower yet, and it was all thanks to that rather disturbing yet somewhat expected phone call early that morning.

Lex had just barely begun to wipe the sleep from his eyes when his telephone had begun to ring. The first person had been a reporter from the Seal Beach Gazette asking for his opinion on things. Reporters were fairly easy to get rid of, so Lex had not been overly bothered by the call. It was the second call that had jerked him from his bed and thrown his day into utter chaos.

Dal Matthews had called him less than thirty seconds after he had hung up with the obnoxious reporter. The high school student was clearly upset over something, something that he couldn't quite get out over the telephone. Lex had wanted to hang up on Dal, tell him to ask for his mother's or his father's help, but there had been something in the boy's voice that made him forget his airline ticket, exchanging it for a swift drive over to the Matthews mansion.

The mansion was a whirlwind of hectic activity. Lex had never seen so many Matthews and Deschanels in one place. He thought he had seen Sasha Deschanel talking to Java, but he couldn't be certain and he did not have the time to waste to find out. Instead, Lex had gone directly to Dal's bedroom where he knew the boy would be excluding himself from everyone else.

It was then that the entire story had come pouring out. Ned had been murdered and Dal had found his body earlier that morning. Lex found it a little difficult to believe that Ned's carcass could be sitting in his office for nearly a day and a half before anyone noticed that he was even gone, but it had been the weekend, and a strange one at that.

Ned's murder had not come as a surprise to Lex. Being Ned's business partner, he had been knowledgeable of many shady deals that Ned had made on the side. Thankfully he had never dragged The Liberty Corporation into his wheeling and dealing, but Lex was aware of them nonetheless.

The men Ned dealt with were not exactly what Lex would call honourable men and yet Ned had no qualms about double-crossing them when he received a better offer. Lex knew that Ned had received at least half a dozen death threats, though Lex had doubted any of the crime lords would actually come through with their promises. But apparently one of them had and now the Matthews family lay in an even more shattered mess than it had before Ned's untimely demise.

Lex had stayed at the mansion as long as was necessary, comforting the widow and spending time with Dal. He had also spoken to Ned's lawyers who had descended upon the estate like the blood sucking parasites that they were. He had sent them away and told them to come back in three days. Give the family time to grieve. Then they would deal with business. It would also give Lex time to call his own lawyers and review the shares of The Liberty Corporation. He could remember all too well the mess that had been stirred up after Tai-San's father had passed away leaving his shares to the company unclaimed, only for a document to turn up months later decreeing that they be divided equally between his half sister, Siva Lewis and his daughter.

Lex had looked for Cloe while he was at the Matthews but had not seen her. He assumed she had crawled off to her own private place to grieve over her father. Out of the entire Matthews family, Lex was pretty sure she was the only one who truly loved the redheaded beast, though he couldn't see why.

After taking care of his duties at the Matthews mansion, Lex had returned to his condo and phoned his lawyers. Of course all but Mr. Raymond Thompson were away on various vacations, just like Lex should have been, but Lex had long ago learned to trust Thompson explicitly and outlined the whole mess to him. Thompson had assured him he would take care of it and give him a call back later in the day.

And still Lex waited for that call, wearing a hole in his carpet as he paced back and forth. It was getting late, past six already, and Lex was beginning to doubt his lawyer would call him that night, but he would give him another half hour before he gave up.

The only good thing about the Matthews Mess as Lex had so fondly began to call it, was that it kept his thoughts off three young women who had been haunting his dreams as of late – his beloved dead wife Zandra, Ms. Zulu Knots, and that annoyingly beautiful waitress and friend of Ebony's, Amber. Something about her got under his skin. He just couldn't figure out what.

It was not uncommon for Lex to dream of one or more of them while he slept, but the past several nights his dreams had been a muddled mess and he found that one minute he was kissing Zandra then she would suddenly turn into Amber in his arms. When he would try to speak to her, she would vanish, only to be replaced with his laptop already logged into his favourite chat room, deeply engaged in a private chat with Ms. Zulu Knots.

"That's it." He muttered, stopping his pacing almost instantly. "No more. I do not have the time or energy to waste thinking about three women – one, who is dead, one who might be an eighty-year-old man, and another who seems to take delight in avoiding me."

Lex crossed the room, his scowl deepening on his face as he took a seat in his high backed black leather chair. He swivelled it around to face his laptop. He had thought to take care of some business before his flight left that morning, but had proved to be a vain hope even before eight o'clock.

Just then the phone on Lex's desk jingled, jarring him from his thoughts and rescuing him from plunging even deeper into his dark mood. "Hello?" Lex asked with practiced care. Ebony was forever getting on him about not sounding like the big bad wolf about to bite someone's head off when he answered the telephone.

"Mr. Kennedy? Is that you?" Lex recognized the voice of one of his waitresses at The Monsoon on the other end.

"Yes, Patsy." Lex forced his face to remain neutral as he spoke. He had given specific instructions that he was not supposed to be disturbed that day unless it was a dire emergency. He hoped it was at least some sort emergency, for Patsy's sake.

"Oh thank God!" Patsy gushed, her voice thick with emotion. "I've finally found you! I've been calling all over the place but no one seemed to know where you were!"

"Yes, well, now you've found me." Lex stated a bit too gruffly, he knew. "What do you want?"

"We're in some real trouble over here at The Monsoon!" Patsy explained her voice squeaky and high, grating on Lex's nerves. "We're crazy busy and Cloe still hasn't shown up."

"Cloe?" Lex frowned as he reached for his day planner. He kept a schedule of who was working at The Monsoon inside his planner, just in case. Plus he liked knowing who was there representing him at all times. "Of course she's not there, Patsy. Haven't you heard what happened to her father?"

"Yes. I know now, but that's not it Mr. Kennedy." Patsy's voice was still panicky and for the first time Lex heard the sounds of a very large crowd on the other end of the line. Normally The Monsoon was pretty empty on Tuesday nights, but obviously the murder had gotten everyone spooked and they were drinking themselves into a stupor.

"Then what is it?"

"I called the Matthews and Cloe wasn't there either. Dal says she's run away from home or something." Patsy explained, her voice growing frantic.

"Ran away?" Lex's eyes widened with shock. "When did this happen?"

"Dal said he hadn't seen her since this weekend." Patsy went on. "In fact, no one has since she came in here Thursday night seeing if people could cover her weekend shifts."

"Right." Lex nodded, an unpleasant thought forming in the back of his mind. Cloe had vanished without a word to anyone about the same time as her father's murder. It could be a coincidence, but Lex knew Detective Ryan Williams would not see it that way.

"Mr. Kennedy," Patsy's voice interrupted into Lex's thoughts rather rudely. "We're extremely busy over here and the girls and I can't handle it by ourselves. Tobei's leaving in less than an hour and Amber just got here. I've called everyone, but no one can come in to cover Cloe's shift…" She trailed off waiting for him to fill in with an answer.

"I see." Lex frowned, his eyes once again turning to his planner. He had thirty employees working for him at The Monsoon and he found it doubtful that not a single one could come in to cover Cloe's shift, but he supposed the murder had them spooked just as much as it had the rest of the town.

"I'll think of something, Patsy." Lex told her, his voice firm and in control. "I know it may seem pretty crazy over there right now, but keep it under control. Give out free drinks if you have to. Just make sure you keep things as calm as possible."

"Alright, Mr. Kennedy." Patsy quickly agreed, completely trusting his judgment on this matter.

"I'll most likely be coming down there myself. Give you guys a hand." Lex frowned. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually been roped into pulling waiter duty at The Monsoon, but they were living in desperate times and desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Excuse me?" Patsy sounded shocked.

"Yeah." Lex grinned, enjoying the surprised tone of Patsy's voice. "It's been awhile, but I can still spin the bottles. See you in a few." He quickly hung up, then hurried out of the room, determined to take his long neglected shower before he left for The Monsoon.

**/**

The parking lot was dimly lit by the full moon shining brightly above, but it still spooked Ebony as she sat in the car waiting for Jay to cross in front and open her car door. It was their first official date, just the two of them, and Jay had promised her a wonderful surprise. She had told him she hated surprises, but Jay assured her she would love this one. So far he was wrong.

"A bit chilly out here." Jay commented as he held open the door for her, his eyes warm like melted milk chocolates. "Do you have a jacket?"

Ebony glanced down at her slinky deep navy blue dress she had selected for the evening. It complimented her figure and went well with the navy mules she had picked up in town two weeks before. The mules gave her two extra inches to her height, but she was still nearly a foot shorter than Jay.

"No, I forgot it." Ebony blushed crimson as she pushed a short strand of coppery brown hair behind her ear. Before she had left for work, Amber had helped Ebony style her 'do using plenty of gel, hairspray, and pomade. It had not stuck out in a funky and modern style that Amber assured her looked great with the dress. Ebony still wasn't too sure.

"Here, you can use mine." Jay offered her his dark brown suede leather jacket. "I wore a long sleeve shirt."

Ebony nodded, shrugging into the coat. Her dress had one strap going over her shoulder and did not offer much protection against the ocean wind that had crept up around them while they drove to the waterfront.

"Thanks, Jay." She muttered, offering him a quick smile. "So, now that you've brought me to an empty and deserted parking lot, where's my surprise."

"This way." Jay offered her his arm and she accepted it without hesitation. He began to lead her further and further away from the safety of his navy blue Buick Le Sabre and closer to what looked like a very run down old building marooned along the docks.

They walked in silence for several minutes, Ebony's heels echoing on the still warm pavement. Ebony knew it was not just the cool evening that was sending the chills down her spine. Ebony was nervous, and yet she knew she had no reason to be. This was the first time she had been completely alone with a man since the incident with Martin and she could not get herself to relax.

'Knock it off, Ebony.' She mentally scolded herself, Jay none the wiser to her conversation she was holding with herself in her mind. 'You trust Jay.' She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye and felt some of her unease begin to melt away. She knew she could trust Jay. He was safe.

'But you thought you could trust Martin. You thought he was safe too.' The nagging doubt returned almost as quickly as it had vanished.

'Jay's not Martin.' Ebony insisted, shaking her head. 'Martin always showed signs of being a bit off. Jay, he hasn't. He's safe.'

"Ebony, is something wrong?" Jay asked her softly. He had stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, his arms dropping to her slender waist and pulling her a step closer to him.

"I'm fine." Ebony forced a cheerful smile. "I'm just a little cold."

"It's not just the cold that's bothering you, Ebony." Jay shook his head, his expression almost sad and forlorn. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Ebony nodded slowly, finding it easier to admit to Jay what she could not admit to herself. "I'm sorry, Jay. I know I can trust you, but for some reason I just can't relax."

Jay frowned, his expression grim. "If you would like me to take you home I can, Ebony." He whispered softly, one of his hands leaving her waist and trailing up to her face, cupping one cheek, his thumb gently tracing along one of the last lingering bruises. "We can do this another time."

Ebony hesitated, almost agreeing, but she continued to stare up into his eyes, the warm softness and tenderness lingering there touching her to the centre of her frozen core. "No, Jay." She whispered softly, slipping her hands around his waist. "I trust you."

**/**

"This place is a madhouse!" Amber had to nearly scream to be heard over the noisy din of the nightclub. She had arrived at work a little over half an hour early, thinking that she might have some time to spend by herself in the employee break room before she had to clock in. But the second she had stepped inside the door she had been assaulted by Patsy, begging her to clock in early. After seeing how insanely busy it was, Amber had quickly agreed.

Ellie, who had stationed herself at the bar several hours before to make drinks, looked up and nodded. "It's been like this for hours. Thank God you came when you did. I think these guys were going to tear each other apart if they didn't get their drinks soon."

"I've never seen it this bad." Patsy shouldered her way past a few of the customers leaning against the bar. Her pad was full with drink orders as her tray was full of empty glasses. "Especially on a Tuesday."

"The tips seem pretty good, though." Ellie commented as she set the last of Amber's drinks on her tray. "Wish I were out there."

"You're not doing too bad yourself, Ellie." Patsy winked, motioning to Ellie's already overflowing tip jar. "Now hurry, make me my drinks before my tables die of thirst."

"Yes, ma'am." Ellie jested as Amber lifted her tray and began to make her way out into the crowds. She had taken the tables on the far end of the room. The tips were usually less over there, but Amber didn't mind. She didn't get manhandled nearly as much as Patsy seemed to and she was more than willing to exchange less money for no hands up her skirt.

"Malibu Sunset? Tequila Sunrise?" Amber inquired with a warm smile as she reached her first table; a young couple who's heads were buried in each other's necks. The young man motioned for Amber to set the drinks down then slipped her a five-dollar bill as tip.

The rest of the tables were similar, couples far more interested in one another than in Amber. The sight of so much love around her cheered Amber up and made her realize that the world was not nearly as bleak as she thought it was. Most of the orders she had not taken herself so she had to interrupt the couples to ask them whose drink was whose, but they did not seem to mind.

At least Amber had two final drinks – a whiskey sour and a vodka tonic. Amber could not stand even the smell of a whiskey sour. It was the drink Bray always had back when they were dating. Even back then Amber had found it rather foul and refused to drink it but once.

"Vodka tonic? Whiskey sour?" Amber announced as she approached the final table. She blanched as she saw the occupants of that table, the woman she instantly recognized as Tai-San Lui and her very own ex-fiancé, Bray Fielding. They were not seated as intimately as the rest of the couples; though it was obvious Bray was anxious to get inside Tai-San's panties. Tai-San seemed to enjoy toying with him.

"The tonic's mine." Tai-San summoned her over, no recognition showing in her perfect almond-shaped eyes.

"A-... Amber?" Bray suddenly rose to his feet, his eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Amber stated icily, setting his cocktail on the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have orders to take."

"Wait!" Bray's hand shot out and latched onto her wrist. "We need to talk, Amber."

"No." Amber's eyes narrowed as she returned Bray's intense stare. "I promised myself I wasn't going to waste another minute on you. Now, please, let go of my wrist."

Rather than let go of her wrist, Bray tugged her towards him, ignoring her pitiful attempts at resisting him. Bray had always been far stronger than Amber and she had never been very good at fighting against him. She had learned to yield to him until she found the opportune time to wriggle free. She would then run as fast as her three-inch clogs would take her away from him.

"Amber, please." His voice was low and husky. "I need you. Please, give me another chance."

"No, Bray." Amber felt the anger begin to bubble up inside her. "Let me go right now, Bray. Before I call the police."

Bray's grip tightened as she mentioned calling the authorities and his pale blue eyes lit up with a mocking light. "The police, Amber? You don't want to involve them, now do you? They'd be on my side anyway. After all, the customer is always right."

Amber could take it no longer and she began to struggle as Bray closed his fingers around her wrist in a vice-like grip. She knew she would have dark purple bruises there in the morning, but she didn't care. She had to get away.

"Let me go, Bray Fielding!" Amber shouted, knowing she would alert the attention of all the people in the nightclub if she were loud enough, which she made sure she was. "Right now!"

**/**

"Oh Jay." Ebony murmured as she snuggled deeper against Jay's warm and inviting chest. She could not believe the evening he had planned for them. The old decrepit building Ebony had seen on the other end of the parking lot had turned out to be a fully functional boathouse.

He had taken her aboard one of the many sailboats Ebony recognized as Lex's and cast off, letting the beautiful white sail furl out against the night wind. Ebony knew Jay was an excellent sailor as well as a swimmer so she trusted him, even if boats and water normally made her a bit nervous.

Jay had gone to the boat earlier in the day and prepared for their date, setting up a romantic candle lit dinner. Of course the candles couldn't stay aflame in the night wind, but Ebony didn't mind. It was the thought that counted.

Jay had dropped anchor not far out from the coast and they had enjoyed the dinner, a scrumptious meal of chicken, pasta, and the most delicious sauce she had ever had. She knew he could not have prepared it himself, but she wasn't going to say anything. They finished the meal off with strawberries and champagne, Ebony's most favourite desert in the world.

"This has been the most perfect evening." She commented lazily as she gazed up at the brilliantly glowing stars above. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Oh," Jay shrugged his shoulders. "Not long."

"How long." Ebony giggled, feeling a bit tipsy with the champagne.

Jay hesitated as if mentally calculating. "I'd say no more than six, maybe seven years."

"Years?" Ebony turned to him, surprise showing in her eyes. "You're just teasing me, aren't you?"

But Jay's face was dead serious as he slowly shook his head. "No, Ebony." He told her, his voice frank and honest. "Since the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew I would never be the same. I love you, Ebony. I always have and I always will."

"Oh Jay!" Ebony gasped, her heart thudding almost painfully in her chest. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Jay blushed an adorable crimson colour as he ducked his head, his eyes adverted. "It was hard. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen before in my life. I couldn't possibly imagine I stood a chance with you."

"Oh Jay." Ebony felt her heart melt. She moved her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks gently between her smooth palms. "All this time we've wasted."

"What do you mean?" Jay met her gaze.

"I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you as well." She whispered her voice husky. "The first time you came down that hallway, senior year, I knew there was no one for me but you."

**/**

The moment Lex stepped foot inside The Monsoon he spotted her. She was weeding her way through the crowds, a drink tray held high above her adorable blonde head as she went about her business serving drinks. As he watched her, Lex had a hard time realizing that she was the very same young woman who had starting working there just a few short weeks before completely clueless in regards to waitressing.

"Mr. Kennedy!" Patsy's high-pitched voice jerked Lex out of his trance-like stare. "You came! I was starting to worry."

"I told you I'd be here." Lex grinned down at her. He quickly made his way behind the part and shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the coat tree. He chuckled as Patsy's eyes widened in surprise at his garb, black trousers and a royal blue collared silk shirt button only halfway up exposing his well-toned chest.

"Wow, Mr. Kennedy." Ellie was the first to speak. She was still pouring drinks, but Lex was willing to wager the customers were getting a bit more alcohol than they paid for in those cocktails. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks Ellie." Lex winked, enjoying being the centre of attention, even if it was only with two recent university sophomores. He only hoped Amber's reaction to his outfit would be similar. "So, what tables are mine, Patsy?"

"Uh, well," Patsy stammered, her face flaming red.

"You can take the tables the back right section." Ellie offered. "Amber's covering all the back right now and it's a bit overwhelming."

Lex nodded, his gaze travelling over to where he had last seen Amber working her way through the tables. She was still visible, but she was no longer the cool confident waitress she had been moments before. Instead, she was struggling against a young man twice her size, his hands wrapped tightly around her slim wrists.

Even through the raucous laughter and noise of the club, Lex could hear Amber's cries of protest, as if his eyes had been highly tuned specifically for her voice. "Let me go, Bray Fielding!" She shouted, desperately tugging against him. "Right now!"

Lex felt his blood begin to boil and he saw no more as he forced his way through the crowds, unheeding of anything around his save the beautiful young woman whose cries had touched a cord in his heart.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Zandra watched as her estranged husband pushed through the teeming crowds that had matriculated around the bar area. She watched in awe as he moved with quick, cat-like steps towards one of the nightclubs booths, were it seemed that one of his waitresses was having problems with a customer.

For the first time in four years, Zandra felt like she was falling in love with her husband all over again. From where the young woman was standing, she could see that Lex had changed over the years. His boyish good looks had changed into those of a man, and a very handsome man at that. His long, shoulder-length black hair had been pulled back into a ponytail that defined his facial features and his tan coloured skin, while the silver rimmed spectacles made his blue-green eyes glow. And his dress sense had improved; gone were the cheap J-Crew suits and tie-dyed T's that Lex had grown fond of in his late teens. They were now replaced with a pair of tight black leather pants and a royal blue silk shirt, which had been buttoned half way, revealing his toned chest.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched her husband wade into the dangerous situation that had grown over at the booth. Lex exchanged a few words with the customer; Zandra couldn't make out what was being said, but she knew that it was pretty bad if Lex had stepped in. And then, to her surprise, Lex drew back his fist and let it fly in the guys face. The guy, seemingly unfazed, launched himself at the raven-haired businessman, throwing punches here and there.

The blonde waitress, who Lex had gone to help, drew back her own fist and let some Oriental chick have it square on the jaw. Pretty good right hook for a woman, Zandra noticed as the female customer went down. But Zandra knew from experience that it wouldn't end there. And she was right. The young Oriental woman, who Zandra recognized as Tai-San, stood up and scraped her long fingernails down the blonde's arm.

"Cat fighting again Tai-San?" Zandra mused to herself as she pushed through the crowds to get a closer look at her fighting friend and husband. "'Bout time you got some of what you deserve."

In all the years that Zandra had known Tai-San Lui, she'd always been amazed that the people she hurt when they stood in her way had never gotten their own back. She was just glad that this feisty blonde was giving her friend a bit of payback.

"Mr. Kennedy!" Zandra heard the two girls behind the bar shriek. "Detective Williams has just walked in, we think you guys should put your testosterone parade to one side and act like the grown men that you are, if you that's what you are, that is."

Ryan. That was her cue to leave. She was taking a great risk coming here and if Ryan saw her it would be curtains for her plan to win Lex back. As far as she was aware, only Pride knew that she was truly alive and not dead, as everyone including her family and oldest friends thought. Ryan couldn't find out that she had arrived back in Seal Beach, not just yet anyway.

Zandra turned to walk back through the crowds that had grown thicker to watch the two grown men brawling, but turned her head back briefly, to catch one last glimpse at the man that had been and still was her husband. Lex had now gotten to his feet, using one arm to pull a bedraggled blonde to her feet and the other to swipe away the blood that was gushing from his nose. And in that moment Zandra realized what she had given up so long ago. A good man, with a good heart, who still believed that chivalry and romance weren't dead and buried.

For a brief moment, Lex stared right into her eyes. It was as if he knew that she'd been watching him. Catching her breath, Zandra turned her head back towards the door and pushed her way outside, not looking back again and disappearing into the bleak darkness of night.

**/**

Lex pushed through the dense crowds towards the booth were Amber was in trouble. His heart pounding in his chest and his emotions simmering over. How dare this punk come in his bar and accost his staff, especially someone as special and as beautiful as Amber Stevens. He'd only known this girl for a few weeks and already he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her; she'd made him forget the painful void that had been left behind after Zandra's death and whether or not he was ready to admit his feelings to the petite blonde, he'd always be thankful for having her touch his life.

After what seemed and age, Lex finally arrived at the dimly lit booth, ready to fight.

"Is there a problem here?" Lex growled in Bray's direction; he eyed the young mans grip on Amber's arms suspiciously. The blonde's arms were already covered in angry, red patches that Lex knew would turn to vicious purple and blue bruises by the following morning.

"Problem? I don't see a problem, do you Amber?" Bray grunted as he released his grip on Amber's right arm. "Just having a friendly chat aren't we babe?"

"Bite me." Lex muttered as he registered the pleading look that was currently crossing Amber's perfect features. It was a look that told him that she didn't want to be left alone.

"Gladly." Came a purr from out of the darkness. Tai-San lent forwards into the soft mood lighting of the club, being noticed by Lex and more clearly to Amber for the first time.

"Tai-San." Lex sounded less than enthused at the Oriental woman's offer. "I'd sooner be bitten by all the world's venomous snakes and spiders than be bitten by you. I might have known that you'd be behind this somehow."

"Lexy." Tai-San purred from the corner once again, as she raked her perfectly painted nails over the tabletop. "Don't be like that, you know you want me."

"Like he wants a hole in the head." Amber replied, struggling to free herself from Bray's still tight hold on her arm. "Bray Fielding, get your paws off me right now or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Bray finished for his ex fiancée, a mocking smirk filling his features. "You'll rearrange my face? I'd love to see you try."

"Amber may not rearrange your face, but I will." Lex said proudly, taking a quick glance in Amber's eyes. The blonde nodded, as if to let the raven-haired man beside her know that she was ready for action.

Bray released his grip Amber's arm, pushing her roughly out of the way. "Well aren't you just Caleb Ross? Y'know, you were right Tai-San. Amber would just about jump in bed with any guy, even this murderous slime ball."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Lex drew back his fist and let it fly in Bray's face. There was a sickening pop as those in the immediate area realized that Lex Kennedy, Seal Beach's very own man of mystery, had broken the nose of the man before him.

"You bastard." Bray spluttered though the blood that gushed from his nostrils and through the gaps between his fingers on his left hand, the hand he was using to try and stop the blood flow.

"You've broken his nose Lex." Tai-San grinned broadly. "How incredibly sexy and caveman of you. You need a real woman, like me. I'll let you drag me back to your cave."

Tai-San's words were dismissed as Bray launched himself at Lex; both men flew backwards and landed with a thud on the floor of The Monsoon, causing the crowds to disperse backwards into a semi-circle, watching as the young brown-haired man pounded the raven-haired man with his fists. The table soon turned and it was Lex delivering blows to Bray.

"Awww give it up you evil witch." Amber sighed restlessly, revelling in Lex's glory of getting a good shot in at Bray. "I've had about all I can take from you."

Tai-San's smile fade when she realized that the young blonde thing that was trying to steal her man and just insulted her. She had never liked Amber 'I'm from the outback' Stevens, since day one and now she had just signed her own death warrant. She would've let that first blow the night of the storm slide, but not now. Payback was definitely a must.

Reaching forward, with one of her perfectly manicured hands, Tai-San grabbed a handful of Amber's loose blonde curls and yanked her head towards her. "Listen you stupid little girl. Lex and I go way back and I'm warning you, he will be mine. You bested me the other night, but not again."

Amber squirmed in discomfort; Tai-San's long nails were digging in her scalp, probably drawing blood. A brief, hazy flashback from the night in the basement stung the back of her mind. This nasty piece of work was Tai-San Lui. The woman she had punched out.

"Would that be the night you drugged Lex?" Amber inquired as she curled her left fist behind her back, Amber smirked at the Oriental woman; Tai-San gave her head a slight shake, unaware of the surprise that was lurking behind Amber's back.

Tai-San's face twisted into an evil looking grin. "I didn't drug him; I had him hypnotized so he'd think I was Zandra..." She clamped her mouth shut when she realized that she'd said too much.

So she had done something to Lex, Ebony had been right about Ms. Lui, she was trouble with a capital T. "Y'know you're right Tai-San." Amber agreed solemnly. "I have no right to move in on your man. I'm very sorry. But I do I have something that can make up for it."

"Finally!" Tai-San thought to herself, glad that the young blonde was seeing sense. This little girl wasn't ready to play the big leagues yet; and now that she'd admitted it, she could go back and play with her Barbie dolls. "And what would that be?" Tai-San mused as she released her grip on Amber's curls.

"Nothing much." Amber smiled sweetly. "Just this."

Before Tai-San knew what hit her, Amber let her fist connect with Tai-San's overly painted skin, knocking her backwards. Tai-San teetered on her feet, before landing on the leather seat of the booth. She was a little dazed, but she still mustered the strength to stand up and run her sharp nails the full length of Amber's arm, deep enough to leave a trail of blood running down the young woman's arm before getting another handful of Amber's hair and pulling on it hard enough so that half the now silent crowds could hear her yelp in pain.

**/**

Patsy and Ellie watched in awe as their boss rolled around on the floor, beating the living hell out of one of their customers. They'd never seen Lex act so manly and protective over one of his staff.

"And to think I told Moz to forget about the old fossil." Ellie Bishop sighed as she placed the sticky bottle of Peach Schnapps down on the bar. "Boy was I wrong."

"You think?" Patsy half laughed, watching Ellie's eyes glaze over lustfully. "Oh Ellie, don't tell me that you're another member of the Lex Kennedy stalkers club. Moz will have your guts for garters."

Ellie rolled her eyes. She'd known Patsy for years, was one of her good friends, but she could still be a little naive. "Pats, if Luke thought that I was looking at another good looking man, then he'd kill me, dead." Ellie paused. "But, when in Rome..."

Patsy nodded, chewing her lip for a little while. Luke Slater, Ellie's on off boyfriend, had been Seal Beach High's bad boy. He was wild, dangerous, maybe even more so than Lex, he drove a Harley and worked construction, but most of all Luke Slater was hot.

"Erm, Pats." Ellie stuck an elbow in the young brunette's ribs, her eyes staring off towards the door. "We've got trouble."

"Well duh!" Patsy exclaimed, motioning to the 'fab' four who were causing a ruckus. "You only have to watch those guys to see that."

"No Patsy." Ellie sighed. "I mean real trouble." The longhaired blonde placed the palms of her hands on each side of Patsy's head and turned her gaze towards the main entrance, where Ryan Williams had just walked into the nightclub.

"Oh." Patsy whispered quietly, and then the realization hit her. If Ryan caught everyone fighting, he'd arrest everyone, but more importantly, Lex. "Oh."

Both girls looked at each other, each of their minds thinking exactly the same thing; then leaned over the bar top as far as they could, knowing that one voice wouldn't be heard, they screamed loudly in unison: "Mr. Kennedy. Detective Williams has just walked in, we think you guys should put your testosterone parade to one side and act like the grown men that you are, if you that's what you are, that is."

**/**

The girls' shout worked, bringing Lex to his senses. He quickly got to his feet and brushed himself down, it didn't do much good though, blood poured from his nose and there was a deep gash over one of the scars that he already had over his eyebrows. Bray was still curled up on the floor, clutching his stomach while Tai-San was sat on top of Amber, using her hands to swipe at her face and pull at her hair. Lex noticed that Amber had gotten a few choice blows in at Tai-San herself, and judging by the marks that the Oriental girl had on her face; Lex knew that everyone would have a good stare at her bruises in the next few days.

Reaching down, while swiping the blood from his face, Lex forcefully pushed Tai-San off Amber and pulled the petite blonde to her feet. Surprisingly, Amber didn't have a mark on her, except for the claw marks that Tai-San had inflicted on her right arm.

Looking up briefly, Lex locked eyes with a strange dark haired woman. She looked a little familiar, but in a small town like Seal Beach, everyone knew each other. "You okay?" Lex smiled as he slipped his arm around Amber's slim waist.

Amber nodded. "I'm fine, but that gash looks like it might need a stitch or two. Thanks for coming to help me."

"Y'know, I'd do anything for you Amber." Lex smiled back. "I think I'm falling in love with you Amber. When I'm not with you, you're all I think of. Each minute I spend with you, I fall deeper and deeper. I fell in love with you the night we met on the beach."

"Oh Lex." Amber choked back a sob. "I fell in love with you for real that night too, course, I fell in love with you when we were still talking online. You'll always be my Ty, Lex."

"Ty." Lex was taken aback. "Amber, are you Miss Zulu Knots?"

Amber nodded, a small smile playing on your lips. She didn't know why they were confessing this to each other. Maybe it was the fight, or maybe it was because Lex had come to rescue her. Her own knight in shining whatever.

"We made love Lex, last night." Amber breathed quietly, loud enough for him to hear her. "In the cave, you were my first. But..." She broke off, dropping her head.

Lex placed a finger on her chin and lifted her face back to his eye level. "We did!"

Amber nodded, a stream of hot tears rolling down her face. "It was beautiful Lex. Everything I'd dreamt of, but she did something to you and you don't remember, do you?"

"What did she do to me?" Lex quizzed the blonde.

"She made you think that I was your wife." Amber sobbed. "You called me by her name. That's why I've been avoiding you."

"I-...I'm sooo sorry Amber. I didn't know." Lex pulled Amber closer to him. "I know it won't help, but I'll make it up to you, starting right now. Amber Stevens, the one girl who has touched my life in ways that I never thought possible, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"You mean it Lex?" Amber brightened, her heart pounding at the speed of light. "You really mean it?"

Lex nodded. "On the condition that Ryan doesn't arrest us both. Here he comes. But before he does, there's something that I want to do, so I can remember it until the day I die."

"And what would that be Mr. Kennedy." Amber blushed. "Will I like it?"

"I'm sure you will." Lex smiled coyly, before leaning in towards Amber. The blonde closed hers eyes as Lex pressed his mouth against hers. His kiss was soft and tender, just like it had been the night in the cave, only this time; she knew that he would remember this is the morning.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Oh Jay. This has been the most wonderful night of my entire life." Ebony cooed as she snuggled deeper inside her boyfriend's arms. They were lying out on the deck of the boat he had borrowed from Lex, staring up at the brilliantly twinkling stars above. Ebony rested her head against Jay's bare chest, their legs entwined in an intimate embrace.

"The night's not over, Ebony." Jay tilted his head so he could look down at her, a light smile brushing his lips.

"It's not?" Ebony's eyes widened. It was past midnight and she had assumed they would be heading in anytime now, seeing as how Jay had to work an early shift the next morning on the beach. "How can it not be?"

"I have another surprise planned for you." Jay grinned, sitting up a little, disturbing Ebony from her comfortable position. "That is if you want it."

"Well," Ebony arched her eyebrow, holding the thin sheet against her nude body, "How do I know if I want it if I don't know what it is?"

"Oh, you'll want it." Jay nodded, reaching over for his jacket that had been discarded earlier in the evening. "Or at least I hope you will."

"Alright." A sly smile spread across Ebony's lips that had been kissed clean of her lipstick hours before. "I'll trust you Jay. Lay it on me."

"You have to close your eyes." Jay informed her. "And sit up there." He quickly motioned to the seat where they had originally started their kissing shortly after the sun had set.

"What sort of game are you playing at Jay Peterson?" Ebony chuckled as she climbed to her feet then slowly made her way to the boat seat, balancing herself against the gently rocking waves.

Jay just shrugged his shoulders and smiled impishly over at her. Seeing no other choice but to obey, Ebony quickly took a seat, shifting uncomfortably as her bare skin touched the cool vinyl that covered the seat. She lightly closed her eyes, dying of curiosity to know what Jay had up his sleeve.

She heard a brief shuffling as Jay rose to his feet then dug through their clothing looking for something. Seconds later she heard his voice, low and husky. "You can open your eyes now, Ebony."

Ebony's eyelids fluttered open, focusing on the handsome young blonde who had dropped down to one knee before her. "Wh…?" Ebony stared at him astonished, seeing but not seeing the small black box he held in his hands holding it out to her.

"Ebony," He began smoothly, his eyes dark and intent, "I have been in love with you since the third grade. Since the moment your beautiful braided hair and shining green eyes came into my life I knew that you were the only woman I wanted in my life. Ebony Hazzen, will you marry me?"

Ebony's jaw dropped and her heart thudded loudly in her chest. "Jay!" She gasped, finally able to find her voice again. "I-...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." His chocolate brown eyes pleaded with her. "Just say yes."

Ebony closed her eyes, allowing herself to quickly recall the years of friendship she shared with Jay, friendship that she had always yearned would be more. "Oh Jay!" She squealed, jumping up, her short-cropped hair bobbing wildly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

**/**

Amber was awakened the next morning to the delightful sounds of classical music filling the room and the most amazing man lying in bed beside her, staring down at her and gently showering her face with tender kissed.

"Hey." A smile spread across her lips as she looked up at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just long enough to know that I wouldn't mind waking up to you every morning for the rest of my life." Lex pulled her closer, pressing his body up against hers.

Amber giggled, snuggling against his chest. "You've come to that decision already, have you?"

Lex shrugged, grinning his dopey smile that Amber had so quickly become fond of. "I think I've always felt this way. Since you first invited me into that private chat so many months ago, Miss. Zulu Knots."

"You invited me!" Amber argued good-naturedly, wrinkling her nose at him. "Tycoon. I remember because your name scared me."

"My name scared you?" Lex tilted his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Your name scared me. I didn't even know what a Zulu knot was before I met you."

"And now you do." Amber grinned, running her fingers through his dark raven hair. "And I must say, your hair is the perfect length for them."

"No!" Lex replied immediately, his eyes widening, still laughing.

"What? You don't want to become Mr. Zulu Knots?" She winked at him as she began to twist several of the strands together with practiced hands.

"Only if you'll be Mrs. Tycoon." Lex whispered, his voice lower that usual, his eyes reflecting all the emotion he felt.

Amber pulled back suddenly, freeing her fingers from his hair, her eyes widening. "Wh-… what are you saying, Lex?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" He inquired, not noticing the panicked look in her eyes.

Amber shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "No, Lex. Not right now. It's too soon. Too soon after Bray… I couldn't. It just wouldn't be fair-..."

"Hey." Lex cut her off, his voice soft and gentle. "I wasn't proposing. Not yet anyway. Don't worry. I'm not in a huge hurry myself. I just want you to know I'm serious about this relationship. More serious about this relationship than I've ever been about anything before in my life."

"You are?" Amber stared up at him in wonder.

"Yeah, I am." He affirmed, leaning over and pressing his lips gently against hers, teasing her tongue with his own. "I love you Amber Stevens."

"And I love you, Lex Kennedy." Amber purred, pulling him in for another deepening kiss.

**/**

"You don't know how wonderful this is." Cloe smiled across the diner table at Ved, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Being able to go to a restaurant without being recognized for who my father is. I can't remember the last time I went someplace where I wasn't automatically known as Cloe Matthews."

"Well, you're not Cloe Matthews anymore." Ved winked at her. "You're Cleo St. John."

"Cleo. Yes. I'd like to forget that part." She wrinkled her nose as she glanced down at the delicate diamond ring that adorned her ring finger on her left hand. "Though I'm rather fond of the latter part."

"Don't become too attached to it." Ved pointed out. "It's really Deschanel."

"Right." Cloe nodded, grinning over at him. "You don't think Cleo is too close to my real name, do you? You don't think people will put two and two together, do you?"

"Well, no one has ever recognized Dev St. John as Ved Deschanel before, so I think you're safe." He winked over at her.

"Dev." Cloe rocked her head back and laughed. "It's so cute. It suits you too. I think that's what we should call the little one. Devon Deschanel."

"Devon's a boy's name though." Ved protested.

"Devon could be a girl's name as well." Cloe shot back with a flash of a smile. "And I happen to think it's cute."

At that moment the waitress arrived with their food, setting it down in front of them and saving them from any further discussion of naming the child that was forming in Cloe's womb.

Cloe had attempted to explain to Ved the importance of giving the child a name as soon as possible, the little girl from her dream's words still haunted her at night. "You never gave me a name." Ved hadn't been able to understand, but that didn't matter too much. Just the child and the child's name were important at that moment.

"Do you hear that?" Ved asked her suddenly, cocking his head to one side as if listening to something.

"Hear what?" Cloe frowned.

"That chirping."

"Chirping?" Cloe stared at him puzzled. "You mean like a bird?"

"No, not a bird. Like a…" He trailed off. "Like a phone or something."

"Oh my gosh! My phone!" Cloe gasped, reaching inside her handbag and quickly drawing out the sleek black mobile phone. "I completely forgot I still had it on me."

"Cloe!" Ved practically leaped out of his chair to stop her from answering it. "I thought I told you, you have to leave that thing behind. They can trace you. Trace us. Do you realize how dangerous that could be?"

"Relax, Ved. This is my emergency phone. Only Dal and my parents know the number to it, though I doubt they even remember I have one. So this has to be Dal calling me. And if it is, I have to answer."

"No, Cloe. Don't." Ved's voice caught in his throat, fear flickering in his eyes for the first time since Cloe had met him.

Cloe stared at her husband, then back at her phone that was still chirping wildly. She was extremely new to this undercover thing and she trusted Ved's instincts, but in her heart she knew it could only be her brother who was calling her and that thought worried her.

Cloe closed her eyes and hesitated one minute longer; determining that if the phone kept ringing by the time she counted to five she would answer it. However, after the count of two the ringing ceased and she heard Ved let out an audible sigh.

"That could have been an emergency, Ved." Cloe chastised him. "What if something had happened to Dal? Or either of my parents?"

"They're not your family any longer, Cloe. I am." Ved reached across the table and took the phone from her. "You're my responsibility now and I have to protect you. Trust me, babe, cell phones are not nearly as private as we'd like to believe."

Cloe nodded, a sick feeling hitting her in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly her pancakes and eggs didn't look nearly as appetizing as it had moments before. She knew Ved was right; she just hated to admit it.

"You have a message." Ved broke into her thoughts. She looked up and saw him staring down at her phone, an expression that looked almost like regret lining his face. "I'm sorry Cloe. I didn't want our first fight to be about something like this."

Cloe managed a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders. "That wasn't a fight, love. Trust me, you'll know when we've had a fight, because you'd lose."

"Oh would I now?" Ved arched an eyebrow some of his earlier good humour returning. "Are you so sure of that?"

"Yes, I am." Cloe grinned mischievously. Their gazes locked and Cloe felt her stomach drop as she lost herself in his eyes. Whenever she began to have doubts about leaving her family, her home, her life all she had to do was look in those eyes and then she's realize she made the right decision.

"Here, check your messages." Ved slid the phone across the table. "I'm sure it was important."

**/**

"Look, Detective." Dal eyed the older man angrily. "I told you, I left a message on all three of her phones. She's bound to have one of them on her and she'll call be back as soon as she gets the message."

"You make sure she does." Ryan stated stiffly, flipping open his notepad. He quickly jotted some observations down, and then replaced it in his coat pocket, his eyes scanning the spacious study they occupied.

The Matthews house had quickly begun to fill with well wishers, family and leeches. Siva had managed to keep most everyone away from Java, though for some strange reason she had allowed Sasha and his son KC to be shown into her private study – a place she hadn't even allowed Detective Williams in yet.

"Why do you want her anyway, Detective?" Dal asked, trying to keep his voice polite yet firm. The same voice he had heard his father use with several of his business partners.

Ryan pursed his lips together and frowned down at Dal. "Your father has been murdered Dal and your sister vanished the night of that murder. You tell me. Why do I need to talk to her?"

"You can't possibly suspect Cloe of murder!" Dal gasped, his eyes widening in shock.

"I don't see any other suspects." Ryan stated carefully. "Though it's no secret Ned Matthews had many enemies."

"But not Cloe." Dal insisted. "Cloe loved our father, and he adored her."

"That may be so, but didn't you say Cloe had begun to see a young man your father didn't approve of?" Ryan challenged.

"Ned didn't know about him." Dal replied in a clipped tone, refusing to use Ved's name for fear of incriminating him and Cloe even more or giving Detective Williams any information. "Cloe only told me about him."

Ryan smiled patronizingly at Dal and shook his head. "Dal, Dal, Dal. You should know it's impossible to keep something like the wealthiest businessman in Seal Beach's daughter seeing the son of Sasha Deschanel, don't you? That's a juicy morsel your Aunt Siva could chew on for months."

Dal winced. He should have realized Detective Williams already had Ved's name. "I think it's time for you to go, Detective Williams." He instructed the blonde man. "My family has suffered a tragic loss and you being here is only hurting my mother more."

"Oh?" Ryan looked at him with mock innocence. "I thought your mother was in too fragile of a state to even know I was here."

"I, well…" Dal trailed off, realizing he had been caught in a lie.

"You heard the man, Detective Williams." A new voice joined the conversation. "It's time that you are leaving."

"Moz." Ryan turned to the attractive high school aged young woman. "Moz Harrison. Just where have you been the past few weeks?"

"Does it matter?" Moz flicked her long dark brown locks over her slender shoulders. "Am I a suspect in the Matthews murder now as well?"

"Everyone's a suspect until the killer is behind bars, Moz." Ryan replied. He turned his attention back to Dal and nodded with him, just the slightest bit of respect in his eyes. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Matthews. I'll be in touch."

Dal watched Ryan go; only letting himself breathe normally once the study door was shut behind him. "Thanks, Moz." He smiled over at his friend. "You really bailed me out of that one."

"Hey, not a problem." Moz grinned at him, stretching lazily in Ned Matthew's high backed leather chair that she had promptly taken a seat in, the moment Ryan turned away. "What are friends for?"

"Thanks just the same. I didn't think I was going to ever get rid of him." Dal let out a long sigh of relief as he sunk into one of the seats opposite Moz. "Where have you been the past few days anyway? I haven't seen you in school…"

Moz waved him off, a smug smile on her lips. "I need some time to think, and to get my head on straight. That's all. I'll be back in school next week."

"Good." Dal grinned. "It gets kinda lonely in those hallways without you to shout at everyone who looks at me funny."

Moz only shrugged again, the same smile adorning her well made up face. There was something different about her, but Dal couldn't put his finger on what. He was sure she would tell him eventually, but he hated surprises. Especially of the Moz variety.

"So, you haven't been able to reach Cloe, right?" Moz asked him then not waiting for an answer quickly continued. "It just so happens that I know exactly where she's at and what she's been up to."

"You do?" Dal's eyes widened. "How?"

"I have my sources." Moz told him, her expression gentling. "Let me assure you, Dal, she didn't kill your father. When your dear old dad was getting wasted Cloe was riding in a car speeding down the highway."

"With Ved?" Dal asked.

"With Ved." Moz assured him. "Now, memorize the information I tell you. Don't write it down, otherwise you might just be jeopardizing your sister's and her husband's lives."

"Husband?" Dal blanched.

"Oh yes, Dal." Moz snickered. "You have a brother. And guess what else. You're going to be an uncle."

**/**

"Court date?" Ebony blinked at Salene, still not understanding exactly what the beautiful redhead was telling her. "What do you mean court date? I thought Martin was diagnosed clinically insane and couldn't be held responsible for his actions that night."

Salene nodded her head sympathetically, her soft gray eyes conveying more kindness than she normally reserved for those who had come into the station. "There hasn't been a ruling yet. He was diagnosed insane so he could go to a state mental institution instead of jail but he still has to go through the trial before he can be sent to the institution to serve out his time."

"And I have to testify." Ebony swallowed hard, nervously twirling her engagement ring around her slender ring finger.

"Exactly." Salene confirmed. "I'm really sorry, Eb. You're the only witness and well, your testimony is the only thing that can save Martin. They're really cracking down on rapists. If you don't testify that he was not in control of himself that night Martin might just face life in prison."

"No." Ebony whispered, tears forming in the back of her mind. She couldn't explain the conflicting emotions she felt towards the man she had once considered one of her closest friends. She loved Martin like a brother, but Zoot… She didn't know who he was. All she knew was that it was Zoot who raped her, not Martin.

"Then you have to testify, Ebony." Salene soothed kindly. "Look, it's still a week or two away. If I were you, I'd write down as much as you can remember from that night. Go over it with a lawyer and they'll help you prepare for the stand."

Ebony nodded. "I'll do that. Thanks Salene."

"Hey." Salene pursed her lips together in a tight smile. "Anything for a friend." She reached across the metal table and took Ebony's hands in her own and gave them a comforting squeeze. "How are you doing? You're looking a lot better."

Ebony managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm doing a lot better. Just as long as I don't think about that night too much. They took the last of the stitches out two days ago and in another three or four weeks I'll be able to get braids and extensions again. I'll almost be myself again."

Salene smiled encouragingly at her. "That's great Ebony. I'm really glad you're dealing with this so well. I have to tell you, I've seen some victims of rapes who never rebound."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be able to do it without friends like Amber and Lex. And without Jay…" She said his name softly, tenderly.

"Yes, Jay." Salene's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I heard a rumour about you two… Is it true?"

"Yeah." Ebony grinned, jutting out her left hand to show Salene. "He actually proposed night before last. How did you know?"

"I saw him in the jewellery store picking out the ring." Salene confessed.

"Oh? And what were you doing in there?" Ebony arched an eyebrow.

"I, uh, well, I was with Pride." Salene's face had turned the colour of her hair.

"You were?" Ebony gasped happily. "You two are getting married?"

"No." Salene hurriedly shook her head. "Or at least not yet. We've talked about it, but we really need to get things sorted with Pride's family."

"You mean Ryan, right?"

"Not just Ryan." Salene frowned, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Pride told me it wasn't just Ryan that was holding him back, but he wouldn't tell me what. He said it was private but he'd tell me soon enough."

"Sounds mysterious." Ebony frowned. "You don't think it could have anything to do with Lex, do you?"

"Lex?" Salene's eyes widened as if she hadn't even considered that option. "No. I really don't think so. Pride doesn't hold any bitterness against Lex like Ryan does. Or did. I really don't know. The night of that rainstorm something happened between those two and Ryan's been acting funny ever since."

"Interesting." Ebony mused.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Salene nodded her expression neutral. "Anyway, I think I see Jay in the lobby waiting to pick you up…"

"Oh my!" Ebony's eyes flashed open. "What time is it?"

"3:30." Salene replied smoothly.

"I've gotta get going. Thanks so much for your time, Salene." Ebony gushed as she jumped to her feet and hurried out of the interrogation room she had her interview with Salene in.

"Anytime, Ebony." Salene assured her. "Anytime."

**/**

"Alright, one last time, Trudy. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Mrs. Stevens looked down at the pregnant young woman, concern in her eyes. Trudy had showed up on her doorstep just three days after she had arrived back in town. After her parents found out she was pregnant they went ballistic and kicked her out. Trudy had turned to the only people she knew to turn to, hoping against hope that they would forgive her.

"Yes, Mrs. Stevens." Trudy smiled across the table at her best friend's mother. "I have to set things right with Amber. She's been my best friend since as long as I can remember. I betrayed that friendship and I realize that she won't forgive me with a snap of my fingers, but I've got to try."

"You know it's too dangerous for you to fly in your condition, right?" Mrs. Stevens looked meaningfully down at Trudy's swollen abdomen.

"Yes, I know." Trudy grimaced. "But I was thinking I could bus it to Seal Beach."

"Bus it?" Mrs. Stevens stared at her appalled. "You're not serious, are you Trudy? Please tell me you're not."

"I am, Mrs. Stevens." Trudy calmly assured her, no fear showing in her dark eyes. "I'm willing to do just about whatever it takes to get back Amber's friendship. You know that."

"Yes." Mrs. Stevens sighed. "I suppose I do. But there is no way I'm going to let you 'bus it'."

"But there's no other way!" Trudy exclaimed, clearly upset that Mrs. Stevens was putting a kink in her plans.

"Yes, there is, Trudy." Mrs. Stevens smiled at her. "I'll drive you."

"But that's a forty-eight-hour drive!" Trudy's eyes widened.

"Yes, but a pleasant one and I would love to make it in your company." Mrs. Stevens patted Trudy's hand in a motherly fashion. "Besides, I've wanted to visit Amber and her Seal Beach for quite some time. This will provide the perfect opportunity."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Mrs. Stevens nodded. "Now, you go start to pack your things. I was thinking we could leave day after tomorrow."

**/**

Danni squeezed her eyes shut tightly and crumpled the single sheet of paper into a tight ball. She hated that she had allowed him to hurt her, allowed him to become close enough to do that. They had talked since the beginning how their relationship must be kept a secret, that it couldn't ever evolve into anything because he loved Amber, but now, now that he was ending it Danni didn't know what to do.

"Damn you Bray Fielding." She cursed him, dashing the bitter tears away from her eyes. "Damn you for making me love you."

Danni slowly sunk down onto the carpet, dropping her face into her hands, allowing the sobs to consume her. She had promised herself that she would never let herself fall in love again, but at the first opportunity she had broken that promise to herself and this is what she got for it.

"Oh why. Oh why." She murmured softly to herself, collapsing fully onto the ground. "I hate you, Bray Fielding. I hate you Marcus Thompson. I hate you all!"

Danni wept for several hours, until she wore herself out. She continued to lie on the floor, her face pressed against the scratchy carpet; staring blankly at the miscellaneous junk she had shoved under her bed.

Unthinking, Danni reached into the abyss and quickly found what she was looking for. Her yearbook. She slowly sat up, clutching the annual in her hands. She had shoved it under the bed the day she and Marcus had broken up and determined that she would never look at it again. However it felt like an appropriate time now that she had her heart broken again.

"Seal Beach Catholic School." She murmured softly to herself, turning back the cover. She began to flip through the pages, trying to ignore all the snapshots of her smiling happy next to Marcus. They had started dating the first day of high school and everyone had been so certain that they would get married right after graduation.

However, Danni and Marcus had not been able to fulfil those expectations. Three days before their graduation – two months before their scheduled wedding – Marcus was in an accident. A drunk driver had hit him on his way home from work. Though he had been killed the moment of impact, Danni was still haunted by nightmares of Marcus trapped inside a burning car for hours before the rescue workers could recover his body.

"Oh Marcus." Danni blinked away the tears as she ran her fingers over a picture of the two of them at the graduation dance. They had been so happy, thinking that they lived in a perfect world. "Our perfect world wasn't so perfect after all was it?"

Danni allowed her gaze to drop down to the picture of the nun directly below the snapshot of her and Marcus. "Sister Mary." Danni giggled through the tears. Over half of her teachers during her twelve years at Seal Beach Catholic School had been named Mary. She had long ago forgotten their last names, and found herself calling all of her teachers Sister Mary even if they had been Sister Elizabeth, Sister Martha, or Sister Danielle.

"Sister Danielle." Danni frowned, remembering her kindergarten teacher suddenly. She had always been her favourite, always smiling and happy to see the students. Danni had looked up to Sister Danielle for the longest time.

She repeated the sister's name over and over in her mind, and then began to shorten it, an idea slowly forming in the back of her mind. "Sister Danni." She whispered. "Sister Danni."

**/**

Jack let out a long sigh as he pulled on his bright red windbreaker that went with his regular lifeguard uniform. He had just finished up an eight-hour shift and he wanted nothing more than to get home and get some rest.

"I could sleep for six months and not wake up." He chuckled to himself, jutting his fingers through his damp hair. He had forgotten his hair gel and had been forced to leave it undone after his shower. Jack always thought he looked like a geek if his hair was wet and product free, but he really had no choice in the matter.

"Jack."

Jack suddenly turned around, recognizing the man standing in the locker room with him. "Lex Kennedy. What are you doing here?" Jack frowned in annoyance. "This area is for employees only and last time I checked you weren't one."

"Naw, I'm not." He shrugged, his lips tweaking up in a smirk. "Thank you, though."

"What for?"

"For confirming what I needed to know." A wicked light glinted in his eyes as his hand reached inside his leather jacket pocket. A split second later he pulled out a gun equipped with a silencer. "Now, you said you wanted to sleep for six months. Care for an eternity instead?"

Jack opened his mouth to scream but it died on his lips as he watched Lex Kennedy pull the trigger. And then there was darkness.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Come on Moz." Dal exclaimed as he shifted around on the black velour sofa in the centre of his bedroom. He'd been dying to know what it was that Moz was hiding, since she'd arrived earlier that afternoon. "Are you going to tell me what this how you know what you know and what this big secret is or not?"

Moz raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and shot her friend a sly, but knowing smile. There was no way she was telling anyone anything just yet. He had told her that no one would understand and she knew he was right. For now they were keeping their relationship quiet. "Or not."

"Awww Moz. Can't you see I'm in need of a little cheer here?" Dal sighed exasperatedly.

"So call The Care Bears." The young raven-haired woman muttered as she leant over towards the glass coffee table and reached for the television remote, switching it on as she sat back up. "I'll tell you some other time, but at this minute I'm not saying a word. Now hush up. Being Eve's on and I'm desperate to find out what's happening between Eve and Sam."

"Is that the guy who replaced David de Lautour's character Adam?" The young man quizzed, settling his own form back into the large comfy cushions.

The girl just nodded and grinned wolfishly as the music of the opening credits of the show rang out, filling the abnormally still and quiet house, with the sound of happiness once more. Of course, the Matthews household had reason not to be happy; after all, Ned Matthews had been murdered less than a week before and Cloe had vanished with her now husband, leaving both the small town and the police to speculate over what really happened.

"Y'know I don't know why you watch this Moz." Dal shook his head. "I mean we have to deal with this sort of thing everyday...we don't need to watch some chick doing it for us."

Moz rolled her eyes and pushed her hand in to the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her slim line silver cell phone. It was shaking a little, which indicated that she'd had it turned to vibrate, so not to disturb the house with its shrill ring. Pushing the call accept button on the keypad, the young woman raised it to her ear and began to hold a brief conversation, which Dal, himself couldn't hear.

"Yeah." Moz smirked. "It was awesome."

"So you fancy meeting up again babe?" The voice on the other end of the line whispered huskily into her ear.

"Sure."

"Meet me under the Boardwalk, in about ten minutes and we'll have a good time. A real good time." The voice whispered huskily.

"Okay. See you there."

Moz chose that moment to end the call there. She pushed the phone back into her pocket and pushed herself up from the sofa. "Dal, mate." She paused as she acknowledged her friends tired form, snoring slightly in his position on the sofa. "Goodnight. I'll call you." With that, Moz hurried out of her friend's room, out of the house and into the night.

**/**

It was complete bliss. There was nothing for them to do, so the two young women were curled up in front of the blazing log fire, clutching glasses of champagne and stuffing themselves with a variety of Belgium chocolates. This was what everyone woman should do while their other halves cooked the most delicious meal in the world. Amber let out a contented sigh, followed by an even more contented yawn. There was something about this that she could grow used to. Looking across at her best friend Ebony, Amber saw the same smile of content crossing her fine features, in the flickering shadows of the fire.

"I could get used to this." Ebony murmured in the petite blonde's direction. "'Specially if Jay and Lex keep cooking up a storm."

Amber nodded. Whatever the two men were concocting in the kitchen smelt divine and she was sure that both herself and her friend would be pleasantly surprised at what they could manage to rustle up from a packet of pasta, a few veggies, some canned goods and a couple of steaks. They'd been hard at it now for over an hour; and in that time, Jay and Lex had only had a bust up once - over what sauce to have with the pasta.

"D'you think they're still alive in there?" Amber half laughed, remembering Jay's almost teary looking face when he and Lex had emerged from the kitchen after the whole pasta incident, covered in tomato puree. Lex had come out on top from the look of it, with just the tiniest amount of Pesto on his white tee.

"I hope so." Ebony nodded as she raised her glass of champagne to her lips and took a long swig of the golden coloured liquid. "I'm starving and these choccies aren't helping."

It was true. The chocolates that Lex had bought to have with coffee after the meal were now half melting in the warm glow of the fire. The two women had figured that if they filled up on the chocolate before they sat down to eat, no matter how horrid it turned out, they could make all the right noises and eat very little; thus saving their stomachs.

"Hey Ebony." Amber said in a low whisper. "Have you told Jay about the court hearing?"

Ebony shook her head, causing her now short hair to fall loosely over her shoulders. She turned to the young blonde for advice, after having a brief conversation with Salene Ward earlier that afternoon. It seemed that she would have to testify on Martin Preston's behalf and divulge the terrible details of what happened the night that Martin turned into Zoot and raped her.

"I don't know how to?" Ebony murmured, coming close to tears. "I don't know how he'll react. I mean Jay was Martin's best mate. He always had been, even at school. He, Martin and Caleb were tight as."

Amber nodded understandingly. "You don't think he'll lose it do you?" She grimaced at her own words, hoping that Jay wasn't like that. "Y'know, like try and hurt Martin."

Ebony shrugged her shoulders. She, like most of the other resident's of Seal Beach who they went to school with, knew Jay like they knew the back of their hands and although most of the time Jay was a gentle, free-spirit who wouldn't harm a fly, he did have a very bad temper, which caused him to get expelled from Seal Beach High on more than one occasion in their senior year. "I hope not, but then he's not the one that I'm bothered about."

Amber pushed her blonde curls out of her face, giving her friend a blank stare in the process. She couldn't have been talking about Lex, could she? "Do you mean Lex? Cause Lex wouldn't...would he?"

Ebony shrugged her shoulders. "Lex has always been really protective over me, even as kids." It was true, even when the two best friends had been at Primary school; Lex had always looked out for her. He and Caleb even ended up fighting one day after, Caleb and his friend Andy had ruined one of her paintings. "He just likes to know that I'm safe, he wouldn't go psycho or anything.

"Who wouldn't go psycho?" Jay's voice rang out around the living room as he emerged out from the kitchen carrying a large bowl of pasta and sauce.

"Erm, the dog I had back home." Amber lied, shooting Ebony a welcome smile and quickly changing the subject; as she and Ebony stood from their places in front of the fire and wandered expectantly over to the dining table, where Jay was now standing. Jay smiled, obviously believing her cover story.

"This looks nice." Ebony murmured, as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her fiancé on the cheek. "I wonder if tastes as good as it looks." She added teasingly.

"I'm sure it will." Jay smiled. "Especially when you see what else is accompanying it. Lex and I are very proud, even if we do say so ourselves. Aren't we mate?"

Lex had slid out of the kitchen, carrying a large bowl of mixed salad and a platter on which four, perfectly cooked, medium rare steaks sat, unseen by the two young women, but Jay had obviously seen him from the corner of his eye. "Damn Right." Lex agreed as he too walked over to the table and placed down his goodies, deliberately wafting the smell of the meat over to where Amber and Ebony stood, eagerly awaiting feeding time. "How about after we eat, we head over to The Monsoon." He added, pulling out a chair for Amber.

"Yeah!" Amber exclaimed a little to over zealously, she wasn't supposed to be giving anything away about the rest of the nights events. "Yeah. That'd be really cool."

**/**

Cloe stood with her back against the cubical door; her cell phone in one hand, while her other lay protectively over her abdomen. Ved has told her to check her messages earlier that day, but she had told her handsome husband that it was probably Java having a cow over her whereabouts. The nagging feeling that had developed during the course of the day grew a little more with every minute. So here she was, hiding in the ladies bathroom, in the fanciest restaurant in Wellington, secretly checking her messages. There were several, she could tell from the missed calls that had been diverted to her voice mailbox. They were mostly from her brother Dal, one from Lex Kennedy and another from her work mate, Ellie Bishop.

"Well aren't I popular?" Cloe muttered to herself as she punched in her key code to play her messages back.

As suspected, Dal's messages played back first. The first few seemed a little rushed and related to the night of the storm when she had told her younger brother that she was leaving to be with Ved. The next one perplexed the young woman so much that she played the message again.

_"Cloe, it's Dal. Look, I don't know where you are, but you really need to come home. There's been a crisis and there was blood everywhere. There was nothing I could do and mum's taken it really badly. The police need to speak to you and Ved. Call me. Please Clo."_

Cloe hit the off button her cell, something was up in Seal Beach and it was obvious that Ryan Williams suspected that she and her husband were involved, after all Ved had pulled off a couple of heists while he had been romancing her. But just what had gone down? And what were most confusing were her brother's words. "There was blood everywhere. There was nothing I could do."

Somewhere, in the back of the young Maori woman's mind, she knew that if she turned up in Seal Beach, she and Ved would be arrested immediately or if she contacted anyone, they'd be picked up wherever they where...or would they? A wave of inspiration hit her. If she contacted Lex Kennedy, he'd be able to get word to Dal or she'd be able to meet with him and find out what she and Ved were suspected of.

After making her decision, Cloe turned on the phone again and waited for her memory to boot up. Rather than call Lex and have him worry unnecessarily, she entered her text messaging function and wrote a brief message, not going into to much detail, and then hit the send button. She dropped the cell phone into her bag, opened the cubicle door and headed out of the ladies bathroom, back to her husband, and partner in crime, Ved Deschanel; not knowing just how right Ved was earlier that day when he told her that cell phones weren't the most private thing in the world.

**/**

The Monsoon was unusually quiet and unlit for a Friday night. And since the murder of Ned Matthews, everyone had crowded into the nightclub, just to feel safe. But tonight, for some reason, there were only a few revellers, who Ebony recognized as Pride Williams, Salene Ward and Pride's brother and the local police detective. Ryan Williams huddled in booth, sipping what looked like Wonder Bra's. Salene gave Ebony a reassuring wave as she followed her fiancé, Jay, Lex and his girlfriend Amber towards the marble topped bar, where Ellie Bishop and Patsy O'Connor were mixing drinks.

"Erm." Ebony started, looking around the deserted club. "Is business a bit slow Lex?"

"Nope." Lex smiled slyly in Amber's direction. "We should be full in five, four, three, two, one."

"Surprise." The scream was loud enough to wake the dead. And Ebony and Jay knew now, why Lex and Amber had been so eager to get them out of the apartment. Within the space of a few hours and Salene's big mouth, they'd managed to pull of a surprise engagement party. Everyone, well almost everyone from the town had showed up. There were a few faces missing, some who were truly missed and others who weren't welcome.

"Congratulations guys." Patsy smiled as she popped the cork on a large bottle of Dom. "It's about time you two got it together."

Jay opened his mouth, as if he were about to speak, but closed it again. For the first time in years, Jay Peterson was lost for words, much to everyone, including Ebony's amusement.

"We don't know what to say..." Ebony spluttered, but was cut off by yells of "Speech!" "Er...okay. Speech. Well, thank you, this is so wonderful of you. All of you. A big thanks to Lex and Amber and Salene, I'll get you." Ebony paused and shot the petite red head a warm smile. "Jay. Do you want to add something?"

Jay turned his blank gaze back to the beautiful woman by his side, how'd he get so lucky? "Yeah, I'd love to say something. Ebony Hazzen, you are the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth." A few ahhh's went around the room. "You complete me and I'm head over heels in love with you. I want you to know that you're my everything and I will always be here for you. I know I've already asked you this, but Ebony Hazzen, I am going to ask you again in front of all these people. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her in her life, and she was finding it hard to stop the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Ebony could do nothing more than leap into the athletic blonde lifeguards arms and screaming - "Yes. Yes Jay Peterson. I will become your wife." - at the top of her lungs. There was another cheer and then a yell from Lex that drinks were on the house.

**/**

Forty minutes later, the party was in full swing. The drink flowed like fire and ice and the music was upbeat and happening; every single person in Seal Beach who knew Ebony and Jay had turned up to share their happiness; so it came as a shock when Ryan Williams received a call on his cell phone, telling him that something terrible had happened. All colour drained from the young police detectives face as the realization set in. There had been another murder. That of a good friend.

"Ry. You alright?" Salene asked her voice deep with concern. "You look a bit pale."

"Yeah." Pride added. "You okay bro?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not really. There's been another murder."

Salene gasped in a horror. "W-... who was it?" She really hoped that it wasn't someone she was close to.

"Salene. I'm so sorry." Ryan ducked his head, his own tears threatening to fall. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid it was Jack. Jack Parish."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Lex Kennedy stared down the nearly deserted streets of Seal Beach trying to recall the last time he had seen downtown look so still and ghostly. It was the middle of the morning and usually the downtown district was a hive of activity, people hurrying to and from their designated works, trying to get that last minute errand done before they had to begin the day's duties.

Lex shook his head, suppressing the involuntary chill that threatened to race down his spine. Refusing to be intimidated, Lex rose out of his vehicle and smoothly shut and locked the door behind him. He walked across the street to the quaint little flower shop he had frequented since he had bought Ebony a corsage for their graduation. Normally it was the parents who bought their graduating child a flower, but neither of Ebony's parents had been able to attend.

"Good morning Mr. Kennedy." Rosa, the plump middle-aged woman standing behind the counter beamed at him, her deep brown eyes sparkling pleasantly. "It's good to see at least someone hasn't been scared off by the maniac that is somewhere loose about the streets of Seal Beach."

"The maniac?" Lex frowned, shaking his head slowly. "You mean the guy who offed Jack Parrish and Ned Matthews?"

Rosa nodded slowly and Lex could see that she was not nearly as relaxed about matters as the façade she had put on for him as he approached. This killer had all the residents of Seal Beach terrified, remaining locked in their homes, supposedly safe from an assassin's bullet.

"Don't worry, Rosa. I'm sure Detective Williams will find whoever it was that did away with them soon enough." Lex assured her with a comforting smile.

"You think it could be the same man?" She put to him, frowning and causing deep creases to form in her darkly tanned brow. "I'm having a hard time believing that anyone would want little Jacky Parrish dead, much less the same man who would want that monster Ned Matthews done away with. Why, the only person those two had in common was you Mr. Kennedy."

"Well, yeah, um." Lex suddenly found himself at a loss for words under Rosa's intense stare, her eyes boring holes straight into his soul. "I'm sure Detective Williams will sort it all out soon enough. Maybe there are two killers, though that thought is a little less comforting than just having one psychopath loose on the straights."

Rosa continued to stare at him for several long seconds before her face once again broke out into a huge smile. "You're probably right, Mr. Kennedy. Everyone is getting worked up and getting their knickers in a twist for no reason. I'm sure Williams will set everything straight soon and get the killers, or killer, behind bars."

"Right." Lex still felt a bit uncomfortable, but he was glad that Rosa seemed to have forgotten all about her unspoken accusations.

"Anyway," Rosa was practically beaming now, "What can I do for you on this fine morning, Mr. Kennedy?"

"I wanted to buy some flowers. For Ebony." Lex informed her. "Martin Preston's trial starts today and I wanted to get her something to sort of lift her spirits. This whole thing has gotten her rather down."

"The poor thing." Rosa shook her head sympathetically. "She's seen far too much pain than any newly engaged woman should have to see. Let me see what I have in the back. I think I have just the thing."

Rosa quickly ducked behind the thick heavy curtain that separated the air conditioned back where she kept all her really nice flowers and the front of the shop with the flowers she allowed the common purchaser to buy. She was gone for several minutes, but at last re-emerged with fifty or so of the most beautiful daisies Lex had seen in a long time.

Seeing Lex's eyes light up, Rosa winked at him and said, "See, I told you Mr. Kennedy. I had the perfect thing to cheer little Ebony up."

"Those will be perfect." Lex informed her. "Could you make them up into a really nice bouquet, tied with a blue ribbon?"

"Blue?" Rosa seemed puzzled at his choice of colours. "Isn't Ebony's favourite colour red?"

"It is. Or at least it was." Lex shrugged his shoulders. "But lately she seems to have a strange fetish for blue. I'm not really sure why."

"Alright. Whatever Miss. Ebony wants, Miss. Ebony gets." Rosa grinned, sweeping the daisies away to begin work on them.

Lex watched as she selected a lovely crystal vase with a delicate blue tint to it, and then began selecting which daisies she would put where. Lex was about to remark on the fine quality of the daisies when a slight vibration coming from his front pocket interrupted him. Knowing it was his cell phone and could quite possibly be a message from Amber who was helping Ebony get ready for the trail; he reached inside and hurried to receive the call.

However, it wasn't a call at all. Rather, a text message. Lex had just recently signed up for the service and he wasn't exactly sure how to use it, therefore he hadn't told anyone that he had it. Lex frowned at the rather cryptic message, wondering who on earth could have sent it. It didn't matter, though. He needed to find out.

"Rosa, I'll be right back, okay?" Lex told her, reaching for his wallet and pulling out more than enough money to cover the cost of the flowers. "I won't be gone long. Twenty minutes at the most." He informed her with a strained smile as he turned and hurried away, his pulse quickening and his heart racing.

**/**

Detective Ryan Williams let out a long heavy breath as he stared vacantly at his blank computer screen, unwilling to look down at the scattered stacks of files and papers that littered his desk, reminding him a bit of what Seal Beach had looked like last time a hurricane had passed through.

Normally Ryan kept his desk extremely neat and orderly, always knowing exactly where everything he ever needed was, but this case had him distracted and extremely stressed out and he no longer seemed to have the time to keep the murder cases' files separated from the Martin Preston case, whose trial just so happened to begin today.

Ryan bit down on his lower lip as he recalled the details of the mortician's report on Jack's body. He had been shot twice, both bullets strategically place for a killing mark. He had been shot between the eyes, clean and neat. The other bullet had gone straight through Jack's heart. Ryan wasn't sure which had been fired first, and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know.

Beyond the bullets both coming from the same type of gun, Ryan had no other evidence that might link the two murders. He couldn't think of a single resident in Seal Beach who was more different from Ned Matthews than Jack Parrish. It just didn't connect, but Ryan could not shake the feeling that the same person had killed both men.

"Argh." Ryan let his frustration come out in a low grumble as he flicked on his computer, determining to figure out at least one clue about the murder case before Martin's trial was scheduled to begin.

"You okay?"

Ryan looked up and felt his heart lurch in his chest as his eyes settled on Salene, her brilliantly coloured red hair swept back away from her face in a sophisticated yet flattering French twist. She wore a tan and cream suite that didn't exactly match with her hair colour, but Salene had the right attitude and pose to pull it off.

"Salene." Ryan flashed her an uncomfortable smile. "I didn't hear you come in. You look nice."

"Thank you." Salene's cheeks tinged pink, flattering her naturally beautiful features. "Look, Ry, I'm really sorry about this whole thing with Pride. Believe me, this is the last thing that either one of us expected. It's just, well…" She trailed off, a sweet whimsical expression crossing her face, "I'm falling in love with him, Ryan, and the only reason I haven't let myself go completely is, and well, because of you."

"Because of me?" Ryan looked at her startled, suddenly feeling quite guilty. He had been extremely put out with both his brother and his ex-girlfriend's half-sister when he found out, or rather, figured out, that they were involved, but he had tried not to think too much about it since Ned Matthews had turned up dead.

Salene nodded her head slowly. "Ryan, you're a really wonderful friend and believe me when I tell you I would never ever want to do anything to jeopardize that friendship but-..."

"Hush." Ryan silenced her with a smile, already knowing exactly what she was about to say. "Look, I know what it seemed like when you and Pride first started seeing each other. I was extremely upset. It wasn't a big secret that I had a horrible crush on you, but I was mostly upset with my brother for giving up what he used to insist was his only true calling in life. I know I wasn't a very supportive friend or brother, and I want to say I'm sorry."

"You what?" Salene stared at him wide-eyed.

"I want to say I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders, feeling as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his chest. "You're a sweet girl, Salene, but my heart will always belong to Dee. Even if she never wants to see me again."

Salene's face broke out in a huge smile and the next instant he knew, she had thrown her arms around his neck and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. "Oh Ryan! Thank you!" She exclaimed and he could feel the warm trickle of her tears touching his cheek. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Actually," Ryan quickly detangled himself from her arms, forcing down the natural reaction any man would have when a beautiful woman had just thrown herself at him, "I think I have a pretty good idea. Now, dry those eyes. You don't want to mess your face before the trial."

At mention of the trial Salene instantly sobered. She nodded and pressed her lips together in a grim line. "Look, Pride is coming to pick me up in about fifteen minutes. Would you like a ride?"

Ryan shook his head. "Naw. I've got my own car. Besides, I was thinking I'd hang around the courthouse a bit after to see if I can go through some records. I have a hunch I'd really like to see play out."

"Detective Williams, always on the case." Salene smiled a bittersweet smile. "You find any clues to who killed Jack?"

"No. Not really." Ryan sighed, his heart going out to Salene. She had lived with Jack since she had moved to Seal Beach and though she had never come straight out and said it, Ryan knew that she and the redheaded lifeguard were quite close. "Just that I think the same person who killed Ned Matthews killed Jack."

"Seriously?" Salene's brow furrowed prettily. "But that doesn't make sense. I thought you said it was some mob hit that killed Ned. What would the mob want to do with Jack?"

"Nothing." Ryan sighed heavily. "Therein lies the problem. I know I'm missing something there, but I just can't figure out what."

"Well, if there's anything I can do, just ask." Salene offered. "I'll do anything to see Jack's killer behind bars."

"Believe me, Sal. So would I." Ryan quickly agreed, glancing down at his watch. "Oh goodness. Look at the time. We're going to be late for the trial if we don't hurry."

Salene's eyes widened as she glanced at her own watch. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started in on all this. All I came by to do was to drop off the mail." She laughed a little nervously. "Where would you like me to set it?"

"Oh, anywhere is fine." Ryan rose to his feet, reaching for his suit jacket. "I'll find it in this mess eventually."

"Alright." Salene grinned setting the parcel of letters in the middle of the desk, the thin envelope with the Auckland return address continentally hidden beneath stacks of bills and other junk mail, unnoticed by both Salene and Ryan.

**/**

"Lex should be here by now." Amber frowned, glancing back down at her delicate gold-chained watch. "He said he was just going to do a quick errand but would be back in plenty of time to take us to the court. The trial begins in less than half an hour."

Ebony, seated rather stiffly on the comfortable loveseat in the living room, nodded, pursing her lips together nervously and refusing to look up at Amber who was just as nervously pacing back and forth, treading a deep groove in Lex's plush carpet.

"You tried him on his cell?" Amber asked, running her fingers through her shoulder-length golden locks.

"A few times." Ebony murmured, her voice sounding vague and distant. "He didn't answer. Lex always answers his cell."

"You don't think anything could have happened to him?" Amber's eyes widened with shock as she felt her heart leap to her throat. She had only just found Lex, and yet she loved him so much she didn't know what she would do without him in her life. "Th-... that killer…"

"No. I'm sure Lex is fine." Ebony sighed heavily, obviously trying to calm her best friend down. "He probably just got tied up in traffic or something."

"Yeah, that's got to be it." Amber murmured her agreement, crossing the room and taking a seat beside Ebony on the sofa. The uneasy feeling slowly began to slip away, however she was not able to shake it completely and wondered if it might have something to do with being nervous for Ebony's sake.

"How are you doing?" Amber turned sideways to look at the petite young woman dressed in a smart medium blue suit that Lex had purchased for her when she had been informed that she would have to take the stand in Martin's trail. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ebony nodded, running her fingers through her newly braided and extended hair. She had been given the go ahead by her doctor a week or so ago, after having a follow up. She could have kissed the bewildered doctor when he'd told her it was fine for her to get her hair re-braided. Hours later, she'd had arrived at her favourite hair salon to begin the gruelling process. "I just hope everything will be alright. Martin's not a criminal. He needs help."

"Yes, he does." Amber nodded, not feeling quite the sympathy for Martin that Ebony was. She had met him once or twice, and both times only briefly. He had been friendly and well mannered, but Amber had long ago stopped trusting people after her first encounter with them. It always ended up with her getting hurt.

"You don't think the courts will rule against him, do you?" Ebony fussed with a loose string on her skirt.

"No. I'm sure they won't." Amber smiled at her, though she couldn't fight the nagging feeling of doubt in the back of her mind. The courts had really been cracking down on rape cases as of late. "I think your testimony is going to be extremely key, though. Do you remember everything the lawyer told you to say?"

Ebony nodded. "Yes, though he said I wouldn't be called to the stand today. He said today will mostly be just setting everything up. Both opening statements, stuff like that." Ebony shrugged her shoulders as she allowed her voice to trail off.

Silence fell between the two girls once again and Amber found herself looking back down at her watch. Lex had twenty minutes before the trial was scheduled to begin. Amber hoped he hadn't misunderstood her and had gone to meet her at the courthouse instead of coming back to pick them up.

Just as Amber was getting ready to give Lex's cell another try she heard the front door open and she sprang to her feet. "That's got to be Lex." She grinned, relief washing over her. "Come on, Ebony. We only have twenty minutes."

Amber hurried out of the living room and into the entry area of the house where Lex stood, setting his car keys down on the credenza and hanging his jacket up on the coat-tree.

"Lex." Amber felt her heart give a little leap at the site of him. "Ebony and I were worried about you. The trial starts in twenty minutes and we were supposed to be there half an hour ago."

"Trial?" Lex gave her a blank stare for a moment then quickly realization swept over his handsome features. "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry sweetie. It sort of slipped my mind."

"How could it have slipped your mind?" Ebony stared at him peculiarly. "It's all we've been talking about for weeks."

"I'm sorry, Eb." Lex gave her a dopey smile. "I've been sort of distracted this morning. I had some things to take care of. You know how I get."

"Yeah, I do." Ebony nodded, though she still watched him carefully. "Well, we need to hurry. And let's hope traffic isn't bad."

**/**

Josh Ram stifled a yawn as he shifted uncomfortably in his hard-backed wooden seat in the very back of the courtroom. It was packed, though Ram was not overly surprised. The Preston case was the biggest thing to hit Seal Beach in a long time that was, unless you counted the murders of Jack Parrish and Ned Matthews.

Currently there seemed to be a rather pointed argument taking place at the judge's bench and the crowd that had gathered to see some serious mud slinging was becoming to grow bored and restless, Ram being no exception.

Purely out of boredom, Ram found his eyes wandering the courtroom, taking note of which key Seal Beach residents had cleared out their schedules so that they might attend. He was not surprised to see Lex Kennedy seated in one of the first rows, settled snugly between Ebony Hazzen and a striking blonde that Ram almost wished he didn't know.

Amber. Most of the time he didn't regret doing what he had done the night that Tai-San had used that head case to hypnotize Lex Kennedy, it was only when he saw Tai-San wandering the streets of Seal Beach with her new boy toy hanging on her arm and barely able to keep the drool inside his mouth, that he did. Through his sources, Ram had learned that Tai-San's latest in a long string of lovers was none other than Amber's ex-fiancé, Bray Fielding.

Ram didn't know whether he should be hurt and jealous that Tai-San had cast him off like last season's shoes or relieved that he was finally free of that conniving witch and all her vicious schemes she had planned for the blissfully unaware residents of Seal Beach. He figured it was a little of both.

Ram was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he was not aware of the rather attractive young woman who had taken a seat beside him during the lawyer's argument until she turned to him and spoke. Her hair was covered in a scarf and wore dark sunglasses even though they were inside.

"You are Josh Ram, correct? Private investigator?" She murmured in a soft voice that sounded vaguely familiar to him, though he could not place it.

"Yeah, that's me." Ram nodded, tearing his eyes away from Amber Stevens. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes. There is." She whispered, glancing about the room nervously almost as if she were afraid she was being watched. "These two murders that have happened recently – Ned Matthews and Jack Parrish – I would like you to investigate them for me. Find out who the killer is."

"Excuse me?" Ram stared at her, taken a bit by surprise. He had seen this woman's type before and had assumed she was some jealous wife who wanted him to take pictures of her husband and a mistress. "I think murder is a bit more of a police issue, ma'am. Detective Williams is already on the case and I've had a few run ins with him in the past. It's something I'd like to avoid."

"Ryan, bless his dear little heart, is in way over his head." The woman continued. "The man who killed the Parrish boy and Ned Matthews is the type of man who has spent his entire life living outside of the law. The only type of person who can hunt him down and capture him is a man who has lived a similar lifestyle, a man who has connections in the dark underworld of business, a man like you Josh Ram."

Ram stared at him, once again being struck by the strange sense of familiarity. There was something about her, not her appearance, but her mannerisms, the way she spoke and the way she carried herself that reminded him of someone, but for the life of him he could not place who.

Refusing to let that cloud his decision process, however, Ram leaned closer to the mysterious woman and whispered, "You speak like you already know who the killer is, Ma'am."

"I do." Her voice trembled as she replied and Ram noticed that she had paled significantly since she had first begun conversing with him. "At least I'm fairly certain of it, and if it is… He's a madman, Ram. He's killed others before and it will not be long before he's after me." Her hand fluttered to her throat nervously.

"I think you better tell me who it is that you suspect." Ram stated, already the excitement on being a new case stirring up inside him. "That way I can make a proper judgment."

"I can't." She pursed her lips together in a fine line. "Not unless you swear to me that you will take the case. I'm willing to pay whatever it is that you ask. Money is not an object."

"I give you my word." Ram told her smoothly, knowing full well that if the name that she whispered to him was too dangerous that he could back out. Even the most gullible school child knew that Josh Ram's word meant absolutely nothing.

The woman nodded and leaned forward, whispering in his ear. Ram felt his face go white and his palms sweaty as his eyes found the back of Lex Kennedy's head. "Y-...you're kidding me. But I thought..."

"You thought wrong." The woman whispered demurely. "I told you, Detective Williams has bit off more than he can chew."

"I can see that." Ram nodded, his entire body feeling numb. Already his life felt as if it was in great peril, just knowing that the woman had whispered to him. He remembered reading the obituary reports on both Ned and Jack. They had not been pretty. The killings had been clean yet heartless – exactly like a man who had done this before.

"I can't take this case." Ram shook his head, knowing that his own skin was worth far more than whatever this woman could offer. "This man is dangerous. Far too dangerous to me."

"But you swore!" The woman gasped, her tone growing alarmingly loud.

"Listen, woman." Ram hissed, "I can't believe you are as big of an idiot to actually believe a man like me, a man with absolutely no scruples, would actually keep his word. The deal is off. Hell, the deal was never made. Now why don't you get out of here while I pretend this conversation never took place?"

"No." The woman's voice was soft and pleading. "Please, I'm begging you. You have to help me out. I have money-..."

"Money doesn't matter in a case like this. I could wind up dead for even talking to you, whoever you are." Ram growled, glaring at her. "Look, if I was you, I'd take whatever money you were prepared to offer me and use it to buy a new identity for yourself. Get as far away from Seal Beach and you'll be just fine."

The woman slowly shook her head, tears sliding down her well made up cheeks. "What would be the point? My life is worthless no matter what I do. It wasn't for me that I wanted you to take this case. See, I have family here in Seal Beach. Family that he will not think twice about killing."

"I'm sorry about that, ma'am. There's nothing I can do." Ram lifted his hands up apologetically as the woman ducked her head and removed her sunglasses.

"Are you quite certain of that, Josh?" She whispered, her eyes pooling with tears, "Not even for me?"

Ram felt his heart freeze inside his chest as he found himself drowning in those eyes… The most beautiful eyes in Seal Beach…

**/**

Ved Deschanel stared down at the Seal Beach Sentinel, his face as white as a sheet as he read the headline several times, not quite willing to believe it. Seal Beach Stalked by Serial Killer. Ved had managed to keep Cloe from seeing the paper that had headlined her father's death, knowing that eventually she would find out – just not from his own lips, but a mass murderer was a lot more difficult to keep quiet.

Ved ran a frustrated hand through his unruly blonde hair, wondering if he should have gone with Cloe's suggestion and dyed it. When they had left Seal Beach he had only been wanted as a jewel thief, but now, knowing that their escaped had transpired the same night of Ned Matthew's death, Ved was pretty sure their names were at the top of a rather short list of suspects.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cheap hotel's headboard, wishing that he were anyplace else at that moment in time. Cloe would be coming out of her shower very shortly and she would ask to see the paper. He could not put her off for long.

"Oh Cloe." He murmured softly to himself. "Please understand… I did this to protect you."

As if on cue, Cloe appeared in the entryway to the bedroom, towel drying her long dark locks. "Protect me from what, sweetie?" She asked him innocently. Her eyes widened when she saw the paper spread out in front of him and was barely able to contain her curiosity. "Is that the Sentinel?"

"Yeah." Ved swallowed hard, folding up the paper and hoping in vain that she would not ask to see it.

Cloe crossed the room and took a seat on the bed beside him, reaching for the news sheet. "Serial killer?" Her eyes widened at the headline. "Who?"

"They don't know. They're still looking for him." Ved explained, knowing that that was not the answer to Cloe's question.

"No, silly." Cloe's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Who was killed? Please tell me it was that dreadful Tai-San Lui. I can't stand her."

"I'm sorry babe, I can't tell you that." Ved murmured, wondering why Cloe would not read the paper herself. "Um, did you know a guy by the name of Jack Parrish?"

"Jack?" Cloe's eyes widened in horror. "No! It can't be. Not Jack! He was the sweetest human being in Seal Beach. He would never have harmed a fly."

"I'm sorry." Ved reached across the bed and took Cloe's hand in his own. "I guess he was just killed a couple days ago. He was the second."

"The second? Wh-...who was the first, Ved?"

"I'm so sorry, Cloe." Ved murmured wishing yet again that Cloe had read the paper herself rather than make him tell her. "It was your father."

Much to Ved's surprise Cloe seemed to take the news of her father's death far calmer than she had that of Jack's. She nodded her head slowly and pursed her lips together, closing her eyes only briefly, though there was no evidence of tears.

"Wow." She mumbled at last. "It finally caught up with him."

"What caught up with him?"

"All his lies. His deceit. The underhanded way he handled everyone." Cloe stated almost flippantly as if she were a casual bystander not the victim's own daughter. "I always knew that my father was not a good man. Though I guess I didn't really believe how truly evil he was until I overheard him in a conversation with one of his 'clients'. He was blackmailing them to keep silent about some dirty business he had done. After that he ceased to be my father."

**/**

Rosa let out a long heavy sigh as she stared up at the noonday sun, then back to the beautiful arrangement of daises she had made for Lex Kennedy. He had been gone for well over two hours and she knew that the trial had begun. She momentarily wondered if whatever it was that he had to hurry off to do had gotten him tied up and he hadn't had a chance to come back and pick up the flowers before the trail began.

Jotting down a quick note, Rosa told herself that she would deliver the flowers to Lex's condo later that day if he had not yet come to pick them up. They were such gorgeous flowers and she hated to see them go to waste.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The remaining colour that Ebony held in her face drained, as Martin was brought out by two burly police officers. He had changed so much from the fun loving Martin that she had grown up with, the man who had been her science lab partner, the man she had ran the school newspaper with.

Instead of him being the happy-go-lucky looking guy he had been many months before, he was now pale and fragile looking. His pale, crystal blue eyes were wide within the paleness of his tanned skin. But most of all, and Ebony seriously doubted that she would ever forget, the look of fear on his face, which made him look like a frightened little boy.

Now here he was, being made an example of in front of the people who had once been his friends and the people he had considered his family. She could hear the town busy bodies whispering in the back of the courtroom, while her friends sat in a stunned silence, raising incredulous eyebrows, as if they too, like her, couldn't believe that this man was capable of becoming a monster. But he was more than capable and Ebony knew first hand.

"Ebony." Amber whispered loudly from her seat on the front row. "Are you okay? You've gone a little pale."

Ebony turned her head, her gaze not leaving Martin's quaking form, tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Um...Yeah."

Satisfied with her friend's answer, Amber settled back into her seat, slipping her hand into Lex's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lex returned her affection, by flashing her a quick smile and stroking her hand with his fingers.

A hush fell over the courtroom as the honourable judge Saranne James, hit her gavel hard enough to put the fear of God into the most unreligious person on the face of the planet. "Order. I want order in my court." She bellowed authoritatively. "Mr. Thompson. Mr. Duffin, please take your seats or I shall hold you in contempt of court."

At the judge's order, the two lawyers returned to their seats. From the look on their faces, the crowd in the courtroom could tell that there would be no deals in this case and both the plaintiff and the defendant would be made to undergo severe deformation of character.

**/**

Josh Ram stared at the woman who stood before him. The woman he now recognized as a very old friend. After a brief conversation with the mysterious woman in the back of the courtroom, Josh had invited her to have coffee with him in the courtroom cafeteria. He was intrigued by her interest in the two recent murders in Seal Beach and how she seemed to know rather a lot about him. It had become obvious why she was so interested when she had removed her dark glasses briefly. Those eyes, those eyes belonged to Zandra Williams-Kennedy, even though she had obviously inserted coloured contact lenses into her once green-grey eyes and she was now going under the name of Sandra.

"So...Sandra." Josh started as he raised his Styrofoam cup of coffee to his lips. "Why are you here?"

Zandra sighed. Out of all the people she could have turned to in Seal Beach, she had chosen Josh Ram, her former kindergarten best friend, before Tai-San Lui moved to the small town.  
Ideally, she would have gone to either her cousins Pride or Ryan, and although she was sure Pride would have told Ryan that she was actually alive and well, it was far to dangerous for them to get involved with the murders more than they already were.

"Why do you think Josh?" Zandra sighed, resting her face in her hands. "I'm here to stop him. He'll kill again and it's all because of me."

Josh furrowed his brow, was he hearing her right. She was here to stop Lex from killing again. How on earth was she going to stop her former husband from killing the people they had grown up with or had business dealings with? By giving him heart attack?

"And just how do you plan on stopping him?" Ram smirked over his cup. "By hitting him with your fake Kookai bag?"

Zandra rolled her eyes in Ram's direction, but she was unaware whether or not he could see her gesture from behind her dark glasses. "You've got to get to Ebony, Josh. You've got to tell her that he's the killer and you've got to keep that bit of stuff away from him."

"Amber. That's it isn't it Z...Sandra?" Josh slammed his empty Styrofoam cup down on the table, causing it to roll around on its lipped base. "You just don't want to see Amber with Lex, do you?"

It was true, she didn't want Lex to date the beautiful blonde he had been defending in The Monsoon earlier that month; it was also true that she was hoping that after he discovered she was really alive, and that she explained why she had faked her death four years earlier, he would fall back into her arms and they would grow old together. But something terrible had happened to Lex and no one would believe her if she tried to explain.

"Josh Ram." Zandra cried in a low whisper. "I came to you for help. If you're not willing to help me, I'll find someone else; but I warn you, he will kill again, maybe even kill you."

"Okay. I'm listening." Josh sank back into the blue plastic chair, his arms folded stubbornly across his chest. "And it better be good."

**/**

Mrs. Stevens pulled up the red SUV outside of The Lovers Motel; the same motel that Trudy had first stayed in when she had arrived in the town several weeks earlier, when both she and Bray had come in search of Amber. The same gold embossed sign swayed gently in the breeze, while the view from the cliff top, once again took Trudy's breath away.

"So this is Seal Beach." Mrs. Stevens sighed, obviously impressed with her daughters choice to relocate to the pretty coastal town.

"Yeah. This is Seal Beach." Trudy whispered, choking back the small sob that threatened to escape her lips. "Do you think Amber will see me?"

Mrs. Stevens shot the brunette a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure she will sweetie. From what she told me over the phone, she's happier here than she ever was with Bray in Eketahuna." She paused, long enough for her to place a comforting hand over Trudy's. "And I think she's somewhat grateful that she found out that Bray was no good before she actually walked down the aisle with him."

"I didn't mean to hurt Amber." Trudy smiled weakly. "I never meant for it to happen. I told Bray that I didn't want to carry on, that I'd tell Amber. But he said that he'd blame me and she'd believe him."

"And he was right. She would have blamed me. Trudy Taylor, the only girl in Eketahuna class of 2002, to have a mattress strapped to her back." She finished, wiping away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

Mrs. Stevens felt her heart go out to the young woman beside her. She knew exactly what Trudy was going through; she had been in the exact same position twenty years earlier, although she, unlike Trudy hadn't ended up pregnant and alone.

"Trudy Taylor. Stop crying this instant." Mrs. Stevens commanded. "You will not cry over Bray Fielding any longer. Yes you're pregnant and yes you're alone. But you've got me and Amber's father and I'm sure, more than sure, that Amber will forgive you. I know my daughter and I know you. No come on, let's check in and go find Amber."

**/**

"Clo. Are you telling me that you're not upset about your father being murdered at the hands of a mad man?" Ved raised an incredulous eyebrow in his wife's direction.

"No Ved." Cloe replied firmly as she opened the bottle of clear nail polish that she held tightly in her hand. "I'm not upset. Besides, Ned wasn't even my real father...Mum married him when Dal and I were little. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was the only father I've ever known and up until a few years ago, I worshipped the ground he walked on. But, that was before that I discovered that he was an absolute cad."

So Ned wasn't her real father, that made sense. He probably wouldn't have like to have met him, if he was as bad as Cloe had made out. In fact, come to think of it, he hadn't even met her family, except for that fleeting moment when the lights had gone out at The Monsoon and he'd lifted Java Matthews' prized diamond necklace.

"It all makes sense now." Cloe whispered, as she suddenly sat bolt upright on the edge of the bed, careful not to catch her painted fingernails on the bed covers. "It all makes perfect sense."

What made perfect sense? Ved asked himself as he reached over for the remote to the stereo, which all the hotel rooms had thankfully being equipped with, as he turned down the Incubus CD that Cloe had put on only minutes earlier. "What does Cloe?"

Cloe turned to face her husband; the look on his beautiful face was one of confusion. She hadn't had the chance to tell him about cryptic message that Dal had left on her cell phone, although she had told him that she had checked her voice mail.

"Dal left a message on my phone." Cloe admitted, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "I had to babe."

Ved nodded understandably. He never expected his wife not to sneak off and check them. If he'd learned anything about being a cat burglar, it was to expect the expected and boy was he expecting that she would.

"Hey." Ved casually ran his hand through his short white blonde hair, still unable to take in what Cloe had said about her step-father. "I understand. What did he have to say?"  
_  
"Cloe, it's Dal. Look, I don't know where you are, but you really need to come home. There's been a crisis and there was blood everywhere. There was nothing I could do and mum's taken it really badly. The police need to speak to you and Ved. Call me. Please Clo."  
_  
Cloe paused for a moment; unsure whether or not she should tell her husband everything that Dal mentioned in his message. No, she should probably just give him cliff notes. "Something about a crisis, that there was blood everywhere and that the cops need to talk to us both."

"You don't think Dal found your fathers body?" Ved frowned, hoping that the young lad hadn't had the unfortunate pleasure of finding Ned Matthews' corpse. He knew from experience, after his mentor, a fellow cat burglar, Spike D'Angelo, was murdered by a mutual friend that Ved realized that finding dead bodies wasn't what it seemed to be in the movies.

"I hope not." Cloe shook her head solemnly. "He doesn't handle blood very well, not even his own. I thought that after our meeting with Lex later, I could pop by and see him."

"That's not a very good idea, especially if the cops are after us." Ved schooched forwards on top of the bed, so that he was sat behind Cloe. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rested his head in the curve of her shoulder. "Let's just see what Lex thinks. When we meeting him anyway?"

"He sent me a text saying he would meet us at Deadman's Ridge at midnight." Cloe lolled back in her husband's embrace, a small sigh escaping her lips.

_Deadman's Ridge. Midnight_. Although Ved had never met this Lex Kennedy, from what he knew about him, Lex wasn't the type of guy who would arrange to meet a friend in one of Seal Beach's most pretty weekend getaway and most notorious suicide spots.

Something was odd, very odd. Ved didn't know why, but the impending meeting was leaving a very bad taste in his mouth. It was about time he called in a few favours with a certain Seal Beach police detective.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The pier was unusually quiet for such a beautiful afternoon, and though Trudy had not lived in Seal Beach for more than a week or so, she had an unsettling feeling that something was wrong. Several of the trendy little beach shops had closed up early and Trudy could count on one hand how many beach goers she had spotted.

"Seal Beach is really beautiful." Mrs. Stevens commented as she desperately attempted to hold back her golden blonde hair, which her daughter Amber had inherited. "Though awfully quiet. From Amber's e-mails it sounded like it was quite a busy little seaside town."

"It is." Trudy wrinkled her brow, her eyes scanning the massive expanse of beach searching for a familiar pair of bright red lifeguard shorts. Even if the beach was completely deserted there should be at least one lifeguard on duty. Perhaps they would know what was going on.

"Come on." Trudy exclaimed suddenly, grabbing onto Mrs. Stevens arm and almost roughly led her down a pair of weather beaten wooden stairs that had been built to lead down to the beach. "I think I spotted someone who may be able to help us out a bit."

Mrs. Stevens was obviously confused, but she allowed Trudy to direct her, though she was extremely careful not to let the heel of her pump get caught and twisted off in one of the many gaping grooves that had been worn into the wooden stairs over the years.

"I can't believe that such an important resident like Lex Kennedy would not have his phone number listed in the phone book." Mrs. Stevens commented as she dusted off her peach coloured skirt that went perfectly with her cream coloured blouse with peach accents.

"And no one was answering over at the beach house." Trudy chewed on a hangnail as she found herself searching the beach once again in hopes of spotting the person she had seen earlier. "I'm afraid something is going on, Mrs. Stevens. I'm not exactly sure what, but this is not the same Seal Beach I left."

Mrs. Stevens nodded and pursed her lips, still allowing Trudy to take the lead. Though they had removed their shoes once they had arrived at the sand, it was still extremely slow going and it seemed that twenty minutes had slipped by before Trudy arrived at a lifeguard stand marked in black with the number thirteen.

"Well, this is where I saw them." Trudy sighed heavily, shaking her head and resting her hand on the small of her back to give herself a little relief from her growing abdomen. "But they seem to be gone now."

"Who?"

"Two beachgoers." Trudy explained. "The guy was wearing bright red shorts, just like a lifeguard, though he didn't seem to be doing much guarding. I couldn't tell what the woman was wearing. Violet I think."

"Maybe they went down by the water?" Mrs. Stevens suggested, her eyes scanning the area around them. "But I'm sure they'll be back. Look." She pointed to where two beach towels had been laid out. There were several bags of beach necessities and two pairs of shoes, one a larger pair of casual loafers that would fit a tall man and another extremely tiny pair of flip flops that had to be made only for a petite young woman.

"Let's wait here." Trudy nodded as she attempted to breathe evenly. Now that she was reaching the midway point in her second trimester she found it much more difficult to do tasks that she once had thought easy - such as walking to a lifeguard tower. "I'm a little tired and I'm sure you're right. They'll be back."

**/**

"Oh Bray!" Tai-San giggled as Bray tossed an ugly green piece of seaweed at her. It had come nowhere near the exotic beauty, or else she would not have been so good-natured about his childish game. "I'm going to get you for that."

"Oh are you?" Bray grinned wolfishly over at the tiny Oriental woman. He gave her a saucy wink, and then dived into the pounding waves, disappearing completely from view.

Tai-San rolled her eyes and began scanning the waters. It was a remarkably clear day and she could easily spot Bray's bright red swim trunks beneath the waves. He was slowly making his way towards her, probably to grab her and pull her under the breakers.

"Not this time Mr. Fielding." She shook her head as she carefully sidestepped to avoid Bray completely. He swam past her and seconds later was forced to resurface for air. "You almost had me, Bray." She commented, deciding to put an end to Bray's little game. "But I got away."

"All the best fish always do." Bray shook his head violently, causing cold wet droplets of water to hit Tai-San from Bray's sandy brown hair. "But that doesn't make the hunter any less determined to hook the right one."

"And the right one is your precious Amber Stevens. Correct?" Tai-San arched a meticulously groomed eyebrow at the handsome young man. He was only a couple years younger than her, but to Tai-San it seemed that he sometimes acted as if he were fourteen going on twelve.

At the mention of Amber's name Bray sobered instantly. "Yeah." He murmured, closing his eyes and Tai-San could tell he was fantasizing about the attractive young blonde that had somehow captured Lex Kennedy's heart. "I really miss her, Tai. She was my everything for so long and then to suddenly loose her-..."

"She wasn't your everything, Bray." Tai-San rudely cut him off, wondering why it bothered her so much to know that the man she was sleeping with was still obsessed with his ex-girlfriend. "If she had been your everything you wouldn't have let her know about Trudy. You should have kept it a secret."

"I was keeping it a secret." Bray grumbled. "Trudy wanted to tell Amber on several occasions, but I kept that fish quiet. She doesn't exactly have the best reputation and I managed to convince her that Amber would believe me over her."

"And would she have?"

"Maybe. Probably." Bray sighed heavily, his eyes getting that vacant look that Tai-San had quickly learned to despise. "Look, I really don't want to talk about the past right now. Let's discuss the future."

Tai-San nodded slowly. "But not in the ocean. I'm freezing and I think I need to put some more oil on." She commented as she glanced down at her flawless skin. She didn't really need tanning oil or sun block, but it was an excellent excuse to get Bray to run his hands all over her. He may be a bit dumb, but he was amazing with those hands of his.

"I'll race you back." Bray grinned, taking off and tearing out of the water once again reminding Tai-San that men did the majority of their maturing in the twenties, or at least that had been her experience. Stifling a bored sigh, Tai-San slowly followed Bray out of the water, not realizing that a good rub down was not what she as going to receive once she reached their beach towels.

**/**

The afternoon seemed to tick by just as slowly as the morning had and Amber felt her neck muscles begin to cramp up painfully. The hard wooden seats in the courthouse had obviously not been designed to keep the spectators comfortable, and even though they had already had several short recesses, Amber felt her bottom quickly becoming completely numb.

"You alright?" Lex whispered next to her as Amber once again attempted to adjust herself into a more comfortable position. "You need to take a step outside for a minute?"

"No." Amber shook her head and pursed her lips. "I'll be fine, Lex. I'm just a bit sore, that's all. The judge can't keep us much longer, can she?"

"I hope not." Lex grinned, his eyes twinkling with a strange light that Amber chose to identify as mischief. She had still not learned to identify all of Lex's many moods, but she was getting better at it. "I had a really nice dinner planned for the two of us."

"Oh." Amber frowned, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Ebony who seemed not to have noticed how terribly uncomfortable the seats were. She was sitting as straight as a pin, devouring every word that the prosecutor said, her face growing more and more pale as the afternoon went on.

"Maybe dinner isn't such a good idea, sweetie." Amber reached down and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure Ebony is going to need us to be there for her tonight, seeing as how this is the first night of the trial and all. Besides, I'm rostered on to work tonight. You gave Patsy the night off, silly. And I really think Eb could do with a strong drink inside her."

Lex gritted his teeth and a flash of what looked like anger crossed his eyes, but he quickly masked it and gave Amber a tender smile. "Whatever you want, darling. Your wish is my command."

Amber returned Lex's smile, though a bit stiffly, wondering what had got in to Lex. He was acting peculiar. She quickly shrugged it off, determining it had to just be stress from the trial and everything that was going on with The Liberty Corporation now that Lex had lost his partner.

"I love you." She breathed softly, so that Lex was the only person who could possibly hear.

"I love you too." Lex whispered back, a triumphant expression lingering on his face before he turned his full attention back to the judge and what she was saying to the prosecuting attorney.

**/**

Ved learned long ago that you did not question a woman once she got something inside her head, and now that his beautiful young wife was so very determined to head back to Seal Beach before their meeting with Lex Kennedy at midnight, Ved was fully prepared to allow that to happen. Besides, he missed the town and he really needed to figure out a way to pay off some of the bills he and Cloe had wracked up on their impromptu honeymoon.

"Oh look at this, Ved." Cloe exclaimed as she folded down half of the news sheet she was reading. "It says that Martin's trial is scheduled to begin today."

"Martin?" Ved furrowed his brow, trying to recall just who Martin was as he carefully navigated the twisting road that ran along the beach. "Who's Martin?"

"He's a friend of mine. Or at least he was a friend of mine. He lived in the beach house with Ebony, Sal, Jay and the others for the longest time but moved out after he started working for my father. Several weeks ago something happened to him, though, and he went crazy. He raped Ebony and now blames it on someone named Zoot."

"Zoot, eh?" Ved's eyebrows shot up with interest. "So what is the defence trying to do, claim insanity?"

"The paper doesn't say, but I'm pretty sure that would be the wisest course of action." Cloe gave a heavy sigh as she carefully folded the rest of the paper and tucked it between the door and the seat. "I feel so sorry for Martin. He was such a sweet guy."

"It's the sweet ones you have to look out for." Ved told her seriously. "They're the ones that are hiding something. Or at least usually that is. The guys that your parents always tell you to stay away from are the sort that isn't afraid to let everyone know who they are. They have no secrets."

"So are you saying you don't have any secrets?" Cloe teased, giving Ved a playful smile.

"Oh, I have my secrets." Ved grinned back at her. "But you know them all now."

"All of them?" Cloe cooed, moving over in the seat so she could be as close to Ved as possible. The rental had a bench seat, so if Cloe really wanted she could practically be in Ved's lap. That wouldn't be very safe, however, and wisely Cloe remained snuggled up against him, her seatbelt still firmly in place.

"Yeah, all of them." Ved let his eyes leave the road for the briefest of moments as he pressed his lips against the top of Cloe's head that she was now resting on his shoulder. "At least all that I remember. I love you Cloe."

"And I love you Ved." Cloe murmured softly, her eyelids drooping heavily.  
Ved smiled down at her and decided to let her sleep, concentrating on the curves of the road. They were already past the place they had crashed on their desperate flight from Seal Beach, but Ved was still on edge. The roads were in serious need of repair and Ved was determined he would never again get in an accident while his precious Cloe was in the car with him.

An hour or so later Ved passed a sign that read 'Seal Beach 30 km'. They would be there in just a short while. He glanced down at Cloe's sleeping form, a smile spreading across his lips. He would awaken her in a bit, but not just yet. Let her sleep awhile longer.

**/**

"Bray!" Trudy gasped at the dripping wet Bray Fielding who had emerged from the horizon and had come up to the towels that Trudy and Mrs. Stevens were waiting by. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same of you, you old cow." Bray sneered at Trudy, then, spotting Mrs. Stevens standing beside the woman he had impregnated he quickly changed his facial expression and flashed the older woman a smile. "Why hello Mrs. Stevens. What are you doing in Seal Beach?"

"I've come to see my daughter." Mrs. Stevens stated coldly, wrapping a protective arm around Trudy. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason." Bray replied smugly, and Trudy could see that Bray had become even more confident in himself and his abilities since they had parted ways. "I've come to see your daughter, win her back. Make her see that I'm the right guy for her."

Mrs. Stevens rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Amber is a smart girl, Bray. She's not going to fall for slim like you twice. Now that she knows what kind of man you are she is going to stay as far away from you as possible."

"Is that so?" Bray chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?"

"Stay away from Amber, Bray." Trudy spat, her fingers curling into tight fists at her sides. She hated the affect her former lover had on her. He infuriated her and it took all of Trudy's restraint from flying at him and clawing his face with her fingernails. "And I mean it."

"Oh yes, I'm going to listen to you." Bray shot back in a snide tone. "Why are you back, Trudy? I thought Amber told you she never wanted to see your ugly face again."

"I-..."

"I'll answer this one, Trudy." Mrs. Stevens stepped in confidently. "Bray, Trudy and I are both here to see Amber. My daughter is a very loving and forgiving person. Probably the only person she wouldn't be willing to forgive is scum like you."

Bray opened his mouth to shoot back a nasty retort to Mrs. Stevens, but at that moment the girl Trudy recognized as Tai-San Lui came up behind him, dressed only in a skimpy lavender bikini. She curled her arms around Bray's waist possessively and eyes the two women sceptically.

"Friends of yours, Bray?" She inquired; her voice smooth like well washed silk.

"Not quite." Bray gritted his teeth. "Tai-San, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Stevens, Amber's mother, and Trudy Taylor, Amber's _former_ best friend."

"Oh." Tai-San's eyes lit up as Bray revealed their identities. "I've been looking forward to meeting the two of you. I suppose you're here in Seal Beach to get Amber away from that maniac, I suppose."

"Maniac?" Mrs. Stevens queried, staring at the young woman with disgust.

"Lex Kennedy." Tai-San purred, her eyes flashing with a triumphant light. "He murdered his wife, you know. Four years ago. He drowned her. And there's talk around the town that he's the one who did in Ned Matthews and Jack Parrish as well. I wouldn't be surprised if your darling daughter was next, Mrs. Stevens."

**/**

Detective Ryan Williams was not really one for trails. They bored him. He preferred being out on the hunt, tracking down the criminals, not watching a jury of twelve idiots let all his hard work get washed down the drain. For that reason, Ryan had skipped out of Martin's trial after the judge had adjourned them for lunch. Plus, it had been getting a bit painful watching Salene curled up in Pride's arms, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what Martin had been capable of.

He had decided, instead, to start hunting down clues of the murderer who seemed to think that Seal Beach was fair game. Whoever this killer was, Ryan was determined to track him (or her) down and bring them to justice.

The streets of Seal Beach were nearly deserted as Ryan walked, talking to the few individuals he found out and about. If people weren't at Martin's trail they were locked up, hidden indoors determined to wait out the killing spree. Ryan didn't have the heart to tell them that they were probably much safer out on the city streets than they were hidden alone in their apartments.

"Good afternoon Detective Williams." The pleasant middle-aged florist whom Ryan recognized as Rosa greeted him as she passed her stand. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"I'm well." Ryan smiled at her, relieved that at least one Seal Beach resident didn't seem to be overly terrified of the killer on the loose. "It's good to see you're open for business on a day like today. How are you?"

"I'm alright." Rosa beamed at him as she stepped out from behind her counter. "Business is slow, but I figure that if I let this killer ruin my life he's already won, right?"

"Exactly." Ryan nodded. "No one should let a madman interrupt their lives. Not like they seem to have. It's sad, really."

"Not everyone is letting this murderer chase them away." Rosa told him importantly. "I've had a few customers this morning, and if people are buying flowers than everything can't be that bad, now can it?"

"No, I guess not." Ryan grinned, then on a sudden hunch added, "If you don't mind me asking, Rosa, who were your customers this morning?"

"Well," Rosa scrunched up her face as if she were in deep thought as she quickly retrieved her receipt book. "Siva Lewis came by needing flowers for Ned Matthews' funeral, quite a lot actually and I think I may need to bring in some extra help to get them made up in time. Then there was that nice Jay boy, the lifeguard. He wanted to have some flowers delivered to Ebony day after tomorrow. That's really it unless you count this one." She gestured to a beautiful bouquet of daisies set on the counter behind her.

"Who are those for, Rosa?" Ryan inquired, inspecting the flowers, quite impressed by their high quality.

"Well, they're for Ebony. She's a popular little filly." Rosa's eyes twinkled. "Lex bought them for her, but he disappeared before I was done with them. Paid for them and everything."

"What do you mean, disappeared?" Ryan felt the hackles on the back of his neck start to rise.

"Well, he came, ordered the flowers, paid me far too much for them, then he received a message on his little phone thing." Rosa explained carefully. "He said he would be right back for the flowers, but he hasn't been back. I was going to take them to his condo after I close up in a few hours."

"That's really nice of you." Ryan gave Rosa a strained smile as a sickening feeling hit him in the pit of his stomach. "I need to be going, Rosa, but if you see any other mysterious behaviour, please let me know."

"Now wait a minute, I wasn't saying that Mr. Kennedy was acting mysterious-..."

"That's alright." Ryan cut her off, his smile still plastered on his face. "You've been most helpful."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Josh Ram walked thoughtfully along the cool sandy beach, kicking his naked feet into the wet sand and salty tide, which was starting to come rolling in. His mind had been reeling since he had discovered that Zandra Williams-Kennedy was really alive and back in Seal Beach.

When Tai-San Lui had read a passage from the young woman's diary weeks ago, he had laughed it off as some sort of sick joke that the Oriental girl had cooked up so that she could get her hands on Lex Kennedy and his millions. But now that he had a conversation with a very much alive, albeit differently styled Zandra, it had slowly begun to sink in that Tai-San had been telling the truth about her affair with Caleb Kennedy.

What made things harder for him to believe was that Zandra was blaming Kennedy for the spate of brutal murders that had been plaguing the small coastal town for the last few weeks. Although, in Josh's mind, things didn't add up.

He'd known Lex Kennedy since birth and even though he had once thought him capable of killing his once childhood friend, Josh couldn't believe that Lex was capable of killing anyone. History had been proved wrong and as soon as Seal Beach discovered the truth about Zandra's sordid secret life, Lex would become the loved son once again. But Zandra's words had sent chills through his body. She was so sure that he had come for her and that he wouldn't stop until he found her, even if it meant killing all the people that she had once loved.

"Why would Lex want to come after Zandra?" Ram muttered to himself as he walked a few steps up the beach, stopping momentarily to face the vast horizon of the turquoise ocean. "He's with Amber now and I don't think I've ever seen Kennedy so happy. Not even when he was married to Zan. Besides… he doesn't even know she's back. Unless… no. He wouldn't! Would he?"

Deciding to finish his walk and mull things over some more in the privacy of his own, cramped apartment, with a beer in one hand and his lap top on the coffee table, Josh walked further up towards the pier, taking in the beautiful strip of beach that had been nick named the Deschanel Walk.

Further along the same strip of beach, Josh could make out the figure of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her shoulder-length, chestnut hair, flowed wildly in the breeze; while the glow that all women develop during pregnancy made her shine like a beacon. Like a mariner to the Sirens of Ancient Greece, he made his way over to where she stood; with an older woman, who age wise could have been her mother.

**/**

Trudy stumbled back a little on the sand, shocked by what the Oriental woman had just told them. The witch before had practically said that Lex Kennedy, Amber's beau was out to kill her and everyone else who crossed his path. Fortunately, Mrs. Stevens, who stood by her side, placed her hand on the small of her back to stop her from falling on to the soft sand. Any sort of fall in Trudy's delicate condition could cause her to lose the baby that she carried within the safety of her womb.

She couldn't believe that Amber would put herself in unnecessary danger and she knew that her former friend had more brains than to stay with someone who she suspected as a brutal murderer.

"Why don't you just leave them in peace?" The short haired brunette spat, still unable to believe the sight before her. Her once lover and fiancé of her best friend stood before her, dripping wet and semi-nude, with the arms of a short black haired Chinese girl wrapped around him. Tai-San Lui. Trudy had heard of Tai-San's reputation during her first visit to Seal Beach; when Bray was still determined to get Amber back. But in the short time that she been back home, things hadn't changed. He was still the same scumbag who had blackmailed her all those months ago. "Stay away from Amber Bray, I mean it."

"I see you've decided to keep the bastard baby." Bray retorted as he finally untangling himself from Tai-San's embrace.

Trudy self-consciously placed a hand over her swollen abdomen. Bray's voice was cool and she knew the reason why. She had refused to have an abortion to save his relationship with Amber. She'd never had anyone to love, and when the petite blonde had exited the stage left, Trudy had assumed that she and Bray would become a couple. Only, Bray, being Bray decided that it wasn't her that she wanted and he didn't want their child either.

"Yeah. This child has done nothing wrong and deserves to live. No matter how big a slime its father is." Trudy gave the sandy-haired adolescent a weak smile. "Not that you'd care, but my parents threw me out when I told them I was pregnant and the whole town thinks that I'm some sort of home wrecker. Seems that two to tango doesn't mean anything in Eketahuna. And apparently, this child isn't yours, cause I balled every guy in the place."

"It probably isn't his brat anyway." Tai-San piped up from her towel; where she had sat down to admire her perfectly painted fingernails. "From what I heard, you slept with the school's Rugby team."

Mrs. Stevens, who had been biting down on her lips to stop her from saying something to Bray, shot the Oriental woman a glare that could have killed, if that was at all possible. "And what you've heard has come from lying, cheating pond scum." She finally snapped at the young woman. "If I were you, Miss Thing, then I'd keep quiet and go back to your nails. You wouldn't want to chip one."

Meow! Neither Bray nor Trudy had heard Mrs. Stevens' voice laced with so much venom. And from the whiteness of her knuckles, someone was going to get knuckle punched and at present it looked like it could be Tai-San.

There was no witty reply. No snide remark from Tai-San; making quite obvious that no one had ever spoken to her like that before. Perhaps if someone had done many years ago, she would never have become what the entire town knew she was. A manipulative, vindictive, bitch. Instead, Tai-San opened her Gucci backpack and pulled out a gold covered tube of Christian Dior lipstick. Wicked Red, as very much predicted.

Bray turned his attention back to Mrs. Stevens, a polite smile spread across his handsome features. "You'll have to excuse Tai-San. She was hoping to have me all to herself. How are you Maddie?"

"It's Mrs. Stevens to you Bray Fielding." Maddie Stevens spat curtly. "And it's none of your business how I am. But, just for you...I'm very happy that my daughter has found a nice man like Lex Kennedy, no matter what some people say about him, he treats my daughter well and he'd never do a thing to harm a single hair on her, or anyone else's head."

At the mention of Seal Beach's newest, hot and heavy couple, a strange, hurt look flashed in Bray's hazel coloured eyes, making it quite obvious that he and Tai-San were only together for nothing but sex. "That's nice." He finally managed to say through gritted teeth. "I'm sure Amber will be glad to see you."

"I'm sure she will Bray." Mrs. Stevens smiled. "I'm sure she will. We'd better be on our way. We've yet to find the beach house. And Trudy can't be on her feet for long. Isn't that right Trudy?"

Trudy didn't reply. Instead she was staring at a very handsome man, a few years older then her, who was walking towards them. His short wavy hair, although a dark brown colour, had selected streaks highlighted in a sun-kissed blonde colour. From where Trudy watched, they looked like they could have been put in by a stylist, but this man didn't look vain, not in the slightest. His eyes, the most beautiful shade of grey, held her own gaze; giving the impression that he too had noticed her.

"Trudy." Mrs. Stevens' voice echoed as if it were a million miles away from where she and the man were. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

The young woman broke the eye contact with him and snapped out of her daydream, turning to face the petite blonde woman, who bore an identical resemblance to Amber. "Yeah. I'm fine Maddie." Trudy gave the woman a smile and turned her attention back to the man. Only now he wasn't as far away as he looked. In fact he was trying to untangle his leg from Tai-San's death grip, who was sat pouting like she was some sort of porn star.

"Tai-San." He sounded annoyed, but his deep and husky voice travelled on the wind and floated into Trudy's ears; and the fact that he didn't want this woman pawing him was music to her ears. "Get off me woman."

"You mean you haven't come to see me?" Tai-San pouted, puffing her chest out like a peacock; only this peacock was a snake in disguise, ready to strike at the jugular, the quickest way to get her venom into the blood. "Why Josh Ram, I'm hurt."

"No. I didn't come to see you." Josh snapped in her direction as he finally managed to release his leg and pointed at Trudy. "I came to see..." He paused. He'd walked over with the purpose of meeting the radiant woman who was staring directly at him, looking a little shocked. "I came to see... her."

"T-... Trudy." Bray stammered, shocked. "You came to see Trudy? But you don't even know her Ram."

"I'd like to." Josh blushed, staring directly into Trudy's eyes once again. He felt like he was staring deep into her soul. "If she would like to get to know me sometime. Maybe over dinner."

"I'd love to." Trudy smiled. "I'd really like that. How about we go for a coffee or something later? Actually, you may be able to help us. We're looking for the beach house where Amber Stevens lives."

"I think I can help you." Josh Ram smiled a genuine smile. "I can show you the beach house, but you won't find her there. The Preston trail began today, so you'll find her at the courthouse where she's supporting Ebony Hazzen. I could take you there if you'd like. It's only a little walk down the beach."

"Thank you... Josh." Mrs. Stevens smiled, linking her arm with Trudy's. "That's very nice of you. Is every native of Seal Beach as nice as you?"

"Not everyone." Ram shook his head, hoping that Zandra was wrong about Lex Kennedy and the recent murders. "But I'm sure I can work over time to make up for them. Now if you'd like to follow me."

**/**

Ved walked along Main Street, dragging his feet a little as he indulged in a little window-shopping in the bright and colourful stores. Usually, Ved would have gone inside and bought Cloe anything and everything, but as they were trying to keep everything low key, avoiding suspicion in the recent ongoing murder case, it was out of the question. And while buying baby clothes and toys seemed like a good idea, there wouldn't be anyway for him to make a quick escape, if anyone, other than Ryan Williams spotted him.

Ved had made contact with Ryan earlier that morning, about the meeting that he and Cloe were due to attend with Lex Kennedy. It seemed normal enough, considering that Lex had known Cloe since she was a little girl; but something about the meeting place was irking him. Midnight at Deadman's Ridge. No normal person would hold a meeting at Deadman's Ridge, especially at Midnight. Only drug dealers did that sort of thing. Normal people who where incognito held meeting in small secluded coffee shops, where only yokels and country folk dared to go.

Ryan, being the best in the business, had left his answer machine on and Ved had decided to go ahead with the meeting, but left a message on his machine telling Ryan to meet him at Starbucks at seven-thirty. He would ask Ryan to watch from the other side of the ridge.

However, Ved was now faced with another dilemma. Should he tell his wife his suspicions and that he had made to first step to involve Ryan? If he didn't, well she'd probably never forgive him and if she did, she probably wouldn't forgive him. It was a double edged sword and he was the one who was in danger of being sliced and diced through playing with it. Who would Cloe trust better? Her husband or an old family friend?

Pushing his fears aside, Ved carried on walking along the street, stopping again when he noticed a familiar green haired teenager stepping out of Sk8r Dude; a popular clothing store for people who liked to roller blade or skateboard.

"KC." Ved sighed, knowing that him being in town could mean one thing and one thing only. That Sasha was in town. If his father was here, he was going to be so dead, especially if Java Matthews had contacted him and told him everything about him and Cloe running away together. But then in Ved's opinion, his father had no right to say anything at all, considering that he had never been told about his mother until Alice had told him on her deathbed.

Not wanting KC to say anything to their father, Ved ducked into a doorway, and watched until his half-brother had skated past; a Nu-Metal song pumping out of his earphones. He knew that coming back here was going to be risky, but it was becoming deadly. Pulling his three-quarter length leather coat tightly around him, Ved stepped out of the doorway and carried back down Main Street the way he had came. Cloe would be expecting him at the courthouse and she would need to know that the shit had really hit the fan.

**/**

Fifty miles up the coast from Seal Beach, in the equally small town of Jet Bay, a young couple were enjoying each others company in a small motel by the name of Smugglers Cove.  
The red coloured lighting inside the motel room, made the already seedy decor look even seedier. It wasn't the most romantic of places to hold their encounters, but it served their purposes well, after all it was better than getting caught by the Seal Beach townsfolk, causing yet another scandal and it was also better than getting sand in places that it didn't belong, just like they had done that first night under the pier.

She watched as her naked lover popped the cork on a very expensive bottle of Dom., which he had purchased from the motel bar. That, like the room and the rest of the place had sleaze written all over it; although the fact that middle aged men brought their hookers and receptionist's here for a roll in the hay didn't exactly give Smugglers Cove a glowing report card. But they were here together, finally, and to her that was all that mattered.

The young woman pushed her long mass of chestnut waves out of her face and accepted the tall crystal champagne flute that he had handed her, before settling her sparsely sheet covered form, back onto the squishy black silk covered pillows. Only in her fantasies had she imagined that he would treat her like a princess, in fact, she had only ever imagined making love to him. But this was real. This, to her was right.

He joined her on the bed, so close that she could feel his radiating heat warm her chilly skin. She took a deep breath, taking in his smell; a mixture of sex, sweat, his manly essence and of course, the musky scent of his Calvin Klein Obsession aftershave.

For a fleeting second, as she stared into the pools of colour within his deep blue-green eyes, she could have sworn that there was something different to the man she had known for most of her life. Something seemed awry, as if he wasn't who he said he was. But she brushed it off as being impossible.

She grinned wolfishly as she slipped her hand over his smooth skin, ultimately ending up, clasped delicately around his manhood. He had given her pleasure in so many ways, some that he may not ever have the pleasure of knowing, but it was time for her to return the favour. As her hand moved in a slow rhythmic motion, gradually speeding up, he let out a deep groan, calling her name.

"Moz." He groaned again. "Babe, what's your real name? I want to know the name of the girl I'm about to ki-..."

Moz stared incredulously at the raven-haired man she was pleasuring. How could he not know her name? She had been following him around the offices of The Liberty Corporation since she was a teenager, long enough for him to know her real name. The little pang of suspicion that she had felt a few moments earlier rose again...was this man who she really thought he was?

Moz brushed her peculiar thought to the darkest region of her mind and smiled. She had to be sure, she didn't want to upset her lover, so after a quick smile, she decided to play along; not wanting to prove whether or not this man was as dangerous as the entire town of Seal Beach said he was.

"Before you what? You want to know my real name before you ki-...! What?" She replied, breathing huskily, her heart not skipping a beat. "Tell me what you were going to say and I'll tell you my real name."

"I asked first." The man half groaned in pleasure and half in annoyance.

Using her free hand, Moz raised her champagne flute to her lips and drained the golden coloured alcohol and promptly discarded the empty glass on the bedside table. The man beside her had indeed asked first, but Moz felt that he was in no position to make demands, considering that he was getting the better part of the deal. But, as he'd ditched his best friend and the ditsy blonde bimbo that he'd been going with for the past few weeks, to be with her in this porno-esque place, she felt she owed it to him.

"Molly." Moz finally sighed. "My name is Molly. Molly Louise Harrison. But you should know that Mr. Kennedy." She paused and flashed him a seductive grin. "Sexy Lexy Kennedy."

"Thank you." Lex smirked as he pulled Moz on top of his lap, her lean legs straddling him.

"For what Lex?" Moz bit back a small gasp as she rocked back and forth on his manhood. "For telling you my name? Whatever y'know. Now, what was it you said to me? Something about wanting to know my name before you what?"

A strange look crossed Lex's handsome features. This girl really needed to get a clue. Didn't anyone ever tell this girl that talking to strangers was a very bad thing to do? Moving his hands further up the brunette's half sheet covered back, leant his face forward and planted a kiss on her high glossed pout.

"I wanted to know your name before I killed you." Lex spat, his face twisting into a bizarre look, similar to that of a horror movie axe murderer.

There was nowhere for Moz to run, she couldn't move from Lex Kennedy's death grip. Those hands that had been on her back only moments ago were now cutting of the blood flow to her brain. For a second, Lex relaxed his grip around the young woman's throat, and then pushed her off him. Moz's head hit the wooden post at the bottom of the bed, and although her vision was blurry, she could still make out Lex's form reaching for the table lamp.

Raising it high in the air, he brought it down on her left temple, effectively smashing her skull. The pain was excruciating, making her feel sick to the stomach. In the haziness that followed, she could feel the warm sticky blood gush down her skin, seeping into her open mouth.

"So Molly." Lex sneered as he pulled on his clothes. "It's been great. But we need to break up. It's not you, it's me. You see, I'm here to exact my revenge on Seal Beach and well I liked you, I really did. We could have been great together. But you're a lousy lay."

With that, Lex leaned over and gave her one last kiss for him to remember by. The sweet, coppery taste of blood mingled with the saliva in his mouth. "Oh and one last thing. My name's not Lex. It's Caleb." Moz groaned and then there was darkness.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Since as long as she could remember, Zandra Williams-Kennedy hated feeling helpless. All growing up she had been strong-willed and independent, refusing help from anyone, even when she desperately needed it. As she grew older she had slowly realized that there were some situations where she couldn't do it on her own, that she had to petition someone for assistance and this was one of them. But that didn't mean she hated it any less.

After watching Josh Ram, her one-time childhood friend, walk off, never saying for sure if he would help her prove that her estranged husband, Lex, was the serial killer that currently haunted Seal Beach and now he was after her, Zandra had made the determination that she would not just sit around on her hands waiting for something to happen. Instead, Zandra decided to make things happen.

It was twenty minutes after four by the time Zandra had pulled her rented vehicle across the street from the condominium she and Lex had purchased right after they had got married. It was a beautiful house and Zandra had fallen in love with it instantly. Four years before, Zandra had found it far more difficult to leave her beloved home than her supposedly beloved husband.

"Damn you Lex." Zandra gritted her teeth, unwilling to let the painful memories of their rather traumatic marriage to overwhelm her. She knew that she should never have told Lex yes when he had proposed, that she should have waited until she had made up her mind and her heart, but the diamond he had given her was so big and so beautiful, and Zandra had been young and foolish at the time.

She closed her eyes, reclining the car seat just a bit, still unable to work up the nerve to do what she knew had to be done. Instead, she found her mind travelling down that unwanted path to the blissful days of her youth, back when she had the affections of both Lex and Caleb Kennedy, back before one of them had turned into a psychotic killer.

Zandra had been passionately in love with Caleb. His wild dangerous side had always intrigued her and she found herself connecting with the slightly younger Kennedy sibling than she did with the older. Unlike his brother, Lex was far more sober-minded and serious. He knew what he had wanted in life and was willing to sacrifice everything else until he achieved that goal.

She had been startled when Lex had proposed to her. Zandra had never thought marriage was in Lex's 'Five Year Plan', that he would not want the distractions and financial burden a wife would cause him, but apparently his desire for her had far outweighed his logic and in the end they had got married.

Zandra bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to stream down her freshly made up cheeks. She had returned to Seal Beach in hopes of rekindling the romance with the man she had allowed to believe she was dead for so many years. She had missed Lex and his level-headedness, his sweet spirit, and his consideration to her feelings and needs. But that was all before this, before Lex had decided to seek his revenge against her by killing those she loved most.

The thought of her two brothers, brothers she had not been aware she had, until a recent telephone call with Pride, for so long, brought on a fresh wave of courage and Zandra quickly slid out of the car, pulling her black leather jacket tightly around her thin frame. She had forgotten how bad the winds were in Seal Beach. Sucking in a deep breath and settling her gaze across the street at the condo where a killer now called home, she took a step forward, knowing now that there was no going back.

**/**

Trudy Taylor sat, completely captivated by the dark haired young man sitting across the table in the opposite booth from her. After their encounter on the beach, Josh Ram (though she quickly learned her preferred to go by just Ram) had offered to take her and Amber's mother, Maddie, to Lex Kennedy's condo. Apparently, during the time that Trudy had spent back home Amber had become quite a permanent fixture over at the Kennedy condo, and Ram was certain that was where Trudy's once best friend would head as soon as the trial was over.

"Wow." Maddie shook her head, smiling in awe. "That's really quite some legend you have there. No wonder my daughter fell in love with this place so quickly."

"Yeah," Ram nodded, his eyes lingering on Trudy, never once glancing over at the older woman, "Seal Beach is a really great place to live. I was born here so I really never appreciated it, but when I left to go to law school I realized what a great place it really is. The big city just isn't the same."

"No, I'm sure it's not." Maddie agreed, shooting Trudy a strange look out of the corner of her eye. "You say you went to law school? Trudy used to want to be a lawyer. When they were little and other kids were playing in the sandbox Trudy and Amber would dress up in their father's clothes and play courthouse. It was so adorable watching them walk around in these suits that were thirty sizes to big for them."

"You did?" Ram was grinning, causing the years to shed instantly and Trudy realized Ram was not nearly as old as she first assumed him to be. He couldn't be more than twenty-three or twenty-four years old. "What happened? Why didn't you go?"

"Uh, it's complicated." Trudy did not feel quite comfortable enough around Ram yet to let him know that she had yearned to attend law school, dreamed it and planned for it, but as soon as her parents found out how much sending her to the school she wanted to attend would cost, they began to discourage her, telling her that she if she was lucky she might graduate from high school. There was no way she'd make it through a university.

"One of those situations." Ram nodded with understanding. "Believe me, there's a lot of them. Hey, look, it's about 4:30 now. I'm sure the judge won't be keeping them too much longer. Do you ladies want to swing by the condo and see if they're there yet?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Maddie answered as she began to slide out of the booth to allow Trudy out. Without a moment's hesitation, Ram quickly got out from his side then went over to assist Trudy, his hands lingering on hers just a moment longer than necessary.

"You know," Ram breathed out softly, his face so near to Trudy's that if she suddenly leaned up on her tiptoes she could easily brush her lips against his. "I'm really glad you decided to come back to Seal Beach. I, uh, well, I've never officially met your friend, but I know she'll forgive you for whatever it is that caused the rift between you in the first place."

"I hope so." Trudy pursed her lips together in a grim line, her hand self-consciously falling to her growing abdomen. She knew that her pregnancy had already become quite obvious and if Ram was even half as smart as he seemed, he would have already figured out that it had something to do with the baby growing inside her, but like a true gentleman had not inquired.

"She will." He assured her, his hand dropping down to her lower back, casually and comfortably, as if they had known each other for years instead of just hours. "Just you wait and see."

**/**

It felt like an eternity had passed since Zandra had summoned all her strength and stepped forward, intent on breaking and entering into the condo she had once called her home. The moment she had begun to take steps forward it was as if a force was trying to push her back, just as determined to keep her away as she was determined to protect those she loved. The resistance only solidified Zandra's resolve, however, and after the emotional battle she was finally standing on the front porch, studying the rich beautiful wood.

Reaching inside her jacket pocket, she quickly produced a professional lock picking kit that Caleb had given to her as a present last year on her birthday. She wasn't very good at picking locks, but he was. Half the time after he had done it is if like magic, even a professional could not tell he had been there. After playing with the lock for several minutes she finally heard the soft click letting her know that she had succeeded.

Zandra swiftly turned the golden doorknob and pushed open the door, taking a bold step inside. Her eyes quickly swept through the entry of the condo, having to bite back a cry of dismal. It was in shambles! Everything was strewn about, mirrors broken, dirt and something dark and wet mixed on the floor. It looked as if the condominium had been ransacked, probably already making off with the vital information Zandra was in dire need of.

Against her win, a low groan escaped Zandra's beautiful lips and once again the feeling of helplessness returned. She slumped against the hard wooden door, knowing that if it were not there she would have already crumpled to the ground. It was hopeless. Her one chance was to somehow find information in his study proving that Lex was responsible for the murder of his business partner and Jack, the young lifeguard. But now it was gone. Lex had already won.

"Why?" She shook her head, rubbing her temples gingerly, the start of a severe migraine headache settling in. "Why? Why? Why? Why?"

And then it happened. The loud crash coming from upstairs, as if someone who had earlier been trying to be as quiet as a mouse knocking something over, sending it crashing to the floor with a loud noise. Hope surged through Zandra anew and before she was truly aware of her actions, she ran into the spacious living room, grabbed the fireplace poker to use as a weapon just in case she needed it against the intruder, then dashed up the steps, intent on catching whoever it was in the act.

The master bedroom doors were tightly shut, probably locked as well, and Zandra had a hunch that whoever was in the house was in there. Rushing forward blindly, Zandra kicked with all her might at the double doors, causing them to burst open, the useless locking mechanism to break instantly.

"Hold it right there!" Zandra shrieked, seeing the back of her estranged husband bent over what looked like a naked woman on the bed.

Slowly, the man she had immediately assumed was Lex turned around, a malicious smile that Zandra knew all too well spreading across his face. "Why, hello Zandra." He mocked, his voice freezing her heart cold.

His hands were covered in blood, though he had obviously been extremely careful with his clothes, only getting a few smudges on the crisp white, long-sleeved shirt. The woman in the bed had not stirred and with sickening realization Zandra knew that it was not Lex who was the killer. It was Caleb.

"Why?" Zandra felt weak, her hands shaking violently as they held the poker high. "Why Caleb? Why did you kill her?" She assumed the woman was Amber.

"She got in my way." He smirked. "Just like you have."

Before he had even finished the words, Caleb was moving towards her, menacingly slow, causing the fear that had entered Zandra the instant she saw that it was her former lover bent over the lifeless body rather than his twin brother to more than double. His eyes were cruel; watching her like a predator watches its prey. She could almost imagine his delicate pink tongue licking his lips in anticipation of the meal before him.

She let out a soft whimper and began to back away, the poker slipping out of her useless hands. She knew she had to get away from him, but fear had paralyzed her and she felt she could not move at all. She knew Caleb had realized this and was not concerned with her escaping to tell the authorities and point them in the right direction.

"You did a very bad thing, Zan-baby." Caleb spoke again, his voice so dark and deadly that Zandra was barely able to recognize it. "You shouldn't have left me in Mexico, darling. I told you not to go, told you that coming back to Seal Beach would only bring you pain and misery, but you thought I was lying, didn't you?"

Zandra could not answer, her heart lodged in her throat.

"Didn't you?" Caleb screamed, his face darkening with rage. "Answer me bitch!"

"Caleb, I-… I-..."

"You stupid, worthless whore." Caleb's lips curled up in an evil sneer. "You thought you could get away with playing with me, toying with my affections, making me think that maybe, just maybe a guy like me stood a chance with a girl like you. All along you knew you were going to choose Lex, didn't you?" He paused dramatically, his eyes igniting with fury.

"But then you grew bored with ol' Lexy boy, didn't you. He was too nice, too predictable. The man that every father hopes his daughter will bring home. But you didn't want that. You wanted wild fire. You wanted passion. You wanted me!

"So when you came begging me to take you back, to help you escape the dreadful monotony of life with my brother I couldn't say no. I still loved you back then Zandra. You were my life, my everything. I needed you more than a man needs water.

"And everything was going to be perfect. Just you and me, blissfully happy. Then you had to go and throw it all away didn't you? You started missing him! Thinking about him! Do you know how many times you called out his name instead of my name when we were making love? Do you Zandra?" He was shouting still, causing Zandra to tremble with fear.

Suddenly, all the warnings that her friends had given her about Caleb flashed in her memory. Stay away from him. He's unpredictable. He's violent. Lex is so much better. She had always ignored them before, but now they screamed loudly, repeating themselves over and over again, her head throbbing with pain. He was going to kill her.

"Caleb, please, don't do this. You don't want to do this." Zandra felt the door at her back, still open from when she had kicked it in earlier. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do, Zandra." He grinned wickedly. "I've been fantasizing about this day since you left me in Mexico. Only, things haven't exactly panned out the way I had planned. See, you were going to be the next to the last. I was going to kill you right before I killed my darling brother. There's been a change in plans, now, Zandra. I think I'm going to kill you right now."

Zandra whirled around, tears streaming down her cheeks and her body shaking with fright. She ran out of the bedroom and towards the stairs that would lead to her freedom, to her safety. If she could only make it to the front door, to the front porch she would be alright. She could flag down a passing car; get them to take her far away from her.

The staircase to freedom was right in front of her and Zandra put on an extra burst of speed, knowing that she only had to make it down them and she would be halfway there. She began to descend the flight of stairs, suddenly missing on step and falling forward, her heels tumbling over her head, her neck and back hitting hard against each and every step.

She landed at the base of the stairs with a sickening crunch. She knew she had broken something. Possibly her back or neck, possibly both. She was in excruciating pain, but she was not dead. Not yet.

"Caleb and Zan went up the hill to fetch a pail of water," Caleb was looming above her, his voice taunting her, "Zandra was pushed, came tumbling down and Caleb carried the poker after."

Zandra's eyelids fluttered open just in time to see the poker in Caleb's hands, reading to plummet into her already broken and battered body. "Caleb, please, no." She squeaked out, praying that he would see the desperation in her eyes and have mercy on her. "Please."

He hesitated, then stopped, but not because of any of her words. Rather, there was a timely knock at the front door followed by several voices. She saw a look of panic cross Caleb's face and suddenly he was stooping down and grabbing something in the corner of the entryway that Zandra had not noticed when she had come in. It was a clear plastic bag, covered in blood, obviously the very same thing that Caleb has used to transport the dead girl upstairs.

He moved quickly, wrapping the plastic tightly around her face, nose and mouth, effectively cutting off her air supply. He whispered words of hatred and scorn as he began to suffocate her, but Zandra could not hear them. Everything was already beginning to fade to black. She felt him move her, put her someplace dark, then shut a door, but she found that she suddenly no longer cared.

There was one thought in her mind and one thought only.

_I'm so sorry Lex. I'm so sorry._

**/**

The mood was sombre between the three friends as they quietly filed out of the courtroom for the afternoon recess. Jay and Amber had been a tremendous support to Ebony throughout the entire trial, but even they could not hold back the black mood that had settled over her. Even when she tried to be light-hearted and goofed around with them during lunch she found that her heart and mind were still back in the courtroom, heavy and dark.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Amber inquired softly as she came up alongside her, wrapping her well-toned arm around Ebony's slim shoulders. "Are you hungry or anything? Do you want me to get you something to eat really quickly?"

"Oh, no." Ebony brushed Amber off, forcing a smile to her lips. "I'm alright. I guess I'm just a little drained. It's been a really long day."

"And it's not over." Jay added with a slight groan. "I can't believe the judge is making us come back. I always thought lawyers and that lot liked to have short days."

"They do, but I guess everyone's just really interested in the trail." Amber shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone except Lex. He said he'd be back for lunch, but I haven't seen him. Have you?"

Ebony shook her head. "Why did he say he had to go anyway?"

"An important business meeting." Amber rolled her eyes, clearly upset with her beau. "I know that his workload is more than doubled with this whole mess with his partner, but he promised me he'd be here all day for you. He's just been acting so peculiar all day. I don't know what's got into him lately."

Ebony nodded in agreement. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure this trial will stretch on for days and days without really accomplishing anything. I'm really beginning to regret all of this."

Both Amber and Jay shot her curious looks and she knew she needed to clarify. "Look, I wasn't born yesterday. I know what the jury is going to do. This town has always been extremely harsh on rape cases. Martin doesn't really stand a chance at all of getting off on mental instability. He needs help, not to be put into jail."

"It's out of our hands, Eb." Jay murmured softly, his dark brown eyes watching her sympathetically. "There's nothing we can do."

"We, yes. But me, maybe not." Ebony nodded, mulling over her next words. She knew both Amber and Jay would probably reject her idea instantly. She knew for a fact that Lex would, but she had to convince them it was the right thing to do.

"What are you talking about, Ebony?" Amber pushed her smooth golden blonde hair away from her face, studying the shorter woman intently. "There's nothing any of us can do. We've explored all options already. You can't drop the charges because you went to the police. They're the only ones who can drop them, and there's no way that is going to happen."

"She's right, Ebony. We can't do anything for him." Jay consoled.

"I can tell them I lied." Ebony stated, steeling herself for her friend's reaction. "I can tell them that I was furious because you two were out together so I got drunk, slept with Martin, then when I woke up realized I had made a huge mistake and cried rape."

"No, Ebony!" Amber shook her head instantly. "You can't do that. That would be a lie. I won't let you do that."

"She's right Ebony. You can't do that." Jay quickly agreed. "They'll come down just as hard on you as they would have Martin. Martin could come back and say that you raped him-..."

"Martin won't do that." Ebony pursed her lips together firmly, her eyes already scanning the individuals who were slowly exiting the courtroom, looking for Martin's lawyer. "I've um, well, I've already talked to him."

"What? When?" Amber's eyes widened in surprise. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Probably." Ebony shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "But so is lying on the stand and I'm about to do that."

"No you're not Ebony. Not if we can talk you out of this foolish notion." Jay's brow was knitted together with deep concern. "You can't do this, Ebony. It will ruin your reputation in this town for the rest of your life."

"Damn my reputation." Ebony rolled her eyes, making the movement to flick her braids over her shoulders, forgetting for a brief moment that she no longer had them. "This town has been talking about me since before I could walk. I'll just be adding a new log to the fire. I really don't care. I'm going to do this, and neither of you guys can stop me."

"Ebony, please." Amber begged her. "You've got to reconsider. I'm sure there's other options-..."

"You just said yourself that there weren't any, Amber." Ebony cooled down a bit. "Face it; this is the only way I can make sure Martin's life isn't ruined forever. He's going to have a hard enough time as it is dealing with this mental illness. This is the least I can do for him."

"No, Ebony." Jay whispered, but Ebony noticed he had lost most of his conviction. He knew it was the only way too.

"There's Martin's lawyer. I'll see you two later, okay?" Ebony gave them the faintest flicker of a smile, and then brushed past them, knowing in her heart that she was finally doing the right thing.

**/**

Maddie Stevens pulled her light windbreaker tighter around her lithe body, though she knew the chill she felt was not from the cold gusts of wind that Seal Beach was so famous for. Since pulling into the driveway of the condominium Josh Ram had stated belonged to Lex Kennedy, Maddie had been unable to shake a deep sense of dread and impending doom.

Studying the structure with a careful eye, Maddie knew she had no reason to think that something terrible was about to take place, or had taken place at the beautiful home, but it was still there, prevalent in all her thoughts. She did not want to alarm Trudy or Ram, so she kept quiet about her feelings, instead, following the two that seemed to be hitting it off so well along the bright and cheery flower-lined walkway.

Ram, in the lead, arrived at the door first and after only a brief moment's hesitation, pressed the doorbell just once. Inside, Maddie could hear the soft chime that would normally let the house's occupants know that someone had come to call. Only this time she could not help but think that perhaps the distance ring was giving a warning, but to whom Maddie did not know.

"Well," Ram reasoned after he had rang the bell a second time, "I guess they're not home yet. I'm sure the judge won't hold them too much longer today, but if you would like, there's a little diner just down the street that we can get coffee at or something."

"We just ate, Ram." Trudy giggled a sound that was music to Maddie's ears and she momentarily forgot the dread that had so filled her seconds before. It had been a long time since she had seen Trudy laugh, especially like that. For once the pretty brunette actually seemed happy. "But coffee does sound really good."

"I think I'd rather wait here." Maddie frowned, looking up at the house, noticing that the light in the window that had been on when they drove up was now off. "I think someone's home?"

"Then why didn't the answer the door?" Trudy puzzled, giving a sideways glance at Ram who seemed just as preoccupied as Maddie felt. He sensed it too. Then, as if realizing that something was wrong, the young girl blanched and her hand fluttered to her throat. "Y-... you don't think something's happened, do you?"

"No, I'm sure everything's fine." Ram was quick to reassure Trudy and Maddie noticed he slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight against him. She also noticed Trudy did not seem to mind in the least. "Lex isn't very sociable and maybe he just doesn't want to answer the door."

"Maybe that's it, but I still think-..." Maddie was suddenly broken off when they heard the unmistakable sound of a woman's high-pitched scream coming from directly inside the condo. It was promptly followed by a thump, thump, thump as if someone had just fallen down a high staircase.

"Oh dear God!" Trudy whimpered, snuggling deeper against Ram. "Y-... you don't' think that's Amber, do you?"

Ram shook his head, his expression grim. "Let's get out of here." He instructed. "There's someone inside that house and I have a feeling they're none too friendly. They've probably already heard us and are coming out to investigate."

"We can't just leave that woman in there." Maddie exclaimed, probably too loudly, but she was not entirely convinced that the shriek had not come from her daughter's lips. "That woman could be hurt."

"I wasn't saying leave, leave." Ram explained carefully, running his hand that was not wrapped around Trudy through his already mused hair. "All the houses on this street have direct beach access. If we go around we might be able to enter the house and find out what exactly is going on."

Maddie nodded her head, immediately liking Ram's suggestion, wondering why she hadn't thought of it in the first place. Dropping his arm that had been around Trudy's shoulder so that he now walked hand in hand with the pretty brunette, the young couple led the way down the porch and around the side of the house. Several times while they were walking, Ram motioned for them to be silent and wait before they once again moved on, inspiring more confidence in him than Maddie had ever had for Bray.

"Okay," Ram whispered his voice so low that Maddie could barely hear it, "You two wait here for a minute. I'm going to go around back and see if they've come out yet."

"No." Trudy shook her head, her blue eyes desperate. "Don't leave us, Ram. What if he comes this way?"

"He won't." Ram quietly assured her. "I'll be right back. Promise." He gave Trudy's hand a gentle squeeze and then was off, leaving the two women huddled against the side of the condo, both praying that whoever was the cause of the woman falling down the stairs would not decide to do the exact same thing as they had.

Less than a minute later Ram returned his expression dark and angry. "He came out back." Ram growled in a low tone, "but I wasn't able to catch him."

"Did you see who it was?" Trudy asked breathlessly.

Ram said nothing, his lips set in a straight line. "That's not important right now. I need your help. The house is a mess and I have a hunch that the woman we heard is stashed someplace in there."

"Stashed?" Maddie did not like Ram's choice of words. You stashed money away, you didn't stash people. At least not live ones.

"Come on." Ram urged them forward, no trace of his earlier jovial mood still present. Whoever it was that had given Ram the slip had obviously upset him, and that made Maddie worry.

Moments later they had climbed up the back porch and were carefully stepping through the now shattered glass of the rear sliding door. A shard snagged Maddie's windbreaker, but she ignored it, her vision completely filled with the demolished room in front of her.

"It looks like a bomb went off!" Trudy gasped softly.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ram nodded. "Look, will you two look around down stairs while I check out the upstairs? Give me a shout if you see anything?"

"We'll do that." Maddie nodded, not even having to ask him what it was they were looking for. They were looking for a body. Possibly her daughter.

**/**

Everything inside Ram told him not to leave the women alone downstairs, Lex could be back at any moment for all Ram knew, but the man's mocking laugh and smile were too fresh in Ram's mind to forget.

"Too late." He had whispered before he sprinted off across the sand, running like a man who had been born on the beach.

Too late.

Too late for who? Ram had his suspicions, but he doubted Zandra would have been stupid enough to come after Lex herself. He quickly made his way up the stairs, already taking note of what looked like blood stains on the marble tile of the entry and the fireplace poker, apparently unused at the base. There was blood on the plush white-carpeted stairs as well, but it seemed older than it should be if it had been shed by whoever had fallen down the steps.

The upstairs of the once posh condo was ransacked as well. Photographs had been ripped off the wall, their frames and glass shattered. The few decorative plants that Lex had laying about had also been thrown down, almost as if the person who had done this to Lex's house had been in a fit of rage, not looking for anything in particular.

Caleb? Ram shuddered at the thought. If Caleb was back in town they were all in danger for their lives. Caleb was unpredictable, dangerous. Ram had never liked him much when they were younger and could not understand what Zandra had seen in the man. He thought she had finally seen the light when she choose Lex rather than the younger Kennedy twin, but apparently there was much more to the story than Ram really knew.

He made his way down the short hall, the stench of death suddenly filling his lungs and making him want to gag. The master bedroom was directly in front of him, the doors barely hanging onto their hinges. Even from outside the bedroom Ram could see the body. Definitely female, and definitely not the same person who had fallen down the stairs.

After his days on the force, Ram had finally mastered the art of not appearing physically ill while gazing on a dead body, but looking down at Moz Harrison, twisted in the sheets, her eyes glazed over and her mouth slack, Ram felt as if he was going to vomit. Whoever had done this was a very, very sick man.

Ram turned away, knowing he would have to call the police but wondering if he would have the strength. Moz, though annoying, had been a friend. She was constantly hanging around The Liberty Corporation and Ram would always sit and talk with her while waiting to meet with Ned. She was a nice girl, misguided and obviously infatuated with Lex Kennedy, but nice nonetheless.

Ram began to slowly make his way back down the hall, determined not to look back unless absolutely necessary, his thoughts already beginning to fill with revenge to whomever had first extinguished such a young life and then mutilated her once beautiful body.

"You will pay!" Ram hissed squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "You will pay!"

And then he heard the shriek. Loud, mournful and terrified.

"Trudy!" He gasped and suddenly he was running again.

**/**

Tai-San Lui muttered angrily under her breath as she pulled her thin lavender jacket tighter around her slim form, scowling at everyone she happened to pass while walking along the weather worn boardwalk all the while wishing she and Bray had not parked so far away from the beach that morning just to save a few miserable dollars on parking.

When she had parked her yellow Lexus that morning she had fully intended on having Bray come back to pick it up for her, then return to the beach to pick her up so she would not have to walk so far in her not-made-for-walking thongs. But that had been before they had encountered them on the beach - Josh Ram, the slime ball, Trudy Taylor, the spawn of Satan, and Maddie Stevens, the wicked witch of the west. It was because of them that she had to walk now, ruining her new shoes.

"Damn them." She muttered, her glare deepening. "Damn them all. Damn Bray too!"

After seeing his precious Amber's mother on the beach, Bray had begun to act peculiar. Rather than hold her tongue, Tai-San had asked him what was wrong. Bray had gone into this tediously boring spiel about how much he realized he loved Amber and how important she was to him, and that by sleeping with her he wasn't getting any closer to winning back the love of his life.

In the end, Bray had ended it with Tai-San, which in itself was not that big of a deal. She was getting bored anyway, but she would have waited until she was in the luxurious comfort of her own home to do it, not break up with him on the beach, inconveniencing herself.

Tai-San was more upset with Ram and his strange behaviour than she was with Bray. She actually had some feelings for the man who was her most frequent lover, or at least had been her most frequent lover. Somehow she had got the distinctive impression that after seeing Trudy, the World's Biggest Whore, he would not be calling her ever again.

"Tai-San? Tai-San Lui? Is that really you?" A familiar black BMW pulled up alongside the boardwalk as the passenger side window rolled down.

"Lex?" Tai-San furrowed her brow, studying the handsome young man in the darkened car.

"Hey." A smile broke out across his face. "What are you doing out walking? I thought you hated walking. Especially in windy weather."

"Yeah, well," A well-practiced and alluring smile slipped across Tai-San's lips. It had been a long time since Lex Kennedy had been this polite and almost flirtatious with her. Perhaps he had finally dumped his new plaything and realized what he wanted was a real woman. A woman like her. "Wanna give me a ride?"

"I'd love to." The automatic locks quickly shot up and Tai-San breezed into the car, alleviating the pressure from her feet.

"Thank you, Lex." Tai-San purred, looking across the vehicle at him. "It's been awhile since I've ridden in your car."

"Has it?" Lex gave her a strange smile that made Tai-San's blood run cold for some reason. It wasn't a Lex Kennedy smile. It was a-...

"Caleb!" Tai-San shrieked in alarm, reaching for the door handle, only to discover it was already locked. "Let me out of this car this instant!"

"Hush, hush my hummingbird," Caleb mocked her, no longer even pretending to be his twin. "We have much to discuss, you and I."

**/**

The building was pitch dark and there was no way to tell just how long he had been locked away, chained to a chair that reminded Lex Kennedy far too much of a dentist chair that was bolted to the ground. For the first several hours Lex had worked on his chains, hoping to find a way to break free of them, but his brother had seen to it that any attempt at escape would be futile, though it didn't stop Lex from trying.

No matter what the cost, Lex had to get out of that chair. He had to escape the seemingly inescapable prison his brother had set up for him and warn everyone, warn the police department, warn Ebony, but especially warn Amber that Caleb was back and he was obviously up to no good.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Martin's lawyer, Mr. Harry Duffin stared incredulously at the young woman who sat opposite him. They were sat in lushly decorated chambers of the honourable Saranne James. They were not alone, Ebony's own lawyer; Mr. Raymond Thompson was also seated at the small square table. Each one of them, taking in what the young woman was asking, well telling them to do.

"You want to what?" Harry Duffin, a silvery haired man in his late 40's raised an eyebrow in Ebony's direction. "That's the most preposterous thing that I've ever heard in my entire life."

"Miss Hazzen." Mr. Thompson's voice jarred her from her thoughts; she had been staring straight ahead, counting the flowers that adorned the gordy looking floral wallpaper. It obviously wasn't the judge's first choice in wall coverings, but it served its purpose, at least in Ebony's case, to distract her from the people who were more than likely judging her. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?

Ebony let her lips quirk up into a grim, thin lined smile, which showed her determination. When she had entered the room to begin with, she had been sure that the both men would be furious with her for wasting their time, but the upside to the whole incident was the fact that there would be one less confused person locked up in a high security prison cell.

"Yes. I'm sure." The young woman sighed as she pushed her braids out of her eyes. After the attack, she never thought that her long tresses would ever grow back long enough for her to put back into her trademark braids, but now she was wondering why she'd bothered having them re-done. "It's the only way that I can give him back his life."

"But you can't get on the witness stand and tell everyone that you're lying." Raymond leant forward and whispered in a low voice, barely audible to the lawyer opposite them. "You'll ruin your reputation."

"And which reputation would that be?" Ebony snapped, her skin burning with a combination of anger and embarrassment. "Everyone in the town thinks that I'm a slut and that Lex Kennedy is the only guy that I've not jumped bones with."

"I'm sure nobody thinks that." Mr. Thompson assured her gently. "There is no doubt that there was an attack. There is sufficient forensic evidence to support that and I know that my esteemed colleague will agree with me."

"But he was trying to make out that I was a scheming bitch." Ebony protested, sneaking a quick glance over at Mr. Duffin, who flashed her a wry smile. "Why didn't he put in a plea for insanity, rather than one of innocent?"

"My dear child." Mr. Duffin smiled again. "I am merely doing my job. My wife and I move in the same circles as Martha and Joseph Preston. It would have been improper not to have accepted. Although, I do believe that Martin is guilty, I also agree that he needs help; however, I do not believe that you should do what you are about to do. I'll say it again. It is the most preposterous thing I've ever heard."

"Don't you understand?" Ebony cried in anguish. "I've known Martin all my life, since before his parents became the posh snobs that they are now. Martin is sick. Up here." She raised her hand and placed her fingers on the side of her head. "He needs help. And I sure as hell don't want him to go to prison, not if I can make sure he gets the help."

"I've spoken to him and he honestly can't remember that night. He remembers offering to walk me home and poof! Nothing. I can't drop the charges, it's a police matter now and this is the only way."

Both lawyers could see that Ebony was not going to budge on her decision to drop the trail proceedings in the worst possible way that anyone could think of. She, on the other hand only hoped that her friends would understand, especially Salene, Amber and Lex.

"Well then it must be done Miss Hazzen." Mr. Duffin smiled as he rose from the table. "When I cross examine you tomorrow, I shall try not to be too harsh with you. But I will say one thing about you. You've got some stones to do what you're about to do. I honestly believe that you've made peace with yourself about the attack and this is indeed a very brave thing you are about to do."

Ebony's lips quirked into a small smile. No one had ever called her brave in her life. Stupid, for risking her life to get her story, maybe, but definitely not brave. She watched as Mr. Duffin left the room and turned back to face her own lawyer. "Mr. Thompson, believe me when I say that I have appreciated your help, but I think that Lex will need your help more than me."

Raymond raised an eyebrow; sure that something was a miss with the short statement that the young woman had made. He dismissed it in an instant, but he couldn't help thinking that his services would be once again needed in the sleepy town of Seal Beach.

**/**

"She's what?" Salene exclaimed, flabbergasted by Jay's words. The red-haired beauty had caught hold of Jay's arm as he and Amber were leaving the courthouse, to find out how Ebony had coped during the first day of the trial. Jay had explained what Ebony was thinking of doing. "But that's crazy."

"It's what she wants to do though Sal." Pride explained to his girlfriend gently. "Martin does need help, not a prison sentence." The tall raven-haired man ran a hand through his unruly mass of locks.

Salene Ward shot her boyfriend an unintentionally evil glare and turned her attention back to her housemate, Jay Peterson. "Jay. You've got to stop her. She'll listen to you. I mean you're her fiancé."

"Crime or no crime, Martin will still be her friend and I totally agree with Pride, he does need help. If we loved him half as much as we love Ebony, we should support her." Jay shook his head in despair. "Eb's got her mind set on it and no one, not even you say different. Sal, you should know how strong willed and stubborn Ebony can be. I mean, you've lived with her since her parents moved to South Island...what, mid senior year of university."

Salene slumped against Pride's chest, he, sensing that his girlfriend would burst into tears, wrapped his strong muscular arms around her slim waist and kissed the top of her head. "Ebony knows what she's doing babe. Everything will work out fine. I promise."

The redhead nodded and snuggled deeper into Pride's embrace. Her eyes scanning the lower level of the courthouse for her friend. She had briefly conversed with Ebony earlier that morning when she had called to wish her luck and offer her support, but for some reason she had seemed a little agitated. Now, after hearing what Jay and Amber had just told her, she understood why. It must have been hard waking up that morning knowing that you were about to make or break someone's life. Especially that life which belongs to one of your oldest friends.

"I hate to broach the subject, but since I don't see my favourite in-law, what does Lex think about all this?" Pride raised an eyebrow in Amber's direction. "I haven't seen him since before we all broke for lunch. He seemed to be acting a little bit strange. Don't you think?"

"Lex is always acting strange." Salene added, without thinking. Fortunately, Amber saw the funny side of it and playfully swatted her housemate on the arm. "And what do you mean favourite in-law? You're only his cousin by marriage."

Amber shook her head in amusement, this was one thing she did not plan nor want to get involved in. This was between the moon and the stars. Turning her attention back to the question in hand, she shrugged her shoulders. "Lex doesn't know about her decision yet. He was called away on business."

"I personally, can't see him being too jazzed about the idea." Jay put in. It had been no secret that Lex wasn't particularly friendly towards Martin Preston. The fact that he used to be tight with his twin brother was the reason why Lex had always continued to be friendly towards him. After all, Lex had never been able to forgive Martin for stealing his very first girlfriend, Winnie 'Fred' Morgan. "You know how he and Martin have been since Fred. I'm surprised that Lex never barred him from The Monsoon when he opened the place."

The Monsoon. "Damn!" Amber muttered under her breath. She had been rostered on to do a shift at the popular and only nightspot in the town. Since Cloe's vanishing act, Ellie Bishop and Patsy O'Connor had been pulling extra shifts; and as Patsy had begged Lex for a night off, only the week before, so she could spend some time with her brother, Paul, Amber had insisted that she be put on the rota. Ellie had swapped shifts with Tobei so that she and her boyfriend, Luke Slater could spend some quality time together at a family party; Lex had put her down to work from opening till closing at midnight and at this rate, the club wouldn't even be open for business.

"Listen guys." Amber hurried, diving her hand into her purse, her hand grappling for her wallet. "I've got a jam; I'm covering for Patsy at The Monsoon tonight...well I will be if I can find my bloody wallet to get a cab."

"You want a lift?" Pride offered, relaxing his grip on Salene's waist.

"You're a life saver Pride. I'll buy you a drink." The sides of Amber's lips quirked into a friendly, yet appreciative smile. "You too Sal. I think you guys could do with one."

The petite blonde turned to face the athletic blonde who stood beside. "You." Amber playfully jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "You can bring Ebony. She doesn't want to be stuck in the house all night."

Jay nodded obediently and gave a mock salute. "No problem. I'm sure I can convince her to come for an hour or two." He paused and glanced over to Pride, who was ready for the off. "Now scoot."

The blonde lifeguard watched as Amber followed Salene and Pride out of the courthouse and into the car park, where the ex-priest had parked his new wheels, a soft top Ford Capri in a bright shade of red. Chuckling to himself, Jay couldn't help asking himself what the Pride of old would have thought of the new car, although his amusement over Pride Williams' car was short as his mind kept wandering back to Ebony and her dilemma.

**/**

"Caleb Kennedy." Tai-San Lui screamed, pulling at the passenger's door handle. "You let me out of the Goddamn car, right the hell now." She had been trapped in the car for all of five minutes, but that was long enough for anyone to be stuck in a car with Lex Kennedy's crazy twin brother.

Tai-San's attempts to open the car door were making Caleb more and more amused. She should have known his brother well enough to know that he only bought cars, which contained on board computers and had central locking mechanisms.

"Chill out Tai!" Caleb's lips quirked into a smirk that said it all. There was no way she was getting out of this car alive...and if she did then she would be severely hurt. "Just enjoy the ride."

"What do you want Caleb?" Tai-San flopped back into her seat, watching the younger of the Kennedy twins very carefully. "You won out in the end. You got Zandra."

"Ah. My darling Zandra." Through the darkness, Tai-San could see Caleb's eyes glaze over with the slightest sheen of tears. "Alas. She is no more."

"You killed her?" Tai-San gawked, unable to take in what the raven-haired man was telling her. "You fucking killed her. You bastard. I hope you burn in hell...wait, Hell's too fucking good for you."

"Did you kiss your father with that mouth?" Caleb laughed. "Yes. I bet you did, which was why he killed himself." He snuck a quick glance over at Tai-San, who was beginning to cry at both his words and frustration of being trapped in the car.

"Daddy was murdered. He would never leave me. You hear me. Daddy loved me." The young Oriental woman was beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"He killed himself; because of you Tai-San...you've got to accept that." Caleb had known that the Ice Queen would break...it was just a case of finding the right way to do it. "That poor schmuck, Patch, found your father and was blamed for his murder because he removed the letter opener from his stomach. His finger prints and your fathers were all over it."

Patch Thomas had been one of her father's best employees until a few months prior to the murder. Tai-Chi Lui had fired him for embezzling thousands of dollars and transferring them to an off shore bank account. Patch and his wife, Ruby, had planned to leave the country and live in luxury, with no one none the wiser.

However, Tai-Chi had found out what was happening and decided to take matters into his own hands. Rather than call the police, the businessman tyrant had fired him and hired a hit man to take out Ruby, dumping her where no one could ever find her...and then slowly, he had planned to drive Patch into killing himself.

That very night, not long after Patch's wife had been murdered, the twenty three year old, bespectacled sandy-haired blonde young man had gone to talk to his former employer and had walked right into a hot bed of death. Tai-Chi Lui was no more. He'd taken his life with his letter opener, a strange choice of weapon for suicide, but it had worked. Patch had walked in to find the middle-aged man, gurgling on his own blood. Unwittingly, Patch had removed the sharp object, to apply pressure on the wound. The police arrived soon after, arresting the young man for murder.

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up." Tai-San screamed, throwing her hands over her ears to block out his words. It was however, too late, for his words were already pummelling away at her brain. It couldn't be true, could it? Her father would never have killed himself because of her, would he?

"There, there my little hummingbird." The prodigal twin sneered, pulling down the cubby in the dashboard and thrust a squashed box of Kleenex in her direction. "Stop your snivelling."

The young woman sniffed, took a tissue and began to wipe her eyes. She knew Caleb all to well and if she didn't behave herself, he'd be killing her sooner that he would be. "Where are you taking me?" She sniffed again.

"Why, I plan on reuniting you with my darling Zandra of course. You two were always bitching together; you belong together. Two of the three witches in Macbeth. Don't you see, I had to kill them, I had to kill them all."

"Who did you have to kill Cal?" Tai-San pushed gently, she was scared, but, as her mind reasoned, if she kept him talking, she might be able to make a break for it if he broke down. "You can trust me, we used to be tight. Don't you remember when you came to my Sweet Sixteenth? You drank all the Peach Schnapps and groped my Aunt Siva? So come on sweetie, you can tell me who you had to kill and why."

Caleb pulled on to a twisty coastal road that teetered very near to the edge of the cliff top, before pulling over onto a grass verge. He switched off the engine and turned to face the now calm, but very wary Oriental girl, a maniacal smile plastered on his handsome features.

"They had to die, so that I could become Lex. Lex always had everything. Mum and dad's love and respect, the best cars and Zandra. He just had to have Zandra, but I had her too. I had her for longer, she was always mine. In here." Caleb placed a hand over his heart. "But she went back to him. She left me alone with only Benjy. She left her son for him.

"Zandra's came back to Seal Beach!" Tai-San exclaimed. "Are you sure it was her?"

She was questioning him, how dare she? No one ever questioned him. Ever. Tai-San Lui talked too much, she tried to trick everyone so that she could get her way, but he wasn't going to let her trick him. "Don't question me, bitch. Shut up or I'll shut you up permanently. Understood?"

Tai-San could only nod as she watched Caleb restart the car's engine and drive back onto the coastal road, and into the darkness, unsure of where he was taking her and where she was going to end up in the morning.

**/**

Ryan pushed his front door open and walked directly into his hall, which combined the front room of his small, but modest beach house. It was much emptier now that his girlfriend of four years, Dee McKay had moved to Auckland, only a few months before. It was times like this that he enjoyed coming home cuddling up to her. Although at the time, when he was with Dee, his head had been telling him that it was Dee's half sister, Salene Ward that he wanted to be with. And deep in his heart, he knew that Dee had suspected something.

"Heya Spag." Ryan smiled as his two-year old Siamese cat jumped onto the hall table, purring like a Sherman Tank at her owners return. "What ya been doing? Chasing mice? Eating birds?"

Spag, not understanding, gave another purr and jumped to the floor, rubbing herself against Ryan's denim clad legs. She was a very loyal cat, had been since he and Dee bought her from the local cattery.

"So Spag. You got the munchies?" The young police detective bent over and scooped the silky blue cat up into his arms. The cat answered him in cat speak that meant...'Yeah I'm hungry, but only get me something if you're not getting something for yourself.'

"Come on then. Let's get some dinner, and then you can help me go through the mail, before we take you for a walk."

As the detective and his four legged, feline friend headed towards the kitchen, Ryan, paused to play his answering machine and to pick up the pile of mail that had been building up for the past few weeks. Padding across the Tuscany styled kitchen floor, Ryan let his pet jump onto the kitchen counter as he listened to his machine.

'You have one new message. Message one:'

"Detective Williams, Ryan. It's Ved St. John. You may know me as Ved Deschanel...Dee's older brother. Listen, I understand that you need speak to Cloe and me in regards to Ned Matthews' murder. If you're willing to meet me at Starbucks at seven thirty, I'll talk to you about what I know..."

"Ved Deschanel, it's about time you came crawling back to Seal Beach." Ryan smiled as he removed the jagged lid of the tin can and began to scrape some of the tinned cat food out into Spag's bowl.

"There's also something else that I need to speak to you about. Lex Kennedy..." The message continued playing and Ved's voice rang out throughout the house. "Cloe's made contact with him and he wants us to meet him at midnight on Deadman's Ridge...there's something odd about it. I've got to go. Seven thirty, Starbucks."

Ryan punched the air. He wasn't the only one who was getting finicky about Lex Kennedy and his strange behaviour of late. This was one meeting that Ryan was going to be attending...even if it meant that he had to shirk duty on any other case that was thrown his way that night.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Trudy stared down at the beautiful woman sprawled across the living room floor of Lex Kennedy's condo, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She had never seen a dead body before, and thankfully she still had not. The woman, Ram said her name was Zandra, was still alive, but just barely. At that moment, Ram was bent at her side, tenderly brushing the hair away from the unconscious woman's face while whispering words of encouragement to her.

"I called the paramedics." Maddie announced as she breezed back into the room with cool efficiency, acting as if finding a near-dead woman was an everyday occurrence. "They should be here in less than ten minutes. Until then they instructed us to make sure she keeps breathing and not to move her. I told them that we believe she might have been shoved down the stairs before she was stuffed in the closet with the bag over her face."

"She's unconscious still. That isn't a good thing if she's suffered a head wound." Ram was all business, much like Maddie. "But I suppose there isn't much we can do. Trudy," He turned his attention to the frightened young woman, "Was she conscious at all when you found her?"

Trudy squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She had tried to block out the memory of the body crashing down on her when she had opened the closet door. She vaguely recollected the woman's eyes, however, so that must mean she had been awake. "I-… I think so." Trudy stated at last, pushing a strand of her silky dark hair away from her face. "I'm not sure, though."

"That's alright; don't worry about it, Trudy." Maddie stepped over and slipped a comforting arm around Trudy's growing waist. "Don't push yourself. No one is expecting you to remember anything. It all happened very quickly."

Trudy nodded, but she wasn't so sure Maddie was right about that. She had seen the way Ram gazed at Zandra, watched how tenderly he caressed her face as he spoke soothing words to her, hoping to bring her back into the world of the living. She hated herself for feeling this way, but Trudy was slightly jealous – jealous of a near-dead woman and a man she had just barely met.

"I need to get some air." Trudy whispered, her voice choking in her throat. "I'll be right back."

She hurriedly stepped past Ram and the unconscious Zandra and towards the direction she assumed would lead outside. She couldn't remember much of the condo from her way in, they had all been in such a hurry, and she was quickly discovering that information would be invaluable at the moment.

After wandering about the rather spacious home, she found herself standing in the entry of the house once again, staring up at the white-carpeted stairs and towards the floor that lay above her. Ram had not said what he had found up there, but Trudy had noticed blood on his shirt that was there before he touched Zandra. She had also noticed there was blood all over the bag that had been used to try and suffocate the strange woman, but as far as Trudy could tell, she had no external injuries.

A shiver raced down Trudy's spine and she held herself tightly, wondering how on earth she had landed herself in this mess. She had first arrived in Seal Beach several months before in hopes of keeping her best friend's ex-boyfriend from getting back together with her, then had fled after she felt she had lost both of them, only to return with her best friend's mother in hopes of wining Amber's friendship back. Now she was entangled in a rather messy murder mystery and Trudy had a hunch she would not be leaving Seal Beach for quite some time.

"There you are. I was looking for you." Ram appeared before her, his brow knitted with concern. "You okay, Trudy? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Trudy forced a smile to her lips as she tried to assure him. "I'm just a bit tired. I wasn't really expecting all this, you know?"

"Me neither." Ram agreed with a heavy sigh as he took several steps closer to her. "It's a real nasty situation and I only hope your friend isn't somehow involved in all this."

"Amber?" Trudy gasped, her eyes widening. "No, never! Amber would never do something like this! Amber's good and-…"

"That's not what I was saying." Ram was quick to clarify his earlier statement. "What I meant was that I hope she's not adversely involved in the situation. I know she and Lex Kennedy were seeing each other, but they seemed happy enough to me. Apparently he's snapped, though. Who knows what he'll do."

"Lex Kennedy." Trudy puzzled over the name, knowing it from the times Amber or Maddie had mentioned it, but for some reason it brought a different chain of thought to mind. "That's not right…"

"What do you mean that's not right?" Ram leaned closer to her, trying to look her in the eyes. "Trudy, do you know something?"

"I'm not sure." Trudy pursed her lips tightly together as she forced herself to remember the events of only a few minutes ago. She and Maddie had been looking around the downstairs. Maddie had taken the kitchen while Trudy had volunteered for the living room. Not really knowing where the door led to, she had opened the closet door and was instantly knocked down by a woman falling forward.

The woman, Zandra, was gasping for breath and clawing at the plastic bag covering her head. Her hands were bound together, however, and were not making much progress. Luckily, Trudy had been thinking clearly enough to rip the bag off Zandra's head before letting out an ear-shattering shriek, summoning the attention of both Maddie in the other room and Ram upstairs.

But there was something else, something important… She closed her eyes, repeating the events over and over in her mind until finally it broke loose like dam waters, flooding into her memory. "Caleb!" She exclaimed, startling Ram. "She said Caleb, right before she passed out."

"Caleb?" Ram stared incredulously at her and Trudy began to think she was going out of her mind.

"I think that's what she said." Trudy stated apologetically. "I might have misheard, though, it all happened rather fast."

"No, no." Ram shook his head. "I doubt you misheard. I just wish it was any name other than Caleb's that you heard." He added gravely.

"Why? Who is Caleb?"

"Lex's twin brother," Ram hesitated dramatically, "His evil twin brother."

**/**

Ryan Williams was slowly enjoying a rich mug of coffee, black with two sugars, when his cell phone rang. Spag, always a bit of a 'frady cat, nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden musical chime, abandoning her dish of food, opting instead for refuge hiding behind Ryan's leg.

"Spag, you're a spaz." Ryan quipped as he reached for his mobile. He was very much preoccupied by the message Ved Deschanel had left on his voice mail, still mulling it over in his mind and deciding what he should do with the information as he answered his cell, hoping that somehow it was Ved calling him again with more details.

"Williams." Ryan answered the phone in a brisk manner, his police officer persona coming through.

"Detective Williams?" The voice on the other end was male, calm and in control but containing a slightly panicked edge. "This is Ram. Josh Ram."

"Ram?" Ryan furrowed his brow, wondering what on earth the former officer turned private detective could possibly want with him. Since Ram's departure from the force, he had made it very clear that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with Ryan or the police department. Ryan had been only too happy to oblige.

"Yeah, Ram. We've got a problem, Ryan." Ram hastily explained, his voice growing more and more strained by the second. "Someone tried to kill Zandra. Pushed her down the stairs then tried to suffocate her. We've called the paramedics and they're on their way here as we speak, but Ryan, there's more… It was Caleb. He's back in down and he seems hell-bent on revenge."

Ryan nearly dropped his phone as he slowly digested the information Ram had just fed him. He knew that Zandra was back in town, though he had yet to speak to her himself, but now he was being told that his recently discovered half-sister was nearly murdered and the man responsible was the insane lunatic Ryan had believed they had driven out of Seal Beach years before.

"Ryan? Ryan?" Ram's voice repeated. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Ryan swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat as he tried to regain his police officer composure. "Where are you Ram?"

"Lex Kennedy's condo. We're going to go to the hospital."

"I'll meet you there. I just have to make one phone call first."

**/**

The cave was dark and cold and simply reeked from the dead fishy smell of the sea that Tai-San abhorred. The sand underneath her was wet and already the young Oriental woman was imagining the microscopic sea life and sand crabs working their way into her clothes, causing her to itch uncontrollably.

"Why are you doing this to me, Caleb?" Tai-San whimpered as she struggled against the rough ropes her captor had tightly bound around her slim wrists. "I always thought that you and I were friends. It was just you and I, remember? Back when Zandra and Lex got married?"

"Oh yes, I remember." Caleb's voice was snide and Tai-San did not need light to know he was leering down at her. "How could I forget that, you manipulative little witch? You always thought you had it all figured out, that you could play your little games with people's lives and it would never affect you, didn't you, Tai-San? Well, guess what, you're wrong, because it's affecting you now. Permanently."

"Wh-… what do you mean?" Tai-San felt a hard fear knot deep inside her stomach and she realized for the first time just how terrified she was to die. "You c-… can't kill me, Caleb. That's illegal!"

"Illegal?" He choked back a laugh. "You are really too much, Tai-San Lui. Give my regards to your father for me."

"Please Caleb, you can't do this." Tai-San knew her salty tears were streaming down her face and she was thankful that the cave was so dark. Caleb had never been known to be moved by tears, at least not in the way most people were. "Please don't kill me, Caleb. Please."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Tai-San." She felt him rather than saw him drop down to his knees so he would be eye level with her. His breath hot and sticky so close to her cheek. "I would never stain my hands with your precious blood, my little hummingbird."

"Y-… you wouldn't?" Tai-San felt hope begin to grow inside her.

"No." He rose to his feet, dusting the sand from his trousers as he stood. "Why go to all the bother when I've accidentally forgotten that this cave fills with sea water at high tide?"

Tai-San's eyes widened with horror, terrifying memories of when she was a little girl and she nearly drowned in her Aunt Siva's swimming pool rushing back to her. "No…" She whimpered softly. "You can't do this to me, Caleb. Please, you just can't."

"It's too late for you, Tai-San." Caleb scoffed. "You have less than three hours to live. I suggest you make the most of it."

**/**

The Monsoon was crowded already by the time Ebony and Jay arrived after Ebony had finished up with the lawyers. Pride, Salene and Amber were all supposed to be there, meeting them, but as far as Jay could see, it was just an ocean of humanity, crowded together, drinking and dancing and trying to forget that there was a serial killer loose on the streets.

"I think I see them up at the bar." Ebony pulled Jay in the direction of the bar. "At least Amber's there and I'm sure she'd have a pretty good idea where Sal and Pride might have sat."

"I hope so." Jay nodded grimly, realizing that it would be nearly impossible to find Salene and Pride in this place without a little assistance. Jay couldn't remember the last time he had seen The Monsoon so packed, probably not since opening night several years before.

At last he and Ebony made their way to the bar and found two empty stools. Amber was no longer at the bar, having to go out onto the floor to serve drinks, but Jay spotted her out of the corner of his eye, slowly making her way back towards them. She noticed him and gave him a small wave before an impatient patron wanting to place their drink order flagged her down.

"This place is really hopping." Ebony commented as she helped herself to the complimentary pretzels that sat on the counter. "Lex would be pleased."

"They seem a little short-staffed tonight, though." Jay frowned, counting only three girls serving the drinks other than Amber who seemed to be pulling double duty, both on the floor and as bartender. "I know they haven't hired anyone since Cloe left, but this is ridiculous. Someone needs to get a hold of Lex and let him know."

"You're probably right." Ebony agreed as she reached inside her handbag and retrieved her phone. She quickly dialled the number Jay knew she knew by heart and held the sleek little phone up to her ear, listening to the rings.

After several seconds she frowned and ended the call, shaking her head. "He's not picking up. That's so strange because he always answers his mobile. I hope nothing's wrong."

"Maybe he's in a meeting or something." Jay suggested hopefully.

"Lex answers even when he's in a meeting." Ebony let out a long breath, her hazel-green eyes troubled. "That's why only a few people know his number. He knows that if he's receiving a call it's important and from someone he wants to talk to."

"Interesting." Jay mused noticing that Amber had finally managed to get back to the bar. "Well, maybe Amber's had a bit more luck, eh?"

"Maybe." Ebony agreed, and then turned to greet her friend. "Hey, Amber. How's it going?"

"Busy!" The blonde's eyes widened dramatically. "It's like the entire town turned out and brought their cousin with them. We're going insane here."

"I can tell." Jay winced. "Have Salene and Pride shown up yet?"

"They were here a minute ago," Amber frowned, glancing around the club hoping to spot the tall redhead and her handsome boyfriend. "But Salene got a call so she went outside to take it. I'm sure they'll be back any minute now." Amber paused for a second, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Why don't you guys go back to Lex's private booth and when Ryan and Salene come back in I'll point them in that direction, okay?"

"Thanks, Amber." Ebony smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Have you tried calling Lex at all? I tried him a minute ago and he wasn't answering."

"I know." Amber's expression was lined with worry. "I've been trying to get a hold of him for the past hour or so. It's not like him to just not pick up. I'm really worried."

"I'm sure he's just really busy, or maybe he accidentally turned off his phone." Jay suggested but both girls looked at his sceptically and shook their heads.

"I'll keep trying, okay?" Ebony informed Amber. "Is there a message you'd like me to pass on to him when I do get a hold of him?"

"Just let him know the situation here at The Monsoon and ask him to meet me here. We're supposed to be going out later as some sort of celebration, though I don't really know what we're celebrating and I don't really see how we're going to be able to if its still busy like this, but yeah. Just let him know I'm here, okay?"

"I'll do that." Ebony agreed then gave Amber a quick hug as Jay began to lead her in the direction of Lex's private corner of the nightclub, away from the noise and distractions.

As much as he hated to admit it, especially in front of Amber and Ebony, Jay had a really bad feeling about Lex not answering his phone. Lex had been acting odd all day, very distracted and unlike him. He also knew exactly how important it was to Ebony that Lex be there at the trial and yet he blew it off for some 'business matter' that he had to take care of. No, Jay didn't buy it. Something was definitely up, and he was determined to find out what.

After he and Ebony were situated at the booth they waited in silence for Salene and Pride to return from her call, each of them consumed with their own thoughts. Jay slipped his arm around Ebony's shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile, then gently brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm really proud of you, Ebony." Jay commented at last as he tenderly smoothed her hair away from her face. "You did really well today."

"Thanks." Ebony let out a deep breath. "I just hope everything goes well for Martin now. Or at least better. I got to talk to him a little bit before I talked with the lawyers and he swore to me that he was going to see about getting some help, so here's hoping…"

"He will." Jay assured her. "We'll make sure of it."

Their conversation was interrupted seconds later when Salene and Pride burst through the door, both wild-eyes and faces white as sheets. "Salene! Pride!" Ebony leaped to her feet, disturbing the water glasses the waitress had managed to bring them only a few minutes before. "What's wrong?"

"It's Caleb!" Salene gasped, her eyes beginning to pool with tears.

"Caleb?" Jay felt his voice catch in his throat, well remembering Lex's twin brother. "What about him?"

"He's in town." Pride, who seemed in better control of his emotions, informed them. "Ryan is pretty sure it's Caleb who has been killing everyone, Ned, Jack, and now Moz. He tried to do away with Z-… Zandra as well, but she was found just in time."

"Oh my god!" Ebony gasped, falling against Jay helplessly, all the information too much for her.

"Zandra?" Jay stared at Pride curiously, wondering why on earth the former priest did not seem shocked she was alive to have been almost murdered by Caleb.

Pride nodded his head. "She's alive. She's been alive all along, living in Mexico… With Caleb. I'm guessing something went sour and Zandra decided to come back to Seal Beach, only Caleb wasn't so willing to let her go."

"Oh Lex. Poor Lex." Ebony whispered softly. "This can't be happening."

"I'm afraid it is, Ebony." Pride pursed his lips together in a grim line "And we've got to try and stop it. Ryan received a call from Ved Deschanel earlier today informing him that he and Cloe had been contacted by 'Lex' and are supposed to be meeting him up at Deadman's Ridge at midnight. Ryan figures they're Caleb's next hit, seeing as how Caleb has always held a grudge against both the Deschanel and Matthews families. He asked Salene and I to head up there and warn them while he's checking out a few things down here."

"What can we do?" Jay inquired, trying to keep his mind clear and level for Ebony's sake.

"Find Amber. Warn her." Pride explained.

"Amber? But wasn't she just out in the club?" Ebony voice was laced with fear. "Isn't she the one who told you we went back here?"

Salene shook her head. "No, Tobei directed us back here. We were looking for Amber, but couldn't find her."

"This can't be happening." Ebony whispered hoarsely. "It just can't be happening. Caleb must already have her. We've got to find her Jay. We've got to stop him before he kills her too!"

**/**

Amber folded her arms against her chest as she watched the beautiful scenic town of Seal Beach race by at an alarming speed. Lex was driving like a maniac, not stopping for the red lights or even waiting for the intersection to clear half the time before he drove through, ignoring the blasts of the horns from the other drivers on the road. Lex seemed oblivious to everyone in the world, even her; he was so determined to get to wherever he was going.

Amber shot an annoyed glare at the handsome young man on the other side of the vehicle, wanting to argue with him and convince him that he needed to take her back to The Monsoon where she was so desperately needed, but she had already tried that as he was half-dragging her away from the nightclub and towards his car. All it had earned her was a near slap in the face and getting to see first hand the rage that Jack had warned her about so long ago.

Jack. The memory of her deceased friend brought a sob to her throat, but somehow she managed to keep it down. Could it be that the boyishly cute redhead had been right? Was Lex dangerous? Was it possible the man that she fell in love with was actually a psycho maniac hell-bent on destruction? Yesterday she would have said no, but today was different. Today, Lex was different.

"Lex," Amber found her tongue at last, determined not to let her boyfriend bully her into silence once again, "Please tell me where we're going. If we're going out, I'd like to stop by at the condo first so I can change. I spilled half a glass of a Snake Bite on myself at the club and I-…"

"Shut up." Lex interrupted her with a snap. He shot a warning glance in her direction, but Amber chose to ignore it. "We're running late enough as it is. You look fine. Just fine."

Amber nodded, blinking back the tears that had immediately sprung to her eyes brought on by Lex's harsh words. He had never yelled at her before, not like that. "Please, Lex, tell me where we're going? Or at least, let me call Ebony and Jay and let them know that we're alri-…"

"God, don't you understand the meaning of the words shut up?" Lex snarled as his fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles began to turn white. "You really must be stupid if you can't understand two simple words."

Amber bit down hard on her lip, no longer able to control the tears as the slid down her cheeks as she hugged her body tightly. It was if an alien had come during the night and taken away her own darling Lex, replacing him with a complete stranger, a stranger who was angry, cruel and more than a little insane.

Amber ducked her head down, allowing her golden blonde tresses to fall across her face. She did not want Lex to see that his words had made her cry, that he had been able to affect her that way. She kept her tears as silent as possible, disparately trying to wipe them away with the back of her hand.

"Are you crying?" Lex's voice was surprisingly soft and gentle. "Amber, sweetie? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just that I had something really special planned for us tonight and if we don't hurry we're not going to make it. I know I'm not acting like myself today, but I'm really frustrated and stressed out. I really wanted to be there for Ebony through the trial, but because of my stupid meeting I couldn't reschedule…" He trailed off, sounding so much more like the Lex Amber knew and loved that she wanted to throw her arms around his neck that very instant and shower his face with kisses.

"Oh Lex, I'm sorry. I should have realized that it was something like that that was bothering you." Amber quickly apologized, all thoughts and fears that Lex was suddenly turning into a horrible monster fading away. "Is that why you didn't want to see her at the club? Because you were afraid she wouldn't understand?"

"Yeah, something like that." Lex muttered under his breath.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. Ebony loves you she would never hold something like that against you. Maybe we should turn around real quick, or better yet, I'll call her and you can explain…" Amber began to fish around in her purse for her cell phone.

"No!" Lex shouted suddenly, alarming Amber once again. "No calls."

"What?" Amber stared at him curiously, phone in hand.

"You heard what I said. No calls, Amber." He shot her a horrifying glare that chilled her to the bone. "Not to Ebony, not to Jay, not to anybody, you understand me?"

"But why, Lex? I just want to let them know that we're alright. Ebony's tried calling you numerous times and you never answered your phone. She was really worried. I was really worried. Please, just let me call, alright?"

"No." Lex's gaze narrowed and suddenly he snatched her phone out of her palm and crushed it in his fist. "You understand me now, Amber? No calls."

Amber stared at him in horror, not quite able to believe what she had just witnessed. Who was this man and what had he done with her Lex?


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Deadman's Ridge. Sort of a creepy name, don't you think, Clo?" Ved murmured softly in the semi-darkness that filled the rental car he and his recently wedded wife, Cloe, had rented while back in town. They had left for their meeting with Lex Kennedy with plenty of time to spare, hoping to make the ascent up the mountain before it grew too dark, but judging from how rapidly the sun was melting into the far western horizon, Ved knew they would be making the majority of the trip after it had set completely.

"Yeah, it is." Cloe agreed, shifting her attention away from the window she had been staring out and back towards her husband. "My girlfriends and I used to make up ghost stories as to why it was called Deadman's Ridge. Usually they were pretty silly about how a man was wandering about the mountain, searching for his long-lost love or something equally as cheesy, but it was fun."

"So how did it get its name?"

Cloe shrugged her shoulders, a tender smile playing at her lips as she gazed at him fondly. "No one really knows, actually. I would think you'd have more of an idea of this area's history than I would. Remember, my family is only second generation in Seal Beach. Your family founded the town."

"Yeah." Ved made a face at Cloe's comment, knowing that his young wife did not realize how sensitive a subject she had just broached was. Ved had never been comfortable discussing his family, having been taken away by his grandmother when he was very young. He never really had a chance to get to know his father, Sasha, until his prejudices against the man had already fully developed.

Sensing Ved's change in mood, Cloe quickly brought up a different subject as she slid across the bench seat to be closer to him. "How much longer do you think it will be? It's been a long time since I've been up here."

"An hour. Maybe less." Ved informed her, remembering the map he had purchased at the dairy while Cloe had rented the car. "We'll get there with plenty of time to spare."

"Good." Cloe nodded with approval, then after a moment's hesitation added. "Ved, I'm a little uneasy about this whole situation. I've known Lex Kennedy my entire life and this meeting up on Deadman's Ridge does not sound a thing like him. He'd want to meet at The Monsoon or someplace public, not an isolated cabin in the woods."

"I know." Ved agreed. "I've been worried about the same thing, though I make no claim that I know Lex half as well as you do. That's why I placed a phone call to Detective Ryan Williams earlier today, just letting him know where we were heading and who we were meeting just in case something would go awry."

"You're kidding me, Detective Williams?" Cloe's face was unreadable and Ved began to fear he had upset his wife.

"I'm sorry, Cloe, but I would rather be safe than sorry. I didn't actually talk to the detective, just left a message on his machine, to meet me at Starbucks. That's why I wanted to stop for coffee so badly back there. Something urgent came up however; he left a message with the manager, who is an old friend."

"No, Ved, I'm not angry you called him." Cloe slipped her hand onto his leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm relieved. I had been half playing with the idea myself. I just wasn't sure how you'd respond since you've had much more experience in rendezvous like this. I didn't know if you'd want me to get the police involved."

Ved nodded a smile quirking up the corners of his mouth, thankful that he had not angered Cloe like he feared he had. They had only been married a short time, but already Ved had learned the lesson that you do not make Cloe Matthews mad, not unless you wanted to spend the next three hours trying to explain why you had a momentary lapse of brain power.

"I called Lex's mobile." Cloe stated suddenly.

"What do you mean, why would you do that?" Ved shot her a curious look out of the corner of his eye while driving through a straight stretch on the roadway.

"Call it a hunch." Cloe explained, her eyes carefully watching her husband, "But I wasn't too surprised when Lex didn't answer. Lex always answers his mobile. The only reason he might not is if he's with Amber or Ebony, which we know he was not because they were at the trial, or if he simply cannot answer the phone."

"So maybe he just couldn't get to his phone in time."

"I called him several times, Ved. He didn't answer once." Cloe informed him. "I think something's wrong, sweetie. I don't know what, but I can't shake this horrible feeling that we're walking into a very dangerous situation. I just think that you and I both really need to be on guard, watch each other's backs and be extremely cautious."

"I agree with you." Ved responded as he kept his eyes trained on the road up ahead, mostly because he did not trust himself to stare into the beautiful depths of Cloe's eyes. He was grateful that she was edgy about this meeting as well; though at the same time he had hoped his unease was just paranoia. Cloe was not one to be rattled easily, however. Something was wrong. Ved could sense it.

**/**

"Look, Ebony, I don't think we're really going to get anywhere just by driving around Seal Beach for hours." Jay let out a long and weary sigh. "We've got to admit, if Caleb did take Amber than they're probably not still in Seal Beach. He's probably already headed for Deadman's Ridge."

Ebony shot her fiancé a troubled glance, not wanting to admit that he was right, but knowing the truth in his words. Since she and Jay had parted ways with Salene and Pride they had driven around Seal Beach, combing the streets for any sign of Amber Stevens or Caleb Kennedy.

At several of the places Ebony thought Caleb was most likely to come to, she had got out the car and discreetly as possible inquired if anyone had seen the couple No one had, but then again they had not exactly been very generous with their information. In several of the bars she had gone into she had to bribe the bartender just to get a "No, we haven't seen them" out of him.

"You're right." Ebony agreed at last as she kept a nervous eye trained on the sky above. It was growing darker, as if a storm was setting in over the small town, not leaving them not nearly as much time as Ebony would like before Caleb's secret tryst with Cloe and Ved up on Deadman's Ridge.

"Do you think we should head up to the Ridge?" Jay asked her suddenly, voicing the very suggestion Ebony had been mulling over the past fifteen minutes. "I know we can't really do a whole lot, but maybe we can help, or maybe we can even beat Caleb up there, warn Amber and get her away from him or something."

Ebony hesitated, well remembering how Salene had basically ordered she and Jay to remain in Seal Beach, close to a phone so that if they needed to get a hold of them they would only be a touch of a button away, but Ebony was not keen on that idea and Salene was by no means her superior officer. She did not have to obey the tall redheaded woman.

"Yes, I think we should, Jay." Ebony stated at last, smoothing out her skirt carefully. "But first let me try Amber's phone again. I doubt there will be a signal this time, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Right." Jay affirmed as he flipped on his signal to alert the other drivers on the road that he would be turning at the next intersection. "And if you can't get Amber on her mobile, try Lex's. Maybe Caleb has it on him."

"But why would he answer it?" Ebony frowned as she quickly dialled Amber's phone number which she hadn't had the chance to program into her phone yet. Seconds later she received the annoying voice of the operator informing her that Amber's phone was either out of the call area or could not be reached, which really could mean just about anything.

"No luck?" Jay shot her a quizzical look.

"No." She shook her head, pressing the speed dial number for Lex's mobile. "No luck." With Lex's phone it actually rang, several times until it clicked over to voice mail. She hung up, not bothering to leave a message, knowing that Lex's phone had recorded her number.

"And again." Ebony grimaced, placing her phone back inside her handbag. "I'm really worried, Jay. The longer we drive around Seal Beach the longer Amber is with that maniac. I can't imagine Caleb can keep up with the façade of being Lex for long. He's going to loose it and when he does…"

"Don't think about it, Ebony." Jay tried to reassure her, but his words held no comfort. "We'll reach her in time. I promise you." And with that he pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal and sped in the direction of Deadman's Ridge, both he and Ebony praying they would not be too late.

**/**

Her eyes, a mysterious shade of muted greens and blues mixed with a delightful splash of hazel and brown. Her hair, like spun gold, flashing in the sunlight. Her skin, smooth and beautiful, soft and flawless, like a perfect, succulent peach. Her smile, dazzling and mind blowing, exposing two rows of well cared for teeth. Her eyebrows, manicured, neat, and perfectly accentuating her mesmerizing eyes. Her body… Oh, her body. So beautiful… So lovely, like a creature from heaven, that was her.

She was flawless in every way, perfect for him and so amazing. He loved her so much, yearned for her so much, and desired to be with her that very instant, protecting her from everything and everyone, especially his brother.

His brother. He had to save her from his brother. God only knew what that psychopath had planned for her. Obviously something very painful, torture, not only for her, but also for Lex as well. He had to get her out of there, no matter what; he had to get her out of there.

And then they broke.

Lex looked down at his hands in astonishment, shocked that at long last he had finally managed to work free from his bonds that held him captive in the old abandoned warehouse. He had been working diligently at them since the moment Caleb had secured him with them; mocking Lex as he informed him that there was no way Lex would be able to break free.

"Proved you wrong once again." Lex muttered as he rubbed his wrists gingerly, amazed that they were not nearly as raw and chaffed as he had imagined they would be. He quickly leaned over and began work on the knots at his ankles. Caleb had done a shoddy job down there, obviously being confident in his knot tying abilities.

"You should never have dropped out of scouts." Lex shook his head, kicking the thick rope away from him when he had at last untied the last of the knots. His arms and leg muscles were extremely sore from working at the ropes for so many hours, but Lex did not mind. The pain reminded him that was now free, free to rescue his beloved.

Lex gingerly rose to his feet, knowing that he could not trust his legs to hold him up immediately. After testing his weight for several seconds and determining that he could support himself, he reached inside his trousers pocket and retrieved his slick steel-grey mobile phone, punching in the code to retrieve the numbers of the last several persons who had called.

Ebony. Cloe. Cloe. Ebony three times. Amber.

It had been well over an hour since Amber had last attempted reaching him on his cell phone. Before that she had been calling him ever ten minutes or so, obviously extremely worried as to where he was. But the abrupt stoppage of calls could mean only one thing, she was with Caleb now. She thought she had found him so had ceased calling.

Ebony and Cloe had kept calling, however. Was it possible that they had figured something out? Something that they hadn't been able to warn Amber about? Or perhaps they had wanted to warn Amber, but it was too late. The thought chilled Lex to the bone.

Lex quickly flipped through his menu of numbers and tried Amber's phone, not overly surprised though still dismayed to discover she was 'out of the call area'. He began to scroll down to Ebony's number when suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his hand.

"Hello?" He answered, hoping against hope that it was Amber on the other end.

"Why hello brother." The mocking voice of Caleb came through the small receiver. "How are you doing?"

"What do you want, Caleb?" Lex spat, angry and frustrated with the man who had been determined to ruin his life since the day they had been born. "What do you want with me?"

"With you, dear brother, I want nothing." Caleb sneered. "Only to give back to you what you have always given to me."

Lex felt his hand clench tightly at his side into a fist as he momentarily saw red. He wanted to scream at his brother, make him realize what a stupid, stupid thing he was doing, but he held his tongue, knowing that was exactly what the younger man wanted.

"Leave Amber out of this, Caleb." Lex stated at last, after he had regained control. "She has absolutely nothing to do with this between you and me. She's done nothing. Just let her go."

"She sure is a pretty little thing." Caleb commented. "I can see why you like her so much, though she's no Zandra."

"Leave Zandra out of this!" Lex exclaimed, his heart aching inside of him at the thought of his deceased wife. He had loved her so much, had thought that he would love her for all eternity, and yet when Amber had fallen into his life Lex had discovered he couldn't help but fall in love with the beautiful blonde, giving himself completely over to her – heart, soul and body.

"I can't do that, dear brother." Caleb let out a maniacal chuckle. "See, she has everything to do with this. More than you were ever aware of."

"Leave it, Caleb." Lex felt the tears spring to his eyes at Caleb's continued comments about the woman that they had both loved so long ago. "She's dead now. Neither of us has her."

"Oh, you're right about that, Lex. She's dead now. But she wasn't dead four years ago."

"Wh-… what do you mean?"

"Come on, Lex. Please don't tell me you are gullible enough to believe Zandra, an excellent swimmer, actually drowned, her body never recovered. She wanted to leave you, Lex, only she didn't want to hurt you." Caleb was laughing again, "She didn't want to tell you that she and I had been having an affair since the day you arrived back in Seal Beach from your honeymoon."

"No." Lex whispered, not wanting to believe Caleb's words and yet for the first time in as long as Lex could remember Caleb's words actually rang true. He and Zandra had never been happy, not really happy like Lex had dreamed, and he had always known there was something she was hiding from him.

"Oh yes, brother dearest. She never loved you, only your money. It was me she wanted. It was me that she had a son for. Me, not you Lex." Caleb's voice was growing in emotion as he spoke. "But you're right. That doesn't matter any longer. She's gone. Dead. For real this time."

"What did you do to her?" Lex felt the tears spring to his eyes, grieving over the woman he had mourned over years ago when he had thought her lost to him. "What did you do to her, Caleb? Tell me now."

"Oh, nothing much. Nothing quite like what I have planned for the pretty little filly you have now. How old is she, Lex? Seventeen? Eighteen? You really are robbing the cradle this time, aren't you?"

Amber had turned nineteen a few weeks ago, but Lex held his tongue. "What are you going to do to her?"

"You'll see." Caleb chortled with glee. "Look to your left. You will see a television. Now wait, just one minute and you will see what I have planned for your fair-haired beauty."

Almost against his will, Lex's eyes shifted to his left and he immediately saw the television set Caleb was referring to. His brother had obviously rigged the television there well in advance, knowing that he would be locking Lex inside the warehouse.

Lex watched, his eyes riveted to the empty TV monitor for several seconds when suddenly it flickered on, obviously either remote or time activated. As the picture came into focus Lex was able to make out a single room, sparsely furnished. In one corner it contained a large bed, the covers folded back and what looked like rose petals sprinkled across the sheets. In the centre of the room there was a table, romantically set for two, a wine bucket just waiting for the bottle and ice.

"Nice, isn't it?" Caleb's voice drifted back into Lex's mind. "I set it up special for your golden child. Do you think she'll like it?"

Lex said nothing, feeling sick to his stomach. "Let her go, Caleb." He whispered at last, a cold fury beginning to fill him. "Just let her go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dear brother." Caleb sniggered. "I have far too much planned for her. And lucky you will be able to witness her very last moment on earth in good old classic black and white."

"Please, Caleb, don't do this…" Lex trailed off, picking up a feminine voice on the other end. She was speaking to his brother, calling Caleb by his name and instantly Lex knew it was Amber.

"Amber!" He screamed loudly, knowing that there was no way she would be able to hear him. "Amber please! Listen to me! It's not me! It's not me!"

And then the line went dead, leaving Lex completely alone in the warehouse, free but feeling as if his very last hope had slipped away.

**/**

The day had been beautiful and balmy, perfect beach weather for anyone who dared to go out onto the beach while there was a serial killer on the loose, but the night was the opposite. It had grown very chilly rapidly and the Te Ahi's had quickly begun to gather the few belongings they had brought with them earlier that day.

Mouse Te Ahi, the youngest at only eight-years-old, was not much help to her older brothers, preferring to dig her feet deep into the sand where the last memories of the day's warmth lingered. She had her large fluffy beach towel wrapped tight about her shoulders as she watched her brother's load up the pick up truck. She had offered to help earlier, but Charlie had promptly chased her away saying she would be more of a hindrance than anything else. So instead Mouse watched them, slowly covering her bare legs with the sand him hopes of retaining a little bit of warmth.

Mega was doing the majority of the work, Charlie just sticking to his side like a fly on flypaper, worshipping the ground he walked on. Their family had bought their townhouse the year that Charlie was born and had lived in the sleepy town since. Mega, however, had moved out after his first year at university, but came back frequently to visit, spend time with Mouse and Charlie and give their parents a break from them every so often. This was one of those times. Mega had used his savings and what little wages he got from working part time as a diving instructor to pay for their parents a trip to Fuji for an anniversary present, telling them to have a wonderful time and that he's take care of his siblings.

Mouse glared at her two older brothers angrily, her arms folded against her chest as they loaded Mega's pickup truck with the things they had brought along with them to the small private beach they had discovered the other day while cruising down the highway. They had spent the entire day together, just the three of them, laughing, playing and having fun. They had spent the early evening watching the Grunion run as the sun had started to set, only adding to the fun that the three had shared, but the fun had abruptly ended when Mouse had seen the man and neither Mega or Charlie would believe her.

Normally, Mouse would be glued to Mega's side just like Charlie, no matter what her older brother said, but today she was miffed with him. The main reason Mouse loved spending time with Mega was because he was the one adult who took her seriously, listened to her like an equal when she had something important to say, but not today. Today he had disregarded her claims that she had seen a man carrying something into a cave then come out empty handed. He said it must have been a trick of the ocean and that she must have been seeing things. But Mouse knew she was not.

"Stop sulking, Mouse." Charlie, only older than her by two and a half years, snapped. "You didn't see any man. You're just making up stories so we'll stay longer, but it's not going to work."

"I did see him." Mouse glared at Charlie. She knew that she would not be able to convince Charlie that she had seen what she had seen, but she had hoped Mega would listen to her. "Please, Mega, you have to believe me. I saw him dragging something to that cave over there and then come back without it. We've got to go check it out."

"We can't, Mouse." Mega stated apologetically. "The tide's coming in and that cave is going to fill with water. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was nothing important. So don't you worry about it, okay?"

"But what if it was important, Mega?" Mouse exclaimed exasperated. "What if it was gold, or money, or what if it was a body?"

"A body?" Charlie looked at her doubtfully.

"Yeah, you know, that killer has to stash the bodies someplace, doesn't he?" Mouse asked Mega seriously.

"Look, Mouse, I've told you, you have nothing to fear from that guy. He's not going after good little girls, just bad little girls who don't brush their teeth, keep their room clean and make their bed in the morning. Besides, he doesn't hide the bodies. He just leaves them there."

Mouse stared at Mega, locking gaze with the older boy. "Please, Mega. Please?" She begged, not really knowing why she was being so persistent. She wanted to get home just as much as Mega and Charlie did, and yet, something kept nagging her about what she saw. She knew it was important, deep inside her she knew it was.

"Now No!" Mega snapped, growing more and more annoyed at his little sister's behaviour. "I'm going to finish loading the truck and we're going home. We're just lucky that mum and dad are still are in Fuji, otherwise they'd have me hung, drawn and quartered for keeping you out all day."

Mouse let out a cry of protest, but both Mega and Charlie ignored her as they raced back along the sand to where the metallic green pick-up had been parked. The cave was a good distance down the beach and Mouse began to wonder just how she had been able to see the man dragging whatever it was that he had been dragging so clearly, but she decided not to question it and knew what she knew. She wasn't going to let her brothers make out that she was imagining things; she didn't know how, but she was going to get Mega to investigate that cave before they went home.

**/**

For the most part, Seal Beach was a darling coastal town with beautifully kept shops and sidewalks. The streets were free from litter and debris and not a single building could be seen that had chipped paint or was in need of repair. But that was only for the most part. The part of Seal Beach that Bray was walking through was not the Seal Beach the tourists saw. It was the industrial area, the area where the large corporations hid their warehouses and shipping factories, which would be considered an eyesore to most.

Bray had never had the need to go into the industrial area of Seal Beach. Tai-San had driven him through there once, but he hadn't been paying much attention at the time. Now, he was wandering about the streets, searching for his hotel, knowing he was in the wrong place and yet not knowing how on earth to find where it was that he was supposed to be going.

Since he had ended his quasi-relationship with Tai-San on the beach after seeing Trudy and Maddie Stevens, Bray had been in a reflective mood. That was part of the reason he had ended up in the seedier part of town – he wasn't paying a bit of attention to where he was going.

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Bray had slowly come to the realization that he had really messed up when it came to Amber. He knew that he loved her, but he had let his lust for women disrupt that love. First there had been Trudy, then Danni, wherever she had got to, and then Tai-San. Even though Bray was not with Amber when he had been sleeping with Danni and Tai-San, he should have stayed true to Amber, proven to her that he was serious about her, even if her legs were locked together at the knees.

"Oh Amber." Bray let out an anguished sigh as he stared up at the darkening skies above. If he did not find his hotel soon he would be roaming about strange streets at night with a psychotic killer on the loose. The only problem was, Bray didn't have a clue which direction he should go.

Closing his eyes, Bray began to turn slowly in the middle of the street, his arm extended and his finger pointing out. Whichever direction he was pointing when he stopped spinning he would go, walking that way until either he found a landmark that was familiar or his feet fell off from walking so much. Slowly, Bray began to spin, not wanting to get too dizzy as to fall down, only enough to disorient himself so that it would be a real game of chance.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Bray was interrupted mid-spin and he opened his eyes, staggering slightly. He glanced around, his head still reeling as he tried to focus on whoever it was that addressed him. Finally, they centred on a young man with dark hair, dark trousers and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up three quarters length. He looked vaguely familiar to Bray, but he couldn't place from where.

"Um, hello?" Bray frowned at him when he had at last found his ground. "Can I help you?"

The man stared at him, shaking his head. "You're Bray Fielding, right?" He queried, his voice sounding more and more familiar by the minute.

"Yeah, that would be me." Bray furrowed his brow as he ran his fingers through his dirty sandy brown hair. He hadn't had a chance to shower since his romp in the ocean and he was beginning to feel really rather gritty. "How did you know?"

"You remember getting in a fight with someone a few weeks back?" The man asked, taking a step closer towards Bray.

"Um, yeah." Bray felt his cheeks grow warm at the thought. He had been with Tai-San at the one and only club in the entire town of Seal Beach, The Deep or something like that. Amber was there and when Bray had tried to talk to her some obnoxious waiter had floored him.

"That was me." The man stuck out his hand. "I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. My name is Lex Kennedy."

Lex Kennedy! Bray knew that name. "You're the bastard that stole Amber from me." Bray glared at him, refusing to shake his hand.

"I'm afraid you did a good job of loosing her all on your own, mate." Lex rolled his eyes, pulling his hand back. "But look, right now isn't the time to discuss this. The woman you and I both love is in danger, serious danger and I need your help."

"What?" Bray stared at Lex doubtfully, for the first time noticing that his clothes were rather rumpled and his hair was a mess. For all Bray knew this man could be a street bum saying he was Lex. "I'm not going to help you."

"Then Amber's going to die." Lex glared at him. "Look, I need your help, are you with me or not?"

Bray hesitated, knowing deep inside this man was Amber's new lover, but he didn't want to admit it. It really bothered Bray that Amber had been able to move on so quickly, find a new man to love. Not only a new man, but a new wealthy man who apparently was extremely good looking as well.

At last Bray nodded, sticking out his hand. "Alright, I'll help you." He stated as Lex shook his hand, "But if you're lying to me, believe me, you're going to regret it."

**/**

"We're almost all packed up, Mouse." Mega announced with a happy grin shot in her direction from over his shoulder. "Why don't you brush off the sand and hop on in the truck, okay?"

Mouse shook her head, her lips clamped firmly shut.

Mega's brow furrowed as he placed the cooler in the back of the truck then turned his full attention to the peevish eight-year-old girl. "What's wrong, Mouse? Are you still upset with me that we didn't go check out your cave?"

Mouse nodded her head, trying her best to pull off a stern expression. "I know what I saw, Mega." She said at last. "He carried something in the cave and then left it there."

"You were imagining things, Mouse." Charlie scowled at her, eager to get home and not wanting this delay. "Just admit it."

"I wasn't." Mouse shook her head firmly. "And I'm not leaving until we find out what that man took into the cave."

"Mouse, honey," Mega walked towards her, dropping down into a crouched position to fall eye-level with the little girl, "We've got to get home. They instated a city-wide curfew and we're already four hours late cause you guys wanted to see the Grunion. It's getting late and there's a very dangerous man out-…"

"I don't care!" Mouse abruptly jumped to her feet, spraying sand everywhere. "What if it's something important in that cave? What if it's money? Or gold or something, something else?"

"Mouse, we've been through this once tonight, it's not gold." Mega looked at her, his eyes serious, yet Mouse still felt as if he was laughing at her.

"Oooo… Maybe _it is_ a body." Charlie quipped, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Maybe it _was_ the killer and he was stashing his latest victim!"

Mouse shot her brother a poisonous glare, then shot off running, not caring that she would get in trouble later. She had to prove to Mega that there was something in that cave, something important. She heard both Mega and Charlie calling after her, but she continued to run towards the cave on the far end of the beach. She knew that Mega could run much faster than she, so she had to get a good enough head start in order to ensure she would make it to the cave before him.

Her lungs were burning and her throat felt as if it were on fire by the time Mouse reached the rocky ledge where the cave was located. To someone who didn't know better, the cave just looked like a natural formation in the rocks, but she and Charlie had played on this beach all their lives, exploring every rock and every nook and cranny. Mouse knew it was a cave, just like she knew it would fill with water with the tide.

"Mouse!" Mega had caught up with her, his hand clamping down hard on her shoulder. "Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me!"

Mouse whirled around, her eyes flashing. "I don't care what you say, Mega! There's something in there!"

"Mouse," Mega's voice was stern and under normal circumstances Mouse would not have hesitated to listen to him, but she couldn't. She knew what she saw and she had to find out what it was that the man felt was so important that he hide away in a cave. "You need to stop this."

Knowing that she would not get anywhere with him acting defiant, Mouse quickly changed tactics. "Please, Mega." She widened her eyes with innocence as she stared up at him, "I just know there's something in that cave. Please, Mega, can't we just look?"

Mega stared down at her and Mouse saw his resolve begin to melt. "Alright," He let out a weary sigh at last, just as Charlie was catching up. "I'll go check it out, but you two have to stay here, you understand me?"

"Huh?" Charlie looked at him curiously and Mouse shot him a triumphant smile behind Mega's back.

"I'm going to look and see if there's something in the cave, Charlie." Mega explained carefully as Mouse peered over her shoulder back at the cave, it had already begun to fill with sea water, the entrance half flooded and she began to wonder if Mega would change his mind when he saw this.

However, as soon as Mega finished talking to Charlie, he kicked off his sandals and peeled out of his tee shirt he had thrown on only a few moments before. He winked at Mouse, and then cautiously made his way in direction of the cave, hesitating only a moment or two before ducking his head to go inside.

"Do you see anything?" Mega could hear Mouse's childlike voice drifting towards him from the mouth of the cave as he slowly began to let his eyes adjust to the near pitch darkness of the cave. "Mega?"

"No, not yet." Mega frowned, wondering how on earth he had allowed Mouse to talk him into this foolish venture. He was going to get himself killed crawling into caves looking for lost treasure for that kid one of these days.

He moved slowly, keeping his back against one wall and feeling forward with one hand. The water had already begun to fill the cave, nearly to his waist now. Whatever Mouse had seen the man dump in the cave, if indeed she had seen something, would probably already be washed out to sea or would have to be anchored or buried somehow and there was no way Mega was going to be digging around in the dark as the cave filled with water.

"Somebody?" He heard a soft, pitiful cry in the distance. "Please, somebody!"

"Hello?" Mega called loudly, wondering if Mouse and Charlie were just playing some trick on him. The voice had sounded like it was coming from the back of the cave, though, not the entrance. "Who's there?"

"Please!" The voice was stronger this time. "Help me! Whoever you are!" It was a woman, quite desperate from the sounds of it. "He's trying to kill me."

A cold shiver raced down Mega's spine and he doubled his speed, no longer caring so much if he cut his skin on the sharp rocks. Someone was in the back of the cave, probably tied down in some manner so they couldn't escape. Mouse had been right all along and because Mega had hesitated, not believing her, he might be too late.

"Hold on!" Mega shouted loudly. "I'm coming for you."

The water level continued to rise and Mega quickly discovered he could barely stand up. The ceiling of the cave was getting lower and lower and he knew that soon he would be forced to swim. If the girl was too much deeper in the cave, Mega doubted they would make it out in time, but he refused to think about that at the moment.

He pressed onward; sucking in as much air as possible knowing that soon he might not have any left. The cave seemed to stretch on for an eternity, though he figured it only felt that way, especially in such a panicked and desperate situation. If he listened close he could still hear Mouse and Charlie on the beach, both of them shouting excitedly, though he could not discern their words.

The water was to his neck now and Mega gulped in what he knew might be his final breath of air. He reached forward, his hands exploring the water, praying he didn't find a jellyfish or some other sea creature instead of the girl.

'Please.' He thought desperately, 'Whoever you are, don't be a Siren leading me to an early watery grave.'

And then he touched it. Hair. Definitely hair. He grabbed and pulled upward, hoping that he was not hurting the girl too much. He had her, though, and that was all that matter. In the darkness he felt for her face, then, finding her lips, pressed his against hers, sharing with her life-giving oxygen. Then, with quick and deft movements that would have put any guard on the Seal Beach lifeguard staff to contest, Mega wrapped her arms around his neck and began to swim, swim as he never had before, praying that somehow he'd make it out of that cave alive.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

He knew there wasn't anything that he could have done that might have stopped Caleb Kennedy from trying to murder his former friend, Zandra, but Ram still felt responsible. She had risked everything to come to him, pleading for help and he had done nothing. Sure, he had promised her he would look into things, but words are meaningless to a beautiful young woman who may never wake up.

A tremendous feeling of guilt weighed heavily on the young man as he studied Zandra's impassive face, praying that somehow those eyes – the same eyes that had mesmerized him as a little boy and again as an adult – would flutter open and she would be okay, not even remembering a thing of her tragic ordeal.

'But she needs to remember.' A niggling voice in the back of his mind told him. She would have to remember what had happened in Lex Kennedy's condo that afternoon so she could let the authorities know, tell them that it was not Lex who had murdered Moz Harrison and attempted to do away with her as well, but his brother, Caleb. Without Zandra's testimony, the evidence against Lex, even without fingerprints, was strong enough that they could hold him for quite some time, forever tarnishing his reputation that he had been struggling the past several years to get back.

"Detective Williams is on his way." Maddie Stevens informed him as she stepped back inside the small, yet efficient ICU room that Zandra had been moved to after the paramedics had rushed her to the hospital. "He said he's less than five minutes down the road."

"It's about time." Ram grumbled to himself, folding his arms against his chest. Since being dismissed from the force, Ram had never cared much for the blonde detective, blaming him for not being able to prove that Ram had not been the one who stole the heroin out of the evidence room, even though it had been found in his personal locker.

"What did you say?" Maddie came closer, her brow creased with worry.

"Ah, it's nothing." Ram shook his head as he looked up at the older woman who looked so very much like her daughter. He frowned when he realized that Trudy had not come back into the room with her. "Where's Trudy?" He inquired, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"She said she needed to get some air." Maddie informed him with a knowing smile, causing Ram's cheeks to flush with colour.

"I see." Ram nodded his head, shooting another glance at the comatose young woman lying on the hospital bed. "I think I'll, uh, well, I'll go check on Trudy. Make sure she's alright and everything. Do you think you could keep an eye out for Detective Williams?"

"Of course." Maddie smiled at him, then as an afterthought added, "Be careful with her, Ram. She's very fragile right now and I'm afraid if she falls again and there is no one to catch her, she might not be able to get back up."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Stevens." Ram let out a low breath, already an image of the beautiful young Trudy coming to his mind's eye. "I'll be there to catch her." With that, Ram quickly made his way out of the room, almost thankful for an excuse to get out of there. The guilt and responsibility he felt for Zandra Williams-Kennedy's condition was unbearable and he needed to escape, at least for just a moment.

He wandered the hospital corridors for several moments before he found an exit to a balcony where the nurses and other health professionals would come for their cigarette breaks. Fortunately, at the moment there was no one on the balcony save for the attractive young brunette who had been the focal point of his attention since he had met her earlier that day.

"Trudy?" He smiled tentatively as he stepped out onto the balcony, his eyes never drifting from her lovely face. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Looking up at the sound of her name, Trudy gave Ram a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders. She was holding herself protectively, or more accurately, holding the child within her protectively. Her face was drawn and pale, looking far more worried than she had that morning.

"I'm alright, I suppose." Trudy said at last, clearing her throat before she spoke. "I'm just a little emotional right now. So much has happened since I arrived back in Seal Beach… It's all a little overwhelming."

"I can understand that." Ram grimaced as he slowly made his way over to the balcony edge where Trudy stood. "But you're doing really well, Trudy. I don't think I know anybody who could have done better than you did today." He breathed out, thinking to himself, 'Not even Tai-San.'

"Tai-San?" Trudy's question startled him.

"What?"

"You said 'not even Tai-San.'" Trudy quoted for him, her brow furrowed. "Isn't Tai-San that woman from the beach?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ram felt his cheeks flush as he mentally chastised himself for his rather awkward blunder. "I didn't realize I said that out loud. Yeah, Tai-San is that woman from the beach who was with Bray Fielding. She and I have worked together several times, me being a private detective and all. Tai-San has a knack for getting herself involved in everyone's business."

"Business. I see." Trudy made a face, shaking her head slowly. "I have to admit, it was quite a shock seeing Bray with her. The only girl I've actually ever seen Bray with other than myself was Amber. It was strange."

"Well, for Bray's sake, I hope he gets away from her. She's poison." Ram stated, his voice soft as he studied Trudy's face, trying to memorize every last detail. "A slow poison, though. She works her way into your life and then slowly begins to choke the verve out of you."

"You two were involved?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Involved. Yeah, that's a nice way of putting it." Ram let out a harsh chuckle, as he turned away from Trudy, not able to discuss the black widow while gazing on such a lovely face. "It was more like Tai-San used me when she needed me and then cast me aside when she didn't. I was never enough of a man to put a stop to it. Never had the balls to defy her. Well, except once, but thankfully she never found out about it."

"What happened? What did you do?"

"Actually," Ram turned back to Trudy, a sudden pride filling him, "It was with your friend, Amber. Tai-San had this malicious scheme planned to try and keep Amber and Lex from getting together. She rendered Amber unconscious then had this real nutter she knows from who knows where hypnotize Lex into thinking that Amber was his first wife, Zandra."

Trudy let out a loud gasp. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, her hand fluttering to her throat. "Maddie told me about that. Amber said that someone had, well, I really don't know. What happened exactly, Ram?"

Ram let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head slowly, while recalling what he now called the turning point for him. It was that night, after he had so dutifully drugged Amber just as Tai-San had ordered him to, that he realized he needed to start sorting out his life. It took him awhile to really come to the decision that he needed to break away from Tai-San Lui, but had at last.

"Well," Ram frowned, hoping that Trudy would not think less of him for what he was about to tell her yet knowing he had to go on if he ever hoped to have any sort of relationship with this fascinating woman. "Tai-San needed me to drug Amber to get her out of the picture. She provided me the chloroform and I did just as she asked.

"It was as I was carrying Amber behind the wine racks in the cellar of the Monsoon, Lex's nightclub that I really began to think about what I had just done. I didn't even know Amber and yet I was helping Tai-San ruin her life. I just couldn't do it. So I used some smelling salts that I always keep on hand, brought her out of it and asked her to help me take care of Tai-San and her Voodoo Priest."

"Voodoo Priest?" Trudy arched an eyebrow.

"Long story." Ram grimaced. "Anyway, Amber took care of Tai-San and I took care of the priest. My relationship of sorts would have ended with Tai-San that night, but your friend packs quite a punch. She downed Tai-San in one hit. Tai-San never saw me. Since that night I've been working up the nerve to just end it, tell her I was through being her lap dog."

Ram smiled over at Trudy, feeling a strange feeling in his heart, something that he had not felt very a long time. "You gave me that courage, Trudy. I saw you in the distance, standing there looking so beautiful and suddenly I knew that I didn't need that woman any longer, that I was my own person and that maybe someday, well, maybe-…"

"Ram? Trudy?" Maddie suddenly appeared on the balcony, interrupting Ram's near confession of his feelings. "Detective Williams is here. He said that he needs to ask you both some questions."

**/**

Amber frowned thoughtfully as she studied Lex carefully out of the corner of her eye, watching his every move, his every mannerism, trying to put her finger on what it was about him that struck her so odd today, other than his peculiar mood swings. There was something else, something that didn't feel quite right and made Amber uneasy.

A few minutes after he had crushed her phone with his hand, Lex had apologized, saying that he didn't know what had come over him. He offered to let her use his phone to call Ebony and Jay, assure them that they were alright, but Amber had declined. Even though he was offering, Amber didn't want to run the risk of upsetting him further. He had also promised to buy her a new phone, top of the line, as soon as they got back in town, but somehow Amber had gotten the feeling there was nothing behind that promise.

'Knock it off Amber.' She scolded herself, frustrated that she was even entertaining the idea that the love of her life, her Tycoon, could be a madman like Jack had alluded to on several occasions. She loved Lex, no matter what, even if he did have violent and unpredictable mood swings. She would just have to weather through it, loving him every minute.

"So," Amber broke the silence that had fallen between them since they had stopped for gas awhile back. "Who was it that you were talking to on the phone while I was in the mart?"

"Hum?" Lex took his eyes off the road to look at her, a cold shiver racing down her spine as he did so. "What was that?"

"Oh, I just asked who you were talking to on the phone." Amber repeated, quickly averting her gaze. "You sounded like you were upset."

"No." He grinned, "I wasn't upset. Quite the opposite, actually. I was just talking to one of my business partners, the same one that I met with earlier today. I just wanted to make sure everything was still going exactly according to plan."

"Is it?"

Lex nodded his head quickly, the grin, that reminded Amber too much of a shark, never fading from his face. "Exactly according to plan." He informed her. "Now, sit tight. We should be there in less than twenty minutes."

"Wonderful." Amber tried to force some enthusiasm, but she found she had none left.

**/**

Trudy felt a small smile spreading across her lips as she followed Ram back inside the hospital to where Maddie was waiting, the stark whiteness of the sterile walls not intimidating her nearly as much as they had when they had first entered the hospital a few minutes behind the ambulance. Trudy had never been a big fan of hospitals, they had always given her the creeps, and the idea of being stuck in one for who knew how long had been almost too much for her to bear, even if it was with the mysterious and incredibly good looking Josh Ram.

Detective Ryan Williams met the threesome in the corridor half way, his expression set and serious. He glanced at Maddie then over at Trudy, but his gaze lingered on Ram the longest. "The doctors said she should pull through this alright." Ryan announced, though they all had heard the doctors' words already. "She just needs to get some rest. No major wounds, just some bumps and bruises. They say it's a miracle really."

"Miracle that she's alive in the first place or a miracle that she survived the fall down the stairs and the near suffocation?" Ram commented, his gaze locking with Ryan's, the tension in the corridor rising to an almost intolerable level. "How long have you known, Williams? How long have you known Zandra was alive?"

"Not long." Ryan admitted, shaking his head. "Pride told me shortly after he got back to Seal Beach."

"And you didn't think anyone else might want to know this information?"

"Look, it's a family affair. It wasn't your concern." Ryan glared at Ram, his face flushing with anger.

"Look, boys," Maddie cut into the potential argument in a way only a mother could. "Let's leave the past behind us for right now. We need to figure out a way to keep my daughter safe and make sure no one else gets hurt by this maniac, Caleb."

"Or Lex."

"Are you still beating that old horse?" Ram snapped. "Look, we all know its Caleb who has been murdering everyone in Seal Beach, not Lex. And we also all know Lex couldn't have killed Zandra four years ago because there she is… Alive. So stop accusing Lex of things that everyone knows he didn't do."

Ryan's gaze narrowed but he nodded his head slowly, folding his arms against his chest. "Alright. Well, we have one lead, though I don't know if it will pan out or not. It's worth investigating, however."

"What's that?" Trudy, feeling like she was intruding on the conversation, spoke up.

"A phone call from one Ved Deschanel. Apparently he is supposed to be meeting Lex Kennedy up at Deadman's Ridge tonight at midnight. However, he had a bad feeling about it and called me to let me know."

"Deadman's Ridge. I don't like the sound of that." Trudy shivered as Ram slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze. "Do you think that could be where Caleb's heading?"

"Might be." Ryan nodded. "I sent Salene and Pride up there to check it out, but I haven't heard anything from them. I would think they would be arriving any time now, though."

Ram nodded, his frown deepening. "Deadman's Ridge isn't a very safe place. It sounds awfully suspicious to me. I think I'd like to go up there myself and check it out."

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come up with me, since we have no other leads." Ryan commented as he ran his fingers through his short bleached blonde hair.

"No!" Trudy let out a small gasp, turning to face Ram. "You can't go. It's too dangerous. What if Caleb really is up there? What if he tries to kill you? What if-…"

"Shhhh…" Ram silenced her with a heart-warming smile. "I'll be okay, Trudy. I've been taking care of myself a long time now. And it won't be the first time I've faced Caleb. I'll be back. You'll see."

"Y-… you promise?" Trudy felt as if she was going to cry.

"Yeah, I promise." Ram traced his finger along her cheek, sending a trail of fire along her skin everywhere he had touched her.

"Ma'am," Ryan was speaking to Maddie, but his words were lost on Trudy as she stared deeply into Ram's eyes, feeling as if she had lost herself in their depths. "Will you remain with Zandra?"

"Of course." Maddie assured him. "Trudy and I will both stay here."

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate it." Ryan nodded, and then turned his attention back towards Ram. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ram's lips twisted up in a bittersweet smile as he stepped away from Trudy, his hand finding hers and giving it a tight squeeze. "I think you and I need to finish that conversation we were having out on the balcony when I get back, eh?"

"Yeah." Trudy suddenly let out a breath that she hadn't even been aware of holding. "Be careful."

She watched as he slowly made his way down the long corridor, glancing back every couple of seconds to give her a confident yet slightly uneasy smile. Maddie moved closer to Trudy and comfortingly wrapped her arms around the pregnant girl's shoulders, holding her close.

"He'll be back, Trudy. Just you wait and see."

"I know, but…" Trudy trailed off, tears springing to her eyes. "I didn't even get to give him a kiss goodbye."

And then suddenly, before she even knew what she was doing, she was running after Ram, calling out his name, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ram! Ram! Wait!"

Ram skidded to halt, turning back to face her, his expression worried. "Trudy? What is it, what's wrong?"

Without saying a word, Trudy flung herself into Ram's arms and pressed her lips passionately against his, holding him as if her life depended on it. After several long moments, they broke apart, Trudy sniffling and grinning sheepishly while Ram wore a dazed expression on his face.

"Sorry. I just had to do that." Trudy wiped at her tears with the back of her hand, feeling a bit bashful all of the sudden. "A kiss for luck."

"I think I could do with another." Ram grinned dopily down at her then lowered his head, their lips meeting together once again in a gentle yet fervent touch.

**/**

"Well, we're here." Ved announced, as he parked their vehicle under a large Puriri tree not far from the top of the cabin where he and his wife were due to meet with Lex, turning off the engine. "We're still an hour early yet, so Lex shouldn't be here for a bit. At least I hope he won't. I wanted to scout out the place a little bit before it gets too dark."

Cloe shot a worried glance in her husband's direction, not liking his plan whatsoever. "I don't think you should, Ved." She cautioned, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice. "It's dangerous up here."

Ved shifted his position in the seat so he could face Cloe, a tender smile on his face, melting away Cloe's fears and worries instantly. "I would rather look around a bit first, before Lex gets here. That way we'll know what we're up against if this whole thing does turn sour."

Pursing her lips, Cloe slowly nodded, knowing that Ved was right. "You'll be careful, right?"

"I promise." Ved leaned forward and brushed his lips lovingly against hers, letting them linger for several seconds. When he at last pulled away he gave her his trademarked saucy and overly confident smile. "You stay in the car, Cloe. I'll be okay. I swear."

"Alright." Cloe forced a brave smile to her lips as he quickly climbed out of the car, locking the vehicle and leaving the keys behind just in case Cloe needed them. Ved had made sure to park the car in a place where it would be hidden from sight if one took the main road, though it could be seen if someone knew to look for it and Cloe felt a little safer knowing he had done this.

After watching Ved for several minutes as he carefully picked his way through the shrubby undergrowth, keeping as close to the trees and shadows as possible, Cloe was struck with a sudden inspiration. She quickly delved into her handbag and retrieved her cell phone, punching in the number code for Lex's mobile phone. She knew the chances of him actually answering were slim to none, but she wanted to give it a try.

She waited patiently until the phone had rang four times, getting ready to give up and end the call when suddenly she heard Lex's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" He answered, Cloe's heart giving a sudden leap of excitement.

"Lex?" Cloe inquired. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, this is Lex." Lex sounded a little confused, a little out of it. "Who is this?"

"Lex, it's me, Cloe." Cloe furrowed her brow, a sudden sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Where are you? Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah. I'm in Seal Beach."

"Seal Beach?" Cloe glanced down at her wristwatch, carefully calculating how long it would take for Lex to travel from Seal Beach to Deadman's Ridge. Without traffic it would take about an hour and a half. "What time were you planning on leaving to meet us?"

"Meet you?" Now Lex sounded even more confused.

Cloe sucked in a deep breath, a cold fear settling over her heart. "Let me guess, you don't know anything about meeting Ved and I up at Deadman's Ridge at midnight, do you?"

Lex was completely silent on the other end of the line for several seconds, the hackles on the back of Cloe's neck slowly beginning to rise as each second ticked by. "You've got to get out of there, Cloe. Right now."

"Why, Lex? What's happening? What's going on?" The dead calm in Lex's voice alarmed Cloe.

"It's Caleb. He's back in town and he's got a vendetta against just about everyone around. You've got to get out of there. Please."

"Right." She whispered, her entire body numb with fear. It had been several years since she had last seen the younger of the Kennedy twins, but the years had done nothing to rid her of the fear she had always felt when she was around Caleb Kennedy. She had always given her the creeps, even before she knew how dangerous he was.

"Get out of there, Cloe. Now. You don't have much time. Bray and I are on our way up right now."

Cloe nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she focused her attention on the car that had just pulled up in front of the cabin, the cabin that Ved was scouting around at that very moment. "It's too late, Lex. It's too late." She whispered her heart stopping dead in her chest.

**/**

A shudder raced down Amber's spine as Lex parked the car outside a rather rustic and abandoned looking cabin. The only light was the dim glow of the moon above and Amber could not shake the feeling that she was in a very, very dangerous place. To her right, however, Lex was completely at ease, even whistling a happy tune that Amber could not place.

"This is it?" Amber glanced nervously over at him, hoping that he was not able to pick up on her frightened mood.

"Yup. This is it, precious." Lex winked at her, then quickly slid out of the car and heading straight towards the cabin, completely forgetting to open the car door for her. He glanced back, noticed she was still in the car and beckoned her forward, the same shark-like smile on his handsome face.

"Knock it off, Amber." She ordered herself as she grabbed her coat from the back seat, thinking it would probably be cold in the cabin. "This is Lex. You love Lex. You can trust him. He would never do anything to you or put you in a position that would place you in danger."

She kept repeating this to herself in her mind as she climbed out of the vehicle, joining Lex at the front door. She gave him a small smile, trying to relax, but no matter what she did, no matter what she told herself, she could not shake the feeling of impending doom.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The night had become eerily silent, bringing nothing but the sound of howling wind and a sharp chill in the air. The darkness unnerved Bray, making him far more anxious than he cared to admit. After receiving a phone call from some woman named Cloe, Lex Kennedy had informed Bray that they were heading up to a place called Deadman's Ridge, that his brother was already there and that Amber was more than likely with him.

The drive up to Deadman's Ridge would take over an hour and Lex had made an off-hand comment they did not have time for that. Instead, he had begun to speed in the opposite direction of where they should be heading, muttering something about hoping someone had done their job and filled the tanks.

They drove in silence, Lex focusing on the road ahead of them and Bray sitting, white-knuckled, his hands in his lap as he stared straight ahead, wondering if somehow through all of this he would be found to blame. At last they arrived at their desired location, a small private airstrip and at once Bray saw what Lex had been talking about.

"You own an airplane?" Bray turned to look at the dark-haired man incredulously, realizing that he had seriously underestimated the man's wealth.

"Two of them. And a jet." Lex told him as he swiftly got out of the car, not bothering to lock it behind them. "We'll take one of my planes and hopefully get to the ridge in less than fifteen minutes."

"Will there be a place to land?" Bray inquired practically.

"I know a place. Now, come on. I need your help."

The next several minutes were consumed by prepping the plane for takeoff. Bray had never done anything like that before, but Lex shouted commands at him and Bray wisely obeyed. In less than five minutes they were both seated inside a small plane, Lex performing the pre-flight procedures. After radioing in for clearance, Lex tore down the airstrip, lifting off into the air seconds later.

"So…" Bray finally worked up the courage to interrupt the silence that had hung between the two of them since they had started this desperate journey save for the orders Lex had shouted at Bray as they were getting ready for takeoff. "You say your brother's crazy?"

"No." Lex shook his head. "Not crazy, psychotic. And very dangerous. He's a very bitter man and he has dedicated his life to trying to destroy mine."

"Wow." Bray nodded his head, not feeling sympathetic for the wealthy man whatsoever. "What do you think he'll do with Amber?"

Lex hesitated before answering, his face ashen and lined with worry. "Knowing my brother, he'll first rape her then torture her. He may or may not kill her, though if he doesn't, she'll wish he had. Caleb is not a kind man."

Bray swallowed hard as he slowly digested Lex's words. "And just to get back at you? Why?"

"For the love of a woman." Lex returned. "Men do crazy things for women. No man is an exception. When Caleb and I were younger we both fell in love with the same girl. She always loved Caleb more, but in the end she chose me. We were married and then shortly after she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Drowned, we thought. She and I were out boating and a storm arose. She was washed overboard though no body was ever found. Now," Lex paused, his voice choking with emotion, "It turns out that she was never dead. She and my brother ran off together, to Mexico. I guess they have a child together now."

"So why is Caleb doing all this now?" Bray was confused. Caleb had clearly won, even if Lex had been the one to marry the woman.

"Because she left him. She came back to Seal Beach and he followed." Lex pursed his lips together. "Caleb has crossed many people throughout his lifetime and has always held a grudge. He took advantage of being back in Seal Beach to seek revenge against them as well as me."

"Ned Matthews?"

"And Jack Parrish." Lex added. "He never liked Jack much, though they didn't know each other well. I don't know who else he might have done away with, but there were many, many people he always vowed to settle the score with."

Bray nodded, studying Lex Kennedy carefully. "Did you know that one day he'd come back to Seal Beach?" Bray inquired.

Lex shrugged his shoulders, giving a half nod. "It was pretty much inevitable, though he was driven out of town about six or seven months before he and Zandra ran off together."

"So you knew he would come back, come back for revenge against you and everyone else he's held grudges against over the years, and you still put Amber in danger." Bray's eyes narrowed. "You deliberately put Amber in danger by becoming involved with her. What kind of monster are you?"

Lex said nothing for several long seconds, his eyes trained on the open night sky in front of them. At last he let out a long breath and shook his head slowly, turning his eyes towards Bray for a brief moment. "I love Amber, Bray. I couldn't help myself. From even before I laid eyes on her I knew that she was the one, the only one, for me."

"What do you mean, before you ever laid eyes on her?"

Lex's lips twisted up in a wry smile. "We met over the 'net, in a chat room. I never really go into places like that, but Ebony convinced me that it would be fun. She was really upset about something and we started talking. We kept talking over the next several months and all the while I found myself slowly falling for her.

"I thought I was going nuts." Lex let out a sad chuckle. "Falling in love with a girl over the internet. That sounds like some plotline to a cheesy soap opera or Hollywood movie, but it happened. When she told me she was getting married I was heartbroken. I wanted to stop talking to her, end the torture, but I couldn't. She had become so important to me, so vital… She became my oxygen and I knew that I could no longer live without her."

Lex paused for a long moment, pursing his lips together before he spoke again. "After she discovered you were sleeping with her best friend she decided to move to Seal Beach. Chase after a dream, she told me later. I didn't ask her to come or really even know that she was coming until the day or so before she left." Lex took in a deep breath, clearly growing very emotional.

"The first time I saw her, she was like a vision. It was sunset and she was strolling along the beach. I was going for a walk as well and we saw each other. It was a magical moment for me, even though I didn't know she was my Miss Zulu Knots at the time. She was an angel, so beautiful and ethereal. And my heart was instantly lost to her.

"After that Amber and I crossed paths several times again before I ever learned she was Miss Zulu Knots. In fact, she started working at the Monsoon and I found myself falling in love with Amber as Amber instead of just Amber as Miss Zulu Knots. And then when I found out…" Lex trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes.

Bray stared at Lex, amazed at the emotions that had flickered across the older man's face as he recounted his romance with Amber. Bray was intimidated and found himself questioning his own feelings for Amber. He knew he loved her and yet, when he saw the way Lex spoke of her, like she was a cherished treasure, Bray found himself doubting.

"She's become my life, Bray." Lex said at last. "Until I met her I felt like I was dying a little more each and every day. But when she first spoke to me over the 'net I felt as if I had just been woken up from a deep sleep. I became alive again and there is absolutely no way I'm going to let my brother or any other man steal that away from me."

**/**

The moment Cloe had seen Caleb Kennedy pull in front of the rustic cabin on Deadman's Ridge; she had gotten out of the car. She knew she had to warn Ved, let him know that it wasn't Lex Kennedy they were deal with but rather his highly volatile and unstable twin brother, Caleb. However, there was no direct path that Cloe could take from where Ved had parked their car to where she had last seen him without being in view of the cabin's windows. Somehow, she knew she would have to find another way.

Ignoring the fact that she was not wearing clothes that were exactly practical for hiking, Cloe had gone down further along the ridge, planning on making a wide circle in hopes of keeping clear of the widows. She started to slip along the muddy slopes several times, but managed to catch herself every time. She mentally thanked her mother for insisting she take seven years of gymnastics.

"Hold it right there!" Cloe heard a commanding voice from directly in front of you. "Identify yourself. Now!"

"Salene? Is that you?" Cloe placed the voice instantly. "It's me, Cloe. Cloe Matthews."

"Cloe?" Salene's voice sounded unconvinced.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" Cloe scanned the dark woods in front of her wondering where the redheaded police deputy could be hidden. The woods were dense, however, and she didn't manage to spot Salene until after she had stepped out from behind a clump of shrubs followed by Pride Williams, Ryan's brother.

"Salene, Pride!" Cloe felt relief wash over her as the two friendly faces drew close. "Thank God it's you! Caleb Kennedy, he's up there in the cabin. Ved was checking the place out, he hasn't spotted him yet, but I'm so scared…" She stated hurriedly, knowing she probably didn't make a bit of sense.

"Ved?" Salene's voice contained a hint of worry. "Oh dear. That's two hostages."

"Two?"

"He's got Amber Stevens too." Pride informed Cloe. "And God only knows what he's got planned for her."

**/**

After leaving Cloe safe in the car they had rented back in town, Ved had begun to investigate the area surrounding the cabin before Lex Kennedy arrived for their meeting. Ved was always one to be prepared for anything and everything and somehow Ved had known he would need that preparation for his meeting with Lex.

Shortly after he had left Cloe, however, he heard a car pull up in front of the cabin and he had been forced to seek cover in a nearby tree that's leaves were still thick enough that he could easily be hidden from view. Lex had a woman with him, a pretty blonde that Ved recognized as one of the waitresses at the same club Cloe worked at. The blonde seemed a little edgy, nervous about something, but Lex was oblivious to that fact.

Ved watched as Lex led her inside the cabin, speaking to her, though his words were lost to Ved's ears. Lex had flicked on the light inside and began to give his companion a tour of the small room, unknowingly giving Ved a full view. Lex and the blonde sat at a table and Lex proceeded to wine and dine her, obviously trying to set her at ease.

All the while Ved was watching Lex and the girl he felt himself grow more and more nervous. Something was wrong, very wrong, and he couldn't figure out what. Though it looked like a normal romantic dinner between two lovers, Ved couldn't help but feel there was a dark undertone in the air.

Not really understanding why he was doing so, Ved scrambled out of the tree, landing softly on the ground below. He then carefully picked his way closer to the cabin for a better view as to what was going on inside. By the time he arrived at the window Lex had gotten up from his chair and was kissing the woman's neck seductively. The woman, however, was not responding, clearly frightened by him.

"What is going on here?" Ved furrowed his brow.

Suddenly and without warning, Lex grabbed the woman's wrist, yanking her to her feet. He viciously slapped her across the cheek, sending her stumbling across the room. A sharp cry of pain escaped from the woman's lips, upsetting Lex even more. He moved over to her and seized her by the wrists, shaking her and screaming at her, his face turning red.

Alarm filled Ved and he quickly sprang up from his hiding place and ran over to the door. "Lex!" He shouted loudly, knowing he had to do something to stop the madman. "Lex Kennedy! It's Ved Deschanel! I know I'm a little early, but I'm coming in."

**/**

"It's really beautiful up here." Amber commented with a shaky smile as she glanced around the quaint one room cabin that seemed like public domain for whoever needed to use it. "It sort of reminds me of back home."

"I like it up here." Lex nodded his head, his eyes cold and hard as flint. A shudder would wrack her entire body every time he even glanced her direction and Amber found herself attempting to avoid those icy, heartless eyes whenever possible. "Would you like me to show you around?"

Amber pursed her lips, looking around the one room again as her brow furrowed. Unless there was a hidden room she could see every part of the cabin, but she humoured him and gave him a slight nod, allowing him to point out certain aspects of the cabin that she had already seen.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could make some use of this." Lex grinned wolfishly at her as he plopped down on the bed, smoothing the satin sheets with his hand. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He added as he patted the bed next to him, motioning for her to come sit beside him.

Amber hesitated, feeling her cheeks flush with colour as she nervously began to back away from the man sitting on the bed watching her with eyes like a big cat watching its helpless prey. "I'm actually, a little hungry…" Amber glanced at the romantically set up table to her right.

Lex frowned, seemingly disappointed but he nodded his head and rose from the bed. "As you wish my beloved. We shall dine first, and then have dessert."

"Right." Amber nodded, hurriedly making her way to the table and taking a seat before Lex had the chance to come over and assist her in sitting. Lex shot her a peculiar look, and then settled himself in the chair opposite of Amber's, reaching for the wine.

"Shall we toast?" He inquired, arching his eyebrow.

"Sure." Amber held out her glass for him to pour the wine into. "What to? To us?"

"That sounds perfect." Lex smiled at her, rising from his seat and slowly making his way over to her rather than fill her glass with the wine. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and while his hands fondled and gently massaged her breasts, filling Amber with a heat that she was surprised at.

"Lex, I…" Amber trailed off, all resistance slowly beginning to melt away as he pressed his lips against her neck, leaving a trail of scorching kisses across her smooth skin.

"Oh Amber." He let out a low groan right next to her ear. "I want you so bad. Right now. I want you."

Amber nodded, biting down on her lower lip, mentally ordering her body to stop trembling. She couldn't explain the strange terror that consumed her as Lex kissed her, touched her and caressed her like he had so many times before. It was different though, strange and foreign, almost as if he were a completely different person.

"Come to the bed with me, Amber." He whispered insistently.

"Lex, no." Amber breathed out, summoning all her resolve. "I can't, not right now. It just doesn't feel right."

"What!" Lex exclaimed, suddenly leaping to his feat, his face filling with cold fury. "What did you say?"

"I-... I-…" Amber stammered, staring at the man who had been kissing her in disbelief. It was as if a complete stranger – a demon – had taken over her beloved's body. The face was the same, the hands, the body, and yet whoever was inside was not Lex.

Suddenly, the man grabbed Amber's wrists and yanked her to her feet, jarring her arms and shoulders violently. "You listen to me bitch; I'm going to have you one way or the other. I was hoping that you and I could do it the nice way, but since you seem so insistent that we don't-…"

"Stop it!" Amber screeched, pulling wildly at her hands, trying to free herself from the monster that had suddenly leaped out of her lover's body. "Stop it right now!"

"Oh no." The man hissed as he pulled her close to him, crushing her in a not so gentle embrace. "I'm not going to be stopping. Not any time soon!"

"Lex!" A loud and almost panicked sounding voice ripped through the thick atmosphere. "Lex Kennedy! It's Ved Deschanel! I know I'm a little early, but I'm coming in!"

"Fuck." The man cursed, hurtling Amber into the far corner, causing her back and neck to explode in pain though her head felt as if it had absorbed the majority of the impact. Bright lights danced in front of Amber's eyes and she began to feel herself slowly slip into unconsciousness.

"Please…" Amber whispered as she slowly slumped to the ground, blinking several times as a handsome young man burst through the doorway. "Don't."

But the monster did not listen as he lifted a large piece of firewood in his hands and let it crash down on the man's head as Amber let out a piercing scream of sheer terror.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Ryan Williams and Josh Ram drove in an uncomfortable silence, which was thick enough to cut through with a knife; it had been no secret in the small seaside town that Ryan and Ram had never got along. Things had really come to a head not long after Ram had returned from law school in Auckland, intending to attend the most highly commended police academy in the whole of Wellington.

After a long few months, Josh Ram had returned to Seal Beach, a fully-fledged policeman and was soon rising in the ranks. He was very good at his job and none of the criminals that were caught on his watch ever got off easily. Ram's reputation around the small town was that of a good one. Especially when he was promoted to Detective, just piping Ryan to the post.

Things had always had a way of going pear-shaped for Josh Ram. And this was no exception. He and his fellow officers were making a drugs bust at the harbour, when things went horribly wrong. A certain, Seal Beach hot head, on of the most tyrannical men in the town, Slade Hawkins, managed to incriminate Ram. He was put on suspension and his reputation rapidly went down hill and even though he was cleared of all charges, no one would give the young policeman their time of day.

Ram's suspension was revoked and he was given a desk job, filling in all the paperwork that the other uniformed officers and various detectives couldn't be bothered or wouldn't do. Ryan however was given Ram's former job as head detective and temporary captain. The two men exchanged words and soon Ryan revoked Ram's badge, causing the young sandy haired man to become a private detective.

"You think Caleb will go after Zandra again?" Ram quizzed, trying to break the unbearable silence that had been ringing in his ears for the past forty minutes.

Ryan Williams turned his head to his right and stared at his travelling companion. "He must think she's dead. I think we've got a little while before he figures out she's alive. I'm guessing he'll be more preoccupied with Amber Stevens." He paused, and turned his attention back to the road, not really wanting to get into the whole Zandra, Lex and Amber triangle that was bound to arise once Caleb was out of the picture. "So what about you and that Trudy chick?"

Ram smiled to himself at the mention of the petite brunette who he had had the pleasure of meeting earlier that afternoon. There was something about her that he couldn't explain. All he knew was that Seal Beach really did have the power to make total strangers fall in love. And he was in love with the beautiful Trudy Taylor.

"It's like…" Ram felt himself struggle to find the right words. "It's like fate has brought us together and I'm seriously starting to believe that the Deschanel legend is true."

Ryan laughed at his love struck companion. It really made him sick to think that other people were finding happiness, even his brother in law, Lex Kennedy, when he was still wallowing over Dee McKay, his former lover.

"You're not falling in love with her are you mate?" The twenty-six year old detective raised and incredulous eyebrow, in the direction of the road. "You've only known her, what? Half a day?"

"It's crazy isn't it?" Ram shook his head in disbelief; he had never felt like this with any of the women he had dated or even those that he had bedded, not even Tai-San Lui. "It's like I've known her all my life and when she kissed me earlier, it felt so right."

"What about the kid?" Ryan questioned as he pulled the car onto a small dirt track, which lead up to the mountainous ridge that was popular with campers. "You are going to raise someone else's kid?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't really given it much thought. He had been able to tell immediately that the young woman was in her second trimester, and he put two and two together and figured that Bray, Tai-San's new plaything had somehow been involved in getting her 'Easy Bake Oven' to work. "I'd raise it as my own. As far as I'd be concerned, I'd be its father."

"Who are you and where's the real Josh Ram?" Ryan half laughed. It was funny how something's never changed, like his perception of his former colleague.

Josh Ram had gotten himself a reputation as a sleazy scumbag private investigator; someone who was only out for dirt and scandal. But now, Ryan Williams was beginning to see him in a new light. He had helped save Zandra from Caleb Kennedy, was now helping him rescue however many people from Kennedy's clutches and he had fallen in love with a very pretty young woman.

"I guess it's just taken a while for me to find the real me." Ram replied, a strange wave of euphoria washing over him before it was replaced with worry and angst. "Looks like we're here Williams."

Ryan turned off the lights on his dark blue Fiat Spider and slowly drove the car into a small parking bay not far from where Caleb had parked Lex's black BMW. Through the dust-splattered windshield, Ryan could clearly make out the forms of Cloe Deschanel, formerly Matthews, and Salene Ward, huddled together, not far from his brother.

"Well." Ryan sighed loudly as he switched off the cars engine and unfastened his seatbelt. "Looks like the cavalry is ready and waiting."

In a matter of minutes, both men had exited the Spider and were making their way to where the small group stood. Pride stepped forward and met them almost half way, his hand offered in a friendly handshake.

"Ryan. Ram." The former priest gave them a grim smile. "I think we've hit a stumbling block."

Ram raised an eyebrow. A stumbling block was something you encountered when you were trying to solve a math problem, not when you had a very tense hostage situation on your hands. "How so mate?"

Pride pulled a face. Since were he and Ram mates? They never had and the former priest reasoned that they probably never would be mates. Pushing his thoughts aside, he ran a hand through his long black-hair and began to give the two men in front of him the 411.

"It seems that Ved Deschanel and Cloe were due to meet with Lex tonight. Salene and I caught up with Cloe, but it seems like Ved may have gone off to investigate. He's been gone a good fifteen minutes or so."

"You don't think he'd have been foolish enough to confront Caleb do you?" Ram shivered as a small gust of wind howled loudly like a banshee.

"I don't know Ved very well, but I think he's fool enough." Ryan grimaced. "Any word from Ebony and Jay?"

Pride shook his head and quickly cast a glance over his shoulder to where his girlfriend was huddling with Cloe. "Not yet bro." The young man let his voice fall just above a whisper. "Cloe made contact with the real Lex. Apparently, he's on the way up here and he thinks Caleb is more dangerous than ever."

Ryan let his voice drop and spoke in similar tones to his brother. "If I remember Caleb and I do, I believe that Lex now knows that Zan never died. I also think that Caleb believes that she's dead, which means that the real Lex thinks she really is dead."

"How is she man?" Pride asked, his voice filled with concern for his half-sister. "Is she going to be okay?"

"The doctor reckons that she's going to be fine." Ram assured the two men, Ryan for the umpteenth time that night and Pride for the first time. "I've told Trudy and Maddie to call if there are any problems."

"Am I missing something?" Pride asked, perplexed. "Who the hell are Trudy and Maddie?"

"Maddie Stevens, Amber's mother." Ryan said bleakly, his mind not wanting to think about the things that poor Amber was going through in that cabin with Caleb and possibly Ved. "Trudy is his new girlfriend…of sorts." He broke of with a small laugh that made him feel sick to the stomach with guilt. They shouldn't be laughing at a time like this. "I'll tell you late…"

A piercing scream penetrated though the night air and made sure to echo all around the two groups of people. It was so shrill that roosting birds in nearby trees cawed loudly as they were pulled from their slumber and flew up into the pale moonlit sky.

There was only one explanation of where that scream had come from – inside the cabin. Whatever had happened to unseen eyes had become heard to open ears. Meaning that ultimately, Caleb had a found a new victim…

Without thinking, yet each of them sharing the same thought, the three men charged towards the door of the cabin, followed by a petrified Salene and an anxious Cloe. The door gave way with ease, as the three men pushed against it, and soon they found themselves standing within the lushly decorated cabin.

"Ved." Cloe screamed as she broke free of Salene's grasp and half fell, half slid to the side of her husband, who was lying face down on the hardwood flooring. "Ved."

Pride joined her minutes later and began to feel for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. "He's going to be okay Clo." Ved Deschanel would live another day, if they could make it to a hospital very, very soon. "We need to get him to a hospital.

Amber Stevens propped up against a wall, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, as Caleb closed in her His face twisted into something out of a horror movie. Her clothes were torn and it became clear to Ryan and Ram that Caleb intended on raping the young woman.

'Not on my watch.' Ryan told himself as he motioned to Ram to move to Caleb's left, while he took Caleb's right. It was strange that Caleb hadn't attempted to turn around to face them; it wasn't exactly what you would call Caleb's style, but Ryan reasoned that Caleb Kennedy had more important things on his mind. Like destroying his brother.

The two men made not a sound as they ambushed a not so surprised Caleb from behind. Ram took a hold of his hands and pinned them to his back, while Ryan fought hard to stop himself from wiping the grin of Caleb's face.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Ryan Williams. How you doing mate?" Caleb's tone could be confused with one of friendliness, had it not been dripping with sarcasm and malice. "Found any dead family members today?"

"We're taking you in you creep." Ram hissed from behind him. "You're not even worthy of being put behind bars."

"Ooo." Caleb mocked, his eyes glazing over with a new batch of hatred. "I'm hurt. Really I am… but not as much as you'll be…"

"Thank God." A small voice from the corner of the living area of the cabin unintentionally drew everyone's attention, giving Caleb Kennedy the chance to escape.

The raven-haired maniac let his head drop to his chest and after a few seconds, he threw it back with such force that he hit Ram in the face. A sickening pop filled the room as his nose exploded.

"You frucking bastcad. You roke by dose." Josh released his grip on Caleb's arms and threw his hands to his face. Purple-red blood oozed through his fingers. It dripped onto his white shirt and ran down his arms, soaking the sleeves.

Caleb grinned and as if in slow motion, he raised his knee and let it connect with Ryan William's groin area. Ryan sank to his knees, his eyes watering slightly as fiery pain spread across the delicate area.

"I'll see you all in hell… you'll be burning sooner than you think." He laughed callously as he bounced through the threshold and into the night. "I hope you like it, but remember smoking kills!" Caleb didn't look back as his hand removed the key with one swift motion. He pulled the door closed and placed the brass key into the aged lock.

**/**

"Come on Jay." Ebony rushed. "Put your foot down. There's a thing called an accelerator pedal down there. Use it."

Ebony and Jay were driving along the costal road up towards Deadman's Ridge in Jay's trusty Buick Le Sabre. Though driving could be considered an understatement in Jay's case. He detested driving like a boy racer, especially on the familiar coastal roads of the Wellington area.

"Relax Ebony. We'll make it." Jay moved the car into fifth and pressed his foot down on the car a little more. The vehicle sped up, but not to the speed that Ebony desired. "Ry and Ram are most likely kicking Caleb's ass as we speak."

The newly braided beauty tucked her braids back behind her ear and slumped back into the passenger seat. Her fiancé was slowly trying her patience and if it wasn't for the fact that Jay's car wasn't automatic, then she would have made him pull over forty minutes ago and driven up the to the ridge herself.

"One of these days you'll have to get a grown up car." She muttered under her breath as she rested her head against the cool glass of the car window.

"Come on Eb." Jay tried to reassure the young reporter by placing a hand on her knee. "Everything will be fine. Trust me. I'm not a doctor." He was sure that his pun would have made her laugh, but instead all he got was a glare that told him, she was thinking of something to say.

"What do you mean everything will be fine?"

'And so the rant begins.' Jay thought to himself as he eased the car around a curve.

"I don't think you really know what we're up against Jay." Ebony stated, working herself up into more of a frenzy. "We're dealing with Caleb. Caleb Kennedy. Not some run of the mill psycho loony. He's far more dangerous than you'll ever know. He's killed Jay.

"And not just Ned and Jack. Why do you think Ryan ran him out of town four years ago? Parking offences? He's got Amber, he's got Lex. Almost killed Zandra, which means Tai-San could have gotten hurt too…"

"Tai-San Lui? Why would Caleb want to kill Tai-San?" Jay raised an eyebrow in the direction of his fiancée. "I mean, I know people who would love to kill her, but what reason does Caleb have? I thought they were pretty tight at one time."

"If only you knew Jay." Ebony shook her head guiltily. She and Tai-San had never gotten along, not since they were five or six, but she certainly didn't want her to get her just deserts by being killed at the hand of Caleb Kennedy. There were far more humane ways of dealing with her. And Ebony hadn't even given her a single thought since it was revealed that Caleb had tried to kill Zandra. "If only you knew."

"It's that bad then?" Jay enquired as he pressed down on the accelerator some more.

"Let's just say that Zandra and Tai-San were like too peas in a pod and whatever one did, the other did too. Long before Zandra ditched Caleb for Lex; Tai-San did the exact same thing too."

Jay hadn't known that the oldest of the Kennedy twins had stolen not one, but two woman away from his brother, but then that wasn't surprising as Jay hadn't ever really been part of the 'In Clan' at Seal Beach High; he had spent most of his school years with the geeks, trying to master Dungeons and Dragons. It wasn't until his senior year, when he'd returned from a summer in the States, bronzed, buff and blonde, had he transitioned into the 'In Clan'.

"Tai-San was before Zandra right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Ebony said nothing; she just nodded her head and chewed on the corner of her mouth. They were approaching the top of the ridge and Lex's cabin wasn't much farther.

**/**

The small wooded area, which adorned the top of the ridge, giving seclusion to those who owned cabins, was dense with a thick mist that was sweeping in from the low pressure over the sea. Through the fog and the pitch-black darkness of the night, Bray Fielding could barely see the raven-haired millionaire who was speeding ahead of him by a foot or so.

Lex Kennedy had landed the small plane no less that thirty minutes before on the private air strip that he and some of the other cabin owners had purchased. It had once been, according to Lex, an old American military base, until the early 1980's when they had moved further up the coast towards Jet Bay. For years it had lain in ruin, but with the help of several expert contractors, they had turned the small air strip and base in to a private airport, which employed twenty or so employees.

The two men had hurried from the small aircraft and into the darkness of the ridge, heading towards Lex's small, modest one bed roomed cabin, where his sociopathic twin brother was possibly holding Amber Stevens; the petite curly-haired blonde which both men would have killed for. The one woman that they both truly loved.

"How far now?" Bray's voice echoed slightly through the cool, crisp night air. The trees shook as roosting birds, awaked by the sound of the voice flapped their wings in alarm.

"Just a couple of hundred yards to go." Lex called out behind him, his voice now dispersed of the panic that Bray had heard earlier that night.

In truth, Lex felt empowered. For four years he had done nothing but mourn for the wife that he thought dead, only to find out that she had done the dirty on him with his brother of all people. It had cost him his friendship with Ryan Williams and he had thought about ending the pain he had felt inside of his heart, by ending his life.

Then almost a year ago, he met Miss Zulu Knot's in an Internet chat room and he had felt himself fall in love with her; even though he had never met her. Then when Amber arrived in the small town, he had felt so guilty for finding her attractive and not being more considerate of his 'dead' wife. It had taken him an age to get where he was today, with friends who cared for him and a woman who had been born to be his true soul mate.

Now here he was, pushing his way through undergrowth, with cuts and bruises already covering his body, making his way towards his cabin, where he was mentally planning on giving Caleb a long over due ass kicking, before he took his lover in his arms and kissed her with all his might. He felt like Richard Gere and Kevin Costner all rolled into one. For once, he was following his heart and not his mind.

A little way up ahead, Bray could see a small clearing through the tree, brightly lit by moonlight. The road! They'd made it to the road, well almost, who knew what was going to happen on this roller coaster ride of terror.

'Today started off so well too.' Bray thought to himself as he remembered meeting Tai-San for breakfast at McKay's before spending a fortune on a picnic lunch that they took to the beach. He and the Oriental woman, in her early twenties had frolicked on the warm sand and Bray had fully expected a bit of open air nookie… but that was before Trudy Taylor and Maddie Stevens had shown up.

Lost in thought, the sandy-haired twenty-year old stepped on a large branch, which gave way with the weight. A loud crack echoed around the woods and caused the now re-settled birds to caw loudly and fly from their roosts.

"Shush." Lex hissed as he turned around to make sure his travelling companion was okay. "I think I hear a car coming."

A car. Then they were saved from walking any further. Bray had been on his high school basketball team, had been the star player; but in all the time that he had played, he had never once worked out or participated in any of the team's mandatory track events. It wasn't surprising because after almost an hour of walking, he was tuckered out. If Amber's life hadn't have been in danger, he would have lay down on the damp, humid ground and gone to sleep.

Lex stepped onto the edge of the road and watched as a car rounded the corner at full speed. A dangerous action on the deadly winding road. He stepped a little further into the road, until the headlights shone on him. Squinting into the light, he flapped his arms in a motion, which he hoped would work in flagging the car down.

Bray sucked in a deep breath as he stepped on to the road also. If the approaching car didn't see him in time, there would be blood all over and he didn't fancy spending months getting Tycoon out of his clothing. It left one option and one option only. He would have to push Lex out of the path of vehicle and save the life of his love rival. He began to mentally count in down to one in his head, as he reached two, he took another step forward.

"Two and a bit…" Bray closed his eyes and edged closer to the raven-haired man. "Two and a half… one."

He rushed forward and made to push Lex out of the path of the headlights, but fortunately, the driver had seen him and slammed on his breaks, stopping only inches away from them both.

The car, a navy blue Buick Le Sabre, held two passengers, a young, athletic blonde man, who Bray instantly recognised as Jay Peterson, a local lifeguard and Amber's house mate; and a young woman who he had seen around and about the seaside town.

The woman wound down her window and stuck her head out into the crisp air. Her braids, whipped wildly behind her as her face lit up with a smile that could have out beamed the headlights.

"Lex!" She exclaimed. "Is it really you?"

Lex nodded. "Yeah Ebony, it's really me. Now hurry and let us in, we need to get to the cabin. Caleb's back and he has Amber."

"We know. Ryan and everyone are already up here." Ebony called back. "There's so much you don't know. Zandra's back…"

"So I gather." Lex called as he made his way around the side of the car. "We'll talk later. We need to get to the cabin."

Both men pulled open the back doors on the car and hurried inside, each slamming them closed as Jay put his foot down on the pedal and carried on towards were everyone was waiting.

**/**

Amber backed further against the wall where she had landed when her raven-haired lover had thrown her to with such an impact. Lights still danced in her eyes and she could tell that it wouldn't be too long before she slipped into a deep sleep.

Through the haziness of her brain, she could see the young blonde's form laying face down on the cold hardwood floor. A slow tickle of blood gushed from the head wound where Lex had hit him with a log. She knew it was only a matter of time before that small trickle began to pool around his head, ultimately killing him or worse, leaving him severely brain damaged as his brain haemorrhaged.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Lex smiled as he turned to face the petite blonde. "But you see, I couldn't let him come in here and try to save you now, could I?

Though her vision was growing blurry, Amber could still make out the face of her beloved. His face was no longer the same face that she had woken up to days before; his smile was twisted into a maniacal grin and his eyes, his beautiful eyes, were bulging out of their sockets. They looked hollow within the paleness of his skin; it was the exact same look that you got when you held a torch under your chin in the dark.

Somewhere inside her head, she could here Jack's voice warning her about Lex. "Just a word of advice, Amber." Jack's voice echoed around her brain. "Be careful. Don't ever let yourself be alone with that Lex. He's dangerous. Very dangerous." Why hadn't she listened to him? Why hadn't she listened? If she had done, she'd more than likely be able to live to see another day.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Her mind screamed as Lex had closed in on her, his dark, hollowed out eyes bore deep into her soul. His intentions, as they had been only minutes before, perfectly clear. He was going to defile her body and she was in no position to put up a fight.

Amber closed her eyes and squeezed them tight, hoping that unconsciousness would wash over her, and then she wouldn't have to feel a thing. She sat there with her eyes closed for what felt like the longest time and then there was a loud crash, a female voice screaming Ved and then what sounded like a scuffle. Slowly, Amber opened one of her eyes, squinting as her already painful eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight. She could make out several figures of whom she recognised.

Ryan Williams and Josh Ram were struggling to keep Lex from lashing out, while Pride Williams crouched beside Ved, feeling for a pulse. His girlfriend, Salene Ward had her arms wrapped around a distraught Cloe.

Amber licked her dry lips and opened her mouth to speak. "Thank God." She managed to croak.

Her voice managed to draw the attention of all in the room, much to Lex's delight. He took the opportunity to head butt Ram full force in the face with the back of his head. There was a sickening pop as the young private detective's nose exploded. Salene screamed but was cut off by Ram's string of wrongly pronounced profanities. "You frucking bastcad. You roke by dose."

A satisfied grin spread over Lex's face as he raised a knee and aimed it carefully and precisely into the groin of the police detective and while he sank to the ground in agony and Josh covered his face with his hands, he made his escape through the front door.

"I'll see you all in hell… you'll be burning sooner than you think." Lex laughed callously as he bounced through the threshold and into the night. "I hope you like it, but remember smoking kills!"

There was a click as the latch caught clicked into place. Once locked, there was no way to get out, unless you had a key. He had locked them inside. There was no way out. There was no key for the rear exit, and even if there was, there was no time to find it.

"What the hell does he mean?" Salene exclaimed, panic spreading over her pretty features. "I hope you like it, but remember smoking kills?"

"Can't you smell it?" Pride asked, his eyes frantically searching the face of the people nearest to him.

"Smell what?" Ryan gasped as he held his groin.

"Petrol." It was more of a statement that an answer. "He's doused the place in petrol. We're going to become crispy critters if we don't find a way out of here."

"Why would Lex do something like this?" Amber croaked once more, the dizziness inside her head becoming less and less.

Salene shook her head, an empathetic look welling up in her eyes. "That wasn't Lex. That was Lex's deranged twin brother, Caleb."

His twin brother. It all made sense now, or at lease most of it was beginning to make sense. The fact that he'd used the BMW to pick her up. Lex had always told her that his Astin Martin was his car of choice, considering that it was in that car that they first really got to know each other. And his behaviour over the past few days. Lex would never have forgotten about something as important as Ebony's first day in court.

"We need to get out Ry, otherw…" Pride started, but finished suddenly when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Caleb Kennedy stood outside of the window. He was holding a bright red canister, of what Pride only hoped wasn't more petrol in his left hand and what looked like a lighter in his right. "Oh fuck."

"What?" Salene cried as she saw the terror in the former priest's eyes. "What's wrong Pride?" She didn't need an answer because she followed her lovers gaze and answered her own question.

"He's really going to kill us." Pride managed finally, taking a good look at all of his friends. Cloe who was grieving for her husband; as he clung on for dear life. Ryan, who was still on the floor, writhing in agony, Amber, who was definitely in shock from the night's events, Ram who was now sat on one of the dining table chairs, his head in the air, trying to stop the blood flow. And then there was Salene, his beloved Salene, who looked just as scared as he felt. Was this the last time that he would ever see them again? "He's going to kill us all."

**/**

Jay Peterson pulled his trusty navy blue Buick Le Sabre into an empty space on the gravel road adjacent to Ryan William's Fiat Spider. On the rest of the drive up to Lex's cabin, Ebony had filled Lex and Bray in on what had happened since leaving the courthouse. Bray had looked truly horrified, while Lex didn't seem surprised at all.

From the little that Lex had said about his ordeal, he had pretty much figured that Caleb would pull something like this, only he wished that Amber had been left out of it. Neither he, nor anyone else in the car could comprehend what Amber must be feeling at this moment in time.

Ebony pushed open the passenger door and quietly stepped out on the ramshackle road. She had told Lex time and time again that he should look into getting the area around the cabin tarmacked, but he never listened, telling her that it was rare that he came up to the ridge.

There was no one else around, but Ryan and Pride's vehicles clearly told the small quartet that they were up on the ridge and, as Ebony feared, they were now inside the small log cabin.

"Do you smell petrol?" Ebony raised an eyebrow as she was joined by her fiancé.

"Yeah. It's not the car; we'd have smelt it on the way up." Jay assured the braided beauty. "It smells like it's outside, like someone's doused the place."

"It's Caleb." Lex sadly shook his head. "He's really lost it. He's going to burn the cabin down."

At one point in time, Lex had truly believed that his brother wasn't capable of doing such a thing, but history told another story. When the two brothers had been in high school, a young woman from a neighbouring town had been burnt to death in a fire in an abandoned warehouse. Caleb had been dating her at the time, and they had broken up the night of the fire.

"How do you deduce that, Lex?" Bray questioned as he wrapped the jacket that Jay had loaned him tightly around him, to block the chilly night air.

"Because it's something that Caleb would do to get…" He was cut off when Jay nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Lex, mate." The tall athletic blonde said, in voice low. "I've been wrong before, but isn't that your long lost brother? He sure looks different"

Lex followed Jay's gaze to where his twin brother was mocking those inside the cabin with a red canister of what could only be petrol and a lighter. "Yeah." The raven-haired millionaire turned his attention to Ebony. "I'm going to lure Caleb away, when the coast is clear, you, Jay and Bray get everyone out of that cabin."

"It's suicide Lex." Ebony protested as she stared deep into her best friend's blue-green eyes. "I will not let you do it." Her voice cracked and it took all the strength that she had inside of her not to start to cry.

"You've got no choice but to let me do it Eb." Lex raised his hand to her face and slowly pushed one of her stray braids back behind her ear, only half noticing the tear that slowly trickled down her cheek. He wiped it away with the flat side of his thumb. "Whatever happens Ebony, remember that I love you."

Unable to take the madness anymore, Ebony launched herself into Lex's strong arms and hugged him with all her might, her hot, salty tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love you too." She sobbed into his shirt. "You better come back to me Lexy."

"Hey, no tears okay." Lex whispered softly as he pushed Ebony out of his embrace to look at her tear streaked face. "I'll always be with you Ebony, you and me, we're family right?"

"Family." The young reporter murmured back. She was suddenly aware of Jay wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Good luck mate." Jay gave his friend a weak smile as he offered him his hand.

"Take care of her Jay. Ebony's very, very special." Lex took his hand, gingerly at first but he soon closed his hand around Jay's and began to shake it in a more enthusiastic manner.

Goodbyes over and done with, Lex made his way to where his twin was mocking the occupants of his log cabin. There was only one way to lure him out and that was to prove to him that it too a lot more than being kept hostage to keep Lex Kennedy down.

"Caleb." He called into the night wind, the sound was haunting and for Caleb it was a voice from beyond the grave. From the short distance where Caleb was stood at the window, Lex could see his brother tense up at the sound of his voice. "Leave them be. It's me you want, not them."


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Caleb." He called into the night wind, the sound was haunting and for Caleb it was a voice from beyond the grave. From the short distance where Caleb was stood at the window, Lex could see his brother tense up at the sound of his voice. "Leave them be. It's me you want not them."

Caleb Kennedy spun around to face his brother; he had no idea how he had managed to break free of his bonds and how he had managed to get all the way up to the top of the ridge. But one thing was for sure; he wasn't leaving the ridge alive. None of them were. He was going to give everyone their dues, whether they had hurt him themselves, or whether they had done it by being associated with the people who had hurt him, like Lex.

Placing the petrol canister on the ground, Caleb took a step closer to his older, older by a few minutes, brother, his face no longer contorted into a twisted mass. He looked semi sane and perfectly identical to his brother in everyway. Right down to the way that his hair was styled and the shirt on his back. It seemed that Caleb had taken the role of his brother, just a step too far. To Lex, it all seemed a little too much like Single White Female; only neither of them was female.

"Well if it isn't my favourite brother." Caleb sneered. "Come to save your precious Amber have we? I can see why you love her, she's a great lay."

"Where is she?" Lex spat at his long lost brother. It wasn't surprising that Lex felt nothing but contempt for his brother, after all he had been held hostage and he'd only just found out that his brother was the reason why Zandra had left him, faking her own death to do so. "If you've hurt her, I'll kill you. I swear to God."

"It doesn't matter where your bitch is. She'll be dead as soon as I'm through with you." Caleb retorted, un-phased by Lex's threat.

"Where does this hatred for me come from? What has Amber ever done to you? Come to think of it, what have I ever done?" Lex raised a questioning eyebrow, which Caleb could clearly see in the pale moonlight.

Caleb shook his head in disbelieve. Was his brother really that stupid? Didn't he know why he hated him so much? How could he not know? "You really want to know Lexy?" He sneered, as he began to walk towards the raven-haired young man. "You really want to know why I hate you?"

Lex Kennedy remained silent. This was something he had wanted to know for a long time. Ever since he and Caleb were little, there had always been something a miss with their relationship; but he had always tried to do the best by his brother. Tried to include him in everything and tried to support him.

"I hate you because you always got everything you wanted. Mum and dad loved you more than me. You think the explosion in Australia was an accident?" Caleb paused for a second to lower his voice. "Tick tock. Tick tock... Boom!"

The sinking feeling that Lex had had in the pit of his stomach dispersed and it was now replaced with a sickening black hole that he knew would never leave him for a long time. He had always known that his brother had had issues, but not to the extent that he would kill their parents. Jade and Kyle Kennedy had always done the best for their children, loving each individually and never loving one more than the other

"You were and still are a spoilt little rich kid. You had to have everything, the best toys at Christmas, even Zandra." Caleb continued, the tone in his voice spewing with a mixture of emotions. Sadness for the woman he loved and lost, anger and resentment. "But she didn't want you did she? She wanted me; she knew I was the better man. That's why she left you. But when it came down to it, she was just a slag, who only wanted you for money. You couldn't even satisfy her in bed. And Amber, well I'm sure I showed her a better time that you ever have done." That was low, even for Caleb and he was the lowest of the low. No man should ever have his manhood put into question.

"That's enough Caleb!" Lex bit back. If he let his anger show, then Caleb would know that his words had got to him. "You and I both know that Amber would never let your stained hands touch her. Ever. And Zandra was young and very foolish to start anything with you."

Lex's words hit Caleb with great affect, but the younger of the twins wasn't about to show that they had anytime soon. He had never been one to show his true feelings, he just let the hatred grow inside of him, and consume him from the inside; like a huge volcano they churned inside him until they were ready to erupt.

"It doesn't matter now Lex. Zandra's dead and gone for real this time, I made sure of that. And as for that blonde bimbo and all your little friends in there, they'll be dead before the nights over. Count on it."

"No Caleb." Lex cried. "You can count on me stopping you."

The raven-haired millionaire launched himself at his brother. Caleb landed on the floor with a thud, clearly shocked that Lex was reacting in such a way. It took a few seconds for the younger of the twins to realise what was happening as Lex curled his fist and let it connect with his jaw.

A jolt of excruciating pain coursed through Caleb's face as he realised that Lex had quite possibly broken his jaw with the impact of his fist. More blows from Lex followed, to his stomach and again to his face. He couldn't lie there and take it; he would not be defeated so easily. Caleb curled his own fist and let it fly into the direction of his brother's face. The impact of Caleb's blow was enough to send Lex into the dirt, where he belonged, giving him time to get his bearings.

Lex, determined to beat his brother, clambered to his feet as Caleb did the same. With one thought, each took on the Mantis position that they had been taught in their Martial Art's classes when they were twelve.

"I see you learnt something from our old Sensei." Lex growled as he began to move to his left and Caleb to his right.

"I haven't thought about that fool in years; but yes, I've learnt enough to beat you." Caleb grunted back.

Both men circled each other with precision, their eyes watching each other carefully, sensing what move each was about to make. Caleb made the first move and launched himself forward and began to deliver blows to Lex's stomach and sides. Lex raised his hands to block them, before delivering his own blows to Caleb.

**/**

Ebony's heart felt heavy as she watched her best friend walk over the dusty, gravel-covered ground towards his small Cedar wood, log cabin and towards the brother that he hadn't seen for four years. She knew it would be a dangerous situation for him to wade into, but yet she couldn't help thinking that he was doing the bravest thing he could. Ebony knew Lex to well for him to just sit back and let the woman he loved be murdered in cold blood, by anyone, let alone his deranged brother.

As she, Jay and Bray slipped into the pitch-black darkness, out of sight of Caleb, she could see Lex call his brother out. Caleb turned and placed the red canister like object, which she assumed was the canister of petrol that he had used to douse the cabin and its surrounding area, on to the ground and step away from the window. Lex's brave action would mean that it was no up to the three of them to somehow get inside of the cabin and rescue everyone, before Caleb did something stupid.

When Ebony realised that the strained unpleasentries were coming to an end and Caleb and Lex were about to have themselves a little show down, to see who was really man enough, she motioned for Jay and Bray to creep slowly towards the rear of the cabin.

There was little light illuminating the back of the cabin, only a few beams of silvery moonlight shone through the thinning woodland trees and there was a dim glow from inside the cabin that only cast more shadows around makeshift yard. The two men bent down on hunched knees and crept defiantly towards the back door, careful not to make too much noise as their heavy feet crunched on the gravel-cum-leaf strewn ground; but it was hard not to make too much of a sound, when Jay's six feet plus form accidentally stepped on the Bray's hand as they crouched down a few yards away from the rear cabin door.

"Watch it Big Foot." Bray growled as he tenderly rubbed his injured hand, knowing that Jay's size 11's would leave a spectrum of coloured bruises over the next day or two.

"Sorry mate." Jay half smirked in the sandy-haired blonde's direction. The young lifeguard had never particularly liked Bray; having only met him once a few months ago, when he'd had upset Amber Stevens. "It was dark. I thought I'd stepped on a twig or something."

"Yeah, well the next time you think my hand is a twig; I'll punch your lights out." Bray grumbled under his breath, but it was loud enough for his strangely paired partner to hear.

"Any time." Jay offered, ready for a fight with someone.

"Yeah come on guys." Ebony egged them on angrily. "Have a fight, make lots of noise, get Caleb back here so he can lock us up with everyone else in the cabin before he burns it to the ground."

Both men knew that Ebony was completely right. Having a fight of either the psychical or verbal kind was enough to rip apart their plan at the already shoddy seams. They had nothing to defend themselves with in the event that Caleb discovered them trying to make their daring rescue attempt.

"What's the plan Ebony?" Jay cast a worried glance in the direction of his fiancée.

"The plan lover is it to unlock the door!" Ebony mumbled into the darkness as her hand searched for the large rock that she knew Lex kept a spare key under. She fumbled in the dirt for a little longer before her hand reached the smooth rock that was half buried in the dirt. She carefully lifted it with some difficulty, discarded it to her left, where it landed with a dull thud and then swept her hand over the dented ground.

Ebony pulled a face as she felt the scrambling woodlice and slimy slugs which had made their home underneath the rock, touch her soft skin. She hated creepy crawlies and even the mere thought of them being so close to her skin gave her the creeps.

"How are we going to unlock the door?" Bray raised a questioning eyebrow, that wasn't seen by his companions. "We have no key."

Ebony smiled to herself as her hand found what she was looking for; it was hidden in the tall grass and like the slugs her hand had felt, was a little slimy, but she had found the one thing that Caleb didn't know about. The spare key. "We're going to unlock the door with this." The braided beauty opened the palm of her hand into the night and watched as the moon's beams glistened onto an old-fashioned brass key.

Through the dim light, Ebony could see Jay's beautiful smile beaming at her. "I could kiss you Eb."

"I'm sure we can save it." She winked saucily. "Right now, we've got a job to do."

The three heroes got to their feet and as Ebony placed the key into the lock, Bray and Jay got ready to make a very daring rescue attempt, which looked like it would be pulled off without a hitch.

**/**

"It's no use!" Salene cried in dismay, after seeing Caleb Kennedy vanish from outside the window, she had hurried over to it, hoping that by some miracle she could prise it open. "It's been screwed down. There's no way we can get out. We're trapped Pride."

The atmosphere inside the log cabin was tense. They had been locked inside for a matter of minutes and already panic and irrational thinking was already threatening to become a problem. If Pride had learnt one thing and on thing only while he was in the service of God, it was to stay calm in a crisis and he was going to stay as cool as a cucumber.

"It'll be alright Salene." He reassured the red head with a smile. "Caleb might be crazy, but don't you think if he were going to burn us all alive, he'd have started a fire by now." In truth, Pride was actually more concerned about why he hadn't. Only moments ago he'd told everyone that they were going to become crispy critters if they didn't get out and now here he was turning back telling everyone that things would turn out fine.

"How can you be so sure Pride?" Amber asked from the position next to the wall, where Caleb had thrown her. "I know I can't be sure of anything anymore."

Pride shrugged his shoulders, there was no way he could justify his thoughts; but something inside of him was telling him that everything would turn out perfectly fine. Maybe it was the last remaining sign of his faith or maybe it was just because he knew that they would be saved by Ebony and Jay who were most likely heading up the ridge at this very moment.

"Ebony and Jay." Pride breathed quietly under his breath; he smiled a little before making his words louder. "Ebony and Jay!" He exclaimed. "They're heading up here and Lex said he's coming up too, right Clo?"

Cloe Deschanel lifted her gaze from her unconscious husband and nodded; like Pride, a small glimmer of hope began to shine within her. Lex Kennedy wouldn't let his friends die, he would sooner die himself. "Yeah, Lex said he's coming up here. I just hope that he makes it sooner rather than later." She finished with a weary smile.

"Why is Caleb doing this?" Amber's tone was one of fright, and although she wasn't crying, it obvious to everyone that she was close to tears. "Does he really hate Lex enough to kill his friends?"

There was a deafening silence in the room, which gave Amber the impression that Caleb really hated Lex enough to do something so callous. But why? Sure she hadn't known Lex that long, they hadn't been a couple for all of two months, but in the time that she had had with him, she knew that he was the sweetest guy in the whole world. He was the one that she wanted to have a family with. She couldn't understand why his own brother would want to kill his friends and attack her.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know Amber." Ryan managed to say without too much effort. He was still laid in the foetal position on the cabin floor, holding his groin in a vain attempt to ease the pain. It had already lessened some, but he knew that come tomorrow morning he would be walking bow-legged, like the Marshall in some old Spaghetti Western. "That's something you'll have to discuss with Lex, if we get out."

"You mean when right?" Suddenly there was another voice in the room. All eyes turned and focused their attention on the tall athletic blonde stood in the rear doorway of the small cabin. Jay Peterson had made it up to the ridge, aided with a little help from his fiancée, Ebony Hazzen, who stood behind him, her face showing her deep anxiety. But there was someone else who had come to help them, someone that only a few people knew. Bray Fielding.

**/**

"Face it Lex." Caleb sneered as he delivered a blow to Lex's face. The bone and skin to bone and skin connection echoed throughout the cool night air. "You can't win."

"This isn't about winning Cal." Lex snapped back, as a burning sensation travelled through his nerve endings and up to his brain, sending more signals of pain throughout his body. "It's about stopping you from hurting anyone else. You've done it all your life. And without the help of anyone else."

Caleb screwed up his face, as if his taste buds had tasted something very bitter in his mouth. The truth was a bitter pill to take. Deep down, as much as he hated his brother, he hated himself with equal measure. Mustering all his might, Caleb launched himself at his brother and placing his hands around his waist, hauling him further towards the cliff. If they were going to die on this ridge tonight, they were going to die together. Born together, die together. It was rather poetic.

"Caleb!" Lex cried in anguish as he tried with all his might to stop his twin from killing them both. Moving his body to the side and aiming for the ground was the only way he could possibly save them both. Caleb was his brother no matter what he'd done in the past or even tonight and he loved him. Loved him too much to see him die. "You're going to kill us."

"Are you frightened brother?" Caleb half sneered, half gasped, pushing with all his might. Lex was inches away from the ridge edge. "You shouldn't be. Death is a beautiful thing."

Caleb gave one last push as Lex hooked his foot between his brother legs, causing him to fall to the ground, taking his twin with him. The pair rolled around on the floor, hurling more punches at each other. One roll too many found one of the Kennedy twins holding on for dear life at the end of the cliff top and the other peering over at him.

"Help me." One of the Kennedy twins called, his smooth voice echoing through the night air. "Don't let me die. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. We can make amends can't we?"

The other Kennedy twin moved further to the cliff edge, the sheer height making him dizzy. Slowly, he stretched out his arm, offering his hand to his brother. Their fingers touched, but he couldn't get a grip on his hand, not unless he wanted to go over the cliff himself.

"Reach for my hand." The twin called down to his brother. "If you want to live, reach for my hand." He again extended his arm out as far as he could.

The raven haired man reached with all that he could, but it wasn't enough. His grip faulted and his muscles relaxed. As his reluctantly released his grip, he looked into the dark eyes of his brother who had no other choice than to watch him plummet down towards the jagged rocks below the ridge. His scream rang out chillingly into the crisp night air, and only stopping when he hit the ground. He was gone.

The surviving Kennedy twin, slumped back into his knees, staring out towards the horizon. Half of him, slowly dying inside. Half of him relieved that he had made it through tonight. Before he could compose himself, he felt hot tears of sorrow slide down his cheeks. Sorrow for the way things had turned out. Sorrow for the people who had got hurt on the way. He swiped furiously at his eyes, but it only made his tears worse. There was dirt on his hands and he'd transferred it to his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself to his feet and turned to face the group that he could sense was watching his every move with great interest.

**/**

Eighteen pairs of eyes stared at the brawling twins, identical twins, in complete horror, which one was which? Caleb and Lex were unrecognisable to any of them. They were dressed in the exact same way. Both wore a pair of black denim jeans, now dirty from the dusty ground on which they rolling around on; they wore the exact same white shirt, which brought out the highlights in their tan coloured skin and their raven-coloured hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands escaping at the front, which framed their faces.

From their positions, they could tell that words were being exchanged between blows. They couldn't hear them, they weren't shouting and even if they could have heard, from the distance where they stood, they would have sounded exactly the same. They only way they would have known who was who was by what they called each other. Only one thing was sure to all spectators, it would end badly, with either one dead, or worse, both of them. Then they'd never discover which their friend was and which their foe was.

Amber hugged herself tightly as she watched the two men fighting. Every fibre in her body told her that Lex was the one with their back to them. Why she didn't know. It could have been due to the fact that the Kennedy twin that was facing them was delivering blows with such violence and she knew that Lex, her Lex could never be that violent. After all, she'd felt the receiving end of Caleb's strength earlier that night.

To her and everyone's horror, the twin with their back to them launched himself forward towards the other, gripping his waist with his hands. He was pushing his brother towards the edge of the cliff with great speed. With what could only be described as a miracle, the other twin managed to cause a fall and pulled the other down to the ground with him, causing a deadly scuffle to ensure.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after they hit the ground. Each delivered more blows as they rolled around on the dirty ground, making it much harder for anyone to tell them apart. Suddenly, everything stopped. Something had happened. One of the men had vanished over the edge of the ridge. The other knelt on the cliff top, looking down on the other.

"Help me." One of the men called, his voice ricocheting off the cliff side and echoing loudly upwards through the night air. Loud enough to reach the small groups ears. "Don't let me die. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. We can make amends can't we?"

They waited with baited breath to see what the other man would do next. Would he leave his brother hanging there and make a break for it, never to be seen again, or would he regret his actions and help. Their question was soon answered when he called down, extending his arm to help him up. It was no use. He retracted his arm again and moved a little closer. Close enough so that he didn't go over the edge himself.

"Reach for my hand." They could hear his anguished cry. "If you want to live, reach for my hand." He again extended his arm out as far as he could. Several minutes passed with no luck. And then, a loud scream pierced the chilly night air, a horrifying scream that chilled down to the bone. The man slumped back, staring into space.

"Oh God!" Ebony gasped, burying her face against Jay's chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and said nothing, couldn't say anything. He felt like he'd been watching a television show and this had been the season finale. The cliff-hanger that would determine how the next season would begin. He could feel Ebony's body rack with sobs as he held her tighter than ever, felt her tears soak through the thin material of his shirt.

Amber stumbled back into Ryan, who put his hand on her arm to steady her. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare and she wanted to wake up now. She didn't care what had happened, she just wanted Lex to be the one on the cliff top and not the one who'd gone over the edge.

"Are you okay Ms. Stevens?" Ryan asked gently, his own fears welling up inside of him. He'd treated Lex so badly over the years and he could be dead. He knew then that if the real Lex made it back down the ridge that night, he would make amends for the past four years. He would make amends for the way he'd treated Lex, when he knew now that he had been innocent so long ago.

"Mmmm." Amber softly murmured, not believing what she'd seen. She stared intently at the man on the cliff, undecided whether or not she should run to him and hold him in her arms. It could be dangerous. It could be Caleb and if so, then she'd put her life in jeopardy. But what if it wasn't? What if it was Lex and he'd just watched his brother fall to his death. As she was about to turn her gaze to her friend, she noticed that the remaining Kennedy twin had got to his feet and was currently walking towards them.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"It's like that whole thing in Labyrinth." Cloe added, recalling her movie knowledge. "You know where Jennifer Connelly is talking to those two headed guard things? They try to confuse her and she ends up taking the wrong door because she thinks she's figured it out and then she realises that she's taken the wrong door, thus proving that she's not as clever as she looks."

"That's a good point Cloe." Ram smiled reassuringly, still holding his bloody nose, the flow of blood had eased somewhat, but he knew he needed to get checked over by a doctor, as everyone else's faces took on a blank expression. "I know exactly what you mean. We could end up leaving with Caleb instead of Lex yet Caleb could be the one that fell and not Lex. We can't be too sure."

"How about asking him something personal." Bray, who had remained fairly quiet since they had left the cabin, piped up. "Something that only he would know."

"Why don't you shut up Bray?" Amber snapped. It was wrong of her, she knew, but her head ached and she was beginning to lose her patience with the whole situation. The last thing she needed was her former fiancé sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. "Why are you even here? Why don't you just walk off the edge of the ridge and leave us in peace."

Bray took Amber's words to heart, a light sheen of tears glazing his pale blue eyes. Without another word and without making a sound, he slowly turned and headed back towards Jay's Buick Le Sabre, where Ved Deschanel had been laid to rest.

"That was a bit harsh wasn't it Amber?" Ebony whispered. "Poor guy only wants to help."

Amber ran a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair, tugging loose her matted curls. "Yeah, I know. But Bray and I aren't exactly best buddies any more are we?"

Ebony had to agree that it had felt somewhat strange seeing Lex and Bray out on the road side together earlier on that night, but still he had helped her and Jay break into the cabin and free the rest of the group who was now assembled outside. But something told her that Bray had finally released Amber from his heart, with good intentions.

"True." Ebony agreed, her gaze landing on Bray, who was slumped against the vehicle. "I know he's hurt you Amber, but I really think something tonight's changed him. He seems different if you get my drift. I think it was something Lex said to him when they came up to the ridge together."

Amber stared at Ebony, not quite believing that her former fiancé had helped Lex come save her and their friends. "Bray." She said raising an incredulous eyebrow in her friend's direction. "Bray helped Lex. Bray only helps himself unless there's something in it for him." She paused for a second. "Wait, you're serious aren't you."

"Absolutely." Ebony nodded, not missing a beat. "When Jay finally put his foot down, we were speeding right for them and Bray was prepared to risk his own life for Lex's. Why don't you go over and talk to him while we figure this mess out here."

"You think you'll be able to figure out who it is?" Amber asked, her eyes sparkling with hope for the first time since she'd arrived at the cabin.

"Sure. I've known Lex Kennedy all my life. I know things about him that other people don't. I think I'll be able to tell if it's Caleb or Lex, don't you?" Ebony quipped, as she pushed her braids out of her face. "And if not, then I'm not a very good reporter."

Amber laughed briefly, but felt guilty for the man who'd met his untimely death, no matter who he was. This was a time to mourn, celebration would come later. "'Kay. I'll go talk to Bray. I'll be nice." She turned on her heels and made her way towards the small parking lot.

**/**

A cold breeze whooshed past Bray's head, causing his shoulder length sandy coloured hair to blow into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. Cursing under his breath for not doing the smart thing and tying it back, he pushed it out of his face and smoothed it down behind his ears, hoping to keep it in firmly in place. He refolded his arms and cast a glance towards the others, who had now gathered around the Kennedy twin, only to see Amber heading in his general direction.

Even after the night's events, beauty still radiated from her mortal form and he could tell that this had been partly the reason why he'd fallen in love with her so many years ago and he knew that it as a big part of why Lex Kennedy had fallen for her. That and her beautiful soul.

"Amber." Bray smiled, glad that she'd come over to speak with him. He had something to say to her himself, though he'd planned to do that back in Seal Beach. "I'm glad you've come over, there's something I need to tell you, a couple of things actually. The first is from me and depending on who that turns out to be, something that I was told on the way up here."

The petite blonde moved closer towards Bray and wrapped her arms tightly against herself. She was willing to give Bray the benefit of the doubt and also do what her friend had asked, talk to him, though in her opinion, there wasn't really much to talk about.

"Alright." She half smiled, hoping in the back of her mind that he wasn't going to give her the sob story about how sleeping with Trudy was a big mistake and how much he wanted her back. "You helped Lex get up here; I owe you that, so talk."

Bray slowly nodded, trying to find the right words to use. He'd waited for a chance like this since he'd blown it completely a few months earlier when he arrived in Seal Beach. No words could justify the hurt that he's put her through, and he would have to live with his guilt for the rest of his life. He took a step closer to close the gap that was big enough to drive a tank through, close enough so that he could reach out and touch her when the moment came.

"Look Amber." He began, taking a deep breath. "I've been a complete bastard to you. First off, all the times in high school when I snuck about. I need to admit to you that Trudy wasn't the first. I also slept with Lottie Walker, but that was only after our first date, right after the big game. I mean, I didn't expect that we'd be together so long. I assumed we'd get sick of each other. But for the first time, I found myself daring to love. And I fell pretty hard when I fell for you."

Amber smiled at his honesty. In the four years that they'd been a couple, Bray had never once admitted how he fell for her. He would tell her he loved her, only if he thought that there had been something in it for him. Like after the spring ball, they'd gone to the beach to watch the sunset and Amber had let him go to third base. Never any further, but he'd told her that night that he was in love with her.

"I admit, I used Lottie for sex." Bray continued. "Trudy too. I cared for Trudy. I've known her a long time. I mean, she used to date my brother for Gods sake. And I know that I've been a bastard to her too. I'm going to make my peace with her as soon as we get back to town…" He trailed off as Amber interrupted him mid sentence.

"Wait, Tru's back in town?" Amber hadn't seen her yet, but she too had valued Trudy's friendship and was planning on giving her a call.

"Yeah. She's with your mum at the hospital. Turns out Lex's wife didn't really die and Caleb tried to kill her. Trudy and your mum are with her at the hospital." Bray watched as the colour in Amber's cheeks drained. "Don't worry, Lex told me something on the way up here and if things turn out well, I'm sure he'll tell you himself. If not, I'll tell you word for word exactly what he said to me. Now can I please continue?"

Amber shrugged, her mind reeling even more. Lex's wife, Zandra wasn't dead. Oh what a tangled web this was turning out to be for her. The girl from the small town caught up in something that could only be written by Aaron Spelling or failing that a couple of Aaron Spelling wannabes.

"Anyway, like I was saying. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for what I did to Trudy. I'm also sorry for the way I treated you. I do love you, did love you. But I know you don't love me. You're nineteen Amber, you've got a whole lifetime of loving to come and I know now that it's the same for me. We would have made a huge mistake if we'd have tied the knot. I'm really happy that you've found love again. Lex is a really decent guy, much better than I'll ever be. His love is the type of love that only happens once in a lifetime.

"I really am hoping that things turn out well for you." Bray reached out his hand and took Amber's in his. "I wish you lots of luck. And I'd like to stay in contact with you, if you don't mind. If I can't be with you as your partner, then I'd love to be your friend."

"Accepted." Amber smiled, her eyes welling up with tears. Bray's words had been the best thing about tonight. He'd set her free from his heart so that they could both move on to the next level of their lives. "Thank you Bray. That really means a lot to me. Now didn't you have a suggestion on how to tell if it was Lex or Caleb?"

Bray smiled at the young women, his heart lighter and his mind clearer. Her hand still in his, she started to lead him back to the small group, where it looked like a heated debate was taking place.

**/**

"Ryan, mate." The raven-haired young man addressed the young police detective who had once been his close friend. "Is there any need for the handcuffs?" He had been handcuffed several minutes after reaching the small group, who were looking slightly pissed off with the whole situation, as well as extremely tired and scared.

Ryan Williams, stared intensely at the man he'd known for most of his life, or at least one of the men he'd known for most of his life. At this moment he didn't know whether it was his former best friend Lex Kennedy or his deranged twin brother Caleb. Only minutes before, one of the twins had fallen to his death from the end of 'safe' part of Deadman's Ridge, a serene holiday spot where several of Wellington's upper crust and a few Seal Beach residents had weekend cabins, which backed onto a lush forest park, with ample lakes for fishing and hills for climbing.

Deadman's Ridge was a notorious suicide spot and Ryan had, on many an occasion, investigated several suspicious looking deaths, mostly by drug runners who wanted a quick way to get rid of a witness. The death of one of the Kennedy twins would mean one of two things. Firstly, a lot of paperwork for him and his team and secondly, a full on investigation as to what he was doing up on the ridge and why he hadn't been able to stop the brawl which had resulted in a death. All hung in the balance now on whether the man was able to be identified as Lex or Caleb.

Everything was telling him that the man before him was Lex and not Caleb. Ryan knew Caleb's style and cuffed or not, he'd have tried to make a break for it. But then again, Caleb had done a good job impersonating his brother for several weeks and this could be all part of the act. Playing the good guy done wrong so he could get out of his cuffs and take a hostage again.

"Sorry Kennedy." Ryan shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet. "They stay on until we make a positive identification as to who you are."

The man nodded slowly, understanding the detective's words. A safe bet after what had happened this evening. He knew who he was and even though he'd tried telling them that he was Lex, there was still some doubt in everyone's minds. And understandably so. He looked over at the small group of friends, who were debating his identity.

Jay Peterson, Cloe Mathews and Pride Williams were fighting his corner, each adamant that he was Lex and not Caleb. That it had to be Lex, because Lex was the good guy and good guys always finish first. Ebony Hazzen, Salene Ward and Josh Ram were equally vocal in denying that it was Lex and saying that it was Caleb.

"Look." Ryan called, over to his friends. He was getting annoyed with the situation; he needed to get back to his sister, to make sure she was okay. "There has to be a way to figure out who he is. A birthmark or something? Ebony?"

"Erm..." Ebony stalled. She's been friends with Lex for years, but she'd never seen a distinguishing mark on his body, and if she had, she wouldn't have been able to know if Caleb had the same mark. "I've never seen one."

"So we're screwed then." Ram threw his hands in the air, they were getting no where and time was moving on. He knew that if they left this unresolved, someone would be doing home to potentially be murdered in their beds.

"No we're not." A voice called out from behind him. Ram spun around to see the young man who had been with Tai-San earlier that day. He hadn't noticed him before now; even though he'd helped Jay and Ebony free them from the cabin. He walking hand in hand with Amber Stevens, the young women that Tai-San Lui had it in for. "I've got a sure fire way to tell you if this is Lex Kennedy or Caleb Kennedy."

All eyes now turned to Bray as he slipped his hand out of the grasp of Amber Stevens and slowly, but cautiously walked towards the raven-haired man. He stood but a few feet away from him, their eyes meeting each others gaze.

"If you're really Lex, then you'll know that we had a conversation in the plane that brought us up to the ridge tonight. You told me something, something that only you and I know. Now if you can tell me what you said in that plane, I'll get Detective Williams to release you from the handcuffs and we'll all be able to go to the hospital and get checked over. If not, then I'll give the word and you'll be hauling your ass to jail. So Kennedy. Repeat to me again what you told me in the plane." Bray had ultimately put him on the spot. If this was Caleb, then he'd have to be telepathic or extremely knowledgeable about Lex's true feelings for Amber.

He said nothing for several long seconds, his eyes trained on the open night sky in front of them. At last he let out a long breath and shook his head slowly, turning his eyes towards Bray for a brief moment. "I love Amber, Bray. I couldn't help myself. From even before I laid eyes on her I knew that she was the one, the only one, for me."

"What do you mean, before you ever laid eyes on her?" The conversation had played a few times in his mind and Bray knew his part well.

The Kennedy twin's lips twisted up in a wry smile. "We met over the 'net, in a chat room. I never really go into places like that, but Ebony convinced me that it would be fun. She was really upset about something and we started talking. We kept talking over the next several months and all the while I found myself slowly falling for her.

"I thought I was going nuts." He let out a sad chuckle. "Falling in love with a girl over the internet. When she told me she was getting married I was heartbroken. I wanted to stop talking to her, end the torture, but I couldn't. She had become so important to me, so vital… She became my oxygen and I knew that I could no longer live without her."

He paused for a long moment, pursing his lips together before he spoke again. "After she discovered you were sleeping with her best friend she decided to move to Seal Beach." The man took in a deep breath, clearly growing very emotional.

"The first time I saw her, she was like a vision. It was sunset and she was strolling along the beach. And my heart was instantly lost to her…" Lex trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes.

Bray stared him, amazed once again by the emotions that had flickered across the older man's face as he recounted his romance with Amber.

"Amber you became my life" He said at last. "Until I met you I felt like I was dying a little more each and every day. I became alive again and there is absolutely no way I'm going to let it get away from me."

Bray shot a glance over to where Amber was standing, her eyes were filled with tears and it wouldn't be long before she broke out into full blown sobs. He's played his part in tonight's events and now it was time to announce the one thing that everyone had been waiting anxiously with baited breath for.

"Detective Williams." Bray chuckled, a playful smile crossing his handsome features. "Unless you want Lex here to sue you for wrongful arrest, I'd get those cuffs off him and let him be with the girl he loves."

"What are you?" Ryan barked in annoyance as he strode over with the keys and began to undo Lex's shackles. "His lawyer?"

"One day mate. One day."

Once Lex was released from his restraints he wasted no time in bounding over to where his friends had gathered. But more importantly to where she was stood. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, taking in Amber's soft skin and cinnamon scent. It felt like it had been years since he'd kissed her and it could have been if his brother had got his way.

"Amber Stevens." Lex breathed heavily as he broke their kiss. "I never want to be apart from you again. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Amber's green eyes threatened to well up again with emotion and she knew that if she dared to speak, she'd become an emotional wreck once again. She nodded, causing her curls to bounce wildly in the wind.

"Is that a yes?" Lex teased, a wry smile twisting on his lips.

"Yes!" Amber cried into the night. "Yes. I will be your wife."

There was a loud applause from everyone who surrounded them. And someone, one of the girls, most likely at Ebony's request called to Amber 'Bed him well." Though Lex couldn't be sure which one of them it was.

"Why don't we blow this pop stand?" Jay asked as he stepped forward, his arms wrapped around Ebony's waist. "We should get back to town and get you guys checked over by a doctor and we need to get Ram's nose sorted."

There were nods of agreement. Cloe accepted a ride with Ryan, Ram and Bray, so she could be with Ved. Pride and Salene offered give Jay and Ebony a ride, so that Lex and Amber could have some time alone, but both declined the offer, saying that they'd been though enough and Jay drove a snails pace, so they'd be safe. Agreeing to meet at Seal Beach General, they headed off their separate ways. There was much to sort out, like a much needed discussion with Zandra, but that would come in the days to follow.


	49. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been a year since that cold, fateful night on Deadman's Ridge and it had taken a long time for everyone to forget the horrifying events of what happened. Seeing Caleb Kennedy plummet to his death on the sharp, jagged rocks below the ridge top really put everything into perspective. Life was short and there was no time to be bitter about a single thing. And most of the people who had been affected by that night had decided to live their lives to the fullest.

Salene Ward and Pride Williams got engaged several weeks after their near death experience. They had left Seal Beach soon after to travel the world. A few months ago they were in Thailand, taking in the sights and the various different cultures. In a postcard sent to Ebony Hazzen, Salene had told her how they had tied the knot, by bungee jumping out of a plane. And who said romance was dead? Salene and Pride arrived back in New Zealand a few weeks later to help with wedding preparations for the up and coming nuptials.

Jay Peterson and his fiancée, Ebony Hazzen had also tied the knot in a small ceremony in Jamaica. Only close friends and family attended the service and left shortly after to leave the newly married couple to enjoy their honeymoon in peace. When the couple arrived back in New Zealand a month later, it was announced that the couple were expecting their first child; many suspected that the child was a 'honeymoon baby', but they were wrong when it turned out that she was two months along, which meant she had been pregnant when her best friend Lex Kennedy had given her away.

Josh Ram and Trudy Taylor moved in with each other after only three months of dating. Trudy gave birth to a daughter, who was named Brady, after Josh's favourite South Park character, Beau Brady, though they lied to people and said she was named after Ram's mother who had died when he was young. Ryan Williams gladly gave Josh his badge back and together, they became the hottest crime fighters to hit Seal Beach since Starsky and Hutch first aired in the country. This came as a relief to both Trudy and Josh's grandmother, Connie, as it meant that he wouldn't have to lower himself any longer as a seedy Private Eye.

Ryan Williams was promoted to Captain, but only accepted on the condition that Josh Ram became his co-Captain. At first the Chief of Police was reluctant, but when Ryan threatened to quit, he caved in. A few weeks after Caleb's death, Ryan was shocked to find his former girlfriend, Dee McKay stood on his front door step. She had travelled down from Auckland, where she was now based, to find out whether they could get back together. He announced that he was stupid for letting her get away in the first place and she hurried back to her car and removed several cases of her luggage. The got engaged and decided that they should wait a few years before the tied the knot. They did, however, get another cat together, to keep Spag company. They called him Bolognaise.

Cloe and Ved Deschanel arrived back in Seal Beach, expecting to be shunned by the families that they had given up on. Fortunately for them, Java Matthews welcomed them both with open arms and even announced that she was happy to be a grandmother. Devon Deschanel was born three months early, and it was at first thought that she would not survive longer than two or three days. The doctors had told them a week maximum; but like her parents, Devon was a fighter and was now living a contented live being doted on by her grandmother and uncle Dal. Sasha Deschanel and Ved grew closer each day and soon they became good friends once again, even KC had gotten in on the act by agreeing to show Ved how to skateboard. A bad mistake as Ved went head over heals and ended up with a broken leg.

Bray Fielding returned to Eketahuna without a heavy heart. Having told his former fiancée, Amber Stevens that he was happy for her and Lex; even helping everyone figure out which Kennedy was which, he wished the petite blonde all the best and boarded a flight back home. He took a job as a trainee lawyer rather than returning to University as he had planned. Bray was glad when he heard the news from Trudy Taylor's brother, Jake that Amber and Lex finally decided on a date for the wedding of the century.

Tai-San Lui arrived back in Seal Beach a week later, not her usual self. She announced to her former best friend, Zandra Williams-Kennedy, that she had had a near death-experience and that if it hadn't been for a sweet guy named Mega, she wouldn't be alive. She and Mega had formed a bond that had been glued together by the hand of fate and they were going to travel the world. Zandra simply smiled and told her friend to drop in on her and her son, Benjy, when they got to Mexico.

Lex and Zandra had agreed to put the past aside and move on from each other. Zandra realised that Lex was madly in love with Amber and wished him the best. Lex gave Zandra a healthy divorce settlement, even though she had been declared legally dead some years before. She took the money and opened a bar in Acapulco.

**/**

The church was brimming with people who had travelled from afar to wish the happy couple luck. It was only supposed to be a small service, but once word had spread around Amber's home town, they had been booking flights and hotels to come and see the former Homecoming Queen wed the man of her dreams. Amber's father had carefully planned the affair with the help of Ebony Hazzen, Amber's best friend and Matron of Honour. It was to be something out of a fairytale. Long white velvet and silk gowns for the bride and her train of bridesmaids and top hats and tails for the groom and his best men, of which he had several, Ryan Williams and his brother Pride, Josh Ram, Ved Deschanel and the most important of all, Jay Peterson.

Lex had offered his future father in law half the money towards the nuptials, but Adam Stevens refused point blank and told the raven-haired millionaire that paying for his daughters wedding was a once in a life time deal; with a laugh he added that he hoped that Amber's sister, Kiara didn't get married anytime soon.

Now here they were, preparing for the most important day of their lives. Both agreed that tradition was to be kept and so Amber celebrated her Hen's Party at the beach house where she spent the eve of her weeding and Lex celebrated his Stag Night with his best men and work colleagues at The Monsoon.

As Amber's Matron of Honour, Ebony had made it mandatory for her to get togged up at the beach house, which was a push with several bridesmaids, including Trudy Taylor, Kiara, Salene Ward and Cloe Deschanel, as well as Amber's mother, aunts, grandmothers– who were debating whether or not the petite blonde should wear a coat over her gown in case she caught a chill, several of her school friends turned up and cousins had also managed to squeeze inside.

It was heading on for late morning when Amber, Trudy, Cloe, Ebony and Salene had managed to persuade their guests to go eat breakfast at McKay's while they fussed over the blushing bride. Pre-wedding jitters had begun to set in and Amber was concerned that Lex's best men had tied him to a streetlamp butt naked or worse.

"I'm sure that the guys wouldn't have done such a thing." Cloe stifled a laugh as she balanced her daughter Devon on her hip and applied a layer of frosted pink lip-gloss. "But then again, if they have done, then I wish I could have been there; that would have been a hoot."

"Cloe!" Salene scolded the young mother as she snuck a glace over to Amber, whose face had drained of its entire colour. She looked as pale as the dress that hung on the bedroom door. "That's not the kind of thing Amber really wants to hear. Not today of all days."

The young Maori woman stuck out her tongue in the red-head's direction before turning back to Amber. "Sorry Ambs." She paused for a moment and seemed lost in thought. What had been the last thing Ved had said as she left the house the night before? 'Lex is going to have a night he'll never forget!' "I'm sure they just hired a strip-o-gram."

That was something that Amber hadn't wanted to hear either, but she bit her tongue and said nothing; after all she knew that Lex was in love with her, and nothing could change that. "I'm sure Lex is just fine." She lied meekly, hoping that he was okay. She had been in two minds to sneak over to the townhouse and surprise him earlier that morning, but Ebony had caught her and talked her out of it.

"How does that look?" Ebony held a mirror in front of Trudy's face, where she had been applying the young mother's make-up. Gone were the muted brown colours that she usually wore and in their place, Ebony had gone for subtle shades of frosted pinks, whites and blues.

"Is that really me?" Trudy asked the braided beauty. She was obviously shell-shocked that Ebony had managed to pull it off. Since giving birth to Brady, Trudy had barely worn make up and if she did it was something much more suited to a middle-aged woman rather than the look of any other nineteen year old woman. When she had complained to her partner of a year, Josh Ram, he had told her that she looked beautiful however she looked (Awww. Don't well all wish someone said that to us?). "Do you think Ram will like it?"

"He's going to love it." Ebony smiled as she leant forward and a rogue curl back behind the young woman's ear. "But not as much as he loves you." She winked.

"Oh my Amber." Trudy exclaimed, as he eyes did a double take at the bedside clock. In less that an hour, Amber Stevens would become Mrs. Lex Kennedy. "It's almost time to get you to the church, you'd better get dressed."

Amber giggled as she reached over for her half-empty glass of champagne that was slowly going flat on the dressing table where she sat. "Second time's the charm."

**/**

While the rest of the women were upstairs, helping Amber was get in to her gown, Ebony took the chance to sneak downstairs and call her husband, Jay, primarily to tell him she loved him and also to check in how he and the rest of the guys were getting on; secretly hoping that they hadn't got Lex a cheap plane ticket to Timbuktu. Careful not to crease her own gown, Ebony gingerly sat on the edge of the floral patterned sofa and picked up the cordless phone; her carefully manicured fingers worked the numbers effortlessly and she eagerly awaited a reply.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before it was picked up by someone who sounded like they had had a rough night. "Hullo." Ebony wasn't sure which of Lex's best men had answered, and she was sure that this morning they all sounded as gruff as each other. Her unasked question was answered when the voice announced himself as Detective Williams.

"It's Ebony." She spoke quickly in case anyone crept downstairs. "Is Jay there?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

The line went quite for a while and then Ebony could hear Ryan Williams' bellowing voice shouting of her husband. Jay picked up the phone a second or two later. "Hey babe." He, unlike the person who had originally picked up the telephone sounded like he'd managed to get a good night's sleep. "How are things in the bride department?"

"Everything's fine." She smiled to herself. So far, they'd managed to get everyone ready without a hitch. "How's Lex?"

"Um… er." Jay's voice faltered, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I don't like the way you did that!" Ebony cried anxiously. "Where's Lex?"

She knew that Lex was as keen as Amber to get married later that day and she knew that he wouldn't skip town of his own accord; and by hell if one of the guys had done something to him at the Stag Night, they would have to deal with her. And Ebony reckoned that they knew they would.

"He went for a drive, about three hours ago. Told us not to worry, to get ready and arrive at the church. He'd meet us there."

"What!" Jay moved the phone away from his ear when his wife screeched down the line.

"He was dressed in his suit, so I don't think he'll have gone too far. He's taken the BMW too."

"How could you let him go Jay?"

"I couldn't stop him. He left before we got up. There was a note…"

"Jay." Ebony's voice became stern and he knew that she wasn't happy at the arrangement. "If Lex doesn't turn up to that church, then on your head be it. I've got to go."

Ebony placed the cordless telephone back on its base and took a deep breath. There was no need to panic, not yet at least. For all she knew, Lex could have taken a stroll up to the pier, but then, he'd taken the BMW. The same car that Caleb had used only a year before to kidnap his beloved and hold her hostage on Deadman's Ridge.

**/**

Lex Kennedy pulled his black BMW up outside of his cabin. After Caleb has plummeted to his death a year earlier, he hadn't been up to it again. It now lay in ruin; part of the roof had caved in during a recent storm and the inside had become home to a family of possums. He had thought about fixing the cabin up and using it during the long winter months, a place to spend time with Amber and his friends, but it too many bad memories lingered in the atmosphere.

He didn't exactly know why he had decided to come here, today of all days, but something deep inside his heart had told him that he needed to come and make peace with his memory. Stretching his arm back so he could reach for an object behind the backseat, he leaned back, his eyes focused on the edge of the ridge.

When his hand found what he was searching for, he whipped his arm back around so that the fragile object was placed precariously on his lap. The object was wrapped securely in a plastic case to keep it fresh and inside; the delicate petals of a rare black Orchid were nestled in blood red tissue paper. The black Orchid was symbolic to the relationship that Lex had shared with his twin brother. As children they had often talked about buying one foe their mother one day, when Caleb was a rich and famous Hollywood star and Lex was the owner of his own multi-national corporation. Of course, things didn't turn out that way; Caleb grew to resent Lex's good grades and soon the pair drifted apart. Caleb's fame came from the murders that he had committed in the small coastal town.

A warm December breeze hit Lex as he pushed open the car's door and stepped onto the dusty gravel covered ground. He hadn't had the proper chance to mourn for his brother; he hadn't really wanted to at the time, though some part of him had hoped that his kin was still alive when he was told that police divers could not find his mangled body on the rocks. 'The tide's likely to have washed him out to sea.' They had said, when really they meant: 'Poor bloke's going to be a tasty meal for a fish or two.'

Slowly, Lex walked towards the edge of the ridge, his mind flashing back to that horrific night, when Caleb's hand had slipped out of his grasp.

"_Reach for my hand. If you want to live, reach for my hand." He had called down to his brother. _

As quick as a flash, before Lex had the chance to say anything else, Caleb's grip on his hand slipped even further until his fingers were clamped tightly around Lex's. He mouthed something to his brother about being sorry he didn't kill him; and then Caleb lost his grip. Lex watched as his brother plummeted down towards the jagged rocks below the ridge, his body scream echoed up and rang around his head.

To this very day, Lex was still unsure whether Caleb had deliberately let go of his hand or whether he was truly unable to hold on. Casting a glance over the edge, Lex could see the white, frothy waves crashing against the sharp, jagged rocks. Deadman's Ridge. A strange name when you heard it for the first time, but when you knew that people had actually died on this ridge, it became a chilling title indeed. Slowly and carefully, Lex opened up the Orchid's plastic case and removed the flower from its bedding.

"Caleb, mate." Lex began, tears threatened to spill down his cheeks and his voice was thick with an unspoken emotion. "I know we never got along, but I just want you to know that wherever you are now, I still love you; no matter what you've done to me in the past. I only hope that you're happier where you are than you ever where here."

His words out in the open, he methodically thrust his hand forwards so that it hovered above thin air and tipped it to one side. The black Orchid rolled from his palm and out of his grasp. It gently floated down to the rocks beneath and landed atop of the ocean.

"Goodbye." Lex whispered onto the breeze as he turned and headed back to his vehicle. As much as he wanted to stay a little while longer, he knew that if he didn't leave now, he would be unable to make it to the church on time.

**/**

"Amber, darling you look wonderful." Maddie Stevens' eyes glazed over with tears of happiness. If anyone had told the older of the Stevens women a year ago, that her oldest daughter was going marry the man of her dreams after having her life destroyed by the man she had adored, she would have laughed in their faces. But now standing here, in front of her daughter, she could see that there was such a thing as a second chance of happiness. "You deserve this."

"Thanks mum." Amber sniffed; this was a fine time for her to start blubbering. Her make-up was perfect and now she was going to ruin it all. "For everything; you and dad have been so supportive of me and I want you to know that I really appreciate that."

"Don't start crying Amber." Maddie told her sternly. "We don't want you getting black mascara marks over this gorgeous gown. Your dad would have a heart attack."

The two women began to laugh before Maddie enveloped her beautiful daughter into a hug. Their moment of bonding was interrupted when an excited Kiara burst through the door to the small rectory and announced that they were ready to start.

She walked into the small foyer that joined the church to the rectory followed by her mother. Waiting for her, were her train of bridesmaids. Trudy, Salene, Cloe and Ebony were wearing fine dresses of silver silk with faux gossamer wings attached to them. Their hair, of various different lengths was styled similarly in long flowing curls and glitter adorned the places that there was only skin. The younger bridesmaids were wearing similar outfits, except their wings had small silver halos attached in a way, which they hovered above their tiny heads.

"Ready Amber?" Her father asked as he stepped out of the shadows where he had watched his daughter make her entrance.

Amber nodded and linked arms with her father. From the far end of the church, the faint strains of Suddenly rang out, growing louder with each step she took down the aisle and towards her beloved.

_Suddenly, every part of me wants to know every part of you…_

**/**

"Alexander Kennedy!" Ebony's voice shrieked loudly as he stepped out of his car and hurried into the church yard to where Ebony was anxiously waiting with Jay. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hello to you to Eb." Lex smiled as Jay handed him is top hat. He could see that Ebony wasn't pleased with him, not in the slightest, but that wasn't going to bring him down, not today. "Can we discuss my whereabouts later; I've got a wedding to get to."

"Don't think you're getting away off lightly." The braided beauty scowled after him as he strode towards the arched church entrance, flowed by his best man.

The inside of the church had been decorated with large thorn less, Sterling roses and large white roses that complemented the pink-grey colour of their companions. Ruffled silver and cream ribbons were draped on the inside of the aisle, while the floor itself was covered in glitter and rose petals.

Amber's side of the church was filled with at least a hundred people; most of them family and friends and some just people from Eketahuna who had come to see their Homecoming Queen get wed to the man of her dreams. There were few people on his side of the church; mainly they were people whom he had business dealings with, a few familiar faces from around the town had also attended. Sasha Deschanel had accompanied Java Mathews; Siva Lewis had arrived with her long time lover Slade Richards; Ellie Bishop had arrived with her boyfriend Luke Slater; Patsy O'Connor had brought her brother Paul, who was visiting her; Dee McKay was sat staring at Ryan's derriere while her mother made idle chit chat with Sasha and Dal Mathews and KC Deschanel had both brought dates from their high school who were cooing over the wonderful décor. There were a few faces that were missed, but somehow they were with them in spirit.

"Lex." Ryan Williams patted his friend hard on the back when he made it the front of the church and stood in line. "Good luck."

Casting a quick glance to his right, he could see that was the only bachelor among the group to still be considered single, although he now had two cats with Dee McKay. In turn, Pride, Ved and Jay gave him a thumbs up which they interpreted as: 'Start the music, get the wedding over with; and then let's celebrate the only way we can. By having a pint.'

The music began to strike up its first bars and Lex was suddenly reminded of an old episode of Neighbours he watched when he was younger. Two of the characters, Scott Robinson and Charlene Ramsey had got married with this song playing. He made a mental note to thank Ebony and Ryan for having the Angry Anderson song played.

_I only dreamed that I would find, A loving heart an open mind, To see the real me_

_And I hoped that you would be the one…_

The congregation let out a number of gasps as Amber stepped out behind her bridesmaids and began to glide down the aisle, like the angel she was.

_A chance to talk a chance to grow, I'll take the risk, Let my feelings grow_

_I found the words I need to say…_

She was a vision of beauty, dressed in a gown of white silk and velvet. The top half of the gown was a bodice made from the velvet which flowed into the back part of the skirt, protecting the flowing white silk skirt. Behind her, attached to the gown, a pair of white faux gossamer wings was opened out. She looked just like a princess, her beauty nothing in comparison to the sweetest of flowers.

_Suddenly you're seeing me, Just the way I am, Suddenly you're hearing me_

_So I'm talking just as fast as I can to you, Suddenly every part of me needs to know every part of you…_

Lex took a deep breath to steady himself as the Amber's bridesmaids lined up on the left side of the church. In less that a minute, his beloved would be standing next to him, ready to take the vows that would seal their bond forever.

_Now I know that you are mine, You bring me love and peace of mind, You see the real me and I know that you're the key…_

Her father gently removed her hand from his arm and placed it in Lex's own. He smiled at her in all her glory and she smiled at him. Together they turned to face the priest. This was what they had been waiting for.

**/**

Bray Fielding stepped inside of The Monsoon and caught his breath. Amber looked radiant; he'd never seen her looking so breathtakingly beautiful in his entire life. But now, there was no way she would ever be his. His coming to the reception uninvited was not to try and win her back, but to wish her and her new husband luck and also to see another very old acquaintance.

Trudy Taylor was stood balancing a small child, his child, on her hips while Josh Ram held her close to his chest. They looked like the perfect couple, complimenting each other with their personas and looks. But when it came down to it, the child was his and he should be supporting Trudy.

He placed Amber and Lex's wedding gift on the gift table and strode arrogantly towards Trudy and Ram's table where they were talking with Amber's parents, Adam and Maddie Stevens.

"Hello Trudy." Bray smiled weakly at the brunette, her hair had grown so much in the past year that she was hardly recognisable.

"B-… Bray." Trudy managed nervously, she knew that all eyes were focused on her right at that very moment, all observing her carefully in case she were to get upset. "W-… what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish Amber and Lex luck. God knows they deserve it." He cast a glance over his shoulder to where Amber and Lex were currently tripping the light fantastic to Depeche Mode's Somebody. "I also came to see you. And my daughter. She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Trudy blushed slightly. "She's called Brady. We named her after Ram's mum." She lied, watching Ram rolls his eyes from the corner of her own.

"That's a pretty name." The sandy haired man agreed, taking in every aspect of his daughter's dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had his nose and her mother's mouth. He knew it then that this little girl was going to be a handful when she got older and a heartbreaker when she grew up. "I know it's a lot to ask after the way I treated you, but I'd like to be involved in her life; support you and her financially."

"There's no need Bray." Ram found his voice and placed his hand over Trudy's. "I can support us."

Anger flashed in Bray's eyes. Was this man telling him that he would never have contact with his daughter? And if he was, what right did he have? "Are you telling me that I can't see my daughter?"

Ram laughed and shook his head. "No mate. You can see Brady as much as you want, whenever you want. You just don't need to give her any money."

"Ryan's back on the force." Trudy beamed proudly. "He's been able to take care of us for a while, but I'd like you to see Brady as much as you can, she's a special little girl, with two daddies who love her very much."

Bray smiled. He could live with that. Maybe he could move down to Seal Beach and find a job which would mean that he could spend every free moment with Brady and not on a plane travelling to see her. "I'd like that Tru. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go give my best wishes to Amber and Lex."

"Bray." Adam Stevens held out his hand in a friendly gesture. The two men hadn't seen eye to eye since the whole Amber/Trudy love triangle, in which Bray had been caught cheating with Trudy on the eve of his and Amber's wedding. "It takes a good man to give up the girl he loves for her happiness. And what you've done today, not only with coming here, but with Trudy too, is something you should be proud of."

"Th-…thanks Mr. Stevens." Bray stammered, taken aback by the man's friendliness.

"Call me Adam." He smiled. "We'll have to start going fishing again Bray. I miss not being able to talk man to man with someone."

Bray nodded and held a conversation with Amber's parents for a little longer, before making his excuses and seeking out the newly weds. They were taking a breather from dancing and watching Cloe and Ved attempt to do The Hustle along with Jay and Ebony. It was going very badly and it seemed that Amber's sister Kiara had managed to steal KC Deschanel away from his date. They were currently necking in a dark corner of the club.

"Happy?" Lex asked as he lay his head on Amber's shoulder.

"Never happier." She responded by kissing him on the cheek and whispering something incoherent into his ear; promising of wonderful and exciting things that she had planned for their wedding night.

"Congratulations." Bray smiled awkwardly as he pulled Amber and Lex way from their private conversation. "You make a great couple."

"Bray." Amber seemed genuinely glad to see him. "It's nice to see you again. How've you been?"

"I'm good. I haven't come to cause any trouble." He added quickly as Lex raised a questioning eyebrow. "I promise." He directed that last comment at Lex, but it seemed that he was looking at someone behind him.

"No worries mate." Lex finally dragged his eyes away from the space he had been staring into. "Stay and enjoy the party."

"Thanks." Bray smiled again and hurried off towards the marble topped bar, where a pretty waitress, who he recognised as Tobei, was serving cold champagne.

"Today's' full of surprises." Amber sighed as she snuggled back into her husband's arms. She was floating on air, and she knew that if weren't for Lex's embrace, the congregation would have a hard time getting her down from the ceiling.

"It is, isn't it?"

"So, Mr. Kennedy, what do you say to sneaking upstairs for a while? We could…" Amber lowered her voice to a whisper and directed her comment into his ear.

"Mrs. Kennedy." Lex feigned shock and half laughed at the same time. "Where do you get such ideas?"

Amber placed her hand in his and carefully led him towards the steel steps that lead up towards the small office; out of the way of their guests who were having a ball. Lex entered first and was followed by Amber, who closed the door behind them.

**/**

For the first time in a year, the haziness that had settled inside of his head became a little lighter. He sat up in the bed and watched as the blonde haired woman slowly and carefully moved around the room. He had no recollection of how he had ended up here, but as she had tended to his injuries, he began to like it here. She was called Gel; she was twenty-four and worked as a Marine Biologist in the sleepy town of Silver Cove. Even though he had been safe from harm here, he still had unanswered questions of how she had come to find him. And why?

Gel had once asked him where he had come from, but he was unable to tell here. Although now, small bits of the past were coming back to him. He could remember a blonde girl, he was sure he had hurt her; he remembered someone who resembled himself and he knew that he'd done terrible things to people.

"Gel." He called as she picked up an empty pizza box from the bedroom floor. "Tell me how you found me."

"We've been through this before. But okay." The woman moved over to the bed and threw herself onto it so that she was staring the raven-haired man in the eyes. "I was walking on the beach on night, it was around three in the morning and I'd been unable to sleep. I was walking under a ridge and I saw you, laid there. I thought you were dead at first. I mean, you'd obviously jumped or fallen off the cliff top. But you were breathing. I called my brother Sammy from my cell phone and he helped me bring you back here.

"You were badly injured and Sammy, who you know is a doctor at Seal Beach General, fixed you up. We found out your name a little while after."

"My name?" The raven-haired man gulped. "Caleb right?"

"Yes, you had a silver ID bracelet on and we were able to put a name to your face. Caleb Kennedy. My brother ran a trace on your and we found out that you've got a brother called Alexander who lives in Seal Beach."

"I don't know that name." Caleb let the name roll around his head for a little while. _Alexander…Alex…Lex._ "Lex feels familiar. I think I know a boy called Lex, from my dreams…"

"Your dreams?" Gel asked, reaching up and pushing a stray strand of Caleb's black hair from his eyes. "From the past?"

Caleb nodded. "I think Lex did something bad to me. I don't think I liked him very much. He did terrible things. There was a girl…Zan and then there was another girl, a vision of beauty called Amber. He took them away from me. He hurt them."

He couldn't understand why these women, haunted his dreams; One moment he would be holding hands on a beach with a pretty brunette and the next time he would cast a glance over to her, she had transformed into a curly-haired petite blonde. It was confusing to say the least, but things become clearer when his dreams would transport him to a bright white bedroom. He'd walk through to where he could hear either Amber or Zan's voice only to find them in the throes of passion with an identical man to him.

"Awww. Poor Caleb." Gel teased as she took his soft hands in hers. "I'll protect you. You don't need to be frightened."

Caleb smiled, but inside he couldn't help but think that it was these women that needed to be frightened of this man called Lex. Although he didn't recall very much, he knew that if they didn't run from Lex, something bad, something very bad would happen to them…one day.

The End


End file.
